


BHP CZĘŚĆ II - DOBRE PRZYZWYCZAJENIA A POWRÓT DO NORMALNEGO FUNKCJONOWANIA

by Commander_Owl



Series: Porady BHP do stosowania w pracy i czasie wolnym [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontynuacja opowieści o przygodach sercowych (lol) dwóch teamów w Upward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BLU Medyk

_Czyli dlaczego ujrzenie kompletnego obrazu prowadzi do zmiany perspektywy_

Nerwowo przechadzał się po gabinecie, czując, że chyba tym razem jednak udusi Scouta gołymi rękami, gdy tylko chłopak pojawi się w drzwiach. Był... Rozjuszony. Wściekły. Dosłownie krew w nim się gotowała na myśl o braku rozwagi zwiadowcy. Jak można być tak lekkomyślnym i nieodpowiedzialnym?! To przecież zakrawa na chorobę umysłową! To niedopuszczalne, żeby tak się zachowywać na polu bitwy!

\- **WAS?!-** wrzasnął, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

\- Em... Wzywałeś mnie.- Scout zajrzał przez lekko uchylone drzwi.

\- Vejdź.- warknął, resztkami silnej woli zmuszając się do odłożenia trzymanego w reku skalpela.- I zamknij za sobą drzvi.

Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie i stanął pośrodku gabinetu, nieco niepewnie przygryzając dolną wargę. Bał się, to dobrze. O ile poprzednie wizyty nie były najprzyjemniejsze, o tyle ta miała być co najmniej stresująca. Jeśli biegacz nie bał się niczego, nawet respawnu, to należało nim potrząsnąć w inny sposób, by zaczął się zachowywać dorośle i odpowiedzialnie. Medyk nie chciał go krzywdzić, ale jeśli to był jedyny sposób, by chronić tego młokosa przed jego własną głupotą, był gotów na takie poświęcenie. Zdecydowanym gestem wskazał młodemu krzesło i warknięciem nakazał mu usiąść.

\- Co to miało być?- zaczął spokojnym tonem, nieśpiesznie obchodząc dookoła swoje biurko.- I zanim udzielisz jednej z tych svoich idiotycznych odpoviedzi, ostrzegam cię lojalnie, takie zagryvki mogą się źle dla ciebie skończyć.

\- Em... W takim razie nazwałbym „ _to_ ” niczym innym jak „wypełnianiem swoich obowiązków”.- usłyszał butny głos chłopaka.

Westchnął ciężko. Stał do Scouta obrócony plecami, splótłszy dłonie na lędźwiach, zmuszając się tym samym do nieco przesadnego wyprostu. Wpatrując się w okno przed sobą, szukał odpowiednio jadowitych słów, by jakoś odpowiedzieć na ten oczywisty kretynizm.

\- V jaki sposób rzucanie się vprost na vroga jest zviązane z profesją zviadovcy?- lekko obrócił głowę, rzucając chłopakowi znad ramienia lodowate spojrzenie.- Jakoś nie umiem sobie tego vyobrazić.

\- Hej, nie ma co ukrywać, jestem mięsem armatnim.- usłyszał skrzypienie krzesła, co ewidentnie wskazywało, że biegacz nawet w takiej chwili nie jest w stanie usiedzieć w bezruchu.- Moim zadaniem jest torowanie przejścia tym, którzy mogą dopiec przeciwnikom, na przykład tobie i Heavy'emu.

\- **NEIN!** \- obrócił się gwałtownie, uderzając pięścią w blat biurka.- Jak każdy członek tej drużyny masz za zadanie utrzymać się jak najdłużej na polu bitvy a nie rzucać się bez zastanovienia naprzód jak skończony **Schwachkopf!** 1

\- Ale ja zawsze tak robię. - rozłożył bezradnie ręce.- Nie rozumiem, czemu tak nagle jesteś na mnie zły.

\- Ponievaż najvyraźniej ktoś musi za ciebie myśleć, skoro ty sam tego nie potrafisz. Mam z tobą vystarczająco dużo problemóv i bez zdrapyvania cię z ziemi po każdej misji.

\- Problemów?- młodzieniec wydawał się być urażony.- Ja... To niesprawiedliwe! Niby jakie problemy ci sprawiam?!

\- Nie jesteś całkiem zdróv i v dodatku nie pomagasz sobie swoim kretyńskim zachovaniem.

\- Jak to? Co mi niby dolega?- dzieciak otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.- Możesz mnie zbadać w każdej chwili, NIC MI NIE JEST.

\- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu v MOIM gabinecie.- obszedł biurko i zbliżył się do zwiadowcy, który odruchowo skulił się na krześle, jakby spodziewał się ciosu.

Zamarł. Nie chciał go krzywdzić. Nie chciał sprawiać mu bólu. Owszem, zamierzał go trochę nastraszyć, może nim nawet potrząsnąć, ale na pewno nie zamierzał mu przysparzać czy to fizycznego, czy psychicznego _cierpienia._ Niekończące się serie zastrzyków oraz inwazyjnych badań przestały być tak zabawne i pociągające. Wreszcie... Wreszcie znał przyczynę, dla której u Scouta występowały te wszystkie objawy.

\- Przyśpieszony puls.- ujął nadgarstek chłopaka.- Nieróvny, płytki oddech, rozszerzone źrenice... Boisz się mnie.

\- Nie!

\- Nie ma sensu kłamać.- westchnął i podszedł do biurka, by zapisać najnowszy wniosek w swoich papierach.- To vszystko na dziś, Scout. Możesz już iść, zapraszam jutro na kontrolę. Jednak ostrzegam, że jeszcze jeden taki vybryk...

\- **Nein.** \- biegacz nie ruszył się z miejsca.- **Ich gehe nirgendwo hin.** 2

Zamrugał ze zdumienia oczami i rzucił zwiadowcy badawcze spojrzenie znad okularów. Od kiedy on mówił po niemiecku, a przynajmniej się nieudolnie starał? I od kiedy był na tyle bezczelny by nie wykonywać poleceń? Wciągając głośno powietrze odchylił się do tyłu i opadł na oparcie swojego krzesła, splatając dłonie na blacie biurka.

\- Słucham?

\- Wzywasz mnie tu, masz do mnie pretensje o coś, co jakoś nigdy ci do tej pory nie przeszkadzało i jest normalną częścią mojej pracy, a potem mnie wyrzucasz na zbity pysk, bo doszedłeś do jakichś idiotycznych wniosków.- Scout aż się trząsł ze złości.- Skoro sprawa dotyczy mnie, mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że słuchasz, co do ciebie mówię!

\- Och.- Uniósł jedną brew.- A co niby interesującego masz mi do poviedzenia?

\- Że wszystko, co mnie spotyka podczas misji, może się przydarzyć każdemu z nas, ale lepiej jest, jeśli padnie na mnie, a nie na kogoś innego, na przykład _ciebie._

\- Jestem vzruszony.- przewrócił oczami.

\- I wcale się ciebie nie boję.- młodzieniec wbił w niego niezwykle poważne jak na siebie spojrzenie.- A te objawy, które opisałeś, pasują nie tylko do strachu.

\- Och, vięc nagle znasz się róvnież na medycynie.- skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmarszczył brwi.- No davaj, oświeć mnie.

Chłopak nieco się speszył, jednak tylko na krótką chwilę. Z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy ściągnął brwi, wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Medyka. Doktor przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego pytającym wzrokiem, podczas gdy zwiadowca nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i popatrzył gdzieś w bok. Po kilku sekundach zacisnął pięści, wziął głęboki wdech i gwałtownie się pochylił, nie dając lekarzowi szans na reakcję – nim Medyk zdążył pomyśleć o zrobieniu czegokolwiek, miękkie i wilgotne usta młodzieńca były przyciśnięte do jego warg.

\- S... Scout.- zaprotestował, nieco odchylając się do tyłu, jednak chłopak go dogonił i znów na chwilę uniemożliwił mu mówienie.- **Hör auf, bitte!** 3

\- Nie chcę.- by zachować równowagę położył doktorowi dłonie na barkach i zaczął mu się sadowić na kolanach.

\- Scout!- chwycił go za ramiona i stanowczo odsunął od siebie.- Co ty vyrabiasz?

\- Całuję cię, nie zauważyłeś?- uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

\- Trudno było nie zvrócić uvagi, pytam się, co cię tak nagle napadło?

\- Wcale nie nagle.- biegacz wił się jak piskorz, usiłując się wyślizgnąć, jednak na jego nieszczęście Medyk miał sporą wprawę w poskramianiu nadpobudliwych pacjentów.- Ja od dawna... Od samego początku...

\- Jakoś nigdy się to nie rzucało aż tak v oczy.- sarknął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Zimne prysznice.- chłopak poruszył biodrami i odpychając się nogami od podłogi przesunął się na jego udach nieco do przodu.- Wiele.

\- Scout, **hat sich eingebuddelt!** 4\- zachowanie zwiadowcy odrobinę go przerażało.- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz.- oczy chłopaka nasuwały na myśl skojarzenia z kotem podkradającym się do stada gołębi.

\- Albo zaraz się uspokoisz, albo podam ci leki, które v tym pomogą!- doktor potrząsnął nim nieco zbyt gwałtownie, niż to było potrzebne, jednak w tym momencie kontrolę nad jego ruchami zaczęła przejmować powoli narastająca panika.- Posłuchaj, ujmuje mnie tvoje... Zainteresovanie, dopravdy, ale...

\- Dam ci trochę czasu do namysłu.- Scout pochylił się nieco do przodu i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy.- Ale myśl szybko.

Medyk nie zaznał w życiu zbyt wielu uniesień, miał zwykle o wiele ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, jednak wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ciepło oddechu zwiadowcy na jego skórze oraz kuszące, zaskakująco sprawne wargi sprawiały, że co-nieco zaczął sobie przypominać. Nie był do końca przekonany, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Na wszelki wypadek puścił młodzieńca, żeby go wreszcie usunąć ze swoich kolan, jednak sam zainteresowany miał inne zamiary.

\- Coś ekstra na zachętę.- ponownie się błyskawicznie ku niemu pochylił.

Lekarz musiał przyznać, że zdecydowanie było to przyjemne. Miał już do czynienia z bardziej doświadczonymi kochankami, jednak młody zdecydowanie nadrabiał wszelkie braki entuzjazmem i energią. Jego usta były tak kusząco miękkie, że aż niemal westchnął z niezadowoleniem, gdy chłopak wreszcie się od niego odsunął.

\- Wpadnę o dziesiątej.- uśmiechnął się figlarnie i z gracją zsunął mu się z kolan.- Powiesz mi, jaką podjąłeś decyzję.

\- Nie uvażasz, że to trochę mało czasu.- zegar na ścianie wskazywał piątą po południu.- Jak mam niby...

\- **Bis bald!** 5\- Pomachał mu i zniknął za drzwiami.

 **Scheiße. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!** Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał i nie miał pojęcia, co w tej dziwaczej sytuacji mógłby zrobić. Tak naprawdę nadal nie przyjął do wiadomości tego, co się stało, bowiem było to równie abstrakcyjne, co wizja Heavy'ego występującego w „Jeziorze Łabędzim”. Skąd się Scoutowi wzięło to zdecydowanie zbyt intensywne zainteresowanie jego osobą? On sam nic takiego do niego nie czuł, traktował go jak każdego innego członka drużyny i/lub pacjenta, to wszystko. Przynajmniej jeszcze parę godzin temu takiej właśnie odpowiedzi by udzielił, gdyby go ktokolwiek pytał o jego stosunek do zwiadowcy. Jednak gdy zobaczył tego chłopaka krztuszącego się własną krwią, poczuł coś dziwnego. Wbrew temu, co dzieciak o sobie sądził, Scout był kruchy i zaskakująco malutki, wręcz miało się wrażenie, że gdy się go podniesie, nie poczuje się najmniejszego nawet ciężaru. W tamtej chwili, gdy Heavy pociągnął go za sobą, coś w lekarzu pękło. Chciał żeby młody był zawsze w jego gabinecie, by miał chłopaka tylko dla siebie i mógł dopilnować, że nic zwiadowcy się nie stanie. Chciał słuchać jego chaotycznej paplaniny, złościć się na to, jak bardzo się wierci, patrzeć, jak przekrzywia głowę, gdy czegoś nie rozumie. Nie był pewien, czy nawiązywanie z nim intymnych stosunków również się w powyższym zawiera, jednak prawda była taka, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nigdy się do tej pory nad tym nie zastanawiał.

 

Z niepokojem zerknął na zegar. Osiemnasta piętnaście. Miał coraz mniej czasu, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mu się wyrobić.

\- Musiało się stać coś napravdę povażnego, skoro tutaj przyszedłeś.- Medyk RED pokręcił głową.- Masz szczęście, że nie vpadłeś na mojego ostatniego pacjenta.

\- Tak, tak.- zakradanie się do bazy czerwonych zajęło mu wystarczająco dużo czasu i nie zamierzał go marnować na czcze pogaduchy.- Przejdźmy do rzeczy.

\- Słucham.- gospodarz przysiadł na skraju biurka i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.- V czym tak pilnie potrzebujesz pomocy? Kolejny zagadkovy pacjent?

\- Gorzej, vciąż ten sam.- westchnął, kręcąc z niezadowoleniem głową.- I, niestety, poznałem przyczynę jego objavóv.

\- Och?- lekarz czerwonych uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby coś szczególnie go rozbawiło.- Co mu dolega?

\- Wyobraź sobie, że ten głupiec zadurzył się ve mnie.- prychnął i potarł dłonią czoło.- Kompletnie nie viem, co mam z nim zrobić. Zamknąć v izolatce? Faszerować lekami? To bez sensu!

\- Bez sensu, to ty się zachovujesz. Po raz kolejny skupiasz się na detalach, przez co umyka ci najvażniejsza kvestia.

\- Och?- zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po gabinecie.

\- Odrzućmy na chvilę szczegóły. Jest osoba, która vyznaje ci swoje zainteresovanie. Co robisz?

\- Szykuję zestav narzędzi do lobotomii.- westchnął BLU.- Gdybym viedział, to bym tu nie przychodził.

\- Chcesz mu dać kosza?

\- **Keine Ahnung.** 6

\- A chcesz spróbovać z nim być?

\- **Keine Ahnung.**

\- A vidzieć go z kimś innym?

\- **Nie!** 7\- sama myśl wydawała mu się obrzydliwa, nie wspominając o realizacji.

\- Vięc chyba mamy odpoviedź.- RED uśmiechnął się podle, jakby ujrzał poszkodowanego z wyjątkowo idiotyczną kontuzją.

\- Nie rozumiem, co cię tak bavi.- sam był w nastroju dalekim od pogodnego i nie widział powodu, by ktokolwiek w pobliżu dobrze się bawił.

\- Hm... Pamiętasz tego pacjenta, który co i rusz lądovał u mnie v gabinecie?

\- Co z nim?- spróbował udawać zainteresowanie.

\- Och, nic szczególnego.- gospodarz poluzował krawat i odchylił kołnierzyk, pokazując zdobiącą jego szyję pokaźnych rozmiarów malinkę.- Tvoja diagnoza okazała się być trafna.

\- Em...- popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.- Mam się poczuć vinny?

\- Nie, oczyviście, że nie.- drugi Medyk machnął ręką, jakby odganiał natrętnego owada.- Po prostu chcę ci zvrócić uvagę na fakt, że czasem pozornie najbardziej absurdalne rozviązanie okazuje się być róvnież tym najlepszym.

\- Jesteśmy lekarzami, nie możemy tak funkcjonować!- obruszył się.

\- To zdejmij ten fartuch i spróbuj raz v życiu zachovyvać się jak człowiek a nie jak doktor.- gospodarz wycelował w niego wskazujący palec.- To jedyne, co ci mogę v tej sytuacji doradzić.

 

Jako przedstawiciel personelu medycznego miał pewne przywileje – nie mieszkał w tym samym skrzydle co reszta drużyny, bowiem jego pokój przylegał bezpośrednio do gabinetu lekarskiego. W związku z tym mógł korzystać z tutejszych urządzeń sanitarnych i nie był nieodwołalnie skazany na wspólny wychodek (prysznic nadal musiał brać ze wszystkimi). Jednak, co było w obecnej sytuacji najważniejsze, ogromnym atutem jego lokum były drzwi z masywnym zamkiem, który tylko Heavy byłby w stanie wyłamać oraz grube, niemal dźwiękoszczelne ściany. Dzięki temu nikt przypadkowy nie słyszał tyrady, jaką wygłaszał pod adresem świata jako takiego po tym, gdy wreszcie wrócił do bazy. Propozycja Medyka RED była absurdalna i klął w żywy kamień, że dał się temu draniowi tak głupio podpuścić. Bez fartucha, gumowych rękawic i wojskowych butów czuł się dziwnie i kompletnie nie na miejscu. Wyglądał jak przeciętny cywil w stroju wizytowym, bowiem nie podwinął rękawów koszuli, jak to miał w zwyczaju i po raz pierwszy od roku włożył nie mundur, a garnitur. Próbował złamać to wrażenie brakiem marynarki, jednak nadal był odstawiony jak stróż w Boże Ciało. Jeśli do tego dodać zapach mydła i wody kolońskiej (ponieważ zimny prysznic nie pomógł, poddał się ostatecznie, i wziął drugi, tym razem ciepły, żeby porządnie się wyszorować), otrzymywało się starego kawalera przed schadzką. Kompletna kompromitacja. Wyglądał i czuł się jak idiota, jednak gdy stwierdził to ostatecznie, zegar wybił dziesiątą i usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę.- miał szczerą nadzieję, że mimo wszystko to jednak nie Scout.

\- Dobry wieczór.- usłyszał głos zwiadowcy.- Byłem umówiony.

Chciał mu przydzwonić za ten żart, jednak zamiast tego przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Chłopak był od niego nieco niższy i zdecydowanie szczuplejszy, jednak, o ile zwykle uważał to za niesatysfakcjonujące wyniki, teraz musiał przyznać, że nawet dodawało to młodemu uroku. Dla odmiany przyszedł bez swojej ukochanej czapki i wyglądało na to, że, wprawdzie z miernym skutkiem, ale próbował się uczesać. Nie miał też bandaży na rękach, przez co widać było, że jego dłonie były nieco bledsze od reszty opalonego ciała. Najwyraźniej on również starał się wyglądać nieco lepiej niż zwykle, bowiem jego ubranie było czyste i jedynie nieznacznie pogniecione.

\- Kurde...- biegacz również mu się przyglądał i cicho gwizdnął.- Błagam, powiedz, że odpowiedź brzmi **ja** , bo chyba się pochlastam.

\- Scout...- przewrócił oczami, zdejmując okulary i chowając je do szuflady.- Najpierv vejdź i zamknij drzvi a dopiero potem zaczynaj rozmovę, błagam.

Zwiadowca błyskawicznie wykonał polecenie, po czym żwawym krokiem podszedł do biurka, przy którym stał Medyk. Oczy młodzieńca błyszczały z podekscytowania i miał delikatnie zaróżowione policzki. Lekko rozchylone usta aż zdawały się prosić by włożyć do nich termometr albo zacząć całować, jednak doktor na razie miał szczery zamiar powstrzymać się przed jednym i drugim. Nadal uważał, że nawiązanie aż tak bliskich relacji z drugą osobą to koszmarny pomysł, z drugiej jednak strony zaczynało mu brakować argumentów na poparcie tej tezy.

\- Więc?- Scout wsunął się między niego a biurko.- Nie trzymaj mnie tak w niepewności.

\- Po rozvażeniu vszystkich za i przeciv...- powoli usiadł na swoim krześle.- Doszedłem do vniosku, że być może varto spróbovać.

\- Rozumiem, że to taki twój myk na powiedzenie komuś „tak, chcę cię”?

\- Skoro upierasz się, żeby ujmovać to v ten sposób.- ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, to przyznanie się do tego, iż jego ciało nagle sobie przypomniało o tym, że ma pewne potrzeby i chce je natychmiast zaspokoić w towarzystwie przystojnego zwiadowcy.

\- Tak, upieram się.- Scout pochylił się i zaczął mu się pakować na kolana.

\- Czy ty masz jakiś fetysz, czy co?- zmarszczył brwi, uświadomiwszy sobie, że parę godzin temu znajdowali się w dokładnie takiej samej konfiguracji.

\- Ciebie.- palce chłopaka wsunęły się pod jego kołnierzyk i zaczęły luzować krawat.- Cholera, jak to rozwiązać?

\- Gdzie ci się tak spieszy?- westchnął, po czym ściągnąwszy jedwabną taśmę z szyi odłożył ją na biurko.

\- Mam już dość czekania.- młokos usadowił się wygodniej i pochylił się ku niemu.- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak długo marzyłem o tej chwili.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bowiem zwiadowca przylgnął do niego, łącząc się z nim w pocałunku. Jego miękkie usta kusiły i nęciły, aż Medyk wreszcie uległ i przyciągnął go do siebie, kładąc mu jedną rękę między łopatkami. Zaczął napierać językiem na wargi chłopaka starając się dostać głębiej i poczuć więcej. Udało mu się to, gdy wolną dłoń zacisnął na pośladku Scouta, który w ramach reakcji wciągnął głośno powietrze i poruszył się, starając się lepiej wpasować w spoczywające na nim palce. Doktor zaczął nieco szybciej oddychać, kiedy wreszcie poczuł smak chłopaka i miękkość jego języka. Obaj zaczęli wydawać z siebie nieskoordynowane pomruki, gdy Medyk przeniósł dłoń z pleców na kark Scouta i zaczął go delikatnie masować. Chłopak dosłownie roztapiał mu się w rękach, przywierając do jego torsu i bioder. Na chwilę musieli się od siebie oderwać, by zaczerpnąć tchu, jednak nie pozwolił zwiadowcy nigdzie uciec – ledwie zdążył wziąć pierwszy głębszy oddech a już zaatakował szyję młodzieńca. Zdawała się być wprost stworzona do tego, by ją całować i robić na niej ślady zębami, zmuszając tym samym zwiadowcę do cichego, niemal płaczliwego pojękiwania. Biedny Scout nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek poza poddawaniem się pieszczocie, co ubawiło Medyka do tego stopnia, że zaczął go delikatnie podszczypywać przez spodnie.

\- Cholera...- biegacz nie wiedział, czy ma wzdychać, jęczeć, czy krzyczeć.- Jesteś w tym za dobry...

\- Nie sądziłem, że to możlive.- uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym przejechał językiem wzdłuż tętnicy młodzieńca i dalej, aż do jego ucha.- Mam przestać?

\- N... Nie.- chłopaka przeszył dreszcz, gdy jego skórę połaskotał ciepły oddech drugiego mężczyzny.- Nigdy nie przestawaj, proszę.

Jeszcze przez chwilę bawił się małżowiną chłopaka, delikatnie ją całując, jednak wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że wystarczy tej dziecinady. Chciał poczuć pod palcami jak najwięcej skóry Scouta, jego ciepło i każdy, najmniejszy nawet dreszcz. Zwykle dotykał go tylko w sterylnych, lateksowych rękawiczkach, jednak nie mogło się to równać z bezpośrednim kontaktem. Zwiadowca był dość lekki, więc bez większego trudu udało mu się go przenieść ze swoich kolan na biurko, o które chłopak się przez cały czas niemal opierał plecami. Medyk z pewnym niezadowoleniem skonstatował, że ubranie młodzieńca nie ma żadnych guzików i będzie je musiał z niego jak ostatni barbarzyńca ściągnąć, jednak cóż, innego wyjścia nie miał. Zdecydowanym ruchem podniósł ręce chłopaka do góry i ściągnął mu koszulkę, starając się go po drodze nie udusić. O tak, Scout prezentował się doskonale. Jak mógł podczas kontroli zdrowotnych twierdzić, że brakuje mu kilogramów? Chłopak był idealnie zbudowany, zupełnie, jakby jego ciało doszło do wniosku, iż jedynym jego zadaniem jest dopasowanie się do dłoni Medyka. Sam dotyk to jednak było za mało, doktor chciał poczuć jego zapach, smak, wszystko... Nie zwlekając ani chwili wgryzł się w obojczyk Scouta, badając palcami mięśnie na jego brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Czuł na włosach i swoim biodrze coraz mocniej zaciskające się palce młodego, który chyba próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak brakowało mu i tchu i zborności, by to zrobić.

\- Prosz...- w końcu udało mu się sformułować coś podobnego do wypowiedzi.- Proszę... Pozwól mi...

Nie umiejąc dalej ubrać myśli w słowa, ostrożnie wsunął palce między poły jego zapiętej kamizelki. Doprawdy, ten wieczór robił się coraz bardziej i bardziej interesujący. Ta nieskładna prośba tak go rozczuliła, że odsunął się nieco, dając tym samym Scoutowi pole do manewru. Wykorzystał tę chwilę, by podziwiać skupienie malujące się na twarzy młodzieńca oraz wielce obiecujące wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Był coraz bliższy stwierdzenia, że chłopak jest o wiele bardziej interesujący jako kochanek niż jako pacjent/obiekt eksperymentów.

\- Żeż no...- ręce biegacza drżały na tyle, by utrudnić mu rozpinanie niezliczonych guzików ubrania Medyka.- Błagam, powiedz, że to ma gdzieś ukryty suwak.

\- Tobie napravdę się gdzieś spieszy, **kleines Kaninchen.** 8\- uniósł jedną brew i litościwie rozpiął mankiety koszuli, pozwalając młodzieńcowi na dokończenie porachunków z jego kamizelką.

\- Hej, w końcu jestem zwiadowcą.- uśmiechnął się zadziornie i skradł mu niewinnego całusa.- Pośpiech jest wpisany w moją pracę, pamiętasz?

\- Yhm.- mruknął, pochylając się ku niemu.

\- Wolnego, jeszcze twoja kosz...- usiłował protestować, jednak wargi Medyka zamknęły mu usta.

Scout był zdecydowanie idealnym obiektem do całowania, a gdy mu się przy tym położyło dłoń na karku, otrzymywało się najbardziej rozkoszne stworzenie, jakie stąpa po tej ziemi. Doktor opuszkami środkowego i wskazującego palca masował wyczuwalne pod skórą kręgi odcinka szyjnego, zaś kciukiem muskał mu płatek ucha, sprawiając, że zwiadowca zaczął drżeć i wydawać z siebie bardzo interesujące pojękiwania. Jeszcze przez chwilę dręczył go w ten sposób, aż wreszcie obaj musieli zaczerpnąć tchu. Młody popatrzył na niego z lekkim wyrzutem, ponownie wyciągając rękę w stronę jego koszuli.

\- Nie zamierzam być jedyną nagą osobą w pokoju.- zmarszczył brwi, kontynuując mozolny proces rozbierania doktora.

\- Do tego jeszcze trochę brakuje.- zahaczył palcami o pasek zwiadowcy, pociągając lekko.

\- E!- odsunął się nieco od dłoni lekarza, starając się nadal rozpinać kolejne guziki.- Bez takich!

Uwolniwszy się wreszcie z koszuli, Medyk popatrzył krytycznie na swoje biurko, oceniając kruchość i wagę znajdujących się na nim przedmiotów. Na szczęście najdelikatniejsze akcesoria przechowywał w szufladach, bowiem nie raz i nie dwa przekonał się, że jego towarzysze broni mają zwyczaj zachowywać się w gabinecie jak w piwiarni podczas Oktoberfestu, dlatego też na blacie leżały jedynie teczki z mało istotnymi dokumentami, którym nie groziło żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Odsunął je nieco na bok, po czym chwyciwszy Scouta za przedramiona położył go na biurku. W tej pozycji było mu wygodniej odkrywać wszelkie uroki znajdującego się pod nim ciała, a i zwiadowca wreszcie mógł użyć swoich rąk do czegoś innego niż utrzymywanie równowagi. Czuł, jak nieco chłodne i rozedrgane palce wędrują mu po plecach, podczas gdy on sam błądził ustami po poruszającej się w szalonym rytmie klatce piersiowej chłopaka. Zwiadowcy najwyraźniej spodobały się wcześniejsze tortury, bowiem postanowił się zrewanżować, rysując opuszkami wędrujących w dół palców małe kółka dookoła kolejnych kręgów doktora. Gdy dłonie Scouta dotarły do jego lędźwi, Medyk wbrew sobie mruknął gardłowo. Biegacz w odpowiedzi zachichotał cicho i zaczął go szturchać łydkami po udach, zaczepiając piętami o tylne strony jego kolan.

Powoli podniósł się i popatrzył na leżącego pod nim młodzieńca, stwierdzając, że to zaiste cudowny widok. Chłopak był rozgrzany, spocony i pokryty czerwonymi śladami w tych miejscach, gdzie usta Medyka były zbyt drapieżne, zaś jego krok zdradzał oznaki wybitnego zainteresowania zaistniała sytuacją. Sam lekarz czuł, że w jego spodniach prawdopodobnie dzieje się coś bardzo podobnego i nie ulegało wątpliwości, że należy coś z tym zrobić, jednak na pewno nie w tym miejscu. Na razie mieli więcej szczęścia niż rozumu – w końcu w każdej chwili ktoś mógł tu wpaść – jednak należało się teraz zachowywać nieco rozsądniej. Rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając pomysłu i, podjąwszy błyskawicznie decyzję, zrobił krok do tyłu oddalając się tym samym od swojego biurka oraz lezącego tam zwiadowcy.

\- Zbierz svoje rzeczy i chodź.- rzucił, schylając się po swoje ubrania.

\- Coś nie tak?- Scout wydawał się być zaniepokojony, jednak posłusznie wykonał wydane mu polecenie.

\- Nie mam ochoty, by jakiś **Dummkopf** 9 vpadł tutaj, gdy będę cię brał tak, jak na to zasłużyłeś.

Najwyraźniej zwiadowcy była potrzebna motywacja w postaci nieprzyzwoitej gadki, bowiem oczy nagle zaczęły mu błyszczeć i przygryzając dolną wargę podążył za nim. Jego entuzjazm nieco zgasł, gdy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, do którego weszli.

\- To nie jest twoja sypialnia, prawda?- popatrzył z zainteresowaniem na wyłożone białymi kafelkami ściany oraz szpitalne łóżko otoczone z trzech stron materiałowymi parawanami.

\- **Natürlich nicht!** 10\- obruszył się Medyk, rzucając swoje ubrania na niską szafkę przy drzwiach, które starannie zamknął.- To izolatka dla pacjentóv z chorobami zakaźnymi.

\- Czemu tutaj?- zwiadowca eksperymentalnie dotknął materaca, po czym ochoczo na niego wskoczył i usiadł po turecku.- Mało tu... No wiesz... Nastrojowo.

\- Do mojej sypialni vchodzicie jak do siebie, a o tym pomieszczeniu nikt poza mną nie vie.- przysiadł na skraju łóżka i zaczął zdejmować buty.

Młodzieniec przywarł klatką piersiową do jego pleców i zaczął go całować po karku, co trochę utrudniło Medykowi skupienie się na wykonywanej czynności, zwłaszcza, że dłonie chłopaka powędrowały do jego talii i ochoczo dały mu nura do spodni. O wiele za dużo czasu minęło, odkąd ktoś go tam dotykał i przez kilka sekund trwał nieruchomo, pozwalając Scoutowi na przejęcie inicjatywy. Wreszcie sięgnął do swojego paska i pozbył się go, robiąc zwinnym dłoniom kochanka nieco więcej miejsca.

\- **Gefällt es dir?** 11\- usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu.

\- Za ten akcent povinienem ci zrobić kolonoskopię.- mruknął, obracając się ku niemu.- Albo płukanie żołądka.

\- No wiesz!- obruszył się zwiadowca, nieco się od niego odsuwając.- Ranisz me serce!

\- Tak, z pevnością.- zauważył, że chłopak w międzyczasie również pozbył się butów i skarpetek, co zdecydowanie ułatwiało sprawę.- Jakoś ci to vynagrodzę.

Tym razem zwiadowca pozwolił ściągnąć z siebie spodnie, patrząc mu przy tym głęboko w oczy i uśmiechając się zadziornie. Gdy został w samych tylko bokserkach, przygryzł dolną wargę i uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na doktora wyczekująco. Medyk pochylił się i zaczął go całować, masując jego ramiona. W końcu oparł się na jednej ręce, drugą zaś wsunął w rozporek chłopaka. Nie zamierzał jeszcze podkręcać tempa, dlatego jedynie gładził Scouta długimi, powolnymi ruchami, czując jak trzymany w ręku organ coraz bardziej twardnieje. Nawet ta niemalże delikatna pieszczota sprawiła, że poczuł pod sobą pełne oczekiwania drżenie, a nogi chłopaka nerwowo podskakiwały i zaciskały się na jego biodrach, jakby prosząc o więcej.

\- Już?- uśmiechnął się, po czym klęknął między udami młodzieńca.- Navet się jeszcze nie rozebrałeś.

\- Proszę, ściągnij to ze mnie.- jęknął biegacz, ocierając wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła.- I z siebie. Błagam, zróbmy TO!

Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, co się pod owym zaakcentowanym zaimkiem kryło, jednak jeszcze nie zamierzał przechodzić do tej części wieczoru. Jakkolwiek podziwiał, że Scout wie, czego chce i nie wstydzi się o tym powiedzieć, jego nerwowość była wysoce niewskazana w takich chwilach jak ta. Dlatego zamiast spełnić prośbę zwiadowcy od razu po ściągnięciu z niego bielizny (w czym chłopak mu ochoczo dopomógł), pochylił się i wziął go w usta.

\- N... Nie...- młodzieniec w pierwszej chwili zaprotestował, jednak kilka ruchów języka całkowicie zmieniło jego nastawienie.- Tak, jasna cholera, tak! Błagam, nie przestawaj, nigdy...

Poczuł, jak palce chłopaka wślizgują się w jego włosy i stopniowo coraz mocniej zaciskają na jego czaszce. Na podstawie użytej przez Scouta siły, doktor ocenił, ile ma czasu, zanim chłopak dojdzie, co dało mu kilka minut na dobrą zabawę w przypominanie sobie oraz stosowanie poznanych za młodu technik. Wyrywające się z piersi drżącego jak osika biegacza pojękiwania były prawdziwą muzyką dla jego uszu, której mógł słuchać bez końca. Tak się w tym rozmiłował, że przestał dopieszczać młodzieńca niemal w ostatniej chwili, nie pozwalając mu tym samym na przedwczesne szczytowanie. Chłopak leżał na łóżku kompletnie sponiewierany, z trudem łapał oddech i przyglądał mu się spod lekko przymkniętych powiek. Medyk wiedział, że gdyby Scout miał siłę, pewnie by wyraził jakoś swoją frustrację, jednak w obecnym stanie nie był do tego zdolny. Choć niebezpieczeństwo, że ich zabawa skończy się przed czasem na razie minęło, na wszelki wypadek sięgnął ręką do krocza chłopaka i ucisnął je w odpowiednim miejscu, by zdecydowanie oddalić perspektywę orgazmu.

\- Potwór.- westchnął zwiadowca.

\- Zaufaj mi, to dla tvojego dobra.- usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zapiął spodnie.

\- Zawsze to powtarzasz a potem wkładasz mi rurki w dziwne miejsca.- prychnął dzieciak.- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Zapomniałem zabrać pevną rzecz z gabinetu i chce po nią iść, póki jestem jeszcze chociaż częściovo ubrany.- wstał i ruszył ku drzwiom.- Trzymaj ręce z daleka od siebie v czasie mojej nieobecności.

Na wszelki wypadek postanowił się spieszyć. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty nikomu tłumaczyć czemu w środku nocy biega po swoim gabinecie z wyraźnie widoczną erekcją. Szybko przejrzał zawartość najbliższej szafki i wyjął z niej półtoralitrowy słój z wazeliną. Gdy pojawił się z nim w izolatce, mina Scouta była zaiste bezcenna.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że nie będziemy potrzebować tego AŻ TYLE.- młokos był wyraźnie zaniepokojony, niemal przestraszony.

\- Oczyviście, że nie.- postawił naczynie na stoliku obok łóżka, w duchu rozkoszując się tym cudownym wyrazem twarzy.- Po prostu nie miałem czasu na szukanie mniejszego pojemnika.

Uspokojony zwiadowca odetchnął z ulgą i z pewnym zainteresowaniem obserwował lekarza, który unosił w górę ten segment leża, na którym smętnie walała się pachnąca środkiem dezynfekującym poduszka. Dokonawszy tego, doktor usiadł wygodnie, opadając plecami na ustawioną pod kątem część materaca. Scout przysunął się do niego i najpierw wbił wzrok w jego krocze, a następnie popatrzył mu w oczy z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ależ proszę, częstuj się.- odparł Medyk, uśmiechając się diabolicznie.

Chłopak swym zwyczajem przygryzł dolną wargę i nieznacznie drżącymi z przejęcia dłońmi rozpiął pasek, szamocząc się nieco ze staromodną klamrą. Wspólnymi siłami pozbyli się spodni i kalesonów (które to zwiadowca określił mianem „najmniej erotycznej bielizny na świecie”), po czym młodzieniec powoli zbliżył twarz do kroku doktora. Nawet idiota by się domyślił, że **Kaninchen** robi coś takiego po raz pierwszy w życiu, jednak wydawał się być bardzo zdeterminowany, by Medyka nie zawieść. Najpierw parę razy przejechał po nim językiem, gdy jednak przyzwyczaił się do tego uczucia, ostrożnie otoczył go swoimi cudownie miękkimi wargami. Nie wziął go głęboko, co w sumie było rozsądniejsze, skoro nie nabył jeszcze wprawy, jednak nie zaniedbywał reszty, masując ją ręką. Doktor odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się przy tym łagodnie.

Nadal miał wątpliwości, czy jego decyzja była słuszna, w końcu dzieliła ich niemała różnica wieku, pracowali razem, no i byli tej samej płci, jednak te argumenty były teraz zaledwie cichym głosem z tyłu głowy, który był w stanie zignorować. Każde skrzące się entuzjazmem spojrzenie, butny uśmiech i pełen oddania gest Scouta poruszały w nim od dawna zakurzoną strunę, o której istnieniu zdążył już zapomnieć. Seks był przyjemny, byłby hipokrytą, gdyby temu zaprzeczał, ale dużo ważniejszy był fakt, że ktoś przy nim był i ta obecność nie była ani irytująca, ani niepożądana. Chciał mieć zwiadowcę obok siebie przez cały czas, nawet gdyby miał się wiercić i hałasować.

Z pewną czułością pogłaskał chłopaka po policzku i odgarnął mu potargane włosy z czoła. Młody rzucił mu krótkie, ciepłe spojrzenie, nie porzucając swojego obecnego zajęcia, które najwyraźniej w świecie zaczynało mu się coraz bardziej podobać.

\- **Das ist genug.** 12\- położył mu dłoń na przedramieniu.

Scout nie zatrzymał się, jedynie się uśmiechnął złośliwie i popatrzył mu wyzywająco w oczy. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że zwiadowca może być aż tak charakternym stworzeniem, jednak wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Zdecydovanie volałbym dojść v tobie, niż v tvoich ustach, ale vybór należy do ciebie.- westchnął.

Chłopak odskoczył od niego jak oparzony, jednak dosłownie sekundę później był już przy nim, przyciskając wargi do jego ust. Doktor przez chwilę masował dłońmi jego lędźwie, zatapiając się coraz głębiej i głębiej w ciepłym, powolnym pocałunku, jednak w końcu go od siebie odsunął. Scout przysiadł mu na udach, uważnie śledząc każdy jego ruch, podczas gdy Medyk sięgnął po przyniesiony wcześniej słój i otworzył go.

\- Zrobię, co v mojej mocy, ale i tak będzie to nieco bolesne.- uprzedził, zastanawiając się, od kiedy to jest taki miły dla ludzi.- **Sind Sie bereit?** 13

\- Tak!- wykrzyknął, opierając mu ręce na ramionach i unosząc się nieco w górę.- Jeszcze pytasz?

Uśmiechając się z przekąsem starannie rozprowadził wazelinę po swoich dłoniach, usiłując nadać jej temperaturę ludzkiego ciała. Jedną rękę zacisnął na biodrze chłopaka, zmuszając go do pozostania w obecnej pozycji i ostrożnie, centymetr po centymetrze wsunął w niego jeden palec. Początkowo było to trudne, bowiem kurczowo zaciśnięte mięśnie Scouta nie ułatwiały mu zadania, jednak po krótkiej chwili walki z podstawowymi odruchami zwiadowca się rozluźnił. Medyk czuł przy swoim uchu jego gwałtowny, przyśpieszony oddech i mimowolnie sam się do siebie uśmiechnął. Czekając, aż chłopak się nieco uspokoi wodził ustami po jego obojczyku, delikatnie go całując. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że może nieco poruszyć palcem w górę i w dół. Spoczywające na jego ramionach dłonie gwałtownie się zacisnęły i odruchowo zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, jednak Scoutowi zdecydowanie nie o to chodziło.

\- **Nein.-** Chłopak delikatnie pokręcił głową.- **Ich will mehr, nicht zu stoppen.** 14

Któż by się oparł takiej prośbie? Nieco przyśpieszył rytm ruchów swojej dłoni aż wreszcie bardzo ostrożnie wsunął w zwiadowcę drugi palec. Chłopak dość szybko przyzwyczaił się do tego doznania (do zapamiętania – zdolność szybkiej adaptacji) i zaczął cicho pomrukiwać z zadowolenia. W związku z powyższym, Medyk postanowił go nieco bardziej rozciągnąć na przemian rozsuwając i krzyżując swoje palce.

\- Boli?- spytał, słysząc, że młody pojękuje nieco głośniej.

\- T... Trochę.- wydyszał biegacz.- Ale nie przestawaj... Zaraz... Zaraz minie.

Aby wynagrodzić chłopakowi nieprzyjemności, wykorzystał swoje umiejętności badania per rectum i potarł opuszkami jego prostatę. Scout krzyknął spazmatycznie, wyginając plecy w łuk, po czym ciężko dysząc oparł mu czoło o ramię. Drżał jak osika, jednak to nie ból czy strach były przyczyną takiego stanu.

\- Zr... Zrób to jeszcze raz. **Bitte.-** głos mu się łamał, co doktora jednocześnie szalenie bawiło i intrygowało.

Czując, jak chłopak napiera całym sobą na jego palce, przychylił się do owej prośby, parokrotnie stymulując to specyficzne miejsce. Zwiadowca jęczał, wzdychał, wił się i z trudem łapał oddech, słowem, wszystko wskazywało na to, że jest gotów na dalszą część programu. W prawdzie młody w pierwszej chwili mruknął z niezadowoleniem i rozczarowaniem, gdy kochanek wysunął z niego palce, jednak widząc, że doktor smaruje siebie wazeliną, dosłownie rzucił się Medykowi na szyję, zasypując go gorączkowymi pocałunkami.

\- Nie ułatviasz mi.- sarknął lekarz.- Nie vidzę, co robię.

\- Sorki.- odsunął się nieco na bok, by samemu też popatrzeć na to, co się w nim zaraz znajdzie.

\- Dobrze, dobrze.- mruknął i, dokończywszy dzieła, przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie.- Teraz spróbuj choć raz v życiu się nie viercić.

Scout niemal nie oddychał podczas operacji rozprowadzania wazeliny między jego pośladkami, gdy jednak doktor cofnął dłoń, chłopak znów zaczął go całować, jakby to była ostatnia szansa w jego życiu. Po kilku minutach pozwolił spoczywającym na jego biodrach dłoniom Medyka przesunąć się na właściwe miejsce. Przygryzając dolną wargę opadł nieco niżej aż poczuł na sobie sztywny, ciepły i teraz nieco śliski obiekt. Doktor sięgnął do swojego krocza, by nieco ustabilizować sytuację, po czym dał młodemu znak skinieniem głowy, że może kontynuować.

\- Jasna cholera...- biegacz jęknął, gdy wsunęło się w niego pierwsze kilka centymetrów.- Kur...

\- Nie zmuszaj się.- westchnął.- To nie ma sensu, jeśli ma ci się stać krzyvda.

\- Dobrze jest.- zwiadowca prychnął cicho i opuścił się jeszcze trochę, przełykając głośno ślinę.- Nie... Nie ma strachu...

\- Czy za każdym razem, gdy zasugeruję, że coś jest potencjalnie niebezpieczne, ty i tak mnie zignorujesz?- doktor zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego z lekkim niepokojem i niezadowoleniem.

\- Na razie dobrze na tym wychodzę.- opadł na uda Medyka, pozwalając mu wejść w siebie do końca, po czym gwizdnął cicho.- Wow... To... Nie wiem, jak to opisać.

\- Nie musisz, to nie vieczorek poetycki.

\- Rany, jesteś straszną marudą!

Chłopak pochylił się ku niemu, by go pocałować, po czym usiadł z powrotem. Ostrożnie wykonał parę ruchów w górę i w dół, zaciskając palce na ramionach Medyka, który cały czas przytrzymywał jego biodra, by móc go w razie czego asekurować. Po dłuższej chwili Scout zaczął w miarę rytmicznie unosić się i opadać, za każdym razem cicho wzdychając i uśmiechając się leciutko, co sprawiało, że serce doktora zaczęło swą konsystencją przypominać ciepły wosk.

Obaj zamarli, gdy usłyszeli pukanie do gabinetu. Medyk wbił spojrzenie w zasłaniający ich parawan, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, czy zamknął drzwi do izolatki, kiedy wracał ze słojem z wazeliną. Scout również obrócił głowę w tamtą stronę, nasłuchując czujnie. Żeby nie fakt, że był skupiony na czymś innym, doktor zapewne by przyznał, że nie ma piękniejszego widoku, niż pełna napięcia twarz biegacza.

\- Cholera, pewnie śpi.- usłyszeli głos Snajpera.

Drzwi do gabinetu skrzypnęły i usłyszeli pstrykniecie przełącznika światła. Medyk poczuł, jak mu włosy stają na karku dęba, gdy ujrzał wślizgującą się do ich kryjówki cienką linię żółtego blasku. Asasyn wszedł głębiej do gabinetu i zatrzymał się na chwilę.

\- Rany, w nocy to miejsce jest jeszcze bardziej przerażające. Co ta teczka robi na ziemi?- doktor nie pamiętał, żeby coś spadło z jego biurka, jednak Scout faktycznie chyba coś zrzucił, zeskakując z blatu...

\- Kompletnie mnie to nie obchodzi.- z korytarza dobiegł ich głos Demo.- Obudź go wreszcie!

Snajper zapukał do sypialni doktora i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka. Medyk pogratulował sobie w duchu, że nie zdecydował się z niej skorzystać, jednak nadal martwił się lekko uchylonymi drzwiami do izolatki. Scout najwyraźniej nie podzielał jego niepokoju, bowiem jedynie wzruszył ramionami i, obróciwszy się przodem do doktora, znów zaczął rytmicznie unosić się i opadać. Doktor popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną wyrzutu i przerażenia, jednak chłopak wcale się tym nie przejął, jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Nie ma go.- westchnął asasyn.- I nie mam pojęcia, gdzie może być.

Z korytarza odpowiedział mu francuskojęzyczny bełkot połączony z gardłowym, pełnym dezaprobaty pomrukiem.

\- Gdzieś musimy go zutylizować.- usłyszeli głos Inżyniera.

Zwiadowca przyspieszył nieco, rozchylając lekko usta, by łatwiej mu było oddychać. Medyk z kolei z całej siły zacisnął wargi, starając się stłumić mimowolne pomruki. Widząc to, biegacz uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i pochylił się, by znów lekarza pocałować. Przez chwilę go nęcił, zaledwie muskając wargami i łaskocząc ciepłym oddechem jego skórę, aż wreszcie starszy mężczyzna uległ i przyciągnął go do siebie, gwałtownie atakując jego usta, liżąc je i kąsając.

\- Dobrze, zanieśmy tego opoja do jego pokoju.- Australijczyk ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- _Je ne_ _sui_ _s pa_ _s iv_ _r_ _e!_ 15\- ich uszu dobiegł tym razem bełkotliwy wrzask Szpiega.- _Je su_ _is a_ _mo_ _u_ _r_ _e_ _ux!_ 16

\- Tak, tak, nikt nie rozumie, co mówisz, stary.- westchnął cyklop.- Chodźmy, panowie.

Gdy nieproszeni goście wreszcie sobie poszli, Medyk trzepnął chłopaka po ramieniu, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem i dezaprobatą.

\- Żebym już raz tego nie robił, to bym ci głovę zbadał.- warknął.- Coś ty sobie myślał?

\- Hej, ty też się dołączyłeś.- wzruszył ramionami i lekko poruszył biodrami, uśmiechając się przy tym rozkosznie.- Poza tym, nic się nie stało, prawda?

\- A gdyby nas usłyszeli?- przytrzymał miednicę chłopaka, by ten nie mógł przyśpieszyć i tym samym go rozproszyć.- Pomyślałeś o tym?

\- Rany, niemal wszyscy w bazie rypią się po kątach, a ty się boisz, że ktoś nakryje właśnie ciebie. Wrzuć na luz.- dzieciak przewrócił oczami.- Poza tym, co najwyżej byś ich dopadł, podał środek paraliżujący i zagroził, że im wytniesz coś ważnego, jeśli komukolwiek wspomną o tym, co zobaczyli.

\- J... Jak to „niemal vszyscy”?- uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.- Co masz na myśli?

\- No... Żołnierz czyści lufę Inżynierowi, Heavy rozkurwia kosmos z Demo, Snajper gra w ciuciubabkę ze Szpiegiem RED, o naszym Szpiegu sam wiesz, a Pyro... Hmmm... Tutaj nie jestem pewien, ale wolałem na wszelki wypadek nie wnikać w ten temat.

\- Poddaję się.- ukrył twarz w dłoniach.- Nie chcę o tym myśleć.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Scout uniósł się na tyle, że Medyk niemal się z niego wysunął, po czym gwałtownie opadł w dół. Doktor krzyknął cicho i nieco się przesunął, by mieć pole manewru. Podczas gdy zwiadowca podskakiwał, jakby siedział w siodle na kłusaku, on sam również zaczął poruszać miednicą do wyznaczonego rytmu. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe i czuł, jak coraz bardziej rozrasta się w nim pochodzące z podbrzusza przyjemne, mrowiące uczucie. Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem było ono coraz silniejsze i wiedział, że już wkrótce nastąpi ten upragniony moment. Jedną dłoń zacisnął na Scoucie, dopieszczając go również z zewnątrz, mając nadzieję, że chłopak jest równie blisko, co on. Za każdym razem, gdy wchodził głębiej w zwiadowcę, starał się trafić w to szczególne miejsce i, sadząc z głośnych pojękiwań i cichych krzyków, udawało mu się to. Wreszcie ostateczna granica została przekroczona i z gardłowym okrzykiem doszedł, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Młody wykonał jeszcze parę rozedrganych, gorączkowych ruchów i również krzyknął, naprężając się jak struna, po czym oparł rozgrzane czoło o ramię kochanka. Obaj byli spoceni i lepili się, jednak żadnemu z nich to w tej chwili nie przeszkadzało. Scout przylgnął do niego całym ciałem i, choć ciężko dyszał, jego twarz zdobił spokojny, nieskończenie szczęśliwy uśmiech. Czekając, aż dojdą do siebie, wymieniali leniwe pocałunki, tuląc się do siebie jak zakochane nastolatki, jednak po pewnym czasie dojrzeli do tego, by wreszcie wstać i nieco się obmyć. Zwiadowca podniósł się powoli, pozwalając, by Medyk wreszcie się z niego wysunął, po czym nieco chwiejnie zgramolił się z łóżka.

\- Cholera, prysznic jest po drugiej stronie skrzydła.- jęknął, szukając drugiego buta.

\- Trudno, skorzystamy ze zlevu v prosektorium.- westchnął doktor zbierając swoje rzeczy.- Chodź.

\- A... Ale przecież tam... Są...

\- Scout, umiesz sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz ktokolviek v tej bazie umarł?

\- Um... To po co nam prosektorium?- młody przekrzywił nieco głowę.

\- A skąd mam viedzieć?- wzruszył ramionami.- Projektovałem to, czy jak?

Gdy kwadrans później, umyci i nieziemsko zmęczeni znaleźli się wreszcie w sypialni, Medyk był bliski stwierdzenia, że jest szczęśliwy. Mięśnie go bolały w ten szczególny, przyjemny sposób, wtulony w jego bok zasypiał jedyny człowiek, którego naprawdę lubił (wprawdzie najpierw wycyganił od niego spodnie od piżamy, w których wyglądał jak w ubraniach po starszym bracie, ale trudno) i wszystko wskazywało na to, że najlepsze dopiero przed nim.

 

 

 

1(…) kretyn

2Ja nigdzie nie idę

3Przestań, proszę!

4(…) uspokój się!

5Do zobaczenia wkrótce!

6Nie mam pojęcia.

7Nigdy!

8(…) mały króliku.

9(…) dureń

10Oczywiście, że nie! 

11Podoba ci się to? 

12Wystarczy

13Jesteś gotowy?

14Chcę więcej, nie przestawaj.

15Nie jestem pijany!

16Jestem zakochany!


	2. RED Snajper

_Czyli dlaczego kto nie ryzykuje, w kozie nie siedzi_

\- Ruch jak na bazarze.- Scout stanął obok niego i popatrzył przez okno na starających się dotrzeć do swojej bomby BLU.- Normalnie taką rzeź to ostatnio widziałem ponad tydzień temu, kiedy ich Snajper jeszcze był na sterydach.

\- No to można powiedzieć, że im się odpłacamy pięknym za nadobne.- starannie wymierzył i oddał strzał.- Sześć!

\- Kto dziś prowadzi?- zwiadowca jako jedyny z drużyny nie dość, że pochwalał ich małe zawody, to jeszcze był naprawdę zainteresowany tabelą wyników w rozgrywkach między asasynem a mechanikiem.

\- On.- machnął głową w stronę skał, za którymi był schowany Inżynier wraz z jedną ze swych wieżyczek.

\- Ładnie, ładnie.- młody poprawił czapkę.- No dobra, komu w drogę, temu kanapki. Trzymajta się!

Asasyn naprawdę lubił zawiadowcę, wręcz myślał o nim jak o jednym ze swoich siostrzeńców. Chłopak, mimo nieco nieufnego nastawienia do ludzi, był energiczny, pogodny i stale wymagał nadzoru, na wypadek, gdyby coś naprawdę głupiego strzeliło mu do głowy. Czasem się zastanawiał, czy nie najrozsądniej by było poprosić kogoś, by go stale pilnował podczas misji, jednak po pierwsze, nikt nie miał aż tyle wolnego czasu, po drugie, równie dobrze można by spróbować nakazać żółwiowi opiekę nad trzymiesięcznym kociakiem. Czego dowodem był szczęk wrażej wieżyczki oraz wrzask chłopaka, którego wnętrzności zostały prawdopodobnie przerobione na wkład do salcesonu.

\- Scout, nie ruszaj się przez chvilę.- usłyszał za oknem głos Medyka.- Jeśli tam teraz pójdziesz zrobię ci levatyvę z majonezu!- och, czyli jednak młody jakimś cudem to spotkanie przeżył.

\- To musieliby nam jakiś wreszcie dostarczyć.- chłopak szybko się odciął, jednak najwyraźniej został za to ukarany.- Au, cholera, to boli! To boli ty draniu!!!

\- Heavy, potrzymaj go tak jeszcze trochę.- doktor był wyraźnie zdegustowany.

Przewróciwszy oczami, Snajper wyjrzał przez okno. Specjalista od ciężkiej broni z właściwą sobie obojętnością dzierżył w ręku nogę dyndającego głową w dół młodego, zaś Medyk starał się doprowadzić biegacza do stanu używalności, mrucząc pod nosem inwektywy po niemiecku.

\- Dziesięć za szczura!

Asasyn zaklął szpetnie. Zamieszanie na dole tak go rozproszyło, że zapomniał, po co tu w ogóle przyszedł. Misja misją, ale miał punkty do zdobycia! Szybko zaczął nadrabiać straty, jednak zostało im za mało czasu i nie dał rady choćby wyrównać. Po wszystkim Inżynier jak zwykle poklepał go przyjaźnie po plecach i zapewnił, że da radę się odegrać następnym razem, po czym wszyscy wrócili do bazy, Rutyna. Rutyna, której miał serdecznie dość!

Nigdy, przenigdy nie spotkał w swoim życiu osoby, która by była dla niego tak ważna, jak mechanik. Zależało mu na nim najbardziej na świecie i nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać sytuacji, w której go straci. Jeśli Inżynier chciał w asasynie widzieć jedynie przyjaciela, Snajper był więcej niż szczęśliwy, spełniając jego życzenie, jednak nie potrafił zaprzeczyć temu, że coraz bardziej czuje się z tego powodu nieszczęśliwy. Chciał czegoś więcej, ale też zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jeśli się z tym zdradzi, nigdy już nie będą mogli wrócić do tego, co jest między nimi teraz. To jedno fatalne zdanie było jednocześnie jego najgorszym wrogiem i najgorętszym pragnieniem, co go dobijało, czyniąc każdy kolejny dzień jeszcze bardziej nieznośnym. Z jednej strony bał się zaryzykować, z drugiej zaś nie widział innego wyboru – jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, przebywanie w pobliżu jego przyjaciela z błogosławieństwa zmieni się w mordęgę.

X X X

Zawsze była jedna rzecz, którą mimo wszystko doceniał w swoim dowódcy – Żołnierz był paranoidalnym draniem, który po prostu musiał innym rozkazywać i nie potrafił mówić cicho, a jednak miał też swoją lepszą stronę. Od kiedy tylko zostali przydzieleni do tej bazy, dokładnie co trzeci dzień wojak siadał za biurkiem i pisał list do swojej żony. Czasem były one niezwykle krótkie, jednak zdarzało się i tak, że były to liczące sobie kilkanaście kartek epistoły. Nikt nigdy nie widział zdjęcia tej kobiety, jednak jej istnienie nie budziło najmniejszych wątpliwości, bowiem w podobnie regularnych odstępach czasu przychodziły do bazy odpowiedzi, zawsze w błękitnych kopertach pachnących jaśminem, które to dowódca przechowywał jak najcenniejszy skarb.

Wszystkie te myśli przemknęły przez głowę Snajpera, gdy idąc na obiad zauważył, że z kieszeni wojaka wystaje koperta. Nagle zaciekawiło go, jak ten dosyć szorstki w obyciu mężczyzna, którego nikt nigdy by nie podejrzewał o odruchy romantyczne, zainteresował sobą jakąkolwiek chodzącą po tym świecie istotę, o kobiecie nie wspominając. Wiedział, że każdy, kto by go o to spytał, prawdopodobnie by sobie natychmiast przypomniał, że nawet bez swej wyrzutni rakiet Solly jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Tym niemniej należało z tej sytuacji wysnuć jeden oczywisty wniosek – skoro nawet ON jakiś cudem kogoś poderwał, dlaczego nie miałoby się to udać Snajperowi? Wystarczyło odpowiednie podejście, pewność siebie oraz droga ucieczki, na wypadek, gdyby sprawy się jednak nie potoczyły po jego myśli.

W tajemniczym określeniu „odpowiednie podejście” zawierał się jakiś myk, by skupić na sobie całą uwagę drugiej osoby i wprawić ją w odpowiedni nastrój. Dobrze, tylko co by to mogło być w przypadku Inżyniera? Facet nie był romantykiem, co to, to nie, jednak też nie był dziką bestią. Był cholernie inteligentny (jedenaście doktoratów to jednak jest coś, o czym nie można zapominać) i asasyn doszedł do wniosku, że do tej strony jego osobowości powinien dotrzeć w pierwszej kolejności. Nerwowo przeszukiwał szafki i schowki w swoim wozie, szukając czegoś odpowiedniego, jednak efekty owych wykopalisk były mniej niż mizerne. Po pierwsze, jego samochód nie był duży i mógł w nim przechowywać tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, po drugie, aż do przyjazdu tutaj w ogóle nie spędzał czasu na rozrywkach, tylko jeździł po australijskim buszu i zajmował się tropieniem grubego zwierza. Dopiero tutaj zaczął prowadzić coś, co można było nazwać życiem towarzyskim i nie udało mu się do tej pory zgromadzić niezbędnych akcesoriów. Z pomocą jednak niespodziewanie przyszedł Scout.

\- Cześć.- zajrzał do wnętrza samochodu (czy ten dzieciak kiedykolwiek nauczy się pukać?).- Masz chwilę?

\- Co ty kombinujesz?- wstał, klnąc szpetnie, gdy uderzył głową w niedomknięte drzwiczki jednej z szafek.- W _tej_ chwili jestem trochę zajęty, więc się streszczaj, proszę.

\- Spoko-maloko, w końcu szybkość to moje drugie imię.- chłopak wzruszył ramionami.- Mam... Hej, to warcaby są?- podniósł jedno z leżących na ziemi pudełek.

\- Chyba tak, a co?- Snajper lekko potarł pulsującą skroń i popatrzył na niego, zastanawiając się, jak można żyć, nie potrafiąc się skupić na czymś dłużej niż przez trzy sekundy.

\- He, he, pamiętam jak mój brat wyrywał na to laski.- młokos uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, jednak w jego oczach przez sekundę było widać dziwny smutek.- Wiesz, udawał, że niby jest taki „ynelygęntny”, jednak prawda była taka, że nawet ja byłem w stanie z nim wygrać. A obaj dobrze wiemy, że mistrzem strategii to nie jestem.

\- Em... Więc jakim cudem mu się to udawało?- Popatrzył z roztargnieniem na zakurzone pudełko, którego pochodzenia nie znał i, szczerze mówiąc, zaczynał się martwić, skąd ono się tu w ogóle wzięło.

\- Wszystko zależy od pewności siebie.- Scout wzruszył ramionami, po czym uśmiechnął się diabolicznie, pochylając przy tym głowę tak, że daszek jego czapki rzucił mu na oczy głęboki, złowrogi cień.- Mnie się na przykład udało przekonać przekonać Heavy'ego BLU, że jestem śmiertelnym zagrożeniem.

\- A ty nie mylisz czasem pewności siebie z kijem baseballowym?

\- Wierz mi lub nie, ale trzeba mieć cochones, żeby się rzucić na dwumetrowego faceta o gabarytach przeciętnej ciężarówki mając za broń sprzęt sportowy.- biegacz odchylił głowę do tyłu i posłał mu niemal wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- Chyba wiem, o czym mówisz.- wyciągnął rękę po pudełko i przyjrzał mu się.- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co.- zwiadowca uśmiechnął się, tym razem życzliwie, nawet nie pytając, za co mu asasyn jest wdzięczny.- No, to będę leciał.

\- A ty przypadkiem nie chciałeś czegoś ode mnie?- odłożył warcaby na bok i oparł dłonie na biodrach.

\- Um...- Scout zmarszczył brwi, intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.- Ja... Czekaj, byłem u Medyka na dywaniku, potem poszedłem do stołówki, potem... Czekaj, może najpierw jadłem? Nie, bez sensu... A tak, już wiem. Potrzebuję twojej rady.

\- Nigdy nie mieszaj brudnych skarpet z czystymi, to podstawa.- odparł bez zastanowienia.

\- Co?- dzieciak aż na chwilę niemal zamarł. Dopiero w takich chwilach człowiek sobie uświadamiał, że to stworzenie nawet gdy stoi w miejscu, cały czas pozostaje w ruchu.

\- Nieważne, o co mnie chciałeś spytać?- westchnął asasyn.

\- Em, tak... Jak najlepiej zabić Szpiega? Wiesz, masz w tym sporą wprawę, więc pomyślałem, że może będziesz w stanie mi udzielić jakiejś wskazówki.

\- Kluczem do sukcesu jest nie dać mu do siebie podejść. Zasięg jest twoją najlepszą tarczą.

\- … Jak _ja_ mam zastosować tę radę w praktyce?- zwiadowcy ręce opadły.

\- Nie możesz. Dlatego jesteś w czarnej dupie, niestety. Ale moim zdaniem nie powinieneś się Szpiegiem przejmować, ze względu na rozwijane przez ciebie prędkości nie jest w stanie cię zaatakować od tyłu, a skoro tego nie robi, cóż, wystarczy go traktować jak każdego innego przeciwnika.

\- W życiu nie usłyszałem równie „przydatnej” wskazówki.- zniesmaczenie na twarzy Scouta przywodziło na myśl Medyka po misji, podczas której nikt nie został ranny.- Dobra, widzę, że sam muszę coś wymyślić. Trzym się stary.

Jeszcze przez chwilę po wyjściu młodzieńca wpatrywał się w niedomknięte drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wnikać w obsesję chłopca dotyczącą agenta niebieskich, czy też dać sobie z tym spokój. Wiedział, że pewnie nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie, jednak w chwili obecnej miał dość własnych zmartwień. Z pewnym roztargnieniem wziął pudełko z warcabami i już miał je znów wrzucić do szafki, gdy coś go tknęło. Może to i jest pomysł? W przeciwieństwie do brata zwiadowcy nie musiał udawać, że potrafi w to grać – w dzieciństwie większość niedzielnych wieczorów spędził pochylony nad planszą, jednak nie był pewien, czy Inżynier się na niego nie obrazi, jeśli zaproponuje mu tego typu rozrywkę. Z drugiej jednak strony... Może to właśnie był odpowiedni moment na zastosowanie tej całej „pewności siebie”? Niejednokrotnie widział, jak Scoutowi udawało się przeforsować jakiś wyjątkowo idiotyczny pomysł tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że wyglądał na przekonanego o swojej racji i zarażał innych swoim entuzjazmem, w efekcie czego dopiero, gdy po same pachy siedzieli w gównie, uświadamiali sobie, jak idiotyczny był jego plan. Jednak przez te kilkanaście minut mu wierzyli i dawali się ponieść z prądem. Niewykluczone, że mimo wszystko to i jednak jest strategia warta rozważenia. Cóż, skoro i tak zamierza poderwać Inżyniera, na co nigdy wcześniej by się w życiu nie doważył, równie dobrze może zaryzykować jeszcze bardziej. W końcu to i tak był jedyny plan, jaki miał, więc co tam, raz kozie wio.

 X X X

O jasna cholera. To zadziałało. Naprawdę zadziałało! Mechanik dał się namówić na partię warcabów, tak! I w zasadzie to był jedyny powód do radości, ponieważ w wyniku bardzo ograniczonej przestrzeni, ich spotkanie tylko częściowo było poświęcone grze – więcej czasu spędzili starając się nie dotykać nogami tak, by można to było jakoś dwuznacznie zinterpretować. Nie chciał tego, naprawdę! Nawet jeśli w pewien sposób było to, cóż, przyjemne, ostatnie, na czym mu zależało, to sytuacja _tego_ typu. Chciał Inżyniera subtelnie poderwać, nie zaś bez ceregieli przelecieć! Jednak jeszcze gorzej się zrobiło po nagłym wtargnięciu zwiadowcy i jego niespecjalnie delikatnych uwagach. Nie chciał, żeby to się wydało w TAKI sposób. Zdecydowanie nie. Czuł, że zaraz umrze z zażenowania, a jeszcze nawet nie powiedział ani słowa! Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, jak zareagować. Jedynie siedział w miejscu, rumieniąc się jak kompletny idiota i patrzył na siedzącego naprzeciw Inżyniera, który jak zwykle miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.

\- Czy... To co powiedział Scout... To prawda?- głos mechanika również nie zdradzał najmniejszych bodaj emocji.

Cholera, jak ma odpowiedzieć na tak postawione pytanie? Wyznać prawdę, skłamać, uciekać, zastrzelić go, zastrzelić siebie, iść i wypatroszyć tego przeklętego gówniarza? Miał kompletną pustkę w głowie, co było i tak lepsze niż totalna panika. Wiedział, że nie może milczeć w nieskończoność i w końcu _musi_ jakoś zareagować, jednak chciał to przeciągać tak długo, jak to tylko było możliwe.

\- Snajper? Słyszysz mnie.

\- Tak!- wstał z krzesła i oparł dłonie płasko na blacie stołu.

\- Em... Nie musisz aż tak agresywnie...

\- Tak, lubię cię. Wybacz.- westchnął.- Wiem, że ty nie...

\- Nie!- Inżynier nakrył jego dłonie swoimi.- Znaczy... Ja też... Szlag, żałośni jesteśmy. Nawet nie umiemy powiedzieć czegoś takiego nie rumieniąc się jak nastolatki!

\- Hej, nie codziennie wyznaję tego tupu uczucia swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, więc wybacz, że nie mam wprawy.- zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz i przysięgam, zrobię ci coś strasznego.- mechanik wyciągnął jedną rękę w stronę jego twarzy i położył mu ją na karku.- Chodź tutaj.

Pod wpływem nagłego nacisku na jego kręgosłup, asasyn poleciał gwałtownie do przodu, asekurując się łokciami. Plansza i pionki spadły na podłogę, rozsypując się na wszystkie strony, jednak kompletnie go to nie obchodziło. Jedyne, na co zwracał w tej chwili uwagę, to miękkie, suche usta Inżyniera przyciśnięte do jego własnych. Zamknął oczy, czując jak zęby mechanika delikatnie zaciskają się na jego dolnej wardze i lekko rozchylił usta, wydając przy tym z siebie niski, gardłowy pomruk, co mechanik uznał za dodatkową zachętę i powoli najpierw przejechał językiem po zębach, a następnie wsunął go nieco głębiej. Snajper lekko przechylił głowę na bok, by pocałunek mógł stać się intensywniejszy i szerzej otworzył usta, podczas gdy Inżynier dalej trzymał jedną dłoń na jego karku, drugą zaś przytrzymywał szczękę asasyna. Ich oddechy stały się głębsze i gorętsze, aż Australijczykowi przemknęła przez głowę myśl, że nawet w ojczystym kraju nigdy nie był tak rozpalony. Jednak południowe słońce nijak nie mogło się równać z kuszącymi wargami mechanika, który powoli i bez pośpiechu badał każdy centymetr kwadratowy wnętrza jego ust, przejeżdżając językiem po jego dziąsłach, zębach i podniebieniu. Odruchowo sam również wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego szyi, jednak zapomniał, że cały ten czas opierał się na łokciach i w konsekwencji zamiast jeszcze głębiej zanurzyć się w pocałunku, padł płasko na stół, uderzając w niego brodą.

\- Nic mi nie jest.- powiedział, zanim drugi mężczyzna zdążył spytać.- To tylko krytyczny przypadek utraty godności, przeżyję.

\- Jesteś po prostu...- Inżynier pomógł mu wstać i przysiadł na brzegu blatu, oglądając z troską jego żuchwę.- Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku.

Teraz, gdy na chwilę się od siebie odkleili, wypadało coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wiedział, jak ma zacząć rozmowę. Ze swojej młodości nie pamiętał nic takiego, raczej brał udział w prywatnych spotkaniach, które miały pewien określony cel i rzadko się zdarzało, by się powtórzyły w tym samym składzie osobowym. Zwykle przebiegały one w milczeniu i nikt od nikogo nie wymagał przedstawiania swoich motywacji albo planów na przyszłość. Teraz jednak było zupełnie inaczej, co w pewien sposób go przerażało, ale też budziło w nim pewną ekscytację.

\- Od... Jak dawna ty...?- popatrzył na Teksańczyka, który z zaskakującą delikatnością masował jego lekko obolałą brodę.

\- Niemal od samego początku.- westchnął.- Ale jakoś nie bardzo mi wychodziło okazanie tego. Cokolwiek bym nie wymyślił, obracało się przeciwko mnie.

\- Co masz na myśli?- zmarszczył lekko brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy to niby był podrywany i jakim cudem nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- No wiesz, kwiaty, znaczy teges, rośliny, drobne praktyczne prezenty, wycieczki do miasta i takie tam...

Snajper zamarł. Miał naprawdę ogromną ochotę sam sobie poderżnąć gardło i wywiesić się za oknem kojotom na pożarcie. Z jednej strony musiał przyznać, że były to najbardziej niezwykłe próby zwrócenia na siebie uwagi o jakich kiedykolwiek słyszał, z drugiej zaś nie wyobrażał sobie Inżyniera postępującego inaczej. To odkrycie sprawiło, że w okolicach serca zrobiło mu się dziwnie ciepło i miękko, jakby miał tam watę a nie śliskie, miękkie kawałki i kości o zabawnych nazwach.

Poruszony do głębi, pochylił się nieco i znów pocałował mechanika, który zacisnął ręce na jego biodrach i go do siebie przysunął. Mruknął cicho z zadowoleniem, gdy poczuł na swojej dolnej wardze język drugiego mężczyzny i bez wahania rozchylił usta, zapraszając go do środka. Chciał być jak najbliżej Inżyniera, mieć z nim jak najwięcej kontaktu, dlatego jedną rękę położył na jego potylicy, odkrywając tym samym, że krótko przystrzyżone włosy Inżyniera przypominają w dotyku aksamit, drugą zaś na szerokim, ciepłym barku. Oddychał coraz szybciej i robiło mu się naprawdę gorąco, co więcej, przestał zauważać, co robią pewne fragmenty jego ciała, bowiem, całkowicie niezależnie od jego woli, jedno kolano nagle znalazło się na stole a on sam coraz bardziej i bardziej napierał na Inżyniera całym swoim ciałem.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie.- wynalazca delikatnie acz stanowczo go od siebie odsunął i popatrzył na niego. Był zaczerwieniony a na jego czole widać było kilak kropelek potu, jednak panował nad sobą dużo lepiej niż asasyn.- Zaraz mnie zgnieciesz.

\- Wybacz.- wziął głęboki oddech by się uspokoić i ponownie stanął na obu nogach.- Ja... Cholera, nawet nie wiem, jak to wyrazić. Jesteś wszystkim i jedynym, czego chcę. Ot tak dawna...

\- Jesteśmy żałośni.- mechanik pokręcił głową.- Dwóch dorosłych facetów, którzy przez niemal rok chodzą dookoła siebie na palcach, zamiast powiedzieć, czego tak naprawdę oczekują.

\- Jeszcze to sobie odbijemy.- wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może nie na pierwszej randce, co?- zaśmiał się Teksańczyk.- Wiesz, nie wiem jak u ciebie, ale u nas na południu pewne rzeczy robi się inaczej. A na pewno wolniej.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy.- pokręcił głową.- Ale... My... Teraz będziemy razem, tak?

\- Cóż, ja bym tak wolał.- Inżynier pogładził go po ramieniu.

\- Ja też.- kiwnął głową, ciesząc się, że mają to już ustalone.- Tylko... Do diabła, masz rację, gadamy jak stare panny cnotki niewydymki. Będzie tak jak do tej pory, tak? Z tą różnicą, że będziemy... To robić?

\- Nigdy sobie tego inaczej nie wyobrażałem.- mechanik uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go do siebie.- Tylko jedną rzecz bym jednak zmienił.

\- Tak? Jaką?

\- Teraz, skoro mogę cię mieć, to naprawdę jedynym, czego mi do szczęścia brakuje, to sprawna lodówka. Więcej półciepłego piwa nie zniosę.

Zaśmiał się. Do tej pory czuł się dziwnie i nieswojo, jednak Inżynier tym jednym zdaniem sprawił, że wszystko wróciło do normy. To, że będą razem przecież nie oznacza, że muszą przestać być przyjaciółmi, jedynie do tego, co już mają, dodadzą nowe elementy. Była to niezwykle przyjemna rzecz, mieć świadomość, że wszystko na pewno będzie dobrze. Mechanik uśmiechnął się do niego i ponownie go do siebie przyciągnął, masując dłońmi jego łopatki. Snajper cicho westchnął, gdy znów zaczęli wymieniać powolne pocałunki, które, mimo wcześniejszych deklaracji, stopniowo stawały cię coraz głębsze i bardziej namiętne. Oparł dłonie po obu stronach Inżyniera, żeby utrzymać równowagę i mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy usta drugiego mężczyzny zaczęły powoli wędrować wzdłuż jego żuchwy aż do ucha a potem w dół, do jabłka Adama i zagłębienia między kośćmi obojczyka. Czuł, że stopniowo twardnieje, co mogło być pewnym problemem, jeśli mieli TEGO nie robić, jednak nie mógł sobie odmówić przyjemności bycia całowanym przez mężczyznę, którego uwielbiał. Z drugiej jednak strony wcale nie miał ochoty dojść w swoich spodniach.

\- Przes...- mruknął, gdy zęby Inżyniera zacisnęły się tam, gdzie jego ramię łączyło się z szyją.- Jasny gwint... Dosyć...

Aby dać do zrozumienia, co ma na myśli, poruszył biodrami między udami Inżyniera, pozwalając mu poczuć, co się dzieje z jego kroczem, jednak odkrył, że nie jest jedyna osobą w towarzystwie, która bawi się nieco zbyt dobrze.

\- Cholera.- mruknął.- Co te wasze południowe zwyczaje zalecają w takiej sytuacji?

\- Żeby wziąć sprawy we własne ręce.- Teksańczyk uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do paska jego spodni.

\- A co z „pewne rzeczy robimy wolniej”?

\- Znamy się tak długo, że możemy to uznać za którąś randkę z kolei.

Snajper przygryzł dolną wargę i włożył jedną rękę między nogi mechanika, żeby rozpiąć jego rozporek. Bardzo, bardzo podobało mu się to, co czuł pod palcami i bez wahania wzmocnił chwyt, zachęcony gardłowymi pomrukami niższego mężczyzny. Inżynier odwdzięczył mu się wykorzystując swoje zdolności manualne, by również nakłonić go do wydawania z siebie wokalnych oznak zadowolenia. Asasyn westchnął, po czym postanowił zrobić ze swych ust lepszy użytek i zaczął całować oraz od czasu do czasu delikatnie podgryzać szyję mechanika, który z kolei rysował językiem na jego ramieniu wilgotne, ciepłe ścieżki. Snajper mógł przysiąc, że nigdy wcześniej w jego camperze nie było tak gorąco, jednak nie zamierzał narzekać. Inżynier dotykał go dokładnie tak, jak tego pragnął, uciskając i znacząc pocałunkami odpowiednie miejsca, w dodatku wydawał z siebie wszystkie te cudowne pomruki, kiedy asasyn zmieniał rytm, w jakim poruszały się jego palce. W którymś momencie mechanik wolną ręką przysunął go do siebie i drugą dłonią złapał ich obu i, _rany_ , to było _coś_... Jęknął, czując na sobie drugiego mężczyznę, TEGO mężczyznę, którego dłoń rytmicznie poruszała się w gorę i w dół, doprowadzając go na skraj szaleństwa. Znów oparł się obiema rękami na stole i, napierając całym swym ciałem na Inżyniera, zaczął go całować. Świat wirował i stawał się coraz bardziej zamazany, ich ciężkie, gorące oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, było mu dobrze, a wszystkie jego myśli krążyły dookoła łączącego ich przyspieszającego stopniowo rytmu. Język mechanika wędrował gorączkowo w jego ustach, jak zapowiedź nieuchronnego, ale też oczekiwanego spełnienia, które powoli nadchodziło. Raz na jakiś czas biodra asasyna wykonywały niemal spazmatyczny ruch, sprawiając, że Inżynier nieco mocniej zaciskał dłoń. Snajper czuł, że jest coraz bliżej i miał dziwne przeczucie, że z mechanikiem dzieje się dokładnie to samo, dlatego spróbował się choć odrobinę skupić i tym razem intencjonalnie poruszać rytmicznie miednicą. Teksańczyk mruknął z zadowoleniem i dopasował do niego pracę swojej ręki. Wśród westchnień, pojękiwań i gardłowych pomruków obaj wreszcie doszli. Snajper zadrżał gorączkowo, po czym mimowolnie oparł się o Inżyniera, obarczając go całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Nieprzygotowany na to mechanik poleciał do tyłu i oparł się plecami o stół, przy czym jedynie jego niski wzrost ocalił go do wyrżnięcia głową o parapet okna. Przez dłuższą chwilę tak leżeli z zamkniętymi oczami i asasyn dopiero po pewnym czasie zauważył, że jedna z dłoni mechanika delikatnie masuje go po plecach. Poruszył się leniwie i pocałował go ciepło, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób jakoś uda mu się przekazać to, co czuje.

Otaczała ich rozkoszna, przyjemna cisza. Zawsze byli dobrzy w milczeniu w swoim towarzystwie i było im z tym niesamowicie dobrze. Snajper nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak spokojny i szczęśliwy, miał wrażenie, że wszystkie fragmenty świata nagle wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, tworząc idealny obraz rzeczywistości. Zamknął oczy wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie serca znajdującego się tuż pod nim i był gotów stwierdzić, że jest to najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie.

\- Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem.- mruknął, zmieniając nieco pozycję, by nieco odciążyć leżącego pod nim mężczyznę.

\- Newton mi świadkiem, że jak jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, podłączę ci do jaj akumulator samochodowy.- Inżynier lekko pacnął go w czubek głowy.- Co ci mówiłem o tym słowie?

\- To jak mam do ciebie mówić?- uśmiechnął się złośliwie i uniósł się na łokciach, by popatrzeć mechanikowi w oczy.- Kochanie? Skarbie? Słonko? Śrubko?

\- Wiesz co? Zamknij się.- wynalazca się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wkrętaku? Kluczu imbusowy? Gwintowniku?- kontynuował, pochylając się coraz niżej.

\- Przestań!- mechanik popatrzył na niego z zażenowaniem.

Zachichotał i pocałował Inżyniera, opierając się przy tym na jednej ręce, drugą zaś głaszcząc go po głowie. Do dnia dzisiejszego nie podejrzewał, że przypominające krecie futerko włosy Engiego są aż tak przyjemne w dotyku, jednak teraz musiał przyznać, że przejeżdżanie po nich palcami jest uzależniające. Teksańczyk objął go i przycisnął do swojej szerokiej piersi, masując jedną dłonią jego kark. Na razie było im tak dobrze, że nie zwracali uwagi na to, że są cali upaćkani i spoceni, że leżą na niewielkim stoliku i niedługo trzeba się będzie zbierać na posiłek, jednak po pewnym czasie zaczęli sobie zdawać sprawę z tych rzeczy. Powoli wstali, przeciągając się z rozkoszą mimo braku miejsca, Snajper przebrał się w świeże rzeczy (w czym Inżynier wcale mu nie pomagał, raz po raz przyciągając go do siebie i całując, ale co tam), po czym obaj ruszyli do warsztatu mechanika, gdzie wynalazca trzymał zapasowe czyste ciuchy. Do stołówki szli trzymając się za ręce (choć żaden z nich nie przyznawał się do wykonania pierwszego ruchu w tym kierunku) i nie puścili swoich dłoni aż do momentu, gdy usiedli do stołu. Nikt nic nie powiedział, jednak Snajper nie był pewien, czy nie mieli odwagi, czy też po prostu nie zwrócili uwagi. Inna sprawa, że to nie było zbyt istotne. On i mechanik byli w końcu razem i tylko to się liczyło.


	3. RED Scout

_Czyli dlaczego karma to nie kompletna bzdura_

Czuł się fizycznie chory. Wiedział, że nic mu nie dolega, a jednak miał wrażenie, jakby jego żołądek zwarł jakiś mroczny sojusz z pozostałymi organami i wiódł je ku straszliwej batalii. Było mu niedobrze, gdy odkrył, że potrafi udawać napaloną pierdołę w stopniu wystarczająco wiarygodnym, by oszukać Szpiega BLU, mendę nad mendami, króla podstępów i mistrza manipulacji. Gdy już wpakował agentowi kulkę w łeb, miał ochotę powtórzyć tę operację na sobie, jednak ręce za bardzo mu się trzęsły. Nie pamiętał, gdzie był, co robił i co się z nim działo. Zaczął mniej-więcej ogarniać dopiero wtedy, gdy zobaczył Medyka BLU pochylającego się nad nim z piłą do amputacji.

\- CO JEST GRANE?!

\- Mówiłem, że to na niego podziała.- stwierdził Szpieg czerwonych zrzucając z siebie przebranie.- Jest wasz, panowie.

Biegacz ostrożnie podniósł głowę (co było dosyć marnym pomysłem, bowiem znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze) i rozejrzał się dookoła. Leżał przy jednej z bram do bazy, niedaleko torów, których BLU używali do transportu bomby, zaś obok stali Snajper i Inżynier. Asasyn wyglądał na naprawdę zaniepokojonego, natomiast mechanik mało przyjaznym spojrzeniem odprowadzał znikającego za zakrętem agenta.

\- Co... Co się stało?- spytał, usiłując usiąść, jednak marnie mu to szło.

\- W sumie, to ciebie chcieliśmy o to spytać.- Snajper poprawił kapelusz.- Misja skończyła się już dawno temu, dlaczego nie wróciłeś do bazy? Coś ci się stało?

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć...- westchnął, po czym wstał, jednak natychmiast zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie i musiał się oprzeć o ścianę.

\- Na moje oko, to jesteś chory.- Inżynier zsunął z oczu gogle i westchnął.

\- Nie jestem cho...

Jego organizm najwyraźniej miał inne zdanie, bowiem nagle się zgiął w pół i podzielił z matką ziemią swoim śniadaniem. Czuł się paskudnie i naprawdę miał ochotę umrzeć, jednak zamiast tego mało się nie wywalił w to, co właśnie oddał do naturalnego recyklingu. Snajper złapał go w ostatniej chwili i postawił na nogi.

\- Idziesz do lekarza.- zaordynował strzelec.- Jak ty jesteś zdrowy, to ja jestem primabaleriną.

\- Nie, tylko nie to!- zwiadowca zaprotestował żywiołowo, jednak nie bardzo miał szansę przeciwko dwóm silniejszym od siebie facetom, którzy najzwyczajniej w świecie ujęli go pod ramiona i zaczęli wlec korytarzem.

Nie chodziło o to, że bał się doktorów, w końcu lądował w gabinecie tak często, iż nawet miał tam własne krzesełko z przylepioną pod siedzeniem gumą do żucia, jednak zwykle powodem wizyty była mniej lub bardziej interesująca rana, względnie uraz stawu. W takich przypadkach wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Zwykle kładł się na kozetce i musiał jakoś wytrzymać operację zszywania go na powrót w jedną całość i, jeśli Medyk był w dobrym humorze, po całym tym zamieszaniu nawet nie miał ani gorączki, ani dodatkowych organów. Jednak bycie chorym, to zupełnie inna sprawa, wymagało ono bowiem zaglądania do różnych miejsc, które były jego prywatną sprawą, połykania syropów oraz tabletek, które mogły w sobie zawierać wszystko, włącznie z trutką na szczury, a jak miał wyjątkowego pecha, musiał wtykać sobie czopki lub, co gorsza, dostać jakiś zastrzyk. Igieł bał się jak jasna cholera – oczywiście nigdy by się nikomu nie przyznał, jednak to właśnie owa mała fobia była powodem, dla którego mężnie przy każdej okazji rzucał jakby od niechcenia „poproszę bez znieczulenia” (nawet się to rymuje, no proszę). Naprawdę nie był teraz w nastroju na opiekę medyczną, jednak nie pozostawiono mu wyboru.

\- Właź.- Snajper wskazał głową gabinet, podczas gdy Inżynier blokował jedyną drogę ucieczki.

\- Dobra, dobra...- westchnął i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zapukał do drzwi (miał dość sensacji jak na jeden dzień i za nic w świecie nie chciał znowu oglądać Medyka w samych gaciach).

\- **Ja?** \- doktor wyjrzał, po czym najwyraźniej zdziwił się widząc zwiadowcę na progu.- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Rzyga dalej niż widzi.- stwierdził asasyn obojętnym tonem.- I jak zwykle zapierał się zadnimi łapami, żeby go tu nie przyprowadzać.

\- Rozumiem... No cóż, vejdź proszę.- lekarz otworzył szerzej drzwi.- Dziękuję panovie, sam już z nim sobie poradzę. Po vszystkim zajrzę do śvietlicy, możecie tam na mnie zaczekać, jeśli interesują vas vyniki oględzin.

W głębi gabinetu siedział Heavy, starając się wyregulować radioodbiornik. Gdy Scout usiadł na kozetce, olbrzym uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju, mrucząc po drodze coś do doktora. Ten jedynie uniósł nieco brwi, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- No dobrze, rozumiem, że vymiotujesz. Jeszcze jakieś objavy? Od razu ostrzegam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli sam się przyznasz, zamiast mnie zmusić do vyciągnięcia z ciebie prawdy. Przyznam, że pierwsza opcja jest przyjemniejsza dla ciebie, druga zaś dla mnie. Vięc jak?

\- Em... Po prostu się źle czuję. Nic szczególnego.- poza złamanym sercem, oczywiście. No ale tego przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, prawda?- Trochę mi słabo.

\- Hm...- Medyk włożył rękawiczki i zaczął go badać, mamrocząc przy tym pod nosem.- Blada cera, cienie pod oczami, nieprzytomne spojrzenie... Temperatura v normie, zimne poty, tętno żonatego vróbla... Dobrze.

\- Czyli... Nic mi nie jest?- poczuł się nieco spokojniejszy, jednak w tym momencie doktor wyjął z szafki strzykawkę.- EJ! Co jest?!

\- Muszę ci zrobić zastrzyk.- westchnął lekarz.- Przypominam, że Heavy jest w pokoju obok, vięc jakby co, ktoś cię przytrzyma, jednak na tvoim miejscu volałbym nie robić sceny, bo może się to skończyć kolejnym omdleniem. Mnie jest vszystko jedno, czy pacjent jest przytomny podczas zastrzyku, czy nie, ale tobie to może robić różnicę.

Ten dzień robił się coraz gorszy i gorszy. Gdyby miał siłę, pewnie by się rozpłakał ze złości. Czując, że i tak nie ma sensu stawiać oporu położył rękę na stolę i odwrócił wzrok, by nie widzieć jak igła przebija jego skórę. W sumie, nie było to aż takie straszne, jednak brak paniki mógł być również konsekwencją tego, że nie miał siły się bać. Powoli dochodził do punktu, w którym podchodził do wszystkiego z jednakową obojętnością i jedyne, na co tak naprawdę miał ochotę, to zakopać się w pościeli i zasnąć.

\- Teraz to połknij.- doktor podsunął mu kieliszek, na dnie którego leżało kilka tabletek o fantazyjnych kolorach.- Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nic nie jedz. Po vyjściu z gabinetu masz iść prosto do siebie i nie vychodzić z pokoju, póki nie zdecyduję inaczej. Jasne?

\- Tak.- kiwnął głową.- Dziękuję.

Medyk rzucił mu pełne podejrzliwości spojrzenie, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem, jedynie pomógł mu wstać i odprowadził go do drzwi. Scout naprawdę nie miał siły się zastanawiać nad mimiką doktora i raz dla odmiany wykonał wydane mu polecenie – najkrótszą drogą powlókł się do swojej kwatery i nawet nie zdejmując butów padł bezwładnie na łóżko, na ślepo nakrywając się kocem.

Był głęboko nieszczęśliwy, niemalże tak samo, jak rok temu, kiedy umarła jego mama. Miał wrażenie, jakby nauczył się latać, a gdy wzniósł się tak wysoko, jak to tylko było możliwe, okazało się, że jego skrzydła są z tektury i spadł z impetem na ziemię. Nie chciało mu się ani jeść, ani pić, ani krzyczeć, ani płakać, ani w ogóle oddychać. Najbardziej na świecie pragnął zamknąć oczy i nigdy, przenigdy się nie obudzić. Bo i w sumie po co? Absolutnie nic go już nie interesowało i było mu doskonale obojętne, co się stanie z nim, z jego towarzyszami i ze Szpiegiem BLU.

 

Obudziło go czyjeś głębokie westchnienie. Gdy otworzył oczy, ujrzał leżącego obok niego spokojnie agenta niebieskich, który pieszczotliwie odgarniał mu włosy z czoła. Gdy zauważył, że chłopak nie śpi, przygarnął go do siebie i czule pocałował, głaszcząc go po potylicy. Scout w pierwszej chwili chciał protestować, jednak bardziej dla zachowania twarzy, niż dla tego, że chciał, aby Szpieg go puścił. Cicho zamruczał, gdy ciepłe dłonie przejechały wzdłuż jego pleców, masując jego łopatki i lędźwie. Czuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie, otoczony smukłymi ramionami drugiego mężczyzny. Lekko podniósł się na łokciach i pocałował go, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Szpieg delikatnie przewrócił go na plecy i przywarł do niego, pieszcząc wargami jego twarz, potem szyję, pierś, brzuch aż zszedł tam, gdzie nikt inny się nie zapuszczał, po czym powoli wrócił do lekko rozchylonych ust chłopaka. Zwiadowca zamknął oczy, ciesząc się ciepłem leżącego na nim ciała, tym, jak uciskało wszystkie te miejsca, które pragnęły dotyku.

\- Scout?- moment, co tutaj robi Snajper?!- Scout, słyszysz mnie?

Otworzył oczy. Leżał na łóżku w swoim pokoju, na dworze było już ciemno, zaś obok niego siedział na krześle asasyn z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Młody westchnął ciężko, starając się nie rozpłakać z rozgoryczenia i złości, po czym usiadł na materacu, usiłując się wyplątać z koca.

\- Cześć, stary.- ziewnął.- Która jest?

\- Ósma. Przyniosłem ci kolację, musisz być strasznie głodny.

Prawda była taka, że nie mógł patrzeć na jedzenie. Nie miał na nic ochoty i chciało mu się krzyczeć. Nie dość, że rzeczywistość postanowiła mu nakopać do dupy, to jeszcze jego własny umysł był przeciwko niemu. No po prostu przepięknie.

\- Dzięki.- starał się uśmiechnąć i wziął trzymaną przez strzelca miskę.

\- Jak się czujesz? Dalej rzygasz?

\- Rozważam to.- popatrzył z niechęcią na udającą pokarm breję o trudnym do ustalenia kolorze.- Kto dziś gotuje? Demo?

\- Prawda, że od razu można zgadnąć? Twierdzi, że to jakaś tradycyjna szkocka potrawa, ale po mojemu to po prostu wrzucił do gara wszystkie resztki, jakie znalazł w lodówce.

\- Chyba jednak nie jestem głodny.- odstawił naczynie na zawalony komiksami stolik obok łóżka.

\- Powinieneś to zjeść.

\- Nie wiem jak TO miałoby pozytywnie wpłynąć na mój stan zdrowia.- wskazał swój posiłek oskarżycielskim gestem.

\- Nie nakręcaj się.- Snajper poklepał go po ramieniu.- Medyk to obejrzał i zaakceptował, więc chyba nie jest to trujące.

\- _Chyba_. Bardzo interesujący dobór słów.- westchnął zwiadowca.- Naprawdę, dzięki, że mi przyniosłeś kolację i w ogóle chce ci się tu siedzieć, ale jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby być wartościowym towarzystwem.

\- Jutro rano tu zajrzę i miska ma być pusta, jasne?- uśmiechnął się złośliwie.- Trzymaj się.

Zdecydowanie nie zamierzał tknąć tego paskudztwa nawet bardzo długim kijem, dlatego też, gdy tylko asasyn wyszedł, zutylizował swoją niedoszłą kolację za oknem. Nawet podana na porcelanowym półmisku ta pulpa nie wyglądałaby na żywność, więc jeśli ktoś ją znajdzie na ziemi, z pewnością się nie połapie, na co właściwie patrzy. Tym niemniej musiał przyznać, że wizyta przyjaciela nieco poprawiła mu humor – Snajper zawsze emanował dziwnym spokojem, który natychmiast udzielał się jego otoczeniu, dzięki czemu zwiadowca był w stanie zasnąć i tym razem nic mu się na szczęście nie śniło.

X X X

Następnego dnia Medyk stwierdził, że Scout już wygląda nieco lepiej i jeśli chce, może się poruszać po bazie, jednak pod żadnym pozorem ma nie wychodzić poza jej obręb, no i najlepiej by było, gdyby jednak nie szwendał się po jakiś nieznanych nikomu zakamarkach, tylko przebywał tam, gdzie szybko ktoś go znajdzie, jeśli znowu straci przytomność. Prawda była taka, że wcale nie miał ochoty opuszczać swojego łóżka, nie wspominając o pokoju, jednak dla świętego spokoju postanowił pójść na spacer, żeby „zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza”. Ponieważ był to dzień kontroli zdrowotnej, wszyscy gdzieś przepadli, w konsekwencji czego baza była dziwnie cicha i spokojna. Słońce świeciło, ptaszki ćwierkały, słowem, świat się chyba jakoś postanowił na nim wyżyć zalewając go falą obrzydliwej szczęśliwości. Aż żałował, że już nie było mu niedobrze, bowiem ta sytuacja zasługiwała na jeden tylko komentarz.

Wbrew zaleceniom doktora wdrapał się na dach jednego z budynków i usiadł na nim, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Wbił beznamiętne spojrzenie w horyzont i westchnął. Po fazie szoku i otępienia nadeszła trzecia, najgorsza, bowiem wymagała ona zastanowienia się nad tym, co ma teraz robić. Był w kompletnej rozsypce. Nienawidził Szpiega BLU za to, co mu zrobił i jak się nim zabawił, z drugiej jednak strony, przecież od samego początku zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że ta hiena po prostu taka jest. Wiedział o tym, a jednak pozwolił się podejść jak ostatni idiota i teraz za to płacił. Nienawidził się za swoją naiwność, jednak jeszcze bardziej miał sobie za złe to, jak bardzo mu na agencie przez chwilę zależało. I że nadal mu zależy. Że tęskni za tym pozbawionym ludzkich uczuć potworem. Wiedział, iż nie powinien mu niczego wybaczać, ani mu pobłażać, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że mimo wszystko bardzo mu go teraz brakuje. Wtulając twarz w kolana zapłakał nad samym sobą, bowiem nikt inny nie mógł tego uczynić. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru komukolwiek z drużyny opowiedzieć o tym, jakim naiwnym głupcem okazał się ich zwiadowca.

\- **Ho hy haho?** \- usłyszał za sobą pomruk Pyro.

\- Nic, wszystko gra.- pośpiesznie wytarł oczy wierzchem dłoni.- Nie jesteś na kontroli zdrowotnej?

\- **Hy hyhE.**

\- No tak, zapomniałem, że ciebie badają poza kolejnością. Co tutaj robisz?

\- **HYHAHE HE.**

\- Szukasz mnie?- zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Coś się stało?

\- **HUHYHE HE HO HEHE.** \- trudno było stwierdzić, co się kryło pod maską Pyro, jednak niemal czuł wbite w siebie zatroskane spojrzenie.- **Hoh hy he haho?**

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, nic mi nie jest.- westchnął.- Jestem trochę przygnębiony i muszę po prostu poczekać aż mi przejdzie.

\- **Huhe ho ha hehe hOHY?**

\- To miłe, ale nie, niestety nic nie możesz zrobić, żeby mi pomóc. Obawiam się, że nikt nie może.- powoli wstał i otrzepał spodnie.- Ale i tak dzięki za troskę.

\- **He ha ha ho.**

Musiał przyznać, że nawet jeśli sporo czasu zajęła mu nauka osobliwego języka Pyro, wspólne rozmowy stanowiły dla niego miłą odskocznię od rzeczywistości. Zawsze go dziwiło, że ktoś, kto budzi tak ogromny lęk wśród drużyny przeciwnej, dla swych towarzyszy broni jest niczym anioł i w ogóle. Przez chwilę jeszcze konwersowali, po czym postanowił sprawdzić, co porabia Snajper, który powinien już był odbębnić swoją kontrolę. Miał z nim pewną sprawę do załatwienia i wreszcie dojrzał, żeby się za to zabrać.

 

Z dnia na dzień dookoła campera asasyna było coraz więcej kaktusów, jednak nigdy się nie spodziewał, że pewnego dnia ten zwariowany Australijczyk zamontuje furtkę oraz bramę wjazdową. Zwiadowca podejrzewał, że była to robota Inżyniera, jednak nie ulegało wątpliwości, że mechanik uczynił to na prośbę lub za przyzwoleniem gospodarza. Starając się nie potknąć o leżące na ziemi koce (skąd to się tu wzięło?), podszedł do drzwi campera i zapukał.

\- Co się...- asasyn wyjrzał, drapiąc się po głowie.- O. Scout.

\- Czemu moje pojawienie się ostatnio budzi zawsze zdziwienie?- przekrzywił głowę.- Wiem, że nie wyglądam najlepiej, ale bez przesady.

\- Tak, znaczy nie, znaczy... Po prostu ty _nigdy_ nie pukasz do drzwi.

Scout już chciał odruchowo protestować, bowiem, jak każdy w jego wieku, nie znosił krytyki, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, uświadomił sobie, że strzelec ma rację. Zwykle zwiadowcy wszędzie się spieszyło i nie widział najmniejszego powodu, dla którego miałby cierpliwie czekać, aż ktoś go zaprosi tam, gdzie może wejść od razu i bez zwłoki załatwić swoje sprawy. Ponieważ i tak wszyscy uważali go za nieodpowiedzialnego i lekko postrzelonego szczeniaka, nigdy mu nie zależało na tym, by zmieniać swoje zachowanie i wreszcie się ucywilizować. Dopiero jakoś ostatnio, w sensie od wczoraj, nie dość, że nie przejmował się upływem czasu, to jeszcze nie bardzo miał siłę, by innym grać na nerwach.

\- Wybacz... Mogę wejść? Czy bardzo jesteś zajęty?

\- Ja...- obrócił się do wnętrza campera.- Em...

\- Jeśli jest z tobą Inżynier to dobrze, bo mam sprawę do was obu.- westchnął.- I błagam, nie rób zdziwionej miny, naprawdę nie trudno się domyślić.

\- Chyba uparłeś się, żeby mnie ciągle dzisiaj czymś zaskakiwać.- wyższy towarzysz zaśmiał się i zaprosił go gestem do środka.

Wynalazca siedział przy jedynym stoliczku w wozie i popijał kawę. Kiedy nie miał na sobie ani gogli, ani kasku, wcale nie wyglądał tak groźnie i ponuro, wręcz można było powiedzieć, że ma dosyć sympatyczną twarz. Wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego wizytą zwiadowcy, jednak nie odezwał się, czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków, co było bardzo w jego stylu. Snajper usiadł naprzeciw niego i obaj panowie patrzyli wyczekująco na stojącego na środku chłopaka.

\- Chciałem was przeprosić, za moje zachowanie, kiedy się zorientowałem, że wy... No. Chodzicie ze sobą. Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś mi to wybaczycie.

Asasyn mało nie spadł z krzesła i uniknął nagłego pocałowania podłogi tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że po drodze trafił kadłubem w stół, jednak niestety wylał w ten sposób na siebie kawę Inżyniera. Mechanik popatrzył na chłopaka tak, jakby stojąc w różowej sukience primabaleriny deklamował poezję. Obaj panowie potrzebowali dłuższej chwili, by mniej-więcej się ogarnąć.

\- Em... Żaden z nas nie był na ciebie zły Scout.- strzelec pokręcił głową.- Prawda jest taka, że to ty uświadomiłeś nam, że... No, wiesz. Że moglibyśmy być razem. Choroba, jakoś zawsze zapominamy, że jesteś dużo bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż by się mogło wydawać.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że chyba wreszcie zacząłeś dorastać.- Zaśmiał się Inżynier.

\- Hej! Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, już mogę legalnie pić alkohol we wszystkich stanach i tylko w tej bazie nikt mi nie pozwala!- Oburzył się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Ta, powiedzmy, że bycie pełnoletnim i dorosłym, to nie to samo.- mechanik wstał i poklepał go po plecach.- Przestań się tak miotać, zaraz to wytrę!- Skarcił asasyna, który starał się jakoś usunąć rozlaną kawę ze stołu przy użyciu swojej koszuli.

Ponieważ camper nie był przeznaczony dla tylu osób, w trakcie skomplikowanej operacji sprzątania cała trójka na siebie wpadała, depcząc sobie po nogach i wpychając się wzajemnie na różne meble. Ostatecznie jednak jakoś im się udało doprowadzić otoczenie do porządku, Snajper zmienił koszulę i we trzech usiedli spokojnie, każdy z kubkiem kawy w ręku.

\- Nie jestem przekonany, czy kofeina w MOIM przypadku to dobry pomysł...- Scout popatrzył na stojący przed nim płyn i powąchał go.- I bez tego chodzę po ścianach.

\- Daj spokój, pobudzające właściwości kawy są zdecydowanie przereklamowane.- strzelec wzruszył ramionami i podał mu cukiernicę.- Poza tym nikt ci nie każe wypić wszystkiego, wystarczy, że spróbujesz.

Czując, że będzie gorzko tego żałował, wsypał do kubka dwie łyżki cukru i starannie zamieszał. Gdy już nic na dnie nie chrzęściło ostrożnie wypił jeden łyk, mając nadzieję, że nie skończy się to równie fatalnie, co jego nieudana próba picia bimbru (do dziś na samo wspomnienie zaczynało go palić w gardle). Niestety, mocno się przejechał – płyn może i ładnie pachniał, ale był tak paskudny w smaku, że niemal mu ze wstrętu wywinęło mu twarz na drugą stronę. Jak oparzony zerwał się z miejsca i poleciał do kranu, żeby jak najszybciej wypłukać usta i pozbyć się uczucia, że cały tym czymś śmierdzi.

\- Jak wy możecie to pić?- popatrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem, wycierając twarz wierzchem dłoni.- Mam wrażenie, że już nigdy nie będę czuł smaku jakiegokolwiek jedzenia tylko to obrzydlistwo!

\- W tej bazie byłby to przydatny talent, zwłaszcza, gdy Demo gotuje.- zaśmiał się asasyn.- Nie martw się, kiedyś sobie nie będziesz wyobrażał życia bez kawy. Chcesz?- wyciągnął w jego stronę paczkę fajek.

\- O nie, nie, nie, nie.- odsunął się od niego.- Wystarczy przyjemności dla dorosłych w tym tygodniu, dziękuję bardzo.

\- Nie deprawuj chłopaka.- Inżynier zabrał papierosy i ku oburzeniu Snajpera wyrzucił je do śmieci.- Młodemu w przeciwieństwie do ciebie jest potrzebna jego kondycja fizyczna, więc go nawet nie namawiaj na takie rzeczy. A i ty mógłbyś mniej kopcić.

\- Jesteście ze sobą cztery dni a już zachowujecie się jak stare małżeństwo.- Scout pokręcił głową.- No dobrze, gołąbeczki, będę leciał zanim mnie adoptujecie.

\- Strasznie śmieszne.- burknął nadal niepocieszony z powodu utraty fajek asasyn (choć mogło się wprawnemu obserwatorowi wydawać, że jego nastrój ma jeszcze jakąś inna przyczynę).

\- Trzymaj się mały.- mechanik pomachał mu na pożegnanie.

 

Kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową zwiadowca ruszył w stronę bazy. Naprawdę się cieszył, że jego kumple są tak udaną parą, jakkolwiek nadal nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić któregokolwiek z nich wyznającego swoje uczucia jak zawstydzona nastolatka. Miał nadzieję, iż taka scena nie miała miejsca, bowiem do końca życia by sobie nie mógł darować, że nie był jej świadkiem. Musiałoby to być co najmniej przekomiczne! Na samą myśl zaczął cicho chichotać, po raz pierwszy od kilku dni. Śmiał się coraz głośniej i głośniej, choć tak naprawdę nie miał żadnego powodu, aż w końcu zaczął tak histerycznie rechotać, że musiał przysiąść na kamieniu, potem zaś wręcz turlał się po ziemi. Przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał nad sobą ciche chrząknięcie.

\- Widzę, że czujesz się już dużo lepiej.- Scout BLU stał z lekko przechyloną głową, jakby się zastanawiał, czy ma do czynienia z jeszcze wariatem, czy już psychopatą.

\- Cześć.- wziął głębszy oddech, żeby się nieco uspokoić.- Skąd wiesz, że się źle czułem?

\- Nieważne.- machnął ręką.- Idziemy pograć?

\- Nie, jak Medyk się dowie, że wyszedłem poza nasz teren, to mi nogi z dupy powyrywa. Albo raczej każe to zrobić Heavy'emu, jednak efekt końcowy będzie dokładnie taki sam.- podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał nieco ubranie. Chwała niebiosom, że pomarańczowy pył był słabo widoczny na jego czerwonej koszulce.- Sorry.

\- Kapuję.- BLU kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Hej, dorwałeś go?- spytał, mając nadzieję, że rozmowa nie stoczy się na jego życie prywatne.

\- Um... Kogo?- zwiadowca niebieskich przekrzywił głowę i popatrzył na niego, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc, o jaką sprawę może chodzić.

\- No... Naszego Szpiega za spanie z twoją matką.- przypomniał mu.- Byłeś mocno z tego powodu wkurzony, nie pamiętasz?

\- A wiesz... Jakoś mi to z głowy wyleciało.- wzruszył ramionami.- A czemu pytasz?

\- Z czystej ciekawości.- RED powtórzył jego gest.

\- No dobra, to ja będę spadał.- westchnął gość.- Zagramy innym razem, jak już nie będziesz w areszcie domowym.

\- To chociaż cię odprowadzę do granicy.- poklepał go po plecach i przyjrzał się jego szyi.- Stary, strasznie cię coś pogryzło.

\- Naprawdę?- młodszy chłopak lekko się zarumienił.- No proszę...

\- Albo masz wysypkę po nowym mydle, bo jakoś inaczej pachniesz.- przysunął się do przyjaciela i powęszył chwilę.- Od kiedy używasz wody kolońskiej, przecież się nawet nie bardzo musisz golić.

\- No wiesz, kiedyś trzeba zacząć.- wzruszył ramionami.- W końcu dorastamy, nie?

\- I jakoś śmiesznie chodzisz.- stwierdził RED.- Wilka złapałeś?

\- DOBRA!- Scout niebieskich nagle stanął i popatrzył na niego groźnie.- Mam FACETA i uprawiałem z nim SEKS. Zadowolony?!

\- Em... Gratuluję?- nagły wybuch ze strony kumpla nieco go onieśmielił.- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem stary, naprawdę.

Zwiadowca po raz kolejny tego dnia widział widowiskowy popis niedowierzania. BLU patrzył na niego tak, jakby właśnie ujrzał Inżyniera tańczącego na rurze, po czym wyjął z plecaka mleko i chlusnął nim w twarz kolegi.

\- Hej!- starał się usunąć ciecz z twarzy.- A to za co?

\- Musiałem sprawdzić, czy nie jesteś naszym Szpiegiem w przebraniu. Byłoby to niemożliwe, jednak... No, musiałem się upewnić.

\- No wiesz!

\- Hej, po prostu... Taka reakcja do ciebie nie pasuje. - zwiadowca niebieskich rozłożył ręce.- Zwykle nazywałeś te sprawy „sentymentalnymi bzdurami” i nawet nie chciałeś słyszeć o jakichkolwiek romansach, czy to własnych, czy cudzych.

\- Ludzie się zmieniają.- przewrócił oczami.- Jak się okazuje nawet taki „zatwardziały grzesznik” jak ja może się nawrócić.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze.- poklepał REDa po ramieniu.- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, naprawdę. Ale na twoim miejscu, to bym się teraz przebrał. Strasznie niechlujnie pijesz, cały jesteś w mleku.

\- No bardzo zabawne.- uderzył go lekko pięścią w ramię, uśmiechając się z przekąsem.- Do zobaczenia stary.

 

Po powrocie do bazy od razu pognał do wspólnej łaźni, zatrzymał się tylko przy swoim pokoju, by chwycić jakieś czyste łachy i ręcznik. Odkręcił prysznic, po czym, mając w pogardzie oszczędzanie wody, zamiast wziąć się za szorowanie, oparł czoło o wyłożoną zielonkawymi kafelkami ścianę. Szum wody zawsze go uspokajał oraz sprawiał, że zapominał o wszelkich troskach i zmartwieniach. Skupiał się jedynie na smużkach wody spływającej po jego ciele, swoim powolnym oddechu oraz otaczającym go, nagrzewającym się powoli powietrzu. Jednak nie tym razem. Gdy tylko zamknął oczy, znów ujrzał nikogo innego jak tego dwulicowego drania i zachciało mu się płakać. Kiedy wreszcie uda mu się o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, albo przynajmniej się tym tak nie przejmować? Cóż, zważywszy na fakt, że przy jego szczęściu zapewne wpadnie na Szpiega BLU przy najbliższej misji, ta agonia ma szansę potrwać naprawdę długo. Na samą myśl o spotkaniu znów mu się zrobiło słabo i nie zaczął mieć mdłości tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie miał czym wymiotować (śniadanie złożone z płatków owsianych już dawno minęło przystanek w żołądku i ruszyło w dalszą drogę na południe).

\- Zaraz zemdlejesz, sieroto.- ktoś go palnął w potylicę i zakręcił wodę.- Słyszysz mnie w ogóle?

\- Hm?- powoli obrócił głowę nie odrywając czoła od ściany i popatrzył na stojącego przy nim Szpiega w jego firmowym szlafroku pokrytym wzorkiem w malutkie noże.

\- Ziemia do Scouta, odbiór.- pomachał mu ręką przed oczami.- Co za _ga_ _r_ _çon odieux._ 1

\- Sorry, zamyśliłem się.- przejechał dłonią po twarzy, żeby zgarnąć z niej wlewającą mu się do oczu wodę.- Chciałeś czegoś ode mnie?

\- Żebyś przestał próbować się utopić.- agent przewrócił oczami.- I skończył z tą dziecinadą.

\- Dzieci...- zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął pięści.- Wiesz co? Chrzań się. Nie siedzisz w mojej głowie, więc nie udawaj, że cokolwiek wiesz, dobra? Chcesz mnie traktować jak gówniarza, proszę bardzo, mam to gdzieś, ale nie zawracaj mi gitary tylko dlatego, że masz potrzebę udowodnienia komuś, jaki to jesteś super i w ogóle.

Szpieg przyglądał mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy – ni to zaintrygowanym, ni lekko rozbawionym. Ani jedno, ani drugie Scoutowi nie poprawiało humoru, jednak nie miał ochoty na kłótnię lub bójkę, dlatego minął go i poszedł w stronę szafki, żeby zabrać swoje rzeczy i jak najszybciej wrócić do pokoju. Już miał wyjść z łaźni, gdy coś lekkiego uderzyło go w głowę. Zagryzając zęby podniósł z podłogi butelkę po szamponie i wyrzucił ją do kosza na śmieci, nawet nie patrząc w stronę Francuza. Nie będzie się przejmował gówniarskimi zagrywkami niewyżytego dziada, co to to nie. Zachowa chociaż resztki godności.

\- Poprawię ci humor.- Szpieg wydawał się być w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju, zupełnie, jakby dopiero co rozwalił wieżyczkę.- On cierpi jeszcze gorzej od ciebie.

Westchnął ciężko i wyszedł. Jeśli zaprzeczy, jedynie się do wszystkiego przyzna, a nie zamierzał agentowi dawać satysfakcji. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem się dowiedział o nim i Szpiegu BLU, jednak nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. To, co wie i z kim rozmawia, to jego prywatna sprawa i zwiadowca wcale nie miał ochoty tego dociekać. Już raz ciekawość go zaprowadziła prosto do piekła i nie zamierzał popełniać drugi raz tego samego błędu, nie w przeciągu jednego tygodnia.

Resztę dnia spędził plącząc się bez celu po bazie i w zasadzie jedynym punktem godnym odnotowania był fakt, że nawet zjadł coś, co rzeczywiście było obiadem (chwała niebiosom, że Heavy jako osobnik, który dziecięciem będąc, uciekł z rodziną z gułagu, potrafił przyrządzić posiłek nawet z tego syfu, jaki dostawali w ramach zaopatrzenia) i utrzymać to w żołądku. Cały czas usiłował wyrzucić z myśli zagadkowy komunikat Szpiega, jednak marnie mu to szło. Prawda była taka, że był najzwyczajniej w świecie ciekaw, co się mogło za nim kryć, z drugiej zaś zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że im mniej się będzie interesował agentem niebieskich, tym lepiej dla niego. Dlatego też starał się sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie, jednak żadne nie było w stanie go pochłonąć na tyle, by osiągnął tak upragniony spokój.

 

Jednak i tak było to niczym, w porównaniu do tego, co się zaczęło w jego głowie dziać wieczorem, kiedy się wreszcie położył do łóżka. Mimo szczerych chęci nie potrafił zasnąć, jednie przewracał się z boku na obok wsłuchując się w ogłuszającą ciszę, która go otaczała. Zwykle wkurzało go, gdy zza jednej ściany słyszał chrapanie Heavy'ego, które mogłoby poderwać umarłego z grobu, a zza drugiej spać mu nie dawało dziwaczne łupanie, które towarzyszyło „nagłym nocnym olśnieniom” Inżyniera, jednak teraz wiele by dał, by w ciemności towarzyszył mu najdrobniejszy bodaj szelest, na którym mógłby się skupić. Zawsze było to lepsze od rozmyślań, które prowadziły donikąd. Dlatego też niemal podskoczył z radości, gdy usłyszał na korytarzu ciche, ostrożne kroki. Zaczął się niepokoić dopiero wtedy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że żadna z obecnych w bazie osób się tak nie porusza (Szpieg może i faktycznie miał podobny rytm chodu, ale jego się akurat niemal nigdy nie dawało usłyszeć). Gdy tajemniczy przybysz zatrzymał się przy jego pokoju, zwiadowca zamarł. Nie do końca wiedział, czy to mu się śni, czy ma omamy, jednak ta sytuacja wyglądała jak scena z taniego horroru, zwłaszcza, gdy drzwi do jego kwatery uchyliły się lekko, skrzypiąc przy tym niemiłosiernie. Włosy mu się zjeżyły na karku gdy dostrzegł w ciemnościach czyjąś nieruchomą sylwetkę. Nie zamierzał popełniać standardowego błędu „gościa, który ginie jako pierwszy”, dlatego też zamiast się idiotycznie pytać, z kim ma do czynienia, błyskawicznie wyciągnął spod poduszki piłkę do baseballa i rzucił nią w przybysza. Ten na swoje nieszczęście nie zdążył się uchylić i wydał z siebie głuche jęknięcie, gdy pocisk trafił go prościutko w splot słoneczny.

\- Uspokój się. _C'est moi_. 2\- głos Szpiega BLU był dziwnie zachrypnięty i jakby nieco zmęczony.

\- Tym bardziej nie powinienem się uspokoić.- chłopak zaczął szukać po omacku jakiejkolwiek broni, jednak zamiast tego jedynie zrzucił na podłogę budzik, w którym przy upadku chyba coś pękło.- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

Szpieg sięgnął do kontaktu i włączył dyndającą smętnie pod sufitem żarówkę (kiedyś miała szklaną osłonę, jednak Snajper ją zabrał, twierdząc, że to dla dobra zwiadowcy). Słabe, przyćmione światło rozlało się po niewielkim pokoju, ukazując zarówno nieludzki bałagan, jak i lekko przygarbioną sylwetkę BLU. Wyglądał dosłownie jak siedem nieszczęść – miał poszarpany, uwalany pustynnym pyłem garnitur, rozciętą wargę, podbite oko, z nosa jeszcze do niedawna leciała mu krew i, co się okazało dopiero wtedy, gdy chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Scouta, lekko utykał na prawą nogę. Zwiadowca nerwowo się przesunął, próbując zamaskować fakt, że usiłuje sięgnąć po ukrytą między jego łóżkiem a stolikiem nocnym strzelbę. Nawet na sekundę nie spuszczał wzroku ze zbliżającego się do niego asa wywiadu, który zatrzymał się w połowie dystansu między drzwiami a łóżkiem.

\- Jeśli mnie zastrzelisz, nie uda nam się porozmawiać.

\- Nie mamy o czym.- warknął niezadowolony.

Szlag. Mimo wszystko zauważył. Z niechęcią odsunął rękę, patrząc podejrzliwie na Szpiega, który w milczeniu wyciągnął zza pazuchy rewolwer.

\- Właśnie widzę te twoje pokojowe zamiary...- po raz kolejny przyznał sobie w myślach nagrodę „Frajera Miesiąca”.

Cały czas patrząc na Scouta, mężczyzna upuścił broń na ziemię, podobnie postąpił ze swoim nożem, oraz, co zastanawiające, papierośnicą i zegarkiem. Na koniec jednym ruchem ściągnął z twarzy maskę i rzucił ją niemalże pod nogi siedzącego na łóżku zwiadowcy.

Chłopak aż wstrzymał oddech. Nawet z kominiarką na twarzy Szpieg prezentował się lepiej niż świetnie, jednak teraz trudno było znaleźć jakiekolwiek sensowne określenie, by opisać, jak bardzo był przystojny. Miał ciemnobrązowe, delikatnie podbite czerwienią włosy, wyraźne, ostre rysy, lekko opaloną skórę (poza tymi miejscami gdzie zwykle zasłaniała ją maska) oraz cienką bliznę biegnącą od jednej kości policzkowej do drugiej, w poprzek szlachetnego, orlego nosa. Biegacz czuł, że jest między młotem a kowadłem – z jednej strony wcale nie chciał podziwiać faceta, którego miał ochotę strzelić po pysku, z drugiej zaś to, że agent nie miał przy sobie broni, wcale nie oznaczało, że jest w bodaj minimalnym stopniu bezbronny. Nawet w samych gaciach byłby pewnie nieziemsko niebezpiecznym skurwysynem.

\- _Je t'aime._ 3

Zamarł. Nie znał francuskiego, jednak byle idiota akurat to jedno zdanie by zrozumiał. Gdyby usłyszał je parę dni temu, prawdopodobnie byłby najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, teraz jednak był po prostu wściekły. To już było zbyt okrutne, zbyt podłe. Gra skończona, nie ma sensu dalej tego ciągnąć.

\- Jak śmiesz!- warknął chłopak, rzucając się na niego z pięściami.- Ty draniu, nawet się nie waż!

Szpieg się nie uchylił, jedynie nieco osłonił głowę przedramieniem, jednak poza tym ze stoickim spokojem przyjmował wszystkie ciosy młodzieńca. W końcu zwiadowcy zabrakło pary, by walić bez ustanku kogoś, kto się nawet nie broni. Wiedział, że w przypadku agenta kapitulacja nigdy nie jest ostateczna (już raz się przecież o tym boleśnie przekonał), dlatego na wszelki wypadek na koniec kopnął go w kolano, posyłając go tym samym na podłogę, po czym się odsunął poza zasięg jego długich rąk.

\- Kocham cię.- powtórzył Szpieg, chwiejnie wstając na nogi, jednak zwiadowca mu na to nie pozwolił, kopiąc go w mostek.

\- NIE!- krzyknął, ciesząc się, że sąsiedzi wyszli z wizytą.- Przejrzałem twój plan, więc nie ma sensu dalej próbować, jasne? To już nie jest ani trochę zabawne!

\- Nie zamierzam być zabawny.- tym razem wywiadowca nie próbował wstawać.

\- Przestań sobie ze mnie żarty stroić.- sięgnął po oparty o ścianę kij baseballowy.- To musiało być strasznie nużące, udawać uczucia względem kogoś takiego jak ja, ale na szczęście już możesz sobie darować. Więcej nie dam się na to nabrać.- czuł, że zaraz całkowicie niemęsko się rozpłacze ze złości i bólu.

\- Nie udawałem...- Francuz popatrzył na niego z dziwnym smutkiem w oczach.- Tylko na początku, ale potem już nie. Nie zamierzam cię na nic nabierać.

\- Nie wierzę ci.- Scout pokręcił głową i podniósł kij, by zadać cios.- Tobie nie można ufać.

\- Wiem, że nie masz podstaw, by mi wierzyć.- westchnął i spuścił głowę.- Ale tym razem mówię prawdę.

\- Wzruszyłem się.- przewrócił oczami.- Jakieś ostatnie słowo? Bo zaraz ekspresem wrócisz do swojej bazy.

\- Przepraszam. _Je suis désolé._ 4

Agent nawet się nie poruszył słysząc świst zataczającego półokrąg Piaskuna. Dopiero gdy nie nastąpił wyczekiwany przezeń cios, podniósł oczy na Scouta. Chłopak jedną ręką zakrywał twarz, drugą zaś trzymał powoli opadający na ramię jego niedoszłej ofiary kij. Był wściekły. Był smutny. Był nieszczęśliwy. Był zmęczony. Ale przede wszystkim był zakochany i mimo wszystko nie potrafił zabić klęczącego przed nim mężczyzny.

\- Dlaczego ty mi to musisz robić.- zaszlochał.- Nie wiem, co mam o tobie myśleć, co mam czuć...

Znieruchomiał, gdy Francuz delikatnie odsunął do siebie kij i wstał z podłogi, po czym powoli do niego podszedł. Szpieg w milczeniu wyjął zwiadowcy broń z ręki, po czym złapał delikatnie jego dłonie i splótł ich palce.

\- _M_ _on petit éclai_ _r_ _eu_ _r._ _\- j_ ego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.- _J'ai d_ _ét_ _r_ _uit toi_ 5, nauczyłem cię, jak nikomu nie ufać, jak udawać, jak wykorzystywać cudze słabości. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

Scoutowi powoli brakowało już sił. Miał dość ciągłego trzymania gardy i, szczerze mówiąc, nawet jeśli nie do końca agentowi ufał, nie był w stanie dłużej zaprzeczać temu, iż mimo wszystko jest odrobinę szczęśliwy, mając go teraz przy sobie. Jego ciepło, powolny oddech i cichy głos były tak łagodne i uspokajające, że sam też powoli zaczął się rozluźniać i szalejące w nim rozterki wreszcie przycichły. Miał wrażenie, że w ostatnim czasie nosił na barkach straszny ciężar, który teraz gdzieś nagle znikł. Westchnął, gdy jedna z dłoni Szpiega spoczęła na jego plecach, mocniej ich tym samym do siebie przyciskając. W końcu sam otoczył talię agenta rękami i przywarł do niego, usiłując tym samym ukryć rozlewający się po jego policzkach rumieniec. W końcu skapitulował ostatecznie i, wspiąwszy się lekko na palce, przycisnął drżące wargi do ust stojącego przy nim mężczyzny. Wzajemnie się podtrzymywali wymieniając powolne, czułe, niemal niewinne pocałunki i oddychając głęboko, jednak stopniowo sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać. Ich ręce powędrowały w inne miejsca – Scout w zasadzie wisiał agentowi na szyi, podczas gdy on jedną dłonią masował jego biodro, drugą przytrzymując jego głowę. Szpieg powoli napierał językiem na wargi chłopaka, który wreszcie je rozchylił, pozwalając mu tym samym pogłębić pocałunek i eksplorować jego usta, samemu wydając przy tym nieświadomie mocno nieskoordynowane pomruki. Serce biło mu coraz szybciej, i czuł, jak rośnie w nim potrzeba czegoś więcej, chciał dotykać, czuć pod palcami tyle agenta, ile to tylko było możliwe. Jego myśli szaleńczo galopowały aż stały się prostymi impulsami, przemieszczającymi jego kończyny oraz język w odpowiednie miejsca tak, by wymienić ze Szpiegiem jak najwięcej żaru.

\- Jestem jednak tanią szmatą.- stwierdził ze smutkiem, gdy na chwilę przerwali pocałunek, by zaczerpnąć tchu.

\- _Non_ 6, nie jesteś.- starszy mężczyzna popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem, jakby poczuł się osobiście urażony, po czym dodał łagodniejszym tonem.- Nie zrobię nic, czego nie będziesz chciał.

\- A jeśli nie wiem, czego chcę?

\- Wiesz.- agent przytulił policzek do jego skroni.

\- Popatrz na mnie.

Szpieg spełnił jego prośbę, choć chyba nie bardzo wiedział, co się za nią kryje. Zwiadowca spojrzał mu w oczy, przygryzając dolną wargę i lekko marszcząc brwi. Doskonale wiedział, czego chce, jednak jego ciało i umysł miały mocno odmienne zdanie, co to ma dokładnie być. Fizyczna strona jego jestestwa podpowiadała mu, że cokolwiek ma się wydarzyć, zdecydowanie nie powinny tego oglądać dzieci, z drugiej jednak strony, jego już i tak mocno nieufna psychika szukała w spojrzeniu agenta czegoś więcej niż zwykłe pożądanie i, ku swemu ogromnemu zadowoleniu (i mimo wszystko zdziwieniu), znalazła to. Szpieg owszem, patrzył na niego z głodem i chciwością – nawet jeśli deklarował, że nie zrobi nic ponad to, na co dostanie przyzwolenie, widać było, na co _naprawdę_ ma nadzieję – jednak też w jego oczach było dziwne ciepło, które niemal kompletnie nie pasowało do tego, co inni myśleli o tym pokręconym człowieku. Chciał Scouta całego, z jego ciałem i duszą, więc biegacz zadecydował, że w takim wypadku może mu je ofiarować. Przełknął ślinę i ponownie pocałował agenta, nieco agresywniej niż przedtem. Przerwał, gdy poczuł, że po brodzie spływa mu ciepły płyn, którego smak znał lepiej niż położenie punktów kontrolnych między bazą RED i BLU.

\- Kurwa.- jęknął, patrząc na krwawiącą wargę Szpiega i spróbował wyplątać się z jego objęć.- Wybacz, nie chciałem...

\- To nic takiego.- Agent wzruszył ramionami, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć.

\- Tak, wiem, ale mam w szufladzie te piguły, które bierzemy podczas misji. Powinny pomóc.

Mężczyzna, wprawdzie z pewną niechęcią, ale jednak go puścił i pozwolił przynieść z szuflady butelkę ze wspomnianymi medykamentami. Zwiadowca ostrożnie zdjął wieczko, po czym podał lekarstwo agentowi, jednak ten nawet nie drgnął, jedynie lekko otworzył usta. Scout, nieświadom tego, że pakuje się w pułapkę, włożył mu jedną tabletkę między wargi, co skończyło się tym, że Szpieg chwycił go za nadgarstek i zaczął delikatnie ssać jego palce. Było to nieco dziwne, jednak też niesamowicie przyjemne i pociągające, przynajmniej na tyle, że chłopakowi wyrwało się z gardła westchnienie, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Lek zadziałał, bowiem zarówno rana na wardze jak i siniak pod okiem zniknęły, co agent powitał z pełnym aprobaty pomrukiem. Błyskawicznie przyciągnął do siebie Scouta i zaczął językiem rysować na jego szyi linię ciągnącą się od obojczyka do jego ucha, przy którym zatrzymywał się, by je złapać w zęby i lekko szarpnąć. Chłopak był tym tak zaaferowany, że kompletnie zignorował fakt, iż tabletki upadły na podłogę i rozsypały się po kątach.

\- Jesteś pewien, że _tego_ chcesz?- spytał Szpieg szeptem niewiele głośniejszym od oddechu. Widać było, że z trudem się powstrzymuje, by nie rzucić się na chłopaka od razu, jednak na razie jakoś mu to wychodziło.

\- Tak.- przymknął oczy, czując pocałunek na swoim jabłku Adama.- Proszę.

Francuzowi najwyraźniej to wystarczyło, bowiem popchnął Scouta na ścianę i przygniótł go całym ciężarem ciała, chciwie całując jego szyję, wbijając w nią zęby i błądząc rękami po udach młodzieńca. Ten jedynie jęknął cicho, nie bardzo będąc w stanie zrobić cokolwiek innego. W końcu zebrał się w sobie na tyle, by jedną dłoń zanurzyć w cudownie miękkich włosach swojego... kochanka? Bo tym właśnie mieli się stać, prawda? A jeśli... Jeśli to kolejna sztuczka? Kolejne podłe kłamstwo? A jeśli...?

Agent musiał wyczuć jego wahanie, bowiem zaczął go znów czule całować – najwyraźniej skubaniec już pojął, że jakiekolwiek sztormy by nie miały miejsca w głowie Scouta, chłopak natychmiast się uspokoi czując na swoich ustach jego ciepłe wargi. Zwiadowca zdołał od siebie odegnać niechciane myśli i drżącymi rękami sięgnął do krawata szpiega, by go nieco poluzować, jednak, jak to zwykle bywa, łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. W życiu nie miał czegoś takiego na szyi i już wiedział, dlaczego nigdy nie pozwolił sobie założyć tej szubienicznej pętli – dwa ruchy wystarczyły, by niemal udusić Szpiega, przy trzecim już lekko dostał po łapach. Agent cierpliwie sam zajął się swoim krawatem, po czym zarzucił go chłopakowi na szyję i przyciągnął do siebie, by go pocałować. Po chwili jednak nieco się odsunął i z diabolicznym uśmiechem podsunął Scoutowi jedną dłoń tuż pod nos, patrząc na niego wymownie. Biegacz w pierwszym momencie nie wiedział, czego się od niego oczekuje, jednak po chwili wreszcie się domyślił i ostrożnie chwycił zębami sam czubek palca rękawiczki a następnie ściągnął ją, cały czas patrząc agentowi w oczy. Czuł się nieco idiotycznie i był pewien, że nieco się rumieni, jednak gardłowy pomruk asa wywiadu był jednoznacznym dowodem, że _jemu_ się ta operacja bardzo podobała, dlatego chłopak powtórzył ją z drugą dłonią. Rękawiczka jeszcze nie zdążyła upaść na podłogę, gdy Szpieg ponownie przyszpilił młodego do ściany, całując i gryząc jego szyję. Scout jęknął, gdy poczuł między swoimi nogami udo agenta – nawet nie miał sił by nad sobą zapanować i się o nie rytmicznie nie ocierać. Wreszcie wsunął jedną dłoń między ich ciała i spróbował rozpiąć guziki marynarki Francuza, jednak było to dość trudne przy takim układzie sił. Szpieg najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba nieco zmienić scenerię i podniósł chłopaka do góry. Ten odruchowo zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i objął go nogami, podziwiając, że agent jest w stanie jednocześnie iść, nieść go i gryźć w obojczyk. Na szczęście droga do przypominającego barłóg łóżka nie była zbyt długa i dotarli tam bezwypadkowo. Scout westchnął, gdy skrzypnęły pod nimi sprężyny oraz poczuł na sobie ciepło i ciężar drugiego mężczyzny, którego ręce powoli wślizgiwały mu się pod koszulkę. Nigdy nikt go ani tak nie dotykał, ani nie całował i, szczerze mówiąc, nie wyobrażał siebie, by mógł to robić ktokolwiek inny. Nie był w stanie mu się oprzeć, zwłaszcza gdy uśmiechał się w ten niebezpieczny sposób, jak drapieżnik patrzący na swą ofiarę. Agent zrzucił z ramion marynarkę i chwycił zwiadowcę za t shirt.

\- Musimy się tego pozbyć.- widać było, że bardzo mu się ta myśl podoba.

Chłopak posłusznie usiadł, pozwalając zdjąć z siebie górną część garderoby i mimowolnie zadrżał, gdy zimne nieśmiertelniki uderzyły go w pierś. Sam również postanowił pozbawić Szpiega koszuli, jednak załamał się, widząc w jego mankietach spinki (nomen omen w kształcie maleńkich sztyletów). Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak je zdjąć i popatrzył błagalnie na drugiego mężczyznę. Ten prychnął cicho i zajął się kłopotliwymi zapięciami, skinieniem głowy dając zwiadowcy znak, że jest inna część garderoby, którą może się w międzyczasie zająć. Scout drżącymi rękami sięgnął do klamry paska u spodni swego partnera i przez kilka sekund się z nią mocował – nie sądził, że rozbieranie kogoś jest aż tak trudniejsze od zdejmowania obrań z siebie. Gdy skończył, agent odwiesił koszulę na ramę łóżka i nieco zmienił pozycję, by pozbyć się butów i skarpetek. Zwiadowca nie musiał się przejmować takimi rzeczami, bowiem miał na sobie jedynie cienkie, bawełniane gacie od piżamy, które nie były w stanie ukryć oznak żywego zainteresowania ze strony jego krocza. Pozbywszy się własnych spodni, Szpieg zatrzymał się na chwilę, by podziwiać ten widok z wyrazem twarzy nasuwającym na myśl kota, który właśnie upolował kanarka i zanim go zje, zamierza się jeszcze z nim trochę pobawić.

\- _Si j'avais le temps, je se_ _r_ _ais_ _r_ _avi d'êt_ _r_ _e avec toi de mille maniè_ _r_ _es._ 7

Scout nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co agent mówi, jednak póki używał francuskiego, było chłopakowi wszystko jedno – każde słowo w tym języku brzmiało seksownie. Przysunął się do Szpiega, mając nadzieję, że w bodaj mizernym stopniu uda mu się odwzajemnić wcześniejsze pieszczoty, jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że działa kompletnie na oślep. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, nie tylko z mężczyzną, ale z istotą ludzką w ogóle. Tym niemniej jako zwiadowca miał przecież pewien talent do improwizacji, prawda? Wprawdzie nieco zwątpił w swoje umiejętności adaptacji, gdy jego pierwsze pocałunki w szyję nie wywołały żadnej reakcji, kiedy jednak poczuł zaciskające się na jego włosach szczupłe palce, pojął, że było to mylne wrażenie. Zachęcony pomrukami Francuza zaczął schodzić coraz niżej i niżej, upajając się zapachem wody kolońskiej i rozgrzanego ciała drugiego mężczyzny, kiedy jednak dotarł do gumki od slipów, agent złapał go za szczękę i uniósł jego twarz ku górze.

\- _Non._ 8

\- Dlaczego nie?- to słowo akurat rozumiał, w końcu niemal w każdym języku brzmiało tak samo.- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się do czegokolwiek zmuszał.

\- Spoko.- wzruszył ramionami.

\- Robiłeś to kiedyś?- agent uniósł jedną brew, drugą nieco opuszczając w dół.

\- Em...- przygryzł dolną wargę, nie wiedząc, czy ma się przyznać, iż jest nieskalany jak nieobesrana łąka, czy też powinien udawać nieco bardziej doświadczonego.

\- Pozwól mnie pierwszemu.- podniósł biegacza do siadu, po czym pchnął na łóżko, by położył się na plecach.

\- Chcę coś dla ciebie zrobić...- zaprotestował słabo, rozpływając się pod drapieżnymi pocałunkami, zostawiającymi czerwone ślady na jego szyi i piersi.- Żebym nie tylko ja... Jasna cholera!- Krzyknął, czując ugryzienia na swoim obojczyku.

\- Nie martw się o to.- aksamitny szept nieco go uspokoił i sprawił, że zadrżał lekko.- Na wszystko przyjdzie czas.

Szpieg zdecydowanym ruchem rozsunął jego nogi i z zadziwiającą siłą przygniótł je do materaca, wędrując pocałunkami powoli w dół jego brzucha. W końcu chwycił zębami gumkę jego spodni od piżamy i nieco zwolnił chwyt, by chłopak mógł unieść biodra i pozwolić z siebie ściągnąć drugi i zarazem ostatni fragment garderoby. Gdy Scout położył się z powrotem, całkowicie nagi, zdyszany, pokryty potem, z rozrzuconymi na boki nogami, agentowi wyrwał się z gardła głęboki, niemal zwierzęcy pomruk aprobaty. Bielizna mężczyzny, choć wciąż pozostawała na swoim miejscu, nijak nie ukrywała jego podniecenia, sprawiając, że serce zwiadowcy szybciej zabiło. Francuz pochylił się nad nim i przez dłuższą chwilę omijał swój główny cel, całując wewnętrzne strony ud chłopaka, który każdy dotyk jego ust witał pełnym entuzjazmu jęknięciem. Nawet gdyby sąsiedzi zostali na noc w domu, kompletnie by się tym nie przejmował, jedyne, co go obchodziło to ciepłe, wilgotne usta powoli zbliżające się do jego kroku, oraz przyjemne mrowienie, które tam czuł.

\- Cholera...- westchnął, czując język Szpiega tam, gdzie nikt go jeszcze nie dotykał.

Do języka już wkrótce dołączył miękki dotyk warg i agent wreszcie wziął go w usta. Młodzieniec bezwiednie krzyknął, nie wiedząc, co ma robić. Ręce i nogi mu drżały, serce biło jak oszalałe, z trudem łapał oddech, wszystkie jego myśli były zredukowane do ciągłego powtarzania niezbornego, pozbawionego sensu szeregu sylab i musiał naprawdę się powstrzymywać, by nie zacząć poruszać biodrami w gorę i w dół, jak w tej chwili zaczął mu nakazywać instynkt. Odruchowo położył dłoń na ciemieniu Szpiega, zanurzając palce w jego włosach, jednak nie był w stanie zrobić wiele więcej. Jedyne, na czym był w stanie się skupić to to, co agent robił między jego nogami i jaką przyjemność mu to dawało. Mężczyzna raz na jakiś czas zmieniał tempo na przemian przyśpieszając tak, że chłopakowi groziła poważna hiperwentylacja, i zwalniając, doprowadzając tym samym swojego kochanka na skraj szaleństwa. Wreszcie Scout poczuł, że jest już blisko i nijak się nie da tego powstrzymać. Jedną dłoń zacisnął na prześcieradle, drugą kurczowo zamknął na jednej z dłoni agenta.

\- Ja... Ja zaraz...- nie był w stanie sformułować sensownego zdania.

Szpieg zastąpił swoje usta ręką, jednak wynagrodził to zwiadowcy zmieniając pozycję i łącząc się z nim w długim, głębokim pocałunku. Scout doszedł, dzieląc oddech z drugim mężczyzną i wyginając ciało w łuk. Chyba krzyczał, może nawet coś mówił, nie był do końca pewien. Fala obezwładniającej przyjemności rozlała się po całym jego ciele, w każdej komórce czuł rozkoszne mrowienie, które powoli, powoli zmieniało się w ciepłe, błogie odrętwienie. Czuł, jak zapada się sam w sobie, podczas gdy Szpieg muskał wargami jego ciężkie powieki, spocone czoło i gorące policzki.

\- To było...- popatrzył na agenta, który oderwał się na chwilę od całowania go po ramieniu i przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem.- Jasny gwint... Niesamowite...

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.- czule polizał jego obojczyk, po czym delikatnie skubnął zębami jego cienką w tym miejscu skórę.

\- O nie, jeszcze nie. Teraz twoja kolej.

\- Jesteś rozkoszny.- mruknął, przewracając się na plecy, by chłopak mógł się na niego wspiąć.- Spokojnie, _mon petit éclai_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ 9, nie spadnij tylko.

Zanim Scout spytał, dlaczego miałby niby stracić równowagę, Szpieg chwycił go za nieśmiertelniki i przyciągnął do siebie, by go pocałować. Chłopak jedynie mruknął, pozwalając mu się przez chwilę bawić swoim wargami, podgryzać je i delikatnie ssać. Drań doskonale się orientował, kiedy zwiadowca jest czymś zdenerwowany, zanim on sam jeszcze o tym wiedział. Smutna prawda była taka, że był minimalnie przerażony tym, czego się podjął. Nie chciał Szpiega zawieść i bał się, że zrobi coś głupiego lub niezdarnego, albo jedno i drugie. Gdy na chwilę się od siebie odsunęli, by zaczerpnąć tchu, serce mu niemal podskoczyło do gardła. Powoli zaczął pieścić ustami szyję i tors leżącego pod nim mężczyzny, schodząc coraz niżej, aż wreszcie dotarł do bielizny agenta. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się ją usunąć i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim zadaniem. Pocałował skórę tuż obok podstawy gwoździa programu, czując na policzku jego ciepło, potem powoli przeniósł usta na właściwe miejsce, starając się przyzwyczaić do smaku drugiego mężczyzny. Pełne zadowolenia pomruki zachęciły go do dalszego działania i parokrotnie przejechał językiem po twardym przyrodzeniu agenta aż wreszcie objął je drżącymi wargami. Początkowo było to dziwne uczucie, jednak to, jakie dźwięki Szpieg z siebie wydawał, sprawiło, że znów poczuł w podbrzuszu przyjemne mrowienie. Wsłuchując się w pojękiwania nad swoją głową starał się dopasować swoje tempo do potrzeb partnera, który jeszcze nieco stwardniał na jego języku. Sam czuł, że u niego sytuacja znów wygląda dosyć podobnie, jednak starał się to zignorować, ponieważ on już raz się dobrze dzisiejszego wieczoru bawił.

\- Wystarczy.- agent oddychał z pewnym trudem a jego głos był o wiele łagodniejszy niż do tej pory.

\- Coś nie tak?- podniósł głowę, szukając na twarzy kochanka oznak niezadowolenia.

\- _Non, mon amou_ _r_ _._ 10\- przyciągnął go ku sobie.- Chcę sprawdzić...- popatrzył w dół.- Znowu jesteś gotów?

\- Em...- Nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy to źle, więc na wszelki wypadek nic nie powiedział.

Nie czekając na dalszy ciąg tej elokwentnej wypowiedzi, Szpieg jednym płynnym ruchem przerzucił go na plecy (facet naprawdę był silniejszy, niż na to wyglądał!) i położył się na nim, lekko opierając się na jednym łokciu, by go nie zgnieść. Scout zamruczał, znów czując na sobie ciężar i ciepło drugiego mężczyzny – choć nigdy by się na głos do tego nie przyznał, takie położenie o wiele bardziej mu odpowiadało. Nakryty ciałem agenta czuł się bezpiecznie, jakby szerokie plecy kochanka były tarczą chroniącą go przed całym światem. Przywarli do siebie ustami, drżąc z podniecenia, bowiem obaj czuli, co się dzieje, między ich stykającymi się miednicami. Przy pierwszym ruchu bioder agenta, zwiadowca jedynie głośniej wciągnął powietrze, jednak każdy kolejny sprawiał, że coraz mniej był w stanie nad sobą panować. Nie wstydził się westchnień, pojękiwań i cichych krzyków, jedynie zatracił się w coraz bardziej przyspieszającym rytmie.

\- _Tu es magnifique, mon beau éclai_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ _._ 11\- as wywiadu szeptał mu do ucha, wydając z siebie gardłowe pomruki.- _Tu es à moi, je se_ _r_ _ai toujou_ _r_ _s avec toi._ 12

Ślina i pot ułatwiały wykonywanie Szpiegowi kolejnych pchnięć, które stawały się coraz mniej regularne. Scout odruchowo oplótł go w pasie nogami, niejako wymuszając więcej kontaktu i bliskości. Francuz pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go, gwałtownie łącząc ze sobą ich wargi i splatając języki w coraz bardziej rozgorączkowanym tańcu. Chłopak zanurzył jedną dłoń w jego włosach i zacisnął palce tak mocno, jak czynił to na prześcieradle obok siebie. Serce biegacza biło tak szybko, że było to prawie bolesne, z każdym kolejnym ruchem, każdym niemal skradzionym oddechem coraz bardziej czuł, że zaraz dojdzie. Lekko kręciło mu się w głowie, wszystkie jego myśli sprowadziły się do prostego pragnienia i pęczniejącego w nim mrowiącego uczucia, które czekało, aż jedna kropla ostatecznie przeleje czarę. Po kilku chwilach nerwowych ruchów Szpieg warknął cicho i po brzuchu Scouta rozlało się przyjemne, lepkie ciepło. Plecy agenta wygięły się w łuk, jednak mężczyzna pamiętał o leżącym pod nim chłopaku i jeszcze parę razy przesunął się w tył i w przód. Został za to nagrodzony niemalże płaczliwym krzykiem zwiadowcy, który kompletnie odpłynął. Wszystkie jego mięśnie się napięły, przez chwilę nie był w stanie oddychać i był przekonany, że zaraz naprawdę straci przytomność, jednak było to tylko wrażenie. Przez kilka chwil oglądał otaczającą go rzeczywistość jak przez mgłę, nie do końca wiedząc, co się dookoła niego dzieje i, szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo go to obchodziło. Póki słyszał obok siebie powoli zwalniający i coraz bardziej regularny oddech agenta, świat mógł się palić i walić, kompletnie o to nie dbał.

\- _Je t'adore, je t'aime, tu es mon monde entie_ _r_. 13\- słyszał nad swoją głową czuły, ciepły szept.- _Je ne blesse_ _r_ _ai pas toi, jamais. Je n'aime_ _r_ _ais pas quelqu'un d'aut_ _r_ _e._ 14

\- Co mówiłeś?

\- Kocham cię.- do szeptu dołączył pocałunek w skroń.

Nauczony przykrymi doświadczeniami nie powinien zaufać Szpiegowi, z drugiej jednak strony musiał mu przyznać, że póki trwała ta dziwaczna gra, nigdy go nie zapewniał o żadnych uczuciach ani też deklaracji nie składał. Skoro robił to dopiero _teraz_ , można było założyć, że są one szczere. Chciał, żeby takie były. Naprawdę w to wierzył.

Po pewnym czasie zamienili się miejscami i agent wytarł ich obu jedną z porzuconych na podłodze koszulek Scouta (chłopak nie uznawał czegoś takiego jak szafy), po czym zwiadowca wtulił nos w obojczyk swojego kochanka. Czując coraz większą senność, zamknął oczy, wdychając zapach spoconej, rozgrzanej skóry agenta. W końcu zasnął, kołysany niczym kołysanką powolnym, głębokim oddechem leżącego pod nim mężczyzny.

 

 

 

1(…) nieznośny chłopak

2To ja.

3Kocham cię.

4Przykro mi

5Zniszczyłem cię

6Nie

7Gdybym miał czas, kochałbym się z tobą na tysiąc sposobów.

8Nie

9(…) mój mały zwiadowco.

10Nie, kochany (dosł. moja miłości)

11 Jesteś wspaniały, mój piękny zwiadowco.

12 Jesteś mój, zawsze z tobą będę.

13 Uwielbiam cię, kocham cię, jesteś całym moim światem.

14 Nie zranię cię, nigdy. Nie pokocham nikogo innego.


	4. RED Heavy

_Czyli dlaczego konsultacja z kompanami jest przydatna_

Nie bardzo rozumiał, co się stało. Robił wszystko, by doktor był szczęśliwy, jednak zamiast tego, jedynie go zasmucił i rozgniewał. Coś w oczywisty sposób poszło nie tak, jednak nie umiał stwierdzić, co takiego. _**Без водки не розберешь...**_ 1

Jego ulubionymi kompanami do picia byli Demo oraz Pyro. Ten pierwszy miał w sercu ogromną miłość do alkoholu i był mu wierny jak ukochanej żonie, dlatego zarówno produkcja jak i konsumpcja wychodziły mu doskonale. Będąc pod wpływem opowiadał niesamowite historie o swoich wyczynach (mniejsza z tym, czy były one prawdziwe, ważne, że się ich dobrze słuchało), był też skarbnicą mądrości życiowych, co nie było bez znaczenia, gdy się dla odmiany zamierzało upić na smutno. Pyro z kolei był trudny do zrozumienia, ale za to ekspresywny niewerbalnie. Potrafił poklepać po ramieniu w odpowiedniej chwili, niesamowicie też tańczył na stole, robiąc ze swoimi kończynami rzeczy, które przeczyły prawom fizyki. W dodatku znał niezmiennie szalenie interesującą sztuczkę z podpalaniem wódki w kieliszkach. Dlatego też razem usiedli w świetlicy z odpowiednim zapasem „wody życia” i wznosili kolejne toasty, doprowadzając się do stanu coraz większego sponiewierania.

\- _**Не понимаю**_ 2. Robię wszystko, żeby był szczęśliwy, ale im bardziej się staram, tym bardziej nie wychodzi.- westchnął ciężko, polewając trzecią już tego wieczoru kolejkę.

\- **Hyhuu hu huufa**.- stwierdził z przekonaniem Pyro i zaczął sączyć przez wetkniętą w filtr powietrza jego maski słomkę kolejny kieliszek.

\- Masz rację, miłość to suka.- potwierdził Demo.- Robisz wszystko dobrze i nagle bum! Nie jesteś mi już potrzebny... Nie masz oka... I nie jesteś prawdziwym Szkotem.- zaczął pociągać nosem.- Nie ma nic gorszego.

Pyro popatrzył na niego (przez maskę trudno było odczytać wyraz twarzy), po czym współczującym gestem podsunął mu pod nos wyszczerbiony kielonek wypełniony po brzegi przejrzystym płynem. Cyklop nawet w najgorszych chwilach dobrą wódą nie pogardził, więc i tym razem odruchowo wypił zawartość podanego mu naczynia, klnąc pod nosem. Pozostali obecni poszli za jego przykładem, przy czym w przypadku Pyro było to powolne i hałaśliwe siorbanie przez słomkę, tym niemniej nadal się liczyło. Po przełknięciu kolejnych mililitrów wszyscy poczuli się nieco lepiej, jednak wcale to nie był powód, żeby kończyć spotkanie.

\- Co mam zrobić?- westchnął Heavy, sięgając po kolejną butelkę, w myśl zasady, że litr na trzech to za mało, półtora za dużo, a trzy w sam raz.

\- Ignoruj!- Demo nie miał pojęcia, o kim mówi, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to się wypowiedzieć.- Niech za tobą zatęskni, niech błaga, byś wrócił, niech się kaja! Hik!

\- U ciebie zadziałało?- zainteresował się.

\- Niestety nie.- cyklop westchnął ciężko i zaczął z ponurym wyrazem twarzy rzuć kawałek śledzia w oleju.- Suka była za twarda.

W sumie może to i lepiej, bowiem Rosjanin wcale nie zamierzał oglądać Medyka klęczącego na podłodze i błagającego o cokolwiek. Za bardzo go lubił, by go do czegoś takiego zmuszać i miał nadzieję, że naprawdę istnieje inny skuteczny sposób, by się pogodzili. Chciał zawsze być z doktorem, nawet jeśli tylko siedzieli obok i zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, jednak teraz, kiedy lekarz się na niego pogniewał było to niemożliwe. Heavy wiedział, że to on sam coś zepsuł, przekroczył granicę, o której istnieniu nie miał pojęcia i zaczynał szczerze wątpić, czy możliwe jest zrobienie kroku w tył. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Udawanie, że coś się nie wydarzyło, nigdy nie działa na dłuższą metę. Nie mógł się cofnąć, nie mógł stać w miejscu, musiał zatem popchnąć sprawę naprzód. Tylko jak?

\- **Ha hy hy ho hyhuhyha.** \- Pyro obrócił się ku niemu.

\- Żebym tylko wiedział, jak mam go przeprosić...- westchnął, polewając wszystkim. Skoro _i_ _n vino veritas_ , w wódce powinna być prawda twarda jak pięść Żołnierza, która bezlitośnie wali po mordzie i wrzeszczy ci prosto w twarz, że jesteś skończonym idiotą.

\- A chociaż wiesz, co źle zrobiłeś?- Demo poprawił przepaskę na pustym oczodole i westchnął.- Nigdy nie mówią, co im chodzi po głowie, a nawet jak już coś z siebie wykrztuszą, to i tak zwykle to nie jest to, o co im chodziło. Zupełnie jakbyśmy byli w stanie czytać w myślach!

Heavy zamyślił się. W czystej teorii Medyk był zły za to, że Rosjanin... Za co doktor się na niego pogniewał? Gdy teraz się nad tym zastanawiał, nie trzymało się to ni kupy, ni dupy. Znaczy nie, dla Medyka zapewne jakiś pokrętny sens miało, jednak gdy otrzeźwiony alkoholem człowiek przyglądał się temu problemowi, logiki w tym nie można było znaleźć. Doktor chciał, żeby olbrzym go pocałował, co też jego przyjaciel uczynił. Następnie doktor stwierdził, że jego towarzysz nie powinien robić czegoś, czego nie chce. Przecież gdyby nie chciał to by tego nie robił! To chyba oczywiste, prawda?

\- _**Сказал**_ 3, ale nadal tego nie rozumiem.- westchnął, połykając jednym haustem zawartość kieliszka.- Ma do mnie żal o to, że robię coś, czego i tak chciał.

\- A bo widzisz... Widocznie nie utwierdziłeś go w przekonaniu, że też tego chcesz. Wisz, bywa i tak. One strasznie lubią, kiedy się im udowadnia, że jest się absolutnie oddanym temu, co się dla nich robi. „Ależ oczywiście, kochanie, z _przyjemnością_ przesunę te kanapę PIĄTY raz”, „Naturalnie słonko, że nie mam _nic przeciwko_ pójściu z tobą na ZAKUPY”, „Och skarbie, przecież wiesz, jak _bardzo_ lubię, gdy twoja MAMUSIA do nas przyjeżdża”.- Demo przewrócił okiem i również sięgnął po wódkę.- Ale prawdziwy mężczyzna nie powinien się na to godzić! Prawdziwy facet mówi, co myśli i ma gdzieś przekonywanie, że jest zachwycony całym tym syfem! Hik!

Pyro pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, jednak jak zwykle nie odezwał się ani słowem. Heavy również miał dziwne przeczucie, że wszystko to, co w opinii ich specjalisty od eksplozji wszelkich „prawdziwy mężczyzna robić powinien”, było właśnie tym, czego należało unikać. Z jednej strony, owszem, nie widział sensu, by okłamywać kogoś, kto jest mu bliski, jednak też raz na jakiś czas się można dla drugiej osoby poświęcić, jeśli ma jej to sprawić przyjemność.

Swoją drogą, czy całowanie doktora to takie znowu poświęcenie? Owszem, nigdy wcześniej ten pomysł mu do głowy nie przyszedł, jednak, gdy teraz się nad tym na trzeźwo (no, może bez przesady) zastanowić, spełnienie pragnienia lekarza wcale nie wymagało od niego zrobienia czegoś nieprzyjemnego, wręcz przeciwnie – trzymanie Medyka w objęciach, czucie na sobie jego ciepła, drżenia mięśni i miękkości jego ust było zdecydowanie czymś, co z przyjemnością by powtórzył. Nie był żadną niewinną panienką i doskonale wiedział, co się dzieje między ludźmi, którzy wzajemnie uważają się za atrakcyjnych, jednak zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że do tanga trzeba dwojga – i jedna i druga strona musi wyrazić zgodę na przystąpienie do dzieła. A że Medyk nigdy nie wydawał się być zainteresowany takimi sprawami, Heavy'emu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, by obdarzać go jakimkolwiek afektem. Byłoby to niezręczne i niepotrzebne, byli nie tylko towarzyszami broni ale i przyjaciółmi, w związku z czym tego typu spięcia były między nimi zbędne.

\- Wydawało mi się, _**что о**_ _ **н не хочет...**_ 4 Że nie jest zainteresowany...

\- One zawsze tak robią!- Szkot uderzył pięścią w kolano.- Udają, że nic ich nie obchodzisz a potem mają pretensję, żeś zignorował żar ich uczucia!

\- **A huhy ho hyhahe he hyhi!** \- odparł z przekonaniem Pyro, z dezaprobatą szturchając cyklopa łokciem.

\- Ale dlaczego miałby się wstydzić, że mnie lubi?- Heavy popatrzył na niego bezradnie.

\- **HAHE... HAHE HYHYHI HE HEHY, HUHY HE HOHYHYHY HE HYHIH.** \- świetlik westchnął, co objawiło się dziwnie smutnym szumem wydobywającym się z jego filtra.- **HOHEHA HOHYHY HE, HOHOHA HYHU HUHYHY E HUHY** _ **HAH.**_

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.- olbrzym pokręcił głową.- Możesz...?

\- „Czasem wstydzimy się rzeczy, których nie powinniśmy się wstydzić. Ponieważ boimy się, że osoba, którą lubimy, nie lubi _nas_ ”.- Przetłumaczył Demo, po czym odbił kolejną butelkę. Pyro pokiwał głową, na znak, że przekład był trafny.

\- Naprawdę dobrze go rozumiesz.- Heavy uniósł jedną brew.

\- Nigdy na trzeźwo.- westchnął Szkot i polał im wszystkim. Zaskakujące, że im więcej wypił, tym łatwiej mu było trafić do kieliszka.- Ale teraz to można z nim nawet pogadać.

Pyro nic nie powiedział, jednak poza, jaką przyjął, wskazywała, że słowa Demo go odrobinę uraziły. Co ciekawe, zwykle, gdy ktoś wdepnął na odcisk mieszkańcowi azbestowego kombinezonu, kończył marnie w objęciach płomieni, bez względu na to, jakiego koloru mundur by nie był przy tym spopielony. Tym razem jednak piroman jakoś przełknął zniewagę i jedynie zaczął siorbać podaną mu wódkę.

\- _**Не понимаю**_ 5, po co się bać takich rzeczy.- pokręcił głową.- Od samych obaw nic się nigdy nie zmienia, tylko jeszcze bardziej komplikuje.

\- Bo ty niczego nie rozumiesz!- zagrzmiał Demoman.- Miłość to jest gra, pełna zgadywania, hazardu i nieodpowiedzeń, gdzie nikt nie zna zasad, obie strony oszukują i chuj wie, co się tak naprawdę dzieje!

Heavy popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. W jego rodzinnych stronach nikt nie marnował czasu i sił na takie pierdoły. Wystarczyło powiedzieć obiektowi zainteresowań o swoich uczuciach i dostawało się albo w pysk, albo całusa – jedno i drugie załatwiało sprawę. Chodzenie dookoła siebie jak wokół zgniłego jaja było równie praktyczne, co noszenie futra w środku lata, dlatego też nikt tego nie robił. Owszem, Rosjanin rozumiał, że nie wszędzie na świecie ludzie postępują jak u niego w domu, jednak niektóre zachowania nadal go dziwiły. Pyro również nie wydawał się być przekonany tą wersją zdarzeń, bowiem jedynie pokręcił głową, dokładnie tak, jak podczas misji, gdy Scout po raz trzeci z rzędu stosował błyskotliwą strategię rzucenia się z kijem baseballowym na wieżyczkę strażniczą. Obaj dochodzili do wniosku, że życie uczuciowe cyklopa dalekie było od jakiegokolwiek istniejącego modelu, który można by próbować bezpiecznie naśladować.

\- To jakim cudem ludzie się w ogóle pobierają?- spytał olbrzym, sięgając po kieliszki kompanów, by je uzupełnić. Powoli zaczynało mu przyjemnie szumieć w głowie, jednak na pewno nie był tego wieczoru w nastroju na powstrzymywanie się przed piciem.

\- Dziecko musi mieć ojca.- z przekonaniem stwierdził Demo.

Myśli Heavy'ego powędrowały do jego bliskich, którzy zostali domu. Przed wyjazdem upewnił się, że jego ukochana matka będzie żyć spokojnie i bezpiecznie, oraz niczego jej nie będzie brakować, zaś każda siostra znajdzie sobie odpowiedniego kandydata na męża. Wszystkich osobiście sprawdził w boju i uznawszy, że będę się nadawać dla jego _**сестёр**_ 6, dał im swoje błogosławieństwo. To, jak jego siostry znalazły sobie tych adoratorów, nigdy za bardzo go nie interesowało, czego teraz bardzo żałował, bowiem może miałby jakieś porównanie z wersją Demo. Na pewno żadna z nich w dniu ślubu nie była przy nadziei, więc na pewno nie chodziło o zapewnienie nienarodzonej latorośli tatki, tym niemniej powód, dla którego chcieli być razem (poza oczywiście miłością), pozostawał dla niego tajemnicą.

\- **HA HAHA HOHYHUHHE.** \- Pyro poklepał go po ramieniu.- **HO HOHU H HYH HOHOHAHA HY HOHE HO HOHY HUHUHA.**

\- Tak, akurat, za bardzo kombinujemy.- Szkot przewrócił okiem.- Jeśli mu powie, co do niego czuje jako pierwszy, nieodwracalnie trafi pod pantofel! Chcesz, żeby nasz przyjaciel tak skończył?

\- Słucham?- Heavy aż zamarł, zrywając banderolę.

\- Jeśli powiesz mu, co do niego czujesz, będzie miał nad tobą władzę.- Demo machnął ręką.- One zawsze tak robią. Powiesz im, że je kochasz i do końca życia stajesz się ich niewolnikiem! Chłopcem na posyłki! Podnóżkiem!

\- Niewolnictwo jest nielegalne, chłopcem na posyłki nieoficjalnie jest Scout i nie umiem sobie wyobrazić nikogo, kto usiadłby w wygodnej pozycji opierając przy tym o mnie nogi.- odkręcił butelkę i zaczął przelewać jej zawartość do kieliszków.- Jesteś pewien, że to na pewno tak działa?

\- Metaforycznie!- cyklop popatrzył na podaną mu wódkę.- Miłość to jedna wielka metafora człowieczeństwa! Metafora wszystkiego! Hik! Metafora...

\- **HYHA HA HOHY**.- stwierdził ponuro ukryty w kombinezonie robaczek świętojański.

\- Wcale nie mam dosyć!- Demo wstał i postawił jedną nogę na stole.- Będę pił, aż padnę na mój pijacki pysk! Aż wszystkie smutki naszego kompana zwietrzeją i... Hik! Aż czarodziejka gorzała będzie tańczyła i... Łaaaaa!

To ostatnie było reakcją na mocny chwyt Pyro za nogawkę spodni i ściągniecie specjalisty od eksplozji do pierwotnej pozycji. Piroman też z jakiegoś powodu nie był w najlepszym nastroju, jednak znosił to dużo lepiej, niż jego jednooki przyjaciel. Kolejne kieliszki zostały napełnione i każdy wysączył swój, pogrążając się w ponurych myślach.

\- **HYHE, HO HYHAHE HUHU HYHAHA HOHAHI.** \- głos wydobywający się zza maski ochronnej był dziwnie smutny.

\- Wyznanie uczuć wymaga nie odwagi, a kompletnej utraty instynktu samozachowawczego.- poprawił go Demo.- To jak... Jak spacer przez pustynię...

Heavy i Pyro popatrzyli na siebie zdumieni, zastanawiając się nad tym, gdzie ta poetycka przenośnia może zawędrować. Prawdopodobnie powinni już w tym momencie Szkota związać i zanieść do jego siedziby, jednak żaden z nich nie chciał przegapić zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami przemowy dotyczącej życia uczuciowego i wszechświata jako takiego.

\- Bo... Gdy ydzieszsz po pustyni...- Kontynuował Szkot.- Chce ci szie pić. Więc idzesz i idziesz i wszyscy, no wszyscy wiedzo, sze chcesz wody, ale ty im nie mówiszsz! Nie! Bo oni cie wtedy mają na widelcu i jusz nigdy im nie uciekniesz. I zabioro ci buty. Dlatego idziesz i idsziesz asz znajdujesz oazę. I tam... Tam nie musisz mówić, że chcesz pić. Ona wie. Ona zawsze na ciebie czeka i będzie czekać, żebyś tylko z niej pił... Ale... Ale czasemmusisz przynieść wody w wiadrze. B nie moszna tylo bracz! Tszeba tesz dawać... Od sziebie, wiesh... Bo... Bo miłoszcz... To tszeba do niej dawacz i dawacz i dawacz... Asz odkrywash, she to nie była... Ta... No... Oaza, tylko miraż. Fatamoghana. I she nic nie jest takhie jak myslałesh...

\- Demo.- Heavy powoli wstał.- Naprawdę masz dosyć na dzisiaj.

\- Bo ja myshlałem, sze ona jest moją oazą.- westchnął Szkot, opierając czoło o stół.- A to byo tylko słusenie...

\- **HA HO HAHOHE**.- mruknął Pyro, przerzucając sobie przez plecy wiotką kończynę przyjaciela.

\- Nie! Nigdzie mnie nie zabierzesz!- Demo uparcie mu się wyrywał, aż wreszcie osiągnął sukces i usiadł z powrotem.- Panowie, poleaam!

Wiedzieli, że lepiej będzie pozwolić mu chlać do utraty przytomności, niż się z nim szarpać, toteż, wzruszywszy ramionami, ponownie zajęli swoje miejsca po obu stronach pijanego Szkota i wypili po kielichu, bacznie obserwując swojego przyjaciela. Na swoje szczęście siedział w miarę prosto i bez większych problemów opróżniał szkło.

\- Bo wizisz...- cyklop pokazał palcem na Heavy'ego.- Miłoszcz... Es abo je nie ma. Ale nihhy nie wiesz, czy ta druha osoba czie kocha. Czaem szie ohazue, sze sały szas udawała, sze czie kocha i tlateho nikt jusz nikomu nie ufa.

Rosjanin zamyślił się. Niewiele wiedział o przeszłości Medyka, poza tym, że z rożnych powodów musiał uciekać z kraju i nie pozostawił tam nic, do czego mógłby wrócić. Wiedział też, że dawno temu doktor miał kogoś bliskiego, jednak im nie wyszło, ale Heavy nigdy nie poznał żadnych szczegółów. Czyżby lekarz bał się, że sytuacja może się powtórzyć? Ból był dla olbrzyma pojęciem abstrakcyjnym, zarówno pod względem psychicznym jak i fizycznym – w końcu był ludzkim ekwiwalentem czołgu, który idzie naprzód i nie waha się ani przez sekundę. Jednak wiedział, że maleńkie ludzki, z którymi walczył ramię w ramię, były o wiele delikatniejsze, każdy w inny sposób. Żołnierz był najbardziej podobny do Rosjanina, bowiem trudno go było zabić i generalnie niemal niczym się nie przejmował, choć trzeba było przyznać, że rozmawianie z obciętymi głowami przeciwników i pisanie listów miłosnych jest dziwnym sposobem odreagowywania stresu. Z kolei Scout był równie opancerzony, co dżdżownica, jednak jego duch był generalnie niezniszczalny (jak u każdego, kto nigdy nie miał złamanego serca), przez co chłopak pełnił funkcję nieustraszonego mięsa armatniego. Snajper był twardszy, niż mogło się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać, w dodatku miał stalowe nerwy, czego nie można było powiedzieć o ich Szpiegu – facet miewał dziwaczne odchyły na punkcie czystości i dobrych manier. Inżynier przypominał cegłę, jednak hart jego ducha nie polegał na szorstkiej męskiej przyjaźni, tylko uprzejmości i stoickim spokoju. Pyro był zagadkowy, bowiem nigdy nie można było stwierdzić, co tak naprawdę myśli, jednak na pewno był twardym zawodnikiem. Demo z kolei cóż, jeśli stężenie alkoholu w jego krwi nie przekroczyło pewnego poziomu, był równie groźny, co wataha wilków, jednak jego duch niekiedy wymagał naprawy przy użyciu naprawdę nikczemnego bimbru. Z kolei Medyk... Z nim sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Wydawał się być mały i delikatny, jednak lekceważenie go zwykle było śmiertelnym błędem. Wszyscy uważali go za nieco szalonego i niezwykle dzielnego, bowiem trzeba naprawdę sporej siły woli, by biegać po polu bitwy, leczyć swoich kompanów i nosić przy tym broń niemal tak bezużyteczną, że można było zostawić ją w bazie. Tym niemniej jego myśli kryły w sobie tajemnice – mroczne, bolesne i toksyczne. Heavy nie chciał i nie zamierzał być jednym z takich sekretów. Ostatnie, czego pragnął, to doktora skrzywdzić bądź zranić. Brak zaufania ze strony lekarza był niemal obraźliwy, jednak nie zamierzał się gniewać na niego przez coś takiego. Trzeba doktora zwyczajnie ustawić do pionu i nie przejmować się jego udawanym oporem, bowiem w ten sposób jedynie utrudnia sobie życie.

\- _**Я решил**_! 7\- położył obie dłonie na stole i wstał gwałtownie.- Powiem mu!

\- Siadaj!- Demo pociągnął go za pasek i posadził.- Na pewno nie teras. Ty wiesz, jak tho wyglada? „Kofanie, jestem pyany w tszy dupy i czie kofam”.

\- Nie jestem pijany.- Heavy popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

\- **HAHE HEHIH HOHAHHA.**

Faktycznie, śmierdział wódą jak płonąca gorzelnia, mimo że nadal był zaledwie lekko wstawiony. Zresztą, odwiedziny w środku nocy nie były najlepszym pomysłem, jeśli zależało mu na pozytywnym nastawieniu Medyka do sprawy. Doszedł do wniosku, że skoro już podjął decyzję, parę godzin zwłoki nie ostudzi jego entuzjazmu, toteż kontynuował biesiadowanie ze swoimi kompanami, aż wieczór zmienił się w głęboką noc, a ta w dziwnie wesołe i pozbawione sensu godziny poranne. Demo powoli zaczął odzyskiwać humor, nalewając im kolejne kieliszki, które z upływem czasu przeistoczyły się w blaszane kubki.

\- Jesteszszie najepszymi pszyjaciumi, jakich miaem.- Szkot poklepał ich obu po ramionach.- Naprae.

\- _**Дорогие друзья! 8**_\- Heavy położył na jego ramieniu swoją wielką dłoń, niemal powalając drugiego mężczyznę na stół.

\- Snikim mi tak nie es dosze ak sfami.- Szkot uśmiechnął się błogo.- Kofam was.

Pyro poruszył się niespokojnie, jednak nic nie powiedział, jedynie poklepał cyklopa po głowie, jakby starał się poprawić humor psu. Mimo że milczał, widać było, że jemu również niewiele brakowało, by zwalić się pod stół – nawet siedząc, kolebał się na boki i raz na jakiś czas musiał przytrzymać się ramienia przyjaciela, żeby utrzymać się w aktualnej pozycji.

\- **HEHE HAHO HOHAHY.** \- wymamrotał w końcu w stronę Heavy'ego.- **HE HU HOHE.**

\- Bez przesady. Powiedzenie mu nie wymaga odwagi.- olbrzym wzruszył ramionami.- Co w najgorszym wypadku może się stać?

Pyro przez chwilę trawił tę myśl, podczas gdy Rosjanin uzupełniał kieliszki. Widać było, że pod maską ochronną mają miejsce skomplikowane procesy myślowe, jednak nawet wolał nie zgadywać w jakim kierunku one podążają. Nie żeby nie miał do przyjaciela zaufania, jednak wszyscy w bazie bez względu na temperament, charakter oraz stosunek do regulaminów hołdowali jednej zasadzie – sekrety Pyro są jego wyłączną własnością i nie należy ich z niego siłą wydzierać. Wyjątkiem był Scout, który nie wiadomo jakim sposobem poznał wreszcie płeć ich ognistego przyjaciela, jednak z niewłaściwym sobie taktem zachował tę informację dla siebie. Dlatego też lepiej było nie domyślać się, co się dzieje pod kopułą ich małego piromana, tylko zaczekać, aż sam z siebie się podzieli swoimi przemyśleniami.

\- **HOHA HE!** \- Pyro wstał i popatrzył na śliniącego się na blat Demo.- **HOHA HE, HYHY?!**

Obaj zamarli. Szkot nieco otrzeźwiał, słysząc to wyznanie, Heavy zaś stał oszołomiony, starając się dopasować usłyszane pomruki do czegokolwiek innego poza „Kocham cię” oraz „Kocham cię, słyszysz?!”, jednak marnie mu to szło. Dlatego na wszelki wypadek pozwolił ukrytej w azbestowym kombinezonie istocie kontynuować swoją wypowiedź.

\- **HAHE HE HOHAHE, HYHO HY HE HAHAHE HA HE HUHAHY**.- dodał zgnębiony Pyro siadając na swoim miejscu i spuszczając głowę.

\- Emm...- Demoman wyglądał na naprawdę skołowanego.

\- „Zawsze cię kochałem, ale ty nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi”- przetłumaczył Rosjanin. Faktycznie, im więcej alkoholu we krwi, tym łatwiej było ich mamroczącego kolegę zrozumieć.

\- Ja fiem, sso on poedział.- cyklop przewrócił okiem.- Tylko... Nie fiem, sso mam odpoesieć...

\- Najlepiej po prostu go przytul.- westchnął Heavy i wstał, wskazując palcem na ukrytego w kombinezonie kumpla.- A ty nie pozwól mu się wywinąć.

\- **HEHY HEHY.**

\- Nie, czeaj!- Szkot popatrzył lekko spłoszonym wzrokiem w jego stronę.

Wbrew rozpaczliwym prośbom Demo, specjalista od ciężkiej broni opuścił pomieszczenie, lekko się do siebie uśmiechając. Wiedział, że dopóki Pyro nie wytrzeźwieje do końca, na pewno sobie z cyklopem poradzi i powie mu wszystko, co należy powiedzieć, nie zważając na kompletnie niepotrzebny opór przeciw... eee... Ukochanego? Cóż, jeśli fachowiec od podpalania drużyny BLU popisze się w rozmowie prywatnej równie wielką determinacją, co na polu bitwy, los Czarnego Szkockiego Cyklopa w zasadzie już został przesądzony.

Idąc korytarzem, Heavy uświadomił sobie, że wbrew temu, co do tej pory sądził o swoim stanie, jednak _jest_ nieco wstawiony. Myślał tak samo jasno jak zwykle, jednak jego funkcje motoryczne zostały mocno upośledzone i ma zdecydowane trudności z poruszaniem się w linii prostej. Ostatecznie nie udało mu się w porę zmienić swojej trajektorii i wyrżnął samym środkiem czoła w wiszącą na ścianie gaśnicę.

 

Gdy się obudził, nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy nadal jest pijany, czy pod nieobecność jego świadomości wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Choć nigdy wcześniej nie był w tym pokoju, dokładnie wiedział, co to za pomieszczenie. Wielokrotnie je widział przez lekko uchylone drzwi, gdy Medyk udawał się na spoczynek, lub wracał się po coś ważnego. Sypialnia ta nie przypominała pozostałych kwater w bazie – naprawdę wyglądała jak miejsce, w którym można by było zamieszkać. Doktor powiesił na ścianach swoje dyplomy oraz różne ryciny, na półkach stały książki po niemiecku oraz słoiki z rozmaitymi organami, które przez długi pobyt w formalinie stały się absolutnie nierozpoznawalne. Jedynym mankamentem był pewien nadmiar drzwi, bowiem można było do tego pokoju wejść zarówno z korytarza jak i przez gabinet. Heavy nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, gdy miał świadomość, że ktoś go może zaskoczyć od tyłu, tym niemniej rozumiał, dlaczego kwatera doktora jest urządzona w ten sposób. Bez względu jednak na doznania natury estetycznej, należało się zastanowić nad tym, co tutaj robił. Nie pamiętał, by się tutaj udał po popijawie, co więcej , był pewien, że zdecydowanie _nie_ miał takiego zamiaru. A jednak jakimś cudem się tu znalazł. Hm.

Wstanie z łóżka nie wyszło mu za pierwszym podejściem, i musiał się oprzeć ręką o malutki w porównaniu z jego dłonią stolik nocny. Ku swemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że znajduje się tam szklanka z wodą a obok niej ułożone na serwetce dwie tabletki rozpuszczalnej aspiryny. Ktoś je przygotował specjalnie dla niego i mogła to być tylko jedna osoba, której natychmiast postanowił poszukać.

Nie zajęło mu to zbyt wiele czasu – doktor siedział w gabinecie na swoim krześle, jednak nie przeglądał papierów jak to miał w zwyczaju, tylko spał. Miał bladą twarz, podkrążone oczy, potargane włosy i cały był pokryty pustynnym pyłem. Jego poszarpany fartuch wisiał na oparciu krzesła, jednak więcej garderoby doktor nie zdążył z siebie zdjąć, zanim zapadł w sen. Rosjanin postanowił go nie budzić i postarał się jak najciszej udać w kierunku drzwi, jednak nie zdążył zrobić nawet jednego kroku, gdy Medyk podniósł głowę.

\- Heavy?- popatrzył na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.- Jak się czujesz?

\- _**Хорошо**_ **.** 9 **-** uśmiechnął się w duchu. Tylko doktor potrafił pytać innych o samopoczucie, samemu wyglądając jak siedem nieszczęść.- A ty?

\- Ujdzie.- machnął ręką, po czym westchnął głęboko.- Heavy... Ja... Chciałbym cię przeprosić za vczoraj. Zaskoczyłeś mnie i nie zareagovałem tak, jak povinienem. Jest mi bardzo przykro z tego povodu.

Rosjanin przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu doktorowi. Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał stoczyć z nim coś na kształt werbalnej bitwy, tymczasem okazało się, iż nie będzie to konieczne. Nie do końca wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, jednak darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby – jeśli Medyk jest w nastroju do negocjacji, należy kuć żelazo póki gorące. Powoli podszedł do doktora i kucnął przy jego krześle, dzięki czemu mógł popatrzeć mu w oczy, nie pochylając się przy tym. Powoli położył dłoń na policzku lekarza i pogładził kciukiem jego skroń, jakby chciał uspokoić dziecko.

\- Heavy...- Medyk westchnął i przymknął oczy.

\- Chcę tego.- popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem i nieco zbliżył do niego swoją twarz.- I będę to robił tak długo, aż uwierzysz, że mówię prawdę.

Doktor jedynie zamknął oczy i przylgnął do jego dłoni, niemalże się na niej opierając. Uznając to za nieme przyzwolenie, przysunął się jeszcze trochę i delikatnie pocałował siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę, który tym razem nie zamierzał nigdzie uciekać. Medyk z pewną ospałością odwzajemnił pocałunek, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach masywnej szyi Rosjanina.

\- Nie veź tego do siebie... Ale ja zaraz zasnę...- lekarz powoli oparł czoło o ramię specjalisty od zmasowanego dziurawienia przeciwników.

Heavy uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podniósł swojego _**врачa**_ 10 z krzesła, po czym wziął go na ręce tak, jak się trzyma niemowlęta. Choć zwykle Medyk pewnie by protestował, teraz nie miał na to albo siły, albo ochoty i potulnie pozwolił się zanieść do sypialni. Rosjanin położył go na łóżku i najdelikatniej jak potrafił zdjął z niego buty, spodnie oraz kamizelkę, po czym, przyciskając go do swej szerokiej piersi, położył się razem z nim. Sam też chciał jeszcze trochę pospać, poza tym nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wypuszczać doktora z objęć. Z pewnym rozczuleniem obserwował niezwykle spokojną twarz zapadającego w sen mężczyzny i pocałował go w czoło.

\- Kolorowych snów.- Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, słysząc w odpowiedzi trudny do zrozumienia mamrot.

 

Medyk miał bardzo lekki, nerwowy sen. Niemal każdy, nawet najcichszy dźwięk sprawiał, że doktor marszczył nerwowo czoło i usiłował się przewrócić na drugi bok, jednak uniemożliwiały mu to przytrzymujące go na miejscu ramiona Heavy'ego. W takich momentach na chwilę otwierał zaspane oczy, rozglądał się, po czym znów wpadał w objęcia Morfeusza, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Rosjanin postanowił go nie budzić na śniadanie – wiedział, że zawsze zostają jakieś resztki, którymi mogli się potem uraczyć, a na razie najważniejsze było, by doktor wypoczął. Specjalista od ciężkiej broni również parę razy zapadł w sen, odbijając sobie w ten sposób nocną libację. Wreszcie koło południa Medyk obudził się na dobre i odruchowo spróbował się przeciągnąć, jednak zorientowawszy się, że jest to niemożliwe, popatrzył na Heavy'ego zdziwionym wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej nie od razu był sobie w stanie przypomnieć ich poranną rozmowę, bowiem w pierwszej chwili zrobił się biały jak prześcieradło, ale po chwili pokręcił głową i z głębokim westchnieniem oparł czoło o obojczyk Rosjanina.

\- Wyspałeś się?- pogłaskał go po przetykanych na skroniach siwizną włosach.

\- Dożyję do vieczora.- odparł, przyjmując nieco wygodniejszą pozycję, by przylgnąć do leżącego pod nim mężczyzny całym ciałem.- A ty? Chyba vczoraj, jak vy to określacie, „daliście v szyję”.

Heavy zaśmiał się, co doktor prawdopodobnie odebrał jako miniaturowe trzęsienie ziemi, bowiem kurczowo i niemal rozpaczliwie chwycił się rękawów swojego nowego materaca, po czym popatrzył nań z lekkim wyrzutem, który jednak nie był tak do końca na serio.

\- Można tak _**сказать**_ **.** 11 **-** pokiwał głową.- Ale powinieneś był widzieć pozostałych!

\- Vidziałem.- mruknał.- Dlatego trochę się martviłem, że mogłeś zrobić coś... Że... Że to, co poviedziałem, było zbyt...

\- Doktor zdecydowanie za dużo myśli.- pogłaskał go po policzku i nieco przygarnął do siebie, by móc sięgnąć jego ust.

\- Może masz rację.- westchnął, poddając się kompletnie naciskowi przypominających bale ramion.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego wcześniej nie zdecydował się na pocałowanie Medyka. Była to, obok roznoszenia ludzi na strzępy, najprzyjemniejsza rzecz, jaką potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Usta doktora nie były delikatne jak u dziewcząt i rzeczywiście cię czuło, że się kogoś dopieszcza. Wyraźne mięśnie na szyi i żuchwie tańczyły mu pod palcami, w dodatku skóra Medyka zawsze pachniała ciekawą mieszaniną wody kolońskiej i środka dezynfekującego. Natomiast pomruki, jakie wyrywały się z gardła adepta medycyny polowej były niesamowicie seksowne, zupełnie jakby doktor specjalnie starał się Rosjanina podniecić.

\- Heavy...- jęknął, gdy poczuł na swojej szyi masywne usta.- Mmm... N... Nie, proszę...

\- Dlaczego?- zaniepokoił się, że doktor znowu ma jakieś wątpliwości.

\- Jesteśmy brudni, niedospani, głodni i średnio przytomni.- westchnął.- Nie chcę tak. **Bitte.** 12

Po krótkim namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że tym razem obiekcje doktora są uzasadnione – bycie razem, czy to pocałunki, czy też bardziej zaawansowane czynności powinny być czystą przyjemnością i jeśli się mieli tym cieszyć, faktycznie lepiej było, jeśli zajmą się innymi, nieco bardziej naglącymi potrzebami. Uśmiechając się, pogłaskał Medyka po głowie i puścił go, pozwalając mu tym samym wygrzebać się z pościeli. Musiał przyznać, że widok potarganego i nieco wygniecionego doktora jest naprawdę rozczulający, jednak nie powiedział tego na głos. Były rzeczy, którymi należało się cieszyć po cichu.

 

Choć dzień zaczęli nieco później niż zwykle, miał on dosyć normalny przebieg. Umyli się, najedli i, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zalegli w świetlicy, gdzie nie było już najmniejszych śladów po wydarzeniach minionej nocy (nikt nie wiedział, jak to się dzieje, ale Inżynier chyba miał jakiś radar, który informował go, gdzie jest napaskudzone i Teksańczyk przychodził to posprzątać zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować). Żaden z nich nie miał dość siły na granie lub czytanie, więc po prostu siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie i słuchali radia. Znamienne było, że Demo i Pyro gdzieś przepadli i nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie są, jednak Heavy na wszelki wypadek nie wnikał w ten temat. Jeśli ich nie można znaleźć, znaczy, że potrzebują odrobiny prywatności, więc wysyłanie za nimi grupy poszukiwawczej byłoby co najmniej nietaktowne.

Pod wieczór zebrali się i poszli do swoich pokoi, a konkretniej Rosjanin odprowadzał Medyka. Przez całą drogę doktor intensywnie nad czymś myślał, jednak, jako że na razie ani nie mówił, ani nie robił w związku z tym nic głupiego, olbrzym łaskawie mu na to pozwolił. Wprawdzie miał pewne obawy, że proces ten może mieć złe konsekwencje, jednak wiedział, że ich dyżurny lekarz czasem musi się nad czymś zastanawiać, inaczej ostatecznie postrada te klepki, które mu jeszcze pozostały.

\- Heavy...- zaczął zaskakująco niepewnym głosem, co było kompletnie do niego niepodobne.- Mam do ciebie prośbę.

\- Jaką?

\- Jeśli znovu będę się zachovyvał jak kompletny **Schwachkopf** 13, povstrzymaj mnie.- nerwowo poprawił okulary.- Nie chcę, żeby przez moja głupotę znovu...

I po raz kolejny Heavy był zmuszony go uciszyć, żeby przestał pleść trzy po trzy. Oczywiście uczynił to z przyjemnością, przygniatając doktora do ściany, by go unieruchomić i nie pozwolić mu na wyrywanie się, jednak z satysfakcją stwierdził, że Medyk nie ma najmniejszej ochoty gdziekolwiek iść.

 

 

 

1 Bez wódki tego się nie da zrozumieć

2 Nie rozumiem.

3 Powiedział

4 (…) że on nie chce

5 Nie rozumiem

6 (…) sióstr

7 Zdecydowałem!

8 Drodzy przyjaciele!

9 Dobrze

10 (…) doktora

11 (…) powiedzieć

12 Proszę

13 (…) kretyn


	5. BLU Snajper

_Czyli dlaczego stosowanie komunikacji pozawerbalnej odnosi skutek (przynajmniej czasami)_

\- Poczta!

Wszyscy zbystrzeli słysząc przetaczający się przez bazę niczym grzmot potężny okrzyk Żołnierza. Zwykle, by mieć jakikolwiek kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym musieli opuścić bazę, jednak raz na parę dni także tutaj docierała cywilizacja w postaci korespondencji. Część czekała na wieści od rodziny, tak jak na przykład Scout, który zawsze dostawał masę listów od swoich braci oraz matki, inni, w tym również i Snajper, zwykle otrzymywali zaprenumerowane czasopisma oraz zamówione za pośrednictwem katalogów przesyłki (dawno temu zdarzyła się jedna paczka, której NIKT nie zamawiał, jednak należało spuścić na to zasłonę milczenia i pod żadnym pozorem o tym więcej _nie_ wspominać). Dostarczenie poczty było też okazją, by samemu coś wysłać bez konieczności opuszczania bazy, co wielu osobom było na rękę. A przynajmniej jednej.

\- Ciekaw jestem, do kogo on pisze. I co.- Szpieg popatrzył znad jednego ze swoich rachunków na idącego korytarzem Pyro.

Było to zastanawiające, faktycznie. Z zaskakującą regularnością ich nałogowy podpalacz wysyłał do kogoś listy w uroczych, błękitnych kopertach skropionych perfumami i, co było w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze, otrzymywał na nie odpowiedzi, które z kolei były rozkosznie różowe i pachniały fiołkami.

\- Jak takiś ciekaw, to coś z tym zrób.- asasyn wzruszył ramionami i policzył dostarczone mu czasopisma.- W końcu jesteś Szpiegiem i nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemu.

\- Jeszcze się dowiem i co wtedy?- agent popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.- Nie chcę postradać zmysłów z tak idiotycznego powodu.

Strzelec przewrócił oczami i zajął się swoją paczką. Starał się traktować ją delikatnie, bowiem zawierała w sobie nowy celownik optyczny, w związku z czym słuchał swojego kolegi tylko jednym uchem, by wydawać przekonywujące pomruki w odpowiednich chwilach. Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się, że chyba coś ważnego mu umknęło, bowiem as wywiadu wydał z siebie pełen zadowolenia pomruk.

\- No, to jesteśmy umówieni.- poklepał Snajpera po ramieniu.- _Me_ _r_ _ci, mon ami._ 1

\- Hę?- asasyn popatrzył na niego rozkojarzonym wzrokiem. Kątem oka zauważył stojącego obok nich Inżyniera, który kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Do zobaczenia przy bramie. Tylko się nie spóźnij!

\- Na co ja się właśnie zgodziłem?- spytał mechanika, gdy agent opuścił świetlicę.

\- Że po obiedzie pójdziecie się zakraść na teren misji, żeby przygotować pułapkę na wiewiórkę. Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi i nie chcę mieć.

Cóż, problem Snajpera polegał na tym, że nie miał żadnego wyboru – będzie się musiał dowiedzieć, co jego podstępny kolega znowu wykombinował. Współudział był w tym przypadku o wiele lepszy niż pozwolenie synowi najdzielniejszego ludu Europy na wcielanie swoich planów w życie bez nadzoru kogokolwiek o bodaj minimalnym poziomie zdrowego rozsądku. Tym niemniej, gdy po posiłku powlókł się do bramy prowadzącej w stronę torów, wiedział, że będzie żałował swego pojawienia się tutaj.

\- Dobra, coś ty znowu wykombinował?- westchnął, patrząc na zgniatającego butem niedopałek agenta.

\- Już ci wczoraj mówiłem.- popatrzył na kolegę jak na idiotę.- Zamierzam tego małego uwieść, jednak nie chcę, żeby jakąkolwiek w tym rolę grał przypadek. W końcu _je suis un p_ _r_ _ofessionnel._ 2

\- Ok... Nie jestem pewien, czy za tobą nadążam...- uniósł jedną brew i poprawił okulary.- Jaka jest w twoim planie rola dla mnie? I co mają do tego wiewiórki?

\- No przecież nie mogłem publicznie powiedzieć, o co mi chodzi, mam to zapisane w kontrakcie.- zniecierpliwiony Szpieg przewrócił oczami.- Uznałem, że małe, patykowate, postrzelone, nadpobudliwe i czerwone stworzenie będzie odpowiednim skojarzeniem dla słowa „wiewiórka”.

\- Bo ja wiem...- podrapał się po głowie.- Mnie on się bardziej kojarzy z królikiem. Wiesz, przez to jak szybo biega...

\- Wszystko mi jedno!- warknął as wywiadu.- _Écu_ _r_ _euil, lapin_ 3, może być nawet _ge_ _r_ _bille_ 4, to nie ma znaczenia! Nie przyszliśmy tutaj rozmawiać o zoologii, _enfe_ _r_ _!_ 5

\- Dobrze, spokojnie, bo ci żyłka pęknie.- westchnął asasyn.- Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, jak ktoś go przezywa...

\- _Fe_ _r_ _me-la!_ 6\- już drugi raz w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin ktoś kazał mu się zamknąć.- Skup się na chwilę. Chcę, żeby w odpowiednim momencie doszło do spotkania między nim a mną. Nie zamierzam go ganiać po całym polu bitwy, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli on wpadnie na mnie. Nie przyszła góra do Mahometa, więc Mahomet poszedł do góry, _n'est pas?_ 7 Wystarczy, że swoimi strzałami zagnasz go w moją stronę i _voila!_ 8

Snajper przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w zadumie. Wiedział, że bez względu na to, ile razy by mu nie powtórzył, że ma nierówno pod sufitem, Francuz i tak go nie posłucha, więc nie było sensu strzępić sobie języka. Z drugiej jednak strony, musiał przyznać, że w jego szaleństwie była pewna metoda. Skoro nie można kogoś złapać, trzeba go zmusić, żeby do ciebie przyszedł.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to jest najlepszy pomysł...- westchnął z zakłopotaniem.- Wybacz, ale kiedy strzelam, to tylko po to, by zabić, inaczej jedynie zdradzam swoją pozycję i ściągam sobie na łeb przeciwników. Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz pomocy, ale karku dla ciebie nadstawiał nie będę.

\- Dobrze, dobrze.- Szpieg pomasował skroń.- Nie musisz się bawić w psa pasterskiego. Po prostu... Postaraj mi się go nie zabijać. Wystarczy, że będziesz robił swoje małe piekiełko, a ja się już nim odpowiednio zajmę. Może być?

\- Jasne.- wzruszył ramionami.- Masz go na wyłączność. Miłej zabawy.

\- _Me_ _r_ _ci._ 9\- agent zatarł ręce i uśmiechnął się tak paskudnie, że aż Snajper zaczął biednemu chłopakowi współczuć.

\- Tylko powiedz mi jedno. Po kiego grzyba mnie tu ściągnąłeś?

\- Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś nas podsłuchał.- machnął ręką, wyraźnie dając asasynowi do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowany kontynuowaniem rozmowy, skoro osiągnął już swój cel.

Snajper pojął aluzję i ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu. Może jednak coś w tym jest? Wiedział, że Szpieg REDów na pewno sam z siebie do niego nie przyjdzie – tego jednego mógł być pewien. Jednak nie był w stanie się pogodzić z tą myślą. Nadal pragnął powrócić do chwili, gdy jeszcze nie było za późno i mógł chociaż podjąć próbę zatrzymania go przy sobie. Ale przecież mógł też nakłonić agenta do tego, by jednak zmienił zdanie i mimo wszystko ponownie zaszczycił go swoją obecnością. Zagonić jak owcę do zagrody? Nie, to upokarzające. Zarzucić przynętę? Tak, ciekawe niby jaką. Agent czerwonych był normalny i nie rzucał się jak wygłodniały wilk na powiewające na wietrze krótkie spodenki zwiadowcy drużyny przeciwnej, jednak nie miał najmniejszego pomysłu, czym wobec tego mógłby go zachęcić do przyjścia do jego gniazda. Pozostawała tylko jedna możliwość. Należało go do tego _zmusić._ Zadaniem Szpiega była cicha eliminacja przeciwnika spełniającego pewne kryteria, wśród nich było jedno, które asasyn doskonale mógł spełnić – bycie najgroźniejszym zawodnikiem na polu bitwy. Będzie to wymagało od niego poświęcenia i zachodu, jednak w końcu profesjonalizm agenta RED zwycięży ponad jego niechęcią i znów się spotkają.

X X X

\- Stary, zacząłeś pić Biovital, czy co?- Scout nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, czekając aż zasobnik mechanika uzupełni jego poziom zdrowia.- Jesteś jak maszyna do zabijania!

Snajper przewrócił oczami. Przyszedł tutaj tylko po amunicję nie zaś na ploty starych ciotek. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tłumaczyć się zwiadowcy z czegokolwiek, bowiem wymagałoby to wymyślenia na poczekaniu naprawdę wiarygodnego kłamstwa, a w tym nie był dobry.

\- Mam nowy celownik, to wszystko.- westchnął w końcu, czując na sobie badawcze spojrzenie chłopaka.- Idź, sprawdź, czy nie ma za rogiem kogoś, kto chciałby cię zastrzelić.

\- Rany, może i jesteś bardziej efektywny, ale zrobiła się z ciebie straszna maruda.- młodzieniec pokazał mu język i oparł kij na ramieniu.

Asasyn pozwolił zwiadowcy odbiec w jemu tylko znanym kierunku, po czym wrócił na pozycję. Może i faktycznie zabijanie przeciwników szło mu dużo lepiej niż zwykle, jednak wiedział, że przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić straszną cenę. Nie przywykł do tak intensywnego przemieszczania się podczas misji oraz ciągłego picia kawy, by móc się cały czas maksymalnie koncentrować. A to dopiero pierwszy dzień! Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, jak się będzie czuł, jeśli przyjdzie mu tę farsę ciągnąć dłużej niż trzy doby.

Niestety, szybko się przekonał, że nie ma aż tyle szczęścia. Dni płynęły i w końcu minął tydzień jego maksymalnej wydolności na polu bitwy. Czuł się paskudnie, generalnie odpalał jednego papierosa od drugiego, żywił się niemal wyłącznie kawą czarną jak wylot palnika Pyro i miał wrażenie, że zaraz padnie na pysk. Nie miał pojęcia, ile jeszcze da radę tak funkcjonować, jednak nie sądził, by odpowiedź brzmiała „długo”. Był na granicy i wiedział, że jego ciało już wkrótce się przeciwko niemu zbuntuje. Tym niemniej nie zamierzał rezygnować. Może to bezsensowna walka, ale zawsze było to lepsze, niż potulne zaakceptowanie rzeczy takimi, jakimi są. Chciał naprawić swój błąd i zrobi to, nawet jeśli będzie musiał codziennie przyjmować końską porcję kofeiny dożylnie.

Tyle dobrego, że wreszcie mieli dzień wolny i mógł spokojnie zająć się sobą. Wykorzystał tę okazję, by spać jak zabity do południa, najeść się wreszcie (wierzył, że nic tak nie stawia na nogi jak smażony bekon i jajka sadzone z gorącymi tostami) oraz zmyć z siebie odór kawy i fajek. Wiedział, że jako nałogowy palacz nigdy nie będzie pachniał jak stokrotki, jednak przynajmniej mógł zredukować otaczającą go chmurę swądu. Porządnie się wyszorował i właśnie kończył wycierać włosy, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Był tym nieco zdziwiony, bowiem nie spodziewał się gości. Niby Szpieg wpadał w każdej chwili, która była dla niego dogodna, jednak jakoś nie podejrzewał, by to agent złożył mu wizytę. Może i był upierdliwym pasożytem, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się wpaść, gdy asasyn nie był kompletnie ubrany (skąd wiedział, co Australijczyk porabia i czy jest w dezabilu – nie wiadomo). Snajper poszedł otworzyć drzwi, starając się usunąć z siebie jak najwięcej wody i niemal umarł na zawał, gdy ujrzał stojącego na progu mężczyznę.

Szpieg.

Szpieg RED.

Jego Szpieg.

Tutaj. U niego.

Myśli asasyna zaczęły pracować nagle na najwyższych obrotach. Nie mógł pozwolić, by tamta sytuacja się powtórzyła, musi agenta przy sobie zatrzymać, choćby miał się przez to świat zawalić. I musiał to zrobić jak najszybciej. Przede wszystkim nie mógł pozwolić Szpiegowi odejść tak jak wtedy, musi...

\- Mam z tobą problem.

Niewiele myśląc, a raczej nie myśląc w ogóle, błyskawicznie pochwycił asa wywiadu za ramiona i wciągnął go do wnętrza samochodu. Tam popchnął go nieco dalej, by mieć czas na zamknięcie drzwi. OK, wszelkie drogi ucieczki zostały zablokowane. Tędy nie da rady się wymknąć, okna są za małe... Dobrze. To jest już załatwione. Teraz można działać dalej. Popatrzył na mocno oszołomionego agenta stojącego w tej części samochodu, którą, przy odrobinie dobrej woli, można było nazwać kuchnią. Był trochę niższy od Snajpera oraz z pewnością miał w sobie o wiele więcej gracji i nawet z maską na twarzy widać było, że jest przystojnym mężczyzną. Sprawiał wrażenie poukładanego i spokojnego człowieka, który ma wszystko pod kontrolą, jednak asasyn widział go podczas walki. W tym osobniku były pasja, ogień i zapalczywość, tylko zwykle pozostawały one bardzo dobrze ukryte. I teraz... Teraz był tutaj. Przy nim. Snajper czuł w okolicach serca dziwny ucisk, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać ze szczęścia.

\- Przyszedłeś do mnie.- wiedział, że jeśli nie chce powtórki z rozrywki, powinien jakoś się z Francuzem komunikować, jednak, zamiast powiedzieć coś inteligentnego, musiał oczywiście palnąć pierwsze, co mu do głowy przyszło.

\- Naprawdę nie miałem na to ochoty, możesz mi wierzyć.- agent z irytacją poprawił marynarkę.- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać na temat... Naszej sytuacji, jednak jeśli jeszcze raz się do mnie zbliżysz, załatwimy to inaczej.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie... Nie! Nie chce z nim walczyć, nie teraz. Z drugiej jednak strony już raz zostało dowiedzione, że jego zdolność do rozmowy z nim jest mocno ograniczona, ale też nie może pozwolić mu odejść! Musiał... Musiał coś zrobić... Całkowicie się nie zastanawiając nad potencjalnymi konsekwencjami swojej decyzji, zaczął powoli iść w stronę Szpiega. Ten zgodnie z zapowiedzią wyciągnął swój nóż, jednak nie była to przeszkoda nie do pokonania. Pewnym chwytem unieruchomił ręce agenta i oparł mu czoło o ramię. Dopiero w tej chwili zrozumiał, czym był ten dziwny stan, zmuszający go do podejmowania rożnych idiotycznych działań.

Tęsknił za Szpiegiem.

\- Przyszedłeś.- powiedział, jednak gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że jego słowa niemal zlały się w jedno z otaczającą ich ciszą. Był prawie porażony tym, że wreszcie ma agenta przy sobie. Że wreszcie rozumie, co do niego czuje. Że ten dziwny labirynt myśli wreszcie zaczął być dla niego choć odrobinę zrozumiały.

\- Zabij mnie.- usłyszał zrezygnowane westchnięcie.- Choć raz mnie zabij i miejmy to już za sobą. Wróćmy do normalności, _s'il te plaît._ 10

\- Nie.- objął go i przytrzymał w miejscu.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie możesz mnie po prostu potraktować jak przeciwnika?

\- Nie chcę.- mruknął, mocniej wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

\- A czego chcesz?- Głos agenta był już o wiele mniej zdeterminowany.

\- Ciebie.

Poczuł, jak agent również opiera o niego czoło i wzdycha ciężko, po czym powoli otacza rękami jego talię. Przez kilka chwil stali przytuleni do siebie słuchając swoich oddechów, jednak wreszcie asasyn nieco się od Szpiega odsunął i popatrzył na niego. Agent nadal wydawał się być spokojny i opanowany, ale wyraz jego oczu temu przeczył. Ku swemu zdziwieniu odkrył, że RED ma prawdopodobnie taki sam mętlik w głowie, co on. Wzruszony tym odkryciem strzelec pogłaskał go po policzku, przejeżdżając kciukiem po ukrytej pod maską kości policzkowej. Francuz zarumienił się lekko i zamknął oczy, jakby się wstydził, że ktoś był w stanie choć odrobinę go rozgryźć. Asasyn pochylił się ku niemu i pocałował go, jedną dłoń nadal trzymając na jego twarzy, drugą zaś na biodrze. Szpieg z pewnym wahaniem przylgnął do niego i odwzajemnił pieszczotę, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Napierali na siebie coraz bardziej, ich oddechy stawały się szybsze, aż agent rozchylił usta i pozwolił srezelcowi na coraz bardziej namiętne pocałunki. Wreszcie stracili równowagę i musieli się o coś oprzeć – niewielka przestrzeń campera była tutaj prawdziwym błogosławieństwem, bowiem zamiast polecieć na podłogę, trafili na stół, o który Szpieg oparł się dolną częścią pleców. Snajper chwycił go mocniej i posadził na blacie, jedną ręką unosząc krawędź kominiarki, żeby móc sięgnąć skóry na szyi agenta. Ten zanurzył dłoń w jego włosach, mrucząc coś cicho po francusku.

\- _Non... Ne p_ _r_ _end_ _r_ _es pas..._ 11

Domyśliwszy się, że może chodzić o maskę, puścił ją, jednak zamiast tego zaczął rozwiązywać krawat agenta. Gdy tylko udało mu się odsłonić jakiś fragment skóry, przyciskał do niego usta, starając się wyryć sobie w pamięci zapach i smak Szpiega. Dłonie wywiadowcy błądziły niespokojnie po jego nagich plecach, jednak tym razem ich zamiarem nie było umieszczenie między łopatkami ostrza – Francuz najwyraźniej również chciał jak najlepiej zapamiętać tę chwilę, zupełnie, jakby miała być nie tylko pierwsza, ale i ostatnia.

Asasyn potrząsnął głową starając się odegnać od siebie te niepokojące i niechciane myśli. Nie mógł znów stracić Szpiega, nie był w stanie tego znieść zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Tylko przy nim nie czuł się taki zmęczony, znużony i samotny. Tylko przy nim miał wrażenie, że jednak naprawdę żyje. I choć miał do czynienia ze swoim śmiertelnym wrogiem, tylko jemu był w stanie zaufać na tyle, by pozwolić mu do siebie podejść aż tak blisko.

\- _C'est de la folie..._ 12\- mruknął agent kładąc rękę na szyi asasyna.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.- odparł z przekonaniem (to zdanie akurat udało mu się zrozumieć).

Szpieg na chwilę zamarł i westchnął, jakby samo słuchanie głosu Snajpera stanowiło dla niego przyjemność. Mając cały czas zamknięte oczy pozwolił z siebie zdjąć marynarkę i nawet się nie zająknął, gdy asasyn powiesił ją na oparciu krzesła. Jednak zaniepokoił się nieco, gdy strzelec przestał go rozbierać i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco.

\- Nie dotknę twojego zegarka.- Wwstchnął Australijczyk. Nie był w stanie dotknąć jednego z najważniejszych przyborów agenta, to byłoby niewłaściwe.- To... Po prostu nie mogę.

Ostatnim, czego się spodziewał, to nagły rzut pantery w wykonaniu Francuza. Był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi i runął na podłogę przygnieciony ciężarem agenta, który zapalczywie zaczął całować oraz gryźć jego żuchwę, szyję i obojczyk. Miało się wrażenie, że mieszkające w Szpiegu dzikie zwierzę nagle przebudziło się ze snu zimowego i rozpoczęło sezon godowy (szczerze mówiąc, Snajper wcale nie zamierzał go poskramiać). Usta i ręce agenta były dosłownie wszędzie, a po krótkiej chwili mężczyzna pospiesznie zdjął rękawiczki i zegarek, odrzucając je nonszalancko na bok. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim pozbył się również koszuli, której guziki poleciały na wszystkie strony, gdy asasyn rozchylił jej poły jednym, zdecydowanym szarpnięciem.

\- _Nous sommes fous..._ 13\- wydyszał agent, liżąc pierś Australijczyka.- Nie powinniśmy tego robić.

\- Więc przestań.- chwycił biodra drugiego mężczyzny i mocniej do niego przylgnął, czując, że sytuacja w jego kroku robi się nieco napięta.

\- Nie chcę.- Szpieg poruszył miednicą, ocierając się o asasyna. On również już w połowie stwardniał, co było wyraźnie czuć przez relatywnie cienkie spodnie jego garnituru.

\- Więc nie przestawaj.

Pocałował go, żeby uniknąć kontynuowania tej idiotycznej rozmowy. Usta asa wywiadu zaskakująco łatwo pozwoliły się badać i brać we władanie, co w znacznym stopniu ułatwiało uniemożliwienie mu bezsensownego paplania. Nie oznaczało to, że Australijczyk nie miał jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, co do tego, czy aby na pewno słusznie postępują, jednak z drugiej strony nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o tym dziwnym, pokręconym mężczyźnie, więc nie zamierzał z tym walczyć. Gdy Szpieg uniósł się nieco na łokciach, Snajper wsunął rękę między ich ciała i dotknął krocza agenta. Ten wygiął plecy w łuk i wydał z siebie niski, gardłowy pomruk, starając się jak najmocniej przylgnąć do dłoni asasyna.

\- Łóżko.- zaordynował gospodarz.- Już.

Agent podniósł się do siadu i popatrzył z pewnym wahaniem na niewielkie posłanie. Owszem, z trudem można było o nim powiedzieć, że jest wygodne nawet dla jednej osoby, jednak zdecydowanie było to lepsze miejsce niż podłoga. Pogodziwszy się z tym faktem, Francuz pochylił się, by jeszcze raz Snajpera pocałować i wstał z niego. Asasyn także podniósł się na nogi i popchnął go na materac, samemu również nie pozostając daleko w tyle. Ich ciała ponownie do ciebie przywarły, gdy zaczęli wymieniać coraz głębsze i intensywniejsze pocałunki. Ułożywszy się między nogami Szpiega, zaczął rytmicznie poruszać miednicą. Nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni z kimś był, jednak jedno wiedział na pewno – nigdy nie było to tak przyjemne, jak teraz. Pełne zadowolenia pomruki agenta były bardziej podniecające, niż cokolwiek, z czym miał w życiu do czynienia, jego skóra była idealnie ciepła i każdy mięsień zdawał mu się rozpływać w dłoniach. Z przymrużonymi oczami całował REDa, powoli schodząc coraz niżej i niżej, delikatnie podgryzając jego szyję, tors aż wreszcie chwycił zębami klamrę paska u jego spodni. Już dawno nauczył się rozpinać takie rzeczy bez użycia rąk, toteż podczas tej operacji mógł spokojnie masować uda agenta, który odruchowo zanurzył palce w jego wciąż jeszcze wilgotnych włosach.

\- Poczekaj...- Szpieg delikatnie szturchnął go nogą, dając mu do zrozumienia, że choćby bardzo chciał, nie pozbędzie się spodni, póki nie zdejmie butów.

Posłusznie się od Francuza oderwał i ujął w dłoń jego łydkę. Starannie rozsznurował błyszczący but i ściągnął go z nogi wraz ze skarpetką, po czym odłożył obok łóżka. Pocałował każdy palec u oswobodzonej stopy, po czym przejechał językiem po jej podbiciu, co zaowocowało niezwykle erotycznym ni to westchnieniem, ni to jękiem ze strony asa wywiadu. Zachęcony tym zjawiskiem przejechał zębami po jego pięcie i czule pocałował ścięgno Achillesa, delikatnie ssąc pokrywającą je skórę. Wolną rękę zbliżył do kolana agenta i zaczął ugniatać palcami jego miękką wewnętrzną stronę.

\- Miej litość...- jęknął Szpieg, zasłaniając dłonią oblaną rumieńcem twarz.

Lekko się uśmiechając, pocałował go w kostkę, po czym zajął się drugą nogą. Z niej również zdjął but i skarpetkę, potem jednak włożył do ust duży palec i zaczął go ssać. Sprawiło to, że agent zamruczał z rozkoszą, gdy zaś zacisnął na nim delikatnie zęby, jego uszu dobiegł lekko zduszony jęk. Kątem oka zauważył, że jedna z dłoni Szpiega zaciska się na sztywnym prześcieradle. Ze złośliwym uśmiechem zaczął składać na podeszwie trzymanej w dłoni stopy delikatne pocałunki, słuchając jak muzyki dźwięków emitowanych przez agenta.

\- Pozwól mi zachować resztki godności i nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię błagał.- Francuz przygryzł dolną wargę i odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

\- Wybacz.- pochylił się ku przodowi i całując jego spocony brzuch zaczął pozbywać się ostatecznie prążkowanych spodni.- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

Wydając z siebie ugodowy pomruk, agent nieco uniósł biodra i wreszcie został jedynie w slipach i masce. Nie pozwalając asasynowi ponownie zanurkować, sam uniósł się do siadu i zaczął rozpinać jeansy partnera. Snajper pocałował go w szyję, gładząc jego smukłe ramiona, mrucząc przy tym jak wygrzewający się na słońcu kot. Gdy wreszcie wyplątał się ze spodni, przyciągnął agenta do siebie, kładąc się przy tym na plecach. Pośladki Szpiega idealnie pasowały do zagłębienia w jego miednicy i każdy ruch im obu sprawiał ogromną przyjemność. Po kilku minutach całowania się, agent zaczął rytmicznie poruszać biodrami, oddychając przy tym ciężko przez lekko rozchylone usta. Asasyn wyciągnął rękę i przejechał kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze, dotykając obnażonych zębów. W odpowiedzi wywiadowca ugryzł go lekko, wydając z siebie intrygujący pomruk i nieco zwiększając tempo ruchu swoich bioder. Strzelec przytrzymał go w miejscu i popatrzył mu w oczy, starając się cokolwiek wyczytać z ich wyrazu. Bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciał tego spieprzyć (ha, ha, co za fatalna gra słów), jednak też nie potrafił czytać w myślach i zgadnąć, czego Szpieg dokładnie chce. Do tej pory szło gładko, jednak prawda była taka, że dopiero w tym miejscu sprawy zwykle się komplikowały. Powoli wyciągnął dłoń ku przyrodzeniu Francuza, jednak została ona szybko odtrącona na bok. Czyli nie to. Powoli oblizał usta i rzucił wymowne spojrzenie w stronę krocza agenta, jednak ten jedynie pokręcił głową. Cholera. Powoli kończyły mu się opcje.

\- Nie tak łatwo się rozmawia, gdy druga strona milczy, co?- Szpieg uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.- Teraz wiesz, jakie to uczucie.

Chciał zaprotestować, bowiem wcale nie uważał się za osobę stroniącą od rozmowy, jednak uświadomił sobie, że zwykle zasada ta dotyczy osób, z którymi przebywał pod jednym dachem co najmniej dwa miesiące. Faktycznie, mogło się zdarzyć, że jego komunikacja ze Szpiegiem RED była... mocno upośledzona.

\- Jak...- odchrząknął.- Jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Ty mi powiedz.- ponownie poruszył biodrami uśmiechając się kusicielsko.

\- Chcę... Chcę cię wziąć.

\- Nie jest to najdłuższe zdanie, jakie w życiu słyszałem, ale musi wystarczyć.- agent pocałował go, po czym ostrożnie się z niego zsunął, z powodzeniem unikając walnięcia głową w ścianę.

Ze względu na niewielki rozmiar posłania, Snajper musiał wstać z łóżka, żeby pozwolić swojemu partnerowi na wygodne ułożenie się, co miało swoje dobre i złe strony. Niewątpliwą wadą takiego rozwiązania był fakt, że w ogóle musiał asa wywiadu puścić, z drugiej zaś, możliwość podziwiania go w całej okazałości nie była taka przykra. Szpieg poruszał się z kocią gracją i aż trudno było oderwać od niego wzrok, zwłaszcza, gdy zdejmował bieliznę. Gdy ułożył się na brzuchu, krzyżując ręce pod brodą, asasyn dał sobie chwilę, by podziwiać jego smukłą sylwetkę. Przeciskające się przez żaluzje słońce rysowało na plecach i ramionach agenta jaskrawe linie, podkreślające każdy pokancerowany bliznami mięsień. Snajper powoli podszedł do łóżka i klęknął przy nim, z pewną fascynacją rysując na plecach Francuza niewidzialne linie.

\- Ja ci to zrobiłem.- przejechał palcem po dosyć świeżej bliźnie na ramieniu mężczyzny.

\- _Oui._ 14\- Ppuszył się i obrócił głowę, by na niego popatrzeć.- Źle ci z tym?

Szpieg. Jego Szpieg. Jego wspaniały, cudowny Szpieg.

\- Nie. To była dobra walka.- pocałował jaśniejszą linię na skórze, po czym lekko się uniósł, by móc zanurzyć twarz między łopatkami agenta.- Niczego nie żałuję.

Zanim wdrapał się na łóżko, zdjął wreszcie bokserki i ostrożnie usadowił się między nogami agenta. Powoli pochylił się do przodu i podwinął krawędź kominiarki, by pocałować jego kark. Do tej pory zawsze się zastanawiał, jakiego koloru Szpieg może być włosy, jednak teraz wreszcie znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, bowiem spod maski wymsknęło się parę ciemnoblond kosmyków miękkich w dotyku jak pukle dziecka. Rozczulony tym odkryciem jeszcze raz musnął wargami obnażoną wreszcie szyję Szpiega, za co został nagrodzony pełnym zadowolenia pomrukiem. Cały czas badając ustami ramiona agenta, zaczął masować jego plecy powoli schodząc dłońmi w dół, aż wreszcie dosięgnął palcami dołeczków po obu stronach kości krzyżowej, które zaczął delikatnie ugniatać. Francuz nieco się poruszył i obrócił głowę w bok, by móc spojrzeć na swojego partnera, który wykorzystał tę okazję, by go po raz kolejny sięgnąć jego warg. Może nie był to najlepszy pocałunek w historii, jednak dotyk ciepłych, wilgotnych ust agenta był dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował. Na oślep sięgnął w stronę stolika obok łóżka i zaczął grzebać w szufladzie.

\- Cholera...- jęknął, czując, że zaraz będzie się musiał postrzelić w twarz.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie mam kondomów.- czuł, że się rumieni.

Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się, że agent go trzaśnie po mordzie i wyjdzie jak najszybciej, jednak nic takiego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego wtulił twarz w poduszkę i zaczął się niemal histerycznie śmiać, sprawiając, że Snajper mało nie umarł ze skonfundowania.

\- W życiu nie słyszałem, by ktokolwiek urodzony po pierwszej wojnie światowej nazywał tak prezerwatywy.- Szpieg otarł z kącika oka łzę.- Jak jeszcze usłyszę „lubrykant”, to chyba padnę.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Naprawdę ich potrzebujemy...

\- Daj spokój, każdy z nas się respawnuje przynajmniej trzy razy na tydzień, nie wspominając o regularnym lądowaniu w gabinecie. Nie ma szans, żebyśmy byli na cokolwiek chorzy, ponadto nie sądzę, bym był w stanie zajść w ciążę, więc bez przesady.

\- Na twoje ryzyko.- sięgnął po słoiczek z wazeliną, którą zwykł smarować ręce po czyszczeniu broni.

Starannie rozprowadził białą substancję na swoich dłoniach i zajął poprzednią pozycję na tyłach Szpiega. Lekko uniósł biodra agenta w górę i mając nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie gładko, zaczął wsuwać w niego palec.

\- Co ty robisz?- Francuz lekko uniósł się na łokciach i obejrzał się w jego stronę.

\- Nie wezmę cię bez przygotowania, nie ma mowy.- popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem.

Przez chwilę leżący na łóżku mężczyzna miał dziwną minę, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy jest bardziej tym stwierdzeniem poruszony czy rozbawiony, jednak wreszcie uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym kręcąc głową ponownie opadł na prześcieradło. Asasyn wsunął wolną rękę pod brzuch agenta i chwycił jego przyrodzenie, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób jakoś wynagrodzi Szpiegowi tę konieczną chwilę zwłoki. Sądząc z pokrywających się z rytmicznymi ruchami jego dłoni pomruków, wszystko zostało mu wybaczone i mógł kontynuować przygotowania. Powoli poruszał palcem w przód i w tył, po paru minutach dodając drugi.

\- _S'il te plaît..._ 15\- jęknął agent, gdy partner znalazł opuszkami jego prostatę.- _Ent_ _r_ _es à moi..._ 16

\- Jak mam z tobą rozmawiać, skoro nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co mówisz?- Westchnął.

\- _Maintenant!_ 17\- Szpieg naparł na jago palce, sprawiając, że weszły w niego jeszcze głębiej.

Widocznie na tym polegał urok obcowania z przedstawicielami tej klasy – nigdy się ich nie rozumiało. Wychodzili z założenia, że każdy mówi po francusku, więc oni nie muszą się bawić w lingwistów, a nawet jeśli już posługiwali się jakimś sensownym językiem, to i tak nie należało słuchać tego, co mówią, tylko _zgadywać_ , co mają na myśli. Snajper z westchnieniem sięgnął po leżący obok niego słoiczek i rozprowadził wazelinę na sobie, mając nadzieję, że taka ilość wystarczy. Nie chciał sprawić Szpiegowi bólu, choć obawiał się, że będzie to nieuniknione. Starannie wycelował i obiema rękami przytrzymując biodra agenta powoli zaczął się w niego wsuwać. Gdy tylko usłyszał pod sobą cichy syk i francuskie przekleństwo, zamarł w bezruchu, czekając aż jego partner przyzwyczai się do faktu, że w jego ciało wtargnął obcy obiekt. Agent, jak tego wymagał jego zawód, szybko dostosował się do sytuacji i nie minęło wiele czasu zanim Australijczyk wszedł w niego do końca, wydając przy tym z siebie niski, gardłowy pomruk.

Początkowo poruszał się zbyt powoli, by któremukolwiek z nich dawało to przyjemność, jednak musiał się upewnić, że nie sprawia swojemu kochankowi bólu. W końcu jego kolejne pchnięcia stawały się szybsze, aż wreszcie osiągnął miły rytm, dzięki któremu to cudownie ciepłe uczucie rozpływało się powoli po jego ciele, obiecując rozkoszny finał. Ponownie wsunął jedną rękę pod agenta, chwytając go w dłoń. Zamknął oczy wsłuchując się we własny przyśpieszony oddech oraz westchnienia Francuza, które stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

\- Tak, proszę, tak, tak...- Szpieg prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że coś mówi.- Tutaj, dokładnie tak, proszę... _T_ _r_ _ès bien, mon amou_ _r_ _,_ _r_ _ecommence!_ 18 Nie przestawaj, błagam...

Australijczyk wykonał jeszcze parę ruchów, po czym przygniótł agenta swoim ciężarem do prześcieradła, przylegając torsem do jego spoconych, gorących pleców. Pieścił ustami ukryte pod kominiarką szyję i ucho drugiego mężczyzny, słuchając jego coraz bardziej nerwowych i pozbawionych sensu szeptów. Było mu tak dobrze, tak przyjemnie, chciałby tak zostać już na zawsze. Byłby najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi, gdyby mógł już nigdy nie wypuszczać swojego Szpiega z ramion i mieć go tylko dla siebie. Wiedząc, że to niemożliwe, kompletnie zatracił się w tej chwili, którą przyszło im ze sobą dzielić.

\- _Je suis p_ _r_ _oche._ 19\- agent wydyszał, zagryzając zęby na poszewce poduszki.- Ja zaraz...

\- Zrób to.- pocałował go w ramię.

Szpieg doszedł, krzycząc głośno i wyginając plecy w łuk, całym sobą przylegając do piersi Snajpera. Oparł spocone czoło o materac i spróbował złapać oddech, podczas gdy asasyn wykonał jeszcze kilka drżących ruchów i również szczytował. Nigdy z nikim nie przeżył czegoś takiego, to był zdecydowanie najlepszy seks w jego życiu. Nie będąc w stanie się dalej utrzymywać na ugiętych łokciach opadł bezwładnie na agenta, starając się celować nieco obok, dzięki czemu przygniótł go tylko częściowo. Wtulił mu twarz w miejsce, gdzie szyja łączyła się z ramieniem i westchnął. Po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat był naprawdę spokojny i szczęśliwy. Koło niego był _jego_ Szpieg, którego kochał i mógł z nim spędzić choć kilka chwil. Niczego więcej w tym momencie nie potrzebował.

1 Dziękuję, przyjacielu.

2 (…) jestem profesjonalistą

3 Wiewiórka, królik

4 (…) myszoskoczek

5 (…) do cholery!

6 Zamknij się!

7 (…) czyż nie?

8 (…) gotowe!

9 Dziękuję

10(…) proszę

11 Nie... Nie zdejmuj.

12 To szaleństwo

13 Jesteśmy szaleni

14 Tak.

15 Proszę / Uwaga techniczna – Szpieg używa drugiej osoby liczby pojedynczej, jak to się czyni w prywatnej rozmowie

16 Wejdź we mnie

17 Natychmiast!

18 Doskonale (bardzo dobrze), (mój) kochany, zrób to jeszcze raz!

19 Jestem blisko.


	6. BLU Scout

_Czyli dlaczego najlepsza obrona to niespodziewany atak_

Siedząc na krześle w gabinecie doktora, zaczynał podejrzewać, że właśnie tak się czują podejrzani podczas przesłuchań. Medyk stał obrócony do niego plecami, wpatrując się w ukazujące pustynny pejzaż okno i, we właściwy sobie pasywnie-agresywny sposób, udzielał mu reprymendy. Scout wiele mógł znieść, ale na pewno nie _to._ Był w stanie położyć uszy po sobie, kiedy wiedział, że popełnił błąd, jednak tym razem miał pewność, że nie zrobił nic złego, a jednak i tak zbierał za to ochrzan. Krew się w nim gotowała i wreszcie nie wytrzymał. Należał do osób, które zaatakowane zwykle uciekają gdzie pieprz rośnie – w końcu takie było zadanie zwiadowcy. Czasem jednak wpadał w taką złość, że w ramach obrony przechodził do ataku i tym razem też tak się stało. Gdy zaczął krzyczeć na doktora, jakiś głosik z tyłu głowy mówił mu, że będzie tego żałował, jednak i tak nie przestał. Nie mógł pozwolić, by doktor wysnuł błędne wnioski z jego „objawów”! Nigdy! Był niemal zdziwiony, gdy ta strategia zadziałała. Jak widać osaczenie doktora i nie pozwolenie mu na obmyślenie jakiegoś sensownego kontrataku, było skuteczną metodą na owinięcie go sobie dookoła palca. Spostrzeżenie zdecydowanie warte zapamiętania.

Gdy się obudził, był wczesny ranek. Jego ciało było przyzwyczajone do wczesnego wstawania, bez względu na to, ile spał, co niekiedy sprawiało mu kłopoty, gdy położył się zbyt późno. Rozkosznie przeciągnął się, strzelając wszystkimi stawami i powoli otworzył oczy. Zwykle pierwszą rzeczą, którą widział po obudzeniu, był naznaczony charakterystycznymi kółkami pozostawionymi przez odbijane od niego piłki baseballowe sufit w jego pokoju, jednak tym razem go nie ujrzał. Nad nim wisiała otulona ciemnozielonym abażurem lampa, której nigdy wcześniej z tej perspektywy nie oglądał. Wspominając z uśmiechem minioną noc, obrócił się w stronę wciąż pogrążonego w śnie Medyka. Doktor był szaleńczo przystojny, a kiedy spał, wydawał się być taki cichy i potulny. Jego czoła nie przecinała pionowa kreska rodząca się między wiecznie ściągniętymi brwiami, przez co cała twarz wydawała się mieć łagodny wyraz. Scout ostrożnie odgarnął zachodzące doktorowi na brwi kosmyki, po czym położył się z powrotem, by jeszcze przez chwilę na niego popatrzeć. Jednak w końcu to zajęcie go znudziło, w związku z czym chłopak wdrapał się na leżącego na plecach mężczyznę, sadowiąc mu się na miednicy, a następnie opierając się na wyprostowanych rękach pochylił się i pocałował go.

\- Mhm...- Medyk zmarszczył brwi i powoli otworzył oczy.- **Was?** 1

\- Dzień dobry.- pocałował go ponownie, mając nadzieję, że to przypomni gospodarzowi, co wczoraj robili i dlaczego zwiadowca znajduje się w jego sypialni.

Lekarz położył mu dłoń na karku i przyciągnął do siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek. Młody zamruczał cicho, przylegając do niego i wplątując mu palce we włosy. Od kiedy tylko ujrzał Medyka marzył o tym, by dzielić z nim takie chwile. Chciał nie tylko się z nim kochać całą noc, ale też spędzać poranki, dnie i wieczory, ogólnie być z nim przez cały czas. Jednak wiedział, że raz na jakiś czas będą musieli się rozstawać i to była właśnie taka okazja.

\- Wstawaj.- mruknął, gdy doktor zaczął całować jego szyję.

\- **Nein.** 2\- mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach i przycisnął go do siebie.

\- Jak chcesz, ale za godzinę zaczynasz comiesięczną kontrolę.- westchnął Scout, przewracając oczami.- Mnie wszystko jedno, czy będziesz ją przeprowadzał w samych gaciach, ale z tego co pamiętam, nie gustujesz w takich rzeczach.

\- **Verfluchte Scheiße.** 3\- mruknął lekarz, otaczając ramionami klatkę piersiową młodzieńca.- Że też to musi być akurat DZISIAJ.

\- Och, nie martw się.- Zaśmiał się i wyprostował się, opuszczając objęcia doktora.- To tylko siedmiu facetów. Każdemu poświęcisz trzy kwadranse włącznie z przerwami między pacjentami, więc nie zajmie ci to więcej niż sześć godzin.

\- Aleś mnie pocieszył.- westchnął.- Ale masz rację. Trzeba się z tym uporać.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę wpaść wieczorem.- przejechał dłonią po brzuchu Medyka, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Volałbym tym razem vizytę domovą.- uśmiechnął się doktor.- Do twojej sypialni żadne pijackie vybryki naszych tovarzyszy nie dotrą.

Zwiadowca parsknął śmiechem na wspomnienie wczorajszego nagłego najścia i wreszcie wstał z łóżka. Jedną ręką musiał przytrzymywać za duże na niego spodnie od piżamy (błękitne w białe krzyżyki), jednak był w stanie się w miarę sprawnie poruszać. Zebrał z krzesła swoje rzeczy i już miał się w nie przebrać, gdy przyglądający mu się z posłania Medyk odezwał się znienacka.

\- Veź prysznic zanim się ubierzesz.- uśmiechnął się tak, że Scoutowi zrobiło się gorąco.

\- Naprawdę chcesz, żeby nasi koledzy zobaczyli mnie paradującego po korytarzu w _twojej_ piżamie?- chłopak uniósł jedną brew, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Tak.- odparł z całą mocą.- Jesteś mój i lepiej, żeby o tym viedzieli, bo mogę im coś przypadkiem amputovać.

Był... Oszołomiony. Do tej pory sądził, że Medyk chce utrzymać ich związek w tajemnicy, jednak jak się okazało, było inaczej. Był niesamowicie szczęśliwy i, aby to okazać, niczym królik przyskoczył do doktora i rzucił się na niego, zasypując go pocałunkami. Wiedział, że powinien się jak najszybciej zbierać, ale nie był w stanie się od lekarza przez parę minut odkleić. Gdy jednak wreszcie mu się to udało, popatrzył na niego, czując, że się zaraz rozpłacze ze szczęścia.

\- Kocham cię.- szepnął, wtulając twarz w jego pierś.- Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie.

\- Wiem, **Kaninchen.** 4\- doktor pocałował go w skroń i pogłaskał po głowie.

Trudno mu było wreszcie wyjść, jednak, gdy wreszcie tego dokonał, szedł korytarzem dumny jak paw, prezentując światu zdobyczną pidżamę. Napotkany po drodze Inżynier jedynie się na ten widok ciepło uśmiechnął, jednak nic nie powiedział. Idący za nim Demo już miał coś palnąć, jednak w tym momencie został praśnięty w ciemię przez towarzyszącego my Heavy'ego, czego bezpośrednim skutkiem był jeden szkocki cyklop rozciągnięty jak długi po podłodze. Zadowolony z siebie zwiadowca pomaszerował pod prysznic, po czym wrócił do siebie, by założyć czyste rzeczy. Przy śniadaniu usiadł obok doktora, który pocałował go w policzek, co ostatecznie załatwiło sprawę – oficjalnie byli parą i, jeśli komuś było życie miłe, lepiej, żeby nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Już wszyscy dawno skończyli jeść, gdy do stołówki wszedł Szpieg. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść i widać było, że niewiele brakuje, by naprawdę umarł od bólu głowy. Był blady, miał wory pod oczami i pachniał ciekawą mieszaniną wody kolońskiej oraz przetrawionego alkoholu. Jedynie Heavy, Żołnierz i Pyro wyglądali na zdziwionych tą sceną, jednak pozostali zachowali wręcz podejrzany spokój. Zwiadowca nachylił się w stronę przeglądającego na kanapie gazetę Snajpera i ruchem głowy wskazał wpatrującego się w ekspres do kawy agenta.

\- Co mu się stało?

\- Urżnął się wczoraj w trzy dupy.- mruknął asasyn z wyraźną niechęcią.- Ale o przyczyny mnie nie pytaj, nie mam pojęcia, co mu tym razem strzeliło do głowy.

Scout popatrzył na Szpiega i zamyślił się. Nagle przypomniał sobie scenę, którą wczoraj widział oczekując na respawn. Wiedział, że agent ma jakieś dziwne zamiary w stosunku do zwiadowcy czerwonych i wszystko wskazywało na to, że, cokolwiek nie było w jego planach, to się MOCNO przejechał. No chyba, że był masochistą i tak bardzo lubił otrzymywać strzały z przyłożenia w głowę, jednak ta hipoteza nie trzymała się kupy.

\- I naprawdę nic nie mówił?- popatrzył na strzelca pytająco.

\- Mówił. Po francusku.- stwierdził, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do czytania gazety.

\- Po prostu nie chcesz powiedzieć, prawda?- młodzieniec westchnął, przewracając oczami.

\- Yhm...- przełożył stronę ewidentnie nie słuchając.

\- To ja włożyłem stare prezerwatywy do lufy twojego karabinu.- Scout położył brodę na oparciu kanapy.

\- Yhm...

\- Jestem w ciąży z Medykiem. Za dziewięć miesięcy będziesz ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Yhm...

\- Wiem, że sypiasz z agentem RED.

\- Yhm... em, co?- obrócił się w jego stronę, patrząc na niego lekko zmieszanym wzrokiem.- Co mówiłeś?

\- Nic. Naprawdę.- pokręcił głową i wyprostował się.- No trudno. Mam sprawy do załatwienia, ludzi do spotkania i miejsca do odwiedzenia. Trzymaj się. PA SZPIEG!

\- _Sac_ _r_ _e bleu..._ 5\- jęknął agent znad swojej kawy zagryzanej papierosem.- Mów ciszej na litość...

Musiał sprawdzić, co się dzieje ze zwiadowcą czerwonych. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie się wydarzyło między nim a Szpiegiem BLU, jednak na pewno było to... Co najmniej intensywne. Problem polegał na tym, że Scout RED był osobą zaskakująco skrytą, jeśli idzie o jego emocje – o wszystkim potrafił gadać całymi godzinami (o baseballu i perfidii agenta niebieskich zwłaszcza), jednak wystarczyło go spytać o coś prywatnego i nagle milczał jak zaklęty. Nie było sensu rozmawiać z nim na ten temat, więc był zmuszony zasięgnąć konsultacji u pewnej osoby, z którą nie chciał mieć kontaktu, jednak trudno, mus to mus...

 

\- _T_ _r_ _ès inté_ _r_ _essant._ 6\- wywiadowca czerwonych założył nogę na nogę i wyciągnął papierośnicę.- Wyznam, że jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewałem się dzisiaj spotkać. Zwłaszcza w swojej bazie. _Zwłaszcza_ po tym idiotycznym zamieszaniu ze zdjęciami.

\- Weź mi nawet nie przypominaj.- pokręcił głową, jakby był wstanie w ten sposób odegnać od siebie niechciane myśli.- Słuchaj, mam do ciebie ważną sprawę. Chodzi o naszego Szpiega i waszego Scouta. Wiem, że coś jest na rzeczy, jednak nie znam szczegółów a bardzo bym chciał.

\- A po co ci to wiedzieć?

\- To mój przyjaciel.- popatrzył na agenta z wyrzutem.- Bez względu na to, jakiego koloru mundur nosi, jesteśmy kumplami. To takie dziwne, że się o niego martwię?

\- Hm. Dobrze, powiem, co wiem, ale nie za darmo.- zapalił cygaretkę i wypuścił z ust obłok dymu.

\- A za co?- chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersi, czując, że na pewno mu się to nie spodoba.

\- Pokażesz mi WSZYSTKIE wejścia na teren bazy niebieskich, jakie znasz. I nie, nie są mi potrzebne do wyżynania was podczas misji, powiedzmy, że... Do celów prywatnych.

\- A... OK...- wiedział, że nie powinien ufać Szpiegowi, ale nie miał innego wyboru.- Umowa stoi.

\- Dobrze. Wersja pełna, czy skrócona?

\- Dawaj skróconą.- wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz. Tylko nie pytaj, skąd to wiem. Generalnie wasz agent postanowił naszego Scouta uwieść, by móc się do niego podkraść i go zabić. Trochę się przeliczył z siłami, bowiem owszem, dzieciak stracił dla niego głowę, ale też niestety przejrzał jego chytry plan i był w stanie odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne. A teraz najlepsza część, bowiem Szpieg BLU się w naszym zwiadowcy zakochał na zabój. W efekcie obaj mają teraz złamane serce, młody rzyga dalej niż widzi i inne takie duperele.

\- No, szpicel się wczoraj na umór schlał i ma teraz kaca wielkiego jak koszula Heavy'ego.- zwiadowca pokiwał głową, składając sobie to wszystko do kupy.

\- No, to masz, co chciałeś. Co teraz zamierzasz?

To było dobre pytanie. Wprawdzie Scout i Szpieg nie wydawali się być dobraną parą, jednak nie jemu było oceniać innych (sam w końcu spędził ostatnią noc z człowiekiem mającym opinię zimnokrwistego sadysty). Jedno było pewne – nie mógł tego zostawić tak, jak jest. W związku z czym, jako dobry przyjaciel, powinien ich ze sobą spiknąć, jednak wiedział, że bez ofiar się nie obędzie. Całemu temu zamieszaniu był bez wątpienia winien agent niebieskich i zanim zazna odkupienia, musi zapłacić za swoje grzechy. Na twarzy zwiadowcy BLU pojawił się diaboliczny uśmiech, gdy pod kopułą zaczął mu się rysować plan...

 

\- Poczekaj. Ogarnijmy to.- Snajper poprawił kapelusz i jeszcze raz popatrzył na narysowane na piasku przed jego camperem schematy.- Czekamy aż nasz gagatek wyjdzie z kontroli lekarskiej. Wtedy ty młody go ogłuszasz. Tak?

\- No dokładnie.- kiwnął głową. Już się nie mógł doczekać aż przydzwoni temu żabojadowi kijem prosto w baniak.

\- Potem wleczemy go na pustynię...- kontynuował asasyn, pocierając grzbiet nosa wierzchem dłoni.

\- WY go wleczecie, _mes amies_. 7\- Szpieg, który uważał sytuację za niesamowicie zabawną, mimo wszystko nie zamierzał brać czynnego udziału w ich przedsięwzięciu. Tym niemniej zaklepał sobie miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, by podziwiać tę jakże piękną kompromitację kolegi po fachu.

\- Tak, _wiemy._ \- odparli chórem BLU.

\- Jak już się obudzi, będziesz go strzałami z oddali sprowadzał na właściwy lub fałszywy trop, w zależności do tego, jak szybko będzie się poruszał w stronę bazy.- młodzieniec podjął wątek.

\- Bosko.- zaśmiał się asasyn.- Kto mieczem wojuje, od miecza ginie.

\- Co masz na myśli?- zainteresował się Szpieg.

\- Później ci powiem.- machnął ręką, chcąc jak najszybciej dojść do jakiś konkluzji.- A potem?

\- Potem ja go od ciebie przejmę, żebyś nie siedział za długo na słońcu.- Wyszczerzył się zwiadowca.- Po drodze jeszcze zajrzę do Scouta, żeby sprawdzić, czy on czego nie kombinuje.

\- Panowie, gratuluję wam.- agent zachichotał.- Już dawno nie miałem takiej radochy na samą myśl o czymś. Już nie mogę się doczekać realizacji.

 

To był morderczy dzień. Niby jego robota polegała na ganianiu jak kot z pęcherzem, jednak TO naprawdę było coś. Parę razy pokonał trasę między bazami RED i BLU, starając się ogarniać sytuację na nowo utworzonym froncie „Świat versus Szpieg”, przy okazji samemu nie tracąc zdrowych zmysłów. Łatwe to nie było, jednak jakoś mu się nawet udało wygospodarować wolną chwilę dla siebie. Jeszcze miał sporo czasu, zanim będzie musiał zmienić Snajpera na warcie, więc pogwizdując wesoło ruszył w stronę gabinetu.

\- Doktorze?- zajrzał do środka.

Medyk podniósł głowę znad papierów i rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Widać było, że nie spodziewał się wizyty swojego nowo mianowanego kochanka i przez dłuższą chwilę jedynie mu się przyglądał ze znakiem zapytania wypisanym na twarzy.

\- **Ja** 8, Scout?

\- Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś.- uśmiechnął się zadziornie.- Kontrola stanu zdrowia. Teraz moja kolej.

\- Jestem przekonany, że vczoraj _dogłębnie_ cię zbadałem.- opadł na wysokie oparcie swojego krzesła i zdjął okulary.- Jeśli nie zdarzyło się coś nagłego...

\- Mam gorączkę.- podszedł do biurka i klęknął przy Medyku.- Cały jestem rozpalony.

\- Hm...- doktor zdjął rękawiczkę i położył dłoń na czole chłopaka.- Faktycznie, masz podvyższoną temperaturę. I...- ujął w palce jego chudy nadgarstek.- Znóv masz przyśpieszone tętno.

\- Co mi dolega?- popatrzył na niego, starając się nadać swojej twarzy niewinny wyraz.

\- Obaviam się, że pobieżne oględziny to za mało, by postavić diagnozę.- sięgnął po stetoskop.- Proszę, vejdź za parawan i się rozbierz.

Przygryzając dolną wargę wykonał polecenie. Przez chwilę zawahał się, czy zdejmować bieliznę, jednak nie zdążył podjąć decyzji, bowiem jak spod ziemi wyrósł przy nim doktor. Na jego widok Scout mało nie zemdlał z wrażenia, a na pewno miał problemy z trzymaniem ust zamkniętych. Medyk nie miał na sobie swojego zwyczajowego uniformu lub raczej zachował jedynie jego fragmenty. Dalej był w spodniach i butach, jednak od pasa w górę pozbył się wszystkich elementów garderoby z wyjątkiem zaskakująco czystego kitla. Jeśli dodać do tego zwisający z szyi stetoskop, otrzymywało się ucieleśnienie seksu.

\- Usiądź.- lekarz ruchem głowy wskazał mu kozetkę i przysunął sobie niewielki taboret, na którym spoczął.- I otvórz usta.

Zwiadowca posłusznie wykonał i to polecenie, cały czas uważnie się przyglądając drugiemu mężczyźnie. Na języku spoczęła mu końcówka długiego termometru i Medyk delikatnie zamknął mu usta napierając dłońmi na jego szczękę. Z diabolicznym uśmiechem popatrzył na chłopaka i zaczął palcami robić koliste ruchy na jego szyi, starając się wyczuć jego węzły chłonne. A przynajmniej udawał, że to właśnie robi – Scout był w stanie przysiąc na życie własnej matki, że nikt nigdy nie wykonywał tego badania tak seksownie. I na pewno nikt po pewnym czasie nie zastępował swoich dłoni językiem. Niestety, tak długo jak musiał trzymać w zębach termometr nie mógł zbyt wiele powiedzieć i pozostało mu jedynie ciche pomrukiwanie z zadowoleniem. Podświadomie czuł, że jeszcze nie wolno mu dotknąć Medyka, dlatego z całej siły zacisnął dłonie na swoich kościstych kolanach. Wreszcie doktor się wyprostował na stołku i przejechał kciukiem po zaciśniętych wargach kochanka, drugą ręką bardzo powoli wyjmując termometr z jego ust.

\- Hmm...- popatrzył na podziałkę, lekko marszcząc brwi.- Dobrze, teraz oddychaj głęboko.

Chłopak przygryzł wargę i wyprostował się, starając się nieco opanować drżenie. Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wypuścił powietrze przez usta. Mimowolnie się skulił, kiedy zimny stetoskop dotknął jego piersi, jednak to nieprzyjemne doznanie zostało szybko zrekompensowane mu przez ciepłą dłoń zaciskająca się na jego biodrze. Po kilku oddechach doktor pochylił się ku niemu i przyłożył wargi do jego rozchylonych ust. Musiał zużyć niemal całą swoja silną wolę, by nie zarzucić mu ramion na szyję, jednak jakimś cudem wytrzymał. Zamiast tego rozpłynął się w głębokich, niespiesznych pocałunkach zgranych z rytmem jego powolnych, głębokich oddechów.

Wreszcie stetoskop przestał mu wędrować po piersi i Medyk odsunął się od niego, odkładając aparat na stolik obok kozetki. Doktor pogrzebał w szufladzie, po czym wyciągnął z niej niewielki, metalowy młoteczek z okrągłą końcówką. Przez chwilę wodził nim jakby od niechcenia po brzuchu zwiadowcy, jednak w końcu popatrzył chłopakowi głęboko w oczy.

\- Dotknij tym palcem.- postukał w jego prawy palec wskazujący.- Czubka nosa.

Nieco zdezorientowany Scout wykonał polecenie, czując, że wygląda co najmniej głupio.

\- Mhm. Teraz druga ręka.

Zwiadowca coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że Medyk we właściwy sobie sposób za coś się mści, mimo to przyłożył palec do nosa.

\- Teraz będziesz naśladował moje ruchy.- zapowiedział doktor.- Dotknij mnie tutaj.- Postukał młoteczkiem w sam środek piersi chłopaka.

Scout położył dłoń w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, tyle, że na piersi swojego ukochanego. Uśmiechnął się, czując pod palcami ciepło skóry oraz miękkie włosy. Jego własny tors był gładziutki jak u bobasa i, niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak już pozostanie. Między innymi dlatego tak bardzo fascynowało go w stu procentach męskie ciało Medyka, który, mimo najmniej bojowej profesji w zespole, był w zaskakująco dobrej kondycji i miał wszystkie te mięśnie, których zwiadowcy wciąż brakowało.

\- Teraz **hierher** 9.- zarządził doktor powoli przesuwając młoteczek.

Scout powtórzył ten ruch, zjeżdżając w dół muskularnego brzucha. Tutaj włosy były jaśniejsze i rzadsze, jednak nadal wyczuwalne. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie był na niczym tak skupiony jak teraz, nawet przy grze w baseball czy podczas misji – w zasadzie jedyne, co dla niego w tej chwili istniało, to to ciało siedzącego przed nim mężczyzny. Uważnie badał wzrokiem każdy centymetr kwadratowy prezentowanego mu jak na srebrnej tacy torsu, naśladując dłonią płynny ruch poruszającego się po jego własnym tułowiu młoteczka. Uśmiechając się sam do siebie wsunął palec w odsłonięty pępek doktora (który zareagował na to gwałtownym parsknięciem, mającym ukryć nagły chichot) po czym przesunął rękę niżej aż do paska spodni.

\- Rozepnij.- usłyszał kolejne polecenie.

Medyk był już lekko twardy i wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk, gdy jego spodnie zostały poluzowane. Scout był z siebie niesamowicie dumny, że potrafi samą obecnością doprowadzić go do takiego stanu – nie uważał siebie za aż tak przystojnego, by wierzyć, że jest kogokolwiek na tym świecie podniecić. Jednak doktor patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, że trudno było wątpić w to, iż uważa zwiadowcę za pociągającego.

\- Veź go v rękę.

Głośno przełykając ślinę, chłopak wsunął dłoń w spodnie doktora i zamknął w swoich palcach coraz bardziej sztywniejący organ. Niski, niemal zwierzęcy pomruk, którego lekarz nie był w stanie zamaskować, rozlał się po ciele zwiadowcy niczym dreszcz. Trochę żałując, że nie może poczuć więcej Medyka, zaczął powoli poruszać ręką, budząc jego przyrodzenie do życia. Niemal krzyknął z zaskoczenia, gdy otoczyły go silne ramiona i przyciągnęły do ciepłego ciała. Jedna dłoń kochanka bez specjalnego pospiechu błądziła po dolnej części jego pleców, druga zaś spoczęła na karku, co zwiadowcy wystarczyło, by się wręcz rozpłynąć. Cicho westchnął i zamknął oczy, pozwalając by ten cudowny dotyk pochłonął go całego. Wtulił policzek w obojczyk partnera i przylgnął do niego, starając się zagarnąć dla siebie jak najwięcej tego cudownego ciepła.

\- Hm... Interesujące.- doktor mruknął pod nosem i chłopak nie wiedział, czy to część gry, czy za tym pomrukiem kryją się jakieś rzeczywiste wnioski.- Dobrze. Przestań.

Chłopak z trudem otworzył oczy i z pewnym roztargnieniem popatrzył na swoje dzieło. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że trzyma w ręku lekko wilgotną erekcję. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jego dotyk ma aż tak potężną moc, czy spędził w ramionach doktora więcej czasu, niż mu się wydawało, jednak nie było sensu tego rozstrzygać – Medyk z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy odgarnął palcami gumkę od majtek siedzącego na jego kolanie chłopaka.

\- Zdejmij.- zarządził niemal obojętnym tonem, jednak w oczach miał coś takiego, że Scoutowi serce zaczęło bić jak szalone.

Zwiadowca zsunął z siebie luźne gatki, po czym stał, niepewnie patrząc na Medyka, nie wiedział bowiem, czy ma pozostać w tej pozycji, czy też zrobić ze sobą coś innego.

\- Połóż się na plecach.

Chłopak wskoczył na kozetkę i wbił spojrzenie w ukochanego, czekając na jego kolejny ruch. Medyk poprawił się na stołku, i ujął jego rękę w dłoń, po czym uważnie zaczął badać nadgarstek. Owszem, zwiadowca jako przesadnie aktywne dziecko miewał częste wizyty u różnego rodzaju ortopedów, których powodem były nader interesujące urazy, jednak był przekonany, że jego matka bez mrugnięcia okiem zabiłaby każdego lekarza, który by go dotykał w TAKI sposób. Czułość i napięcie, z jakimi uciskały go palce doktora, były bowiem zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla kochanków. Zwiadowca zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by ten cudowny dotyk, który budził w nim nieznane dotąd pokłady przyjemności, stał się centrum jego małego, rozedrganego wszechświata. Półprzytomnie uśmiechał się i mruczał cicho, gdy palce Medyka przewędrowały na drugą rękę a następnie zwiedziły jego nogi. Był gotów przysiąc, że prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie dojść wyłącznie od tych pieszczot, jednak wtedy doktor go puścił i dało się słyszeć dziwnie znajome szelesty.

Gdy otworzył oczy, ujrzał swojego ukochanego klękającego między jego patykowatymi nogami. Nie miał na sobie ani spodni ani butów, jedynym elementem odzieży, jaki zostawił, był lekarski fartuch, co sprawiło, że zwiadowcy nagle zaschło w ustach i miał wrażenie, że w pokoju zrobiło się naprawdę gorąco. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy doktor zaczął się nad nim powoli nachylać, opierając swój ciężar na wyprostowanych rękach, by wreszcie połączyć się z nim w pocałunku. To było dla biegacza za wiele – zarzucił Medykowi ramiona na szyję i przyciągnął go do siebie, jakby miał umrzeć bez jego ciepła na swojej skórze. Ich ciała były coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż wreszcie przylgnęły do siebie całkowicie, jakby były dwoma częściami jednej całości. Czując na sobie twardy narząd doktora, odruchowo poruszył biodrami, uświadamiając i sobie i jemu, że albo będzie dane mu dojść, albo spłonie żywcem. Obaj mruknęli z zadowoleniem, czując to przyjemne tarcie i doktor zaczął powoli lecz rytmicznie poruszać miednicą, ocierając się o coraz bardziej sztywniejącego Scouta. Zwiadowca jęknął cicho i zagryzł zęby na obojczyku Medyka, wbijając mu palce w łopatki. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł na uchu gorący oddech kochanka i obrócił głowę, by go pocałować. Doktor zdawał się chcieć go pożreć żywcem, tak drapieżne były jego wargi, jednak ostatnie, co by chłopakowi przyszło w tej chwili do głowy, to bodaj najmniejszy protest. Było mu tak dobrze, że nie wymieniłby tych pieszczot na żadną z bzdurnych rzeczy, o których kiedykolwiek marzył.

Po pewnym czasie Medyk zsunął się z niego i położył się na boku obok zwiadowcy. Zanim Scout zdążył powiedzieć lub choćby pomyśleć cokolwiek, silne ramię przygarnęło go szerokiej piersi kochanka tak, że zaparł się o nią plecami. Taka konfiguracja nieco go zaskoczyła, jednak nie zamierzał marudzić. Między swoimi udami poczuł ciepły członek Medyka, więc ostrożnie zacisnął nogi, by jego kochanek miał z tego jak najwięcej przyjemności. Gardłowy pomruk przy jego uchu był jednoznacznym dowodem na to, że misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Doktor zaczął wykonywać coraz szybsze i szybsze pchnięcia a do rytmu z nimi poruszała się zamknięta na przyrodzeniu zwiadowcy dłoń. Scout zamknął oczy i poddał się tym pieszczotom, pozwalając sobie na zatracenie się w płynącej z nich przyjemności. Jedną ręką gładził udo drugiego mężczyzny i wzdychał za każdym razem, gdy Medyk wykonywał ten specyficzny ruch nadgarstka od którego kręciło mu się w głowie. Po całym jego ciele rozpływało się przyjemne ciepło, którego pęczniejące epicentrum w okolicach podbrzusza obiecywało mające nastąpić niebawem spełnienie. Oddychał coraz szybciej i szybciej, szepcząc przy tym coś pozbawionego konkretnego sensu, zaciskając nogi na doktorze. Jęknął z rozkoszy, gdy poczuł na swym karku ciepłe, wilgotne pocałunki, a gdy miękkie usta zostały nagle zastąpione zębami, krzyknął i doszedł, wciskając się jak najgłębiej w ciało za nim. Doktor nadal powolnymi ruchami pieścił go ręką, przedłużając chwile przyjemności, jednak sam również był już blisko. Po paru rozedrganych i mocno chaotycznych pchnięciach po udzie zwiadowcy rozlał się ciepły, lepki płyn, któremu to zjawisku towarzyszyło głębokie westchnienie.

Starając się poruszać jak najostrożniej, obrócił się przodem do Medyka i wtulił twarz w ciepłą, spoconą pierś kochanka. Czuł się nieskończenie szczęśliwy i nie zamierzał opuszczać pachnących mydłem i środkiem dezynfekującym ramion, przynajmniej jeszcze przez chwilę. Wprawdzie zegar na ścianie podpowiadał mu, że powinien się już zacząć zbierać, jeśli zamierzał zmienić Snajpera o umówionej porze, jednak chwilowo miał to gdzieś.

\- Na razie povinno być v porządku.- Medyk pocałował go czule w czoło.- Jednak vieczorem przyjdę z vizytą kontrolną.

Tak. Zdecydowanie nie było mowy, by zbyt szybko się stąd ruszył. Udało mu się dla siebie zdobyć najwspanialszego faceta na świecie i nie zamierzał nigdzie iść. No, przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Kwadrans. Pół godziny może. Albo ile tam wyjdzie.

 

\- Gdzieś ty był?- warknął Snajper, odwracając ku niemu, jednak wyraz jego twarzy nieco złagodniał, gdy zobaczył wysunięte w swoją stronę menażki pachnące obiadem.- Miałeś być godzinę temu.

\- Wybacz.- Scout uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i rozejrzał się dookoła.- Gdzie Szpieg?

\- Poszedł się odświeżyć.- asasyn przewrócił oczami, jak wtedy, gdy Inżynier starał mu się wyperswadować rzucanie w innych słoikami z moczem.- Wiesz, pół godziny na słońcu to dla niego zabójcza dawka, a co dopiero pół dnia.

\- Zabawna z was para.- chłopak zaśmiał się i usiadł na kamieniu.

\- Zabawny to jest ten tam.- ruchem głowy wskazał błądzącego między skałami pod nimi agenta niebieskich.

\- Co robi?- zainteresował się zwiadowca, wyciągając szyję jak żyrafa.

\- Kręci się jak gówno w przeręblu i gada do siebie po francusku.- strzelec poprawił kapelusz i zabrał się za konsumpcję przyniesionego mu posiłku.

\- Sądziłem, że będzie się zachowywał inaczej niż zwykle.- mruknął z pewnym rozczarowaniem i położył się na nagrzanej skale.

Asasyn prychnął z rozbawieniem, mało się przy tym nie dławiąc, po czym odkręcił lunetę od karabinu snajperskiego i podał ją młodemu, by sobie przez nią popatrzył. Scout z żywym zainteresowaniem zerknął na ich ofiarę, która sprawiała wrażenie, że jest najbardziej nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem w tym stanie, jeśli nie na świecie. Agent chodził w kółko, marszczył czoło, machał rękami, mruczał coś pod nosem i raz na jakiś czas z całą mocą walił się pięścią po czole, jakby chciał się ukarać za swoją własną głupotę. Stanowiło to tak zabawny spektakl, że chłopak aż kwiknął z zachwytu i zaczął się tarzać po ziemi. Asasyn wyjął mu z rak delikatny przyrząd optyczny, jednak również wglądał na mocno rozbawionego całą tą sytuacją. Wprawdzie był kumplem Szpiega, jeśli nie jego jedynym przyjacielem, jednak ich stosunki zawsze sprawiały wrażenie co najmniej szorstkich. Wzajemnie lubili sobie dogryzać, a nawet wycinać różne numery, co było zaskakujące, zważywszy na fakt, jak spokojnymi i poważnymi osobami na co dzień się wydawali.

Snajper wreszcie skończył jeść i podniósł się z ziemi, przerzucając karabin przez ramię, po czym klepnął zwiadowcę po plecach oraz ruszył w stronę swojego wozu pogwizdując cicho. Teraz Scout został sam na sam z ich przezabawną ofiarą. Ostatni raz miał tyle radochy z obserwowania agenta, gdy w tajemniczych okolicznościach w ich bazie pojawiła się tajemnicza przesyłka zawierająca „To o Czym Nikt Nie Zamierza Wspominać”, jednak było to bardzo dawno temu i już zdążył zatęsknić za tego typu rozrywkami. Teraz znów nadarzyła się okazja poznęcania się nad Szpiegiem i odpłacenia mu za wszystkie krzywdy – uszczypliwe komentarze, kradzież Bonka, zadzieranie nosa oraz złamanie serca jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Uśmiechając się pod nosem wyciągnął z kieszeni piłkę i ruszył między skały, by wymierzyć zasłużoną karę.

 

Gdy wreszcie zaspokoił swe żądze dotyczące sprawiedliwości dziejowej, radosnym krokiem wrócił do bazy cały czas machając kijem. Zdecydowanie nic nie poprawiało nastroju lepiej niż podkręcona piłka załadowana komuś prosto w twarz. Scout zamaszystym kopniakiem otworzył drzwi do kantyny, mając nadzieję, że spotka tam kogoś z drużyny, by móc go opromienić blaskiem swej chwały, jednak nie zastał tam nikogo zainteresowanego jego osobistym sukcesem. Snajper prawdopodobnie był u siebie w wozie (ciężko stwierdzić, czy był tam sam), Demo i Heavy po raz kolejny usiłowali ustalić, który z nich jest w stanie więcej wypić, zanim się stoczy pod stół i nikt, kto chciał zachować komplet kończyn, nie powinien im w tym zajęciu przeszkadzać, Pyro siedział przy stoliku i skrobał jeden ze swoich listów do „Tajemniczego Adresata” a Żołnierz starał się zachować względny spokój podczas czytania gazety, jednak mocno mu to utrudniał fakt, że Inżynier siedział obok i cicho brzdąkał na gitarze. Nikogo nie obchodziło wejście smoka zwiadowcy, który gwałtownie zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, gdzie jest Medyk.

\- Widział ktoś doktora?- oparł kij o ramię i zajrzał do kuchni, mając nadzieję, że jego ukochany robi tam herbatę.

\- Pewnie jeszcze pracuje.- mechanik przejechał palcami po strunach.- Czemu nie zajrzysz do jego gabinetu?

Owszem, wydawało się to być najbardziej logicznym rozwiązaniem, dlatego tez Scout nie zwlekał ani chwili dłużej i radośnie podskakując poszedł do infirmerii, jednak ku swemu ogromnemu rozczarowaniu lekarza tam nie zastał. Dokładnie przeszukał wszystkie pomieszczenia (odkrywając przy tym dwie izolatki, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie miał pojęcia), ale nigdzie nie było nawet śladu po gospodarzu. Na wszelki wypadek zwiedził również magazyn, arsenał, szatnię i Respawn Room, jednak doktora tam nie było. Zrezygnowany biegacz powlókł się pod prysznic, mając nadzieję, że może spotka go przy kolacji, choć, gdyby to od niego zależało, wolałby znaleźć się u jego boku teraz, zaraz. Nawet ciepła woda nie była w stanie poprawić mu humoru i ze spuszczonym na kwintę nosem podreptał do swojego pokoju, owijając się ręcznikiem.

W pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, że pomylił pokoje. Nie przypominał sobie, by w jego kwaterze kiedykolwiek panował względny ład, a już tym bardziej nigdy nie grała tutaj nastrojowa muzyka okraszona pomarańczowym światłem świec. Już się bał, że przez przypadek wlazł do sypialni Szpiega, jednak przedstawiający pałkarza Red Sox plakat na drzwiach utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że jednak jest u siebie.

\- Halo?- wszedł do środka, nerwowo przytrzymując otaczający jego biodra ręcznik.

\- Sądziłem, że najpierv zjemy kolację.- Usłyszał tuż za sobą głos Medyka.- Jednak nie będę nalegał, byś zmieniał strój.

Scout uśmiechnął się i przylgnął do niego, całując go namiętnie. Na coś takiego warto było czekać cały rok i o coś takiego warto było wreszcie zawalczyć. Nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy niż teraz i, nawet gdyby miał szansę, nie zamieniłby się z nikim, choćby mu ofiarowywano drogocenne skarby. Nic nie mogło się mierzyć z tym, jak Medyk patrzył na niego, zamykając drzwi do sypialni.

 

 

 

1 Co?

2 Nie

3 Cholera jasna

4 (…) króliku

5 Rany boskie (dosł. „Święty Błękicie!” lub w wolnym tłumaczeniu „Na Niebiosa!”)

6 Bardzo interesujące

7 (…) moi przyjaciele

8 Tak

9 (…) tutaj (w to miejsce)


	7. RED Inżynier

_Czyli dlaczego dobry plan, to brak planu_

Siedząc przy śniadaniu wpatrywał się w profil Snajpera i dumał. Z jednej strony miał mnóstwo powodów do zadowolenia – w końcu po żenującym skradaniu się na paluszkach dookoła siebie nawzajem sytuacja między nim a asasynem została wyjaśniona, wyznał swoje uczucia i otrzymał pozytywną informację zwrotną. Po prostu cudownie, nieprawdaż? A jednak coś go w tym wszystkim trochę uwierało. Nie wiedział, czy to, że potrzebowali bezmyślnej paplaniny Scouta, żeby zebrać się w sobie i porozmawiać jak dorośli ludzie, czy to, że gdy tylko skończyli rozmawiać, od razu rzucili się na siebie jak zwierzęta. Generalnie nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Może i był staroświecki, jednak w jego opinii pewne rzeczy załatwiało się inaczej, nie dlatego, iż tego absolutnie wymagały, ale dlatego, że były naprawdę ważne i zasługiwały na pewną celebrację. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał pierwszy raz z ukochanym mężczyzną, jednak trudno, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Ale mógł to jakoś naprawić. Zawsze da się wszystko naprawić, a przynajmniej tyle podpowiadał mu jego zmysł techniczny. Dlatego też podjął męską decyzję – spędzi ze Snajperem niezapomniany wieczór. O ile oczywiście dotrwają do niego w jednym kawałku.

\- Zbieramy się, panienki.- Żołnierz wstał od stołu, zostawiając swoje naczynia na miejscu (wychodził zwykle z założenia, że gdy obróci się plecami do brudnych talerzy, zajmuje się nimi jakaś magiczna siła).- Te niebieskie larwy niedługo tu przylezą.

Inżynier przewrócił oczami i pomógł Pyro w zbieraniu brudów. Nie był maniakiem porządku, jak to niektórzy obecni na sali utrzymywali, ale też nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby zostawiać dookoła siebie syf. Gdy skończyli, dołączyli do reszty, mając jeszcze dziesięć minut w zapasie. Ledwie wszedł do szatni, a Snajper odciągnął go na bok, jakby bał się, że ktoś będzie podsłuchiwał właśnie ich. Wyglądał na co najmniej zakłopotanego, jeśli jednak się rumienił, cień rzucany przez rondo kapelusza skutecznie ten fakt ukrywał.

\- Słuchaj... Myślałem o nas...- wyraźnie nie radził sobie z powiedzeniem, co ma na myśli. Jak oni obaj.- I... Zastanawiałem się, który będzie na górze.

Inżynier zamarł. Może nie była to decyzja, która potrzebowała trwającego kilka dni głosowania oraz wypełniania piętnastu różnych formularzy w trzech kopiach każdy, jednak na pewno wymagała ona przemyślenia i należało ją podjąć już w najbliższym czasie. Owszem, znajdowała się ona na jego liście rzeczy do załatwienia, jednak, prawdę mówiąc, aż tak daleko w realizacji swoich zamiarów mechanik się nie posunął. Powoli przełknął ślinę i z pewnym roztargnieniem potarł kark. W takich chwilach kompletnego zaskoczenia zwykle przychodziły mu do głowy najlepsze pomysły i tak też było tym razem.

\- Moim zdaniem na górze powinien być ten, kto wygra w poprzedzającej spotkanie rozgrywce.- uśmiechnął się szeroko.- To urozmaici i seks, i nasze małe zawody, nie sądzisz?

Snajper patrzył na niego z trudnym do rozgryzienia wyrazem twarzy. Wprawdzie rumieniec, który wypełzł z cienia kapelusza na jego szyję, by stoczyć epicki pojedynek na intensywność barwy z koszulą asasyna, był pewną podpowiedzią, jednak trudną do jednoznacznego zinterpretowania. W końcu Australijczyk pokiwał powoli głową i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Inżyniera wzrokiem pod tytułem „Mam Ochotę Wleźć Ci Do Spodni I Tam Zamieszkać”.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, by udowodnić, kto tu ma dłuższą lufę.- jego głos był na granicy uwodzicielskiego szeptu i zniewalającego pomruku.

\- To nie długość a kaliber się liczy.- odparł z przekąsem, poprawiając kask.

To najwyraźniej był kres samokontroli strzelca, bowiem po tym słowach dumny syn Antypodów popchnął Inżyniera za szafkę ze sprzętem i przygniótł do ściany, łącząc ich wargi w agresywnym, namiętnym pocałunku. Mechanik objął go w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Wiedział, że powinien lepiej panować nad sobą, jednak chciałby poznać takiego cwaniaka, który byłby w stanie powiedzieć „nie”, mając w ustach język asasyna. Gdy wreszcie się od siebie odsunęli, obaj cicho dyszeli, jednak żaden z nich sprzeciwu nie zgłaszał. Snajper poprawił idiotycznie przekrzywione kapelusz i upaćkane okulary, po czym rzucił mechanikowi lekko zakłopotane spojrzenie. Ten w odpowiedzi poklepał go trochę za nisko, by można to było odczytać jako przyjacielski gest i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Już wszystko wskazało na to, że zaraz znów wyląduje na ścianie, jednak wtedy do szatni wszedł Scout, a raczej coś, co w pierwotnych założeniach miało go przypominać, jednak podczas procesu produkcyjnego coś poszło zdecydowanie nie tak.

W ciągu minionych kilku dni młody unikał towarzystwa kompanów z drużyny nawet podczas posiłków, wobec czego trudno było stwierdzić, jak długo znajduje się w takim stanie. Chłopak wyglądał tak marnie, jak kulinarne popisy Pyro i Demo razem wzięte – był blady, ponury jak listopadowa noc i miał wzrok kogoś, kto potrzebuje jedynie iskry, by wpaść w berserk. Zwiadowca nigdy nie należał do ligi mistrzów w ukrywaniu swoich emocji (co leżało u podstaw jego pokerowych porażek), jednak nawet on potrafił się ogarnąć, jeśli uznał za stosowne. Fakt, że było mu doskonale wszystko jedno, czy ktoś zauważy jego kiepski nastrój, sam w sobie stanowił wymowną wskazówkę, co do stanu jego psychiki. Bostończyk emanował złością i goryczą godną stuletniego starca nie zaś od niedawna pełnoletniego młodzieńca.

\- Scout?- Snajper podszedł do niego i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.- Co się dzieje?

\- Nic ważnego.- biegacz popatrzył na niego, jakby go widział, ale nie zauważał.- Po prostu zapierdolę drania i chuj mnie obchodzi, jaką mamy strategię.

Asasyn i Inżynier wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Jeśli Scout zaczynał grozić komuś z _takim_ wyrazem twarzy, sytuacja była bardziej niż poważna. Wprawdzie żaden z nich nie był jego matką (no tego by tylko brakowało!), ale czuli się za niego dziwnie odpowiedzialni. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że był najmłodszy w drużynie, po prostu wydawał się tak dalece nie przejmować swym losem, że ktoś po prostu musiał to robić za niego.

\- Uważaj na siebie.- strzelec pochylił się nieco, by popatrzeć młodemu w oczy.- Nie daj się głupio zabić.

\- Nic mi nie będzie.- chłopak spuścił wzrok i poprawił bandaże na rękach.- Przestań się martwić o mnie bardziej niż o siebie.

Australijczyk zrozumiał, że każde kolejne słowo może być początkiem kłótni, w związku z czym taktownie wycofał się. Ani asasyn, ani mechanik nie musieli nic mówić, by zawrzeć cichy pakt – podczas tej misji trzeba na małego bardzo uważać.

 

Efekty, w porównaniu z założeniami, były co najmniej marne. Cóż to za genialny pomysł, żeby Inżynier i Snajper, czyli dwie najmniej mobilne osoby na polu bitwy, pilnowały kogoś, kto w ramach wykonywanego zawodu ma wmontowany w tyłek wiatraczek. No po prostu poszło im fantastycznie, ledwie usłyszeli sygnał rozpoczęcia misji, a po dzieciaku nawet smród nie został. Co mogli zrobić? Jedyne, co im pozostało, to mieć nadzieję, że młody jednak ma więcej rozumu, niż zwykle po sobie pokazuje.

W dodatku wyniki były po prostu żenujące. Jakoś za dobrze im dzisiaj bronienie bazy szło – owszem, BLU parę razy usiłowali przypuścić szturm na siedzibę czerwonych (w pewnym momencie nawet musieli się nieźle zmobilizować, by usadzić w miejscu niezmordowany tandem Medyk & Heavy) – jednak można było odnieść wrażenie, że wszyscy są zainteresowani misją w równym stopniu, co kot sałatą. Nawet Szpieg niebieskich podjął zaledwie jedną próbę sabotowania jego działka i dał się odstraszyć lekkim ciosem kluczem francuskim w twarz. Słowem, wiało nudą. Inżynier z pewnym niesmakiem popatrzył na zapisany na ścianie wynik opiewający na astronomiczną sumę osiemnastu punktów i z pewną ulgą powitał sygnał kończący misję.

\- I jak?- Snajper zajrzał do niego, opierając karabin o ziemię.- Widziałeś go gdzieś?

\- Nie, nawet przez moment mi nigdzie nie przemknął.- westchnął i zaczął zbierać swoje narzędzia.- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie był i co się z nim działo.

\- Znając życie już stoi w kantynie i czeka na obiad.- widać było, że asasyn BARDZO stara się samego siebie przekonać.- Chodźmy.

Zdjął kask i podążył za nim, mając szczerą nadzieję, że dzieciak się znajdzie. Wprawdzie niebiescy jeszcze żadnego z nich do niewoli nigdy nie wzięli, jednak po tej bandzie zimnokrwistych sadystów można się było wszystkiego spodziewać. Nawet ich Inżynier był jakiś trochę nie teges (no bo kto w ramach hobby obcina sobie rękę?), to co dopiero reszta zespołu!

\- Hej, widział kto Scouta?- spytał mechanik, gdy weszli do stołówki.

\- **Nein.** \- Medyk pokręcił głową. Co zaskakujące, on również wyglądał na nieco zaniepokojonego.- Znikł mi z oczu na samym początku, jak vszystkim zresztą.

\- **HA HE HO HE HYAHAHA.**

\- I ja tak samo.- cyklop zaczął otwierać piwo, jednak coś w postawie siedzącego obok Pyro odwiodło go od tej decyzji.- Ale tak se myślę, że chyba Żołnierz się na niego wydzierał.

\- Nie darłem się, tylko go wołałem.- odparł urażonym tonem wojak.

\- U ciebie to akurat żadna różnica.- Szkot przewrócił okiem i zajął się swoją porcją, usiłując zignorować nienawistne spojrzenie ich dowódcy.

\- Nie ma sensu wpadać w panikę.- Szpieg zajrzał do stojącego na kuchence garnka i westchnął z niesmakiem.- Na poszukiwania nadejdzie czas, jak się _f_ _r_ _appeur_ 1 nie znajdzie sam do kolacji.

Agent, co by o nim nie mówić, miał tendencję do bycia rozsądnym człowiekiem, dlatego udało mu się tym stwierdzeniem uspokoić tak Snajpera, jak i Inżyniera. Obaj panowie ukontentowani usiedli do stołu i zajęli się swoimi porcjami czegoś, co, choć nijak nie przypominało żywności, bez wątpienia było obiadem.

\- Czternaście.- rzucił asasyn, podając mechanikowi sól, zanim ten jeszcze zdążył o nią poprosić.

\- Hm?- Teksańczyk był tak zamyślony, że w pierwszej chwili nie załapał.

\- Demo, Żołnierz, Pyro. Razem Czternaście.

\- Och.- z wrażenia zdjął gogle.- Osiemnaście.

Poczuł, że coś ciepłego porusza się po jego udzie. Gdy zerknął w dól, spostrzegł, iż jest to nie mniej, ni więcej tylko dłoń strzelca, który, jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy i szukał dodatkowej serwetki. Inżynier w życiu nie podejrzewał, że ten spokojny jak sobotnie popołudnie człowiek jest takim wulkanem erotyzmu. Nie, żeby mu to odkrycie przeszkadzało, skądże znowu.

Ta radosna i spokojna atmosfera trwała do momentu, w którym Pyro postanowił posłuchać radia i zaczął szukać właściwej stacji, mając nadzieję, że zdąży na kolejny odcinek swojej ukochanej opery mydlanej w postaci słuchowiska. Przeskakując między kolejnymi programami, trafił na audycję, która momentalnie wyrwała mechanika z błogiego odrętwienia.

\- Cofnij.- zażądał nieco zduszonym głosem, gdy miłośnik płomieni i azbestu przełączył na następną stację.

Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że sytuacja jest fatalna. Jak oparzony poderwał się z krzesła i popędził w stronę drzwi, ciągnąc za sobą co najmniej zaskoczonego i zdezorientowanego asasyna. W myślach przeglądał plan bazy, szukając odpowiedniego przejścia, które ich zaprowadzi na miejsce. Wprawdzie zamki magnetyczne w głównej bramie nie drgną, jednak jeśli pójdą wschodnim korytarzem...

\- Powiesz mi, gdzie tak biegniemy?- Snajper popukał po zgiętym palcem w kask.- Ziemia do Inżyniera, odbiór.

\- Musimy natychmiast znaleźć Scouta. W radio leciała transmisja meczu Red Soxów.

Zwiadowca mógł być przygnębiony, chory, ranny, połamany, ba, nawet stać jedną nogą w Respawn Roomie, jednak zawsze jakimś cudem był w stanie dowlec się do radia bądź telewizora i na bieżąco śledzić rozgrywki ukochanej drużyny. Jeśli w tej chwili nie siedział przyklejony do radioodbiornika, oznaczało to, że jest z nim naprawdę bardzo źle i trzeba go NATYCHMIAST znaleźć.

Asasyn w lot pojął powagę sytuacji i przyspieszył kroku, zostawiając Inżyniera nieco za sobą. Zwolnił dopiero wtedy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie wie, dokąd właściwie idą. Mechanik z politowaniem pokręcił głową, jednak nic nie powiedział, jedynie uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Snajper w odpowiedzi tylko przewrócił oczami i posłusznie szedł z nim ramię w ramię, aż bocznym wyjściem obok składu przeterminowanych konserw dostali się na teren pomiędzy bazami RED i BLU. Tam ruszyli wzdłuż torów kolejki, sprawdzając najpierw główny szlak, jednak niewiele to dało. Z pewnym rozczarowaniem ruszyli przeszukiwać wszystkie boczne przejścia, korytarze, zaułki i zakamarki, zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że może minąć sporo czasu, zanim Scouta wreszcie odnajdą.

W pewnym momencie Snajper zagrodził Inżynierowi drogę wyciągniętą w bok ręką i przyłożył palec do ust. Znajdowali się blisko przejścia do ich bazy i trudno się było tu kogokolwiek spodziewać, jednak mimo to w panującej dookoła ciszy usłyszeli subtelny dźwięk zbliżających się w ich stronę kroków. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i ustawili się po obu stronach przejścia, każdy z bronią w pogotowiu (jeśli można było takim mianem określić klucz francuski oraz słoik wiadomo czego). Gdy tajemniczy osobnik był już blisko ich kryjówki, wypadli na niego z bojowym okrzykiem. Jakież było ich zdumienie, gdy ujrzeli równie zaskoczonego co oni Szpiega ze swojej drużyny z cygaretką w zębach oraz zapalniczką w ręku. Francuz przez chwilę patrzył na nich jak na skończonych debili, po czym postanowić przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

\- Wy też trenujecie polowanie na agentów, czy po prostu jesteście kretynami?- jego twarz wyrażała czyste, niezmącone niczym zniesmaczenie.

\- Szukamy Scouta.- Snajper wzruszył ramionami.- Nie przyszedł na mecz.

\- Och, i dlatego, że ten _gamin_ 2 zapomniał o głupiej audycji, biegacie tu jak kot z pęcherzem i atakujecie przypadkowych przechodniów?- wyraźnie starał się nie pozwolić im zadać pytania, dotyczącego JEGO obecności w tym miejscu.

\- To mecz Red Sox!

\- _Mon Dieu_ 3, i twoim zdaniem powinno mi to cokolwiek mówić? Sądzisz, że w bodaj minimalnym stopniu obchodzą mnie barbarzyńskie rozrywki Amery...

Tym razem nie trzeba było być wybitnym tropicielem, by usłyszeć, że ktoś się zbliża. Cała trójka stała jak sparaliżowana (z czego post factum nie byli specjalnie dumni), gdy ujrzeli na ścianie złowieszczy cień a ich uszu dobiegł charakterystyczny szum powietrza rozpaczliwie przeciskającego się przez filtr maski przeciwgazowej. Owszem, byli nieustraszonymi najemnikami, śmiejącymi się śmierci w oczy, jednak gdy zwiastunem „(niemal)ostatecznego końca” był Pyro, wszyscy ograniczali się do zaledwie nerwowego chichotu oraz powolnego wycofywania się na tyły. Mechanik poczuł, jak w jego dłoń wsuwają się zimne palce Snajpera. Chwycił mocniej rękę asasyna i nieco się do niego przysunął. Cóż, wizja wycieczki do Respawn Roomu przez morze ognia nie była zbyt zachęcającą perspektywą, jednak zawsze lepiej było przejść przez to razem.

Oczekiwane piekło jednak nie nastąpiło. Gdy Pyro BLU wyłonił się zza rogu, nie trzymał w rękach swojego miotacza płomieni – zamiast tego niósł zwiniętego w kłębek, nieprzytomnego Scouta. Chłopak nie wydawał się być ani ranny, ani sponiewierany, jedynie bardzo, ale to bardzo zmęczony. Pomiot Szatana w osobie zawodowego podpalacza w niebieskim kombinezonie ostrożnie położył zwiadowcę na ziemi i popatrzył na nich przez ciemne szkła swojej maski. Nie byli w stanie zgadnąć, co ma oznaczać to spojrzenie, jednak nie mieli odwagi, by pytać.

\- Em... _Me_ _r_ _ci._ 4\- agent jako pierwszy odzyskał zimną krew, a przynajmniej głos.

\- Dzięki, stary.- Snajper mimo wszystko starał się przyjaźnie uśmiechnąć.

Pyro wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany taką reakcją, bowiem fuknął cicho i obróciwszy się na pięcie, powoli ruszył w stronę swojej bazy, pozostawiając lekko zszokowanych Redów samym sobie.

\- _C'était biza_ _rr_ _e._ 5\- stwierdził Szpieg i wreszcie zapalił swoją cygaretkę.- _T_ _r_ _ès biza_ _rr_ _e._ 6

\- Cholera, co mu jest?- asasyn z miną zatroskanej kwoki klęknął przy leżącym nieruchomo Scoucie.- Co oni mu zrobili?

\- Dowiemy się, gdy zabierzemy go do Medyka.- westchnął Inżynier, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej będzie chłopaka dostarczyć do gabinetu.

\- _Non, non, non_ ,7 żadne „my”.- obruszył się agent strzepując popiół z cygaretki.- Ja mam swoje sprawy i nie zamierzam się bawić w nerwowe spacerowanie po poczekalni.

\- Najpierw musimy go tam zanieść.- wynalazca przewrócił oczami, jak zwykle, gdy inni pomijali najbardziej oczywiste punkty w planie działania.

\- W tym względzie tym bardziej nie możecie na mnie liczyć.- Francuz zmarszczył brwi.- Co najwyżej mogę wam pomóc go obudzić.

 

\- I co mu jest?- spytał Snajper, gdy doktor wszedł do świetlicy.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim jak „tajemnica lekarska”?

\- A ty słyszałeś?- Demo rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie znad butelki piwa.

\- No dobrze... Może tak będzie lepiej, zvażyvszy na fakt, że jego povrót do zdrovia będzie vymagał naszej vspółpracy.- ich ulubiony konował nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale w głębi serca uwielbiał się chwalić dobrze postawionymi diagnozami.- Choć vygląda to niepokojąco, v rzeczyvistości to nic vielkiego, zvykły stres, po prostu v zbyt dużej davce.

\- No nie, zaczyna się. Że to niby moja wina?- Żołnierz aż uniósł hełm, żeby było widać malujące się na jego twarzy niezadowolenie.

\- Nigdy nie poviedziałem, że to ty jesteś za to odpoviedzialny.- doktor poprawił z godnością okulary.- Przynajmniej nie _vyłącznie_ ty. Nie viem, co dokładnie spovodowało tę reakcję, jednak nie ulega vątpliwości, że miało to zviązek z nami bądź drużyną przecivną. Przez kilka najbliższych dni zviadovca nie będzie brał udziału v misjach a vy... Spróbujcie być dla niego mili.

\- Chyba faktycznie ostatnio chodził podminowany.- cyklop zmarszczył czoło, usiłując sobie przypomnieć coś, co miało miejsce, gdy był nietrzeźwy.

Mechanik podrapał się po głowie. Rzeczywiście, w ciągu minionego miesiąca coś się w młodym zmieniło. Była to bardzo subtelna różnica, trudna do zauważenia, jednak, gdy teraz się nad tym zastanawiał, faktycznie był jej świadom. Scout w minionym czasie wydawał się być jeszcze mniej stabilny niż zwykle – przez kilka dni potrafił być w doskonałym humorze, potem zaś wyglądał na wiecznie wkurzonego... Snajper twierdził, że ma to związek z agentem niebieskich, który w opinii chłopaka się na niego po prostu uwziął. Jednak, czy to naprawdę takie proste?

\- Dobrze, że nic mu nie zrobili.- asasyn westchnął głęboko. Jak widać on również obawiał się, że drużyna BLU mogła skrzywdzić chłopaka.

\- Jak się czujesz?- zapytał go mechanik.

\- Martwię się o niego.- Australijczyk starał się wyglądać na pogodnego, jednak mu to nie wyszło.

Inżynier uśmiechnął się do siebie. Cóż, wprawdzie inaczej planował ten wieczór, jednak rzeczywistość ma zwykle tendencję do ignorowania ludzkich zamiarów. Może i Teksańczyk był nowomianowanym kochankiem Snajpera, jednak dzisiaj asasyn dużo bardziej potrzebował _przyjaciela_ i Inżynier był więcej niż szczęśliwy mogąc się tę właśnie rolę pełnić. Na szczęście pocieszanie strzelca nie wymagało specjalnie skomplikowanych zabiegów – wystarczyło schłodzić piwo (naprawdę musiał skombinować lepszą lodówkę), nastroić gitarę i wieczór prostych uciech miało się zagwarantowany.

Po drodze do warsztatu mimo wszystko trochę go to dręczyło. Mieli być nadal przyjaciółmi i odnosić się do siebie tak, jak dawniej, jednak miał wewnętrzny imperatyw robienia dla asasyna czegoś więcej, by udowodnić jak bardzo mu na nim zależy. Z drugiej strony, kochał go niemal od ich pierwszego spotkania i w ten czy inny sposób zawsze okazywał swoje oddanie. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że niegdyś musiał czynić to w naprawdę mocno zawoalowany sposób, by się przedwcześnie nie zdradzić, teraz zaś mógł działać otwarcie. I nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co konkretnie miałby zrobić. Naprawdę starał się wymazać z pamięci te wszystkie jakże nieudolne próby podrywu, które w gruncie rzeczy by spełzły na niczym, gdyby nie Scout oraz jego wrodzony „takt”. Tym niemniej musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo szarmancki by się nie starał być, i tak obróci się to przeciwko niemu. Trudno to było zaakceptować, ale innego wyboru nie miał – nie potrafił być inny. Westchnąwszy nad swoim losem usiadł przy stole i zabrał się do pracy, choć sam do końca nie wiedział, nad czym konkretnie.

 

Snajper stał przed swoim samochodem z kilkoma kocami w rękach i rozglądał się dookoła, najwyraźniej się zastanawiając, gdzie ma je położyć. W końcu zdecydował się na stare krzesło turystyczne, które niekiedy wykorzystywali jako zapasowy stolik. Na widok Inżyniera nerwowo oblizał wargi, jakby został przyłapany na czymś wyjątkowo kompromitującym i starał się zasłonić swoim ciałem nieszczęsne wyroby przemysłu włókienniczego.

\- Em... Wpadłem nie w porę?- spytał mechanik przyglądając mu się nieco podejrzliwie.

\- Nie!- asasyn gwałtownie zaprotestował i podszedł do niego.- Siadaj, siadaj.

\- Co u młodego?- spytał, opierając gitarę o stary pieniek obok swojego krzesła.

\- Jest... Cichy. Nie umiem tego nazwać inaczej.- strzelec poczekał aż gość usiądzie i zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce, po czym wstał i przesunął swój leżak bliżej Inżyniera.- Zupełnie, jakby ktoś mu wyrwał układ zasilania i kazał jechać na rezerwach. Nawet siedzi prawie nieruchomo!

\- Choroba...- jeśli Scout nie miał sił, by być irytująco rozbiegany, to znaczyło, że albo należy mu bukować miejsce w kostnicy albo jest bliski załamania nerwowego.- W takich chwilach żałuję, że nie można naprawiać ludzi kluczem francuskim.

\- No, to byłoby coś.- asasyn się uśmiechnął i wreszcie usiadł.- Hej, to nowa lodówka?

\- Nie, stara.- wzruszył ramionami.- Tylko trochę ją dziś po południu ulepszyłem.

\- Nigdy nie wyjdę z podziwu nad tym, co ot tak jesteś w stanie zrobić w wolnych chwilach.- Snajper uważnie obejrzał najnowsze dzieło mechanika.- Ja jestem przeszczęśliwy, jak mi się uda naprawić cieknący kran.

\- Masz inne talenta, więc nie marudź. Piwa?

\- Pewnie. Może po raz pierwszy od roku napijemy się zimnego.

Inżynier pochylił się, by wydobyć z lodówki butelki ich ulubionego napoju i znieruchomiał. Zupełnie niespodziewanie ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie, a takich właśnie sytuacji chciał akurat dzisiaj unikać. Czuł, że rumieni się z zakłopotania, jednak asasynowi najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, bowiem położył dłoń na policzku Teksańczyka i go pocałował, kompletnie się nie przejmując tym, w jak dziwacznej pozycji się znajdują. Taniec ich warg nie trwał zbyt długo, jednak Inżynier podejrzewał, że na pewno szybko go nie zapomni. Nagle przestał się tak bardzo wszystkim przejmować i martwić, całe napięcie, jakie w sobie od rana nosił, nagle gdzieś się ulotniło. Byli tu sami we dwóch i niczego więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebował.

Snajper uśmiechnął się do niego i zdjął okulary. Powoli już zmierzchało, więc gospodarz wstał z miejsca i zajął się rozpalaniem ogniska, podczas gdy mechanik wyjął wreszcie piwo i je otworzył. Sącząc złocisty napój siedzieli obok siebie i wpatrywali się w początkowo nieśmiałe płomienie, które po pewnym czasie zaczęły skakać radośnie po suchym drewnie (skąd asasyn brał opał, pozostawało tajemnicą, bowiem okolica raczej miała deficyt drzew). Dookoła nich powoli rozlewała się ciemna, pogodna noc, która niemal niezauważalnie kradła kolory aż wreszcie zostały tylko czerń nieba i czerwień ognia. Inżynier zacisnął dłoń na palcach asasyna, który lekko przechylił się w jego stronę i oparł o niego ramieniem. Po pewnym czasie mechanik porzucił kontemplację płomieni na rzecz obserwowania twarzy siedzącego obok mężczyzny. Snajper był bardzo przystojny, miał ostre i wyraźne rysy kontrastujące z łagodnym spojrzeniem, a teraz były one dodatkowo podkreślone blaskiem ogniska, przez co oblicze asasyna składało się z czarnych i pomarańczowych plam. Było w tym widoku coś... Urzekającego. Wreszcie Australijczyk poczuł na sobie spojrzenie mechanika i popatrzył na niego, unosząc jedną brew. Inżynier w odpowiedzi jedynie zdjął mu kapelusz i pocałował go. Bo mógł. Bo chciał. Bo była to najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić.

Asasyn mruknął gdzieś w głębi gardła i odnalazł palcami spoczywającą na oparciu fotela dłoń mechanika, po czym stanowczym gestem przełożył ją na swoje kolano. Ich ciała bardzo chciały się znaleźć bliżej siebie, jednak nie uwzględniły w owych śmiałych planach swojej konfiguracji przestrzennej – źle oparta ręka, zbyt gwałtowne wychylenie się do przodu i parę innych drobnych błędów zaowocowało tym, iż obaj panowie miast paść sobie w objęcia, wylądowali na ziemi, oblewając się przy tym piwem i nakrywając meblami turystycznymi. Przez chwilę obaj leżeli nieruchomo, starając się przełknąć urażoną dumę, aż wreszcie Inżynier wybuchnął prostym, radosnych rechotem. Był to ten typ odrobinę idiotycznej wesołości, który jest szalenie zaraźliwy, toteż nie minęło nawet pięć sekund i Snajper dołączył do niego, śmiejąc się dosłownie do łez. Dobrze, że nikt nie miał powodu, by tędy przechodzić o tej porze, bo pewnie obaj z miejsca zostali by zakwalifikowani do przeprowadzki na oddział zamknięty.

Upłynął dobry kwadrans zanim byli w stanie podnieść się z ziemi i ustawić nieszczęsne meble w pozycji domyślnej. Mechanik już miał z powrotem zająć swoje miejsce, gdy kątem oka zauważył leżące obok koce. Nagle pojął, w jakim celu Australijczyk je tu przyniósł i dlaczego tak bardzo był zakłopotany. Asasyn musiał dostrzec błysk zrozumienia w jego oczach, bowiem wbił spojrzenie w ziemię i zaczął nerwowo prostować i zginać palce. Inżynier pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem – jak można pracować jako zabójca na zlecenie i jednocześnie być tak bardzo skrępowanym w normalnych sytuacjach życiowych? Z drugiej strony, sam był niewiele lepszy, więc nie powinien się za bardzo czemukolwiek dziwić. Uśmiechnął się do Snajpera i wziął jeden z nieszczęsnych koców, po czym ze stoickim spokojem rozłożył go na ziemi. Gdy sięgnął po drugi, strzelec do niego podszedł i mu pomógł, wciąż nie odzywając się ani słowem. Kiedy utworzyli na ziemi coś, co przy odpowiedniej dozie dobrej woli można było nazwać posłaniem, Australijczyk usiadł na nim i popatrzył wyczekująco na mechanika. Ten nie zwlekał dłużej – klęknął tuż przy nim i, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach, pocałował go.

Początkowo były to spokojne, łagodne pocałunki, jakby nie wiedzieli, co dokładnie mają zrobić. Ktoś z rodziny Inżyniera powiedział, że te sprawy są jak taniec – wystarczy, że zaczniesz, a potem wszystko samo się odpowiednio potoczy. Szkoda, że nikt temu mądrali nie wytknął, iż najtrudniejsze w całym tym procesie jest odkrycie, jak opuścić igłę na płytę, by popłynęła muzyka. Mechanik wiedział, dlaczego tak jest. Może i byli dorosłymi ludźmi, którzy już nieraz robili takie rzeczy, jednak nigdy w taki sposób. Nigdy z kimś, na kim aż tak bardzo im zależało. Owszem, byli już ze sobą blisko, jednak było temu najbliżej do rozładowania nagromadzonego przez ostatni rok napięcia. Teraz natomiast mieli się ze sobą kochać.

W końcu Teksańczyk zaczął przesuwać dłonie, gładząc ukryte pod koszulą umięśnione ramiona asasyna. Snajper z kolei objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, odchylając się nieco do tyłu. Inżynier odczytał ten sygnał i, oparłszy się jedną ręką o podłoże, położył dłoń na piersi kochanka, powoli zmuszając go do przyjęcia pozycji poziomej. Gdy poczuł na swoich łopatkach drżące palce asasyna, zaatakował stanowczo jego usta, dążąc do pogłębienia pocałunku. Już niemal czuł smak drugiego mężczyzny i pragnął go coraz więcej i więcej, aż wreszcie nasyci się nim choć na chwilę. Gdy Snajper wreszcie rozchylił wargi, pozwalając mu dostać się do środka, nie zwlekał ani sekundy. Obaj zaczęli wydawać z siebie pełne satysfakcji pomruki, gdy ich języki się zetknęły i splotły w gorączkowym tańcu przenoszącym się z ust do ust. Wreszcie igła patefonu opadła na czarny krążek i nawet nie zastanawiając się nad niczym, doskonale wiedzieli, co robić. Upojeni swoim ciepłem i zapachem, wsłuchani w gwałtowne oddechy, nie potrzebowali już ani słów, ani sugestii. Inżynier po omacku rozpiął guziki przy kołnierzyku asasyna i zaczął całować opaloną skórę na jego obojczyku. Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł na swej czaszce chudą, patykowatą dłoń, której właściciel zdawał się czerpać osobliwą przyjemność z dotykania krótkiego meszku, który mechanik posiadał w charakterze włosów. Przejechał językiem po odsłoniętej szyi kochanka i, kontynuując ten ruch, rysował wilgotną ścieżką prowadzącą wzdłuż żuchwy aż do jego ust. W tym momencie Australijczyk objął go jedną ręką w pasie, mocniej ich do siebie przyciskając i pocałował go. Serce Inżyniera gwałtownie przyspieszyło, gdy ten poczuł na swoim biodrze nerwowo poruszające się udo leżącego pod nim mężczyzny. Wydał z siebie zduszony pomruk i uniósł się lekko, by móc jedną dłoń wsunąć pod polo Snajpera i poczuć znajdujące się tam ciało. Pod jego palcami pracowały ukryte pod opaloną skórą mięśnie, które wręcz błagały o więcej pieszczot. Kimże był, by się przeciwstawiać?

Podniósł się i popatrzył na swojego ukochanego. Asasyn zwykle przedstawiał sobą obraz idealnego opanowania, teraz jednak był zdyszany, potargany, podniecony i cholernie seksowny. Inżynier oblizał usta i zaczął zsuwać mu z ramion kamizelkę, z satysfakcją uśmiechając się na widok wyraźnie zarysowanego pod ubraniem ciała. Od ciepłej, opalonej skóry dzieliły go zaledwie dwie cienkie warstwy materiału, jednak i to wydawało się być za dużo. Już miał ją usunąć, gdy poczuł na swojej piersi wędrujące dłonie. Zręczne palce asasyna błyskawicznie poradziły sobie z zapięciami szelek jego spodni oraz znajdujących się po bokach guzikami. Na cóż, na tym polegał „urok” kombinezonu roboczego – żeby zdjąć koszulę, najpierw należy pozbyć się gaci. Mając to na uwadze, pozwolił Snajperowi opuścić jego spodnie aż do bioder. Asasyn z fascynacją w oczach podniósł się do siadu i przejechał dłonią po torsie mechanika. Inżynier po raz pierwszy widział go czymś tak pochłoniętego i mimo całej swej inteligencji potrzebował kilku sekund, by zrozumieć, że to _on_ jest obiektem tak gwałtownego zainteresowania. Było to na tyle zaskakujące odkrycie, że niemal nie zauważył, jak strzelec z właściwą sobie delikatnością pozbawił go koszuli. Nocny chłód uderzył go w odsłonięte ramiona, jednak to nieprzyjemne uczucie nie trwało długo – Australijczyk przysunął się do niego i, otoczywszy rękami jego szyję, zaczął mechanika całować. Teksańczyk westchnął cicho i wsunął dłonie pod ubranie kochanka, gładząc jego plecy, jakby był bezcennym skarbem. Z satysfakcją notował w pamięci wszystkie pomruki zadowolenia, jakie mąciły nocną ciszę, gdy dotykał określonych miejsc rozsianych po obu stronach kręgosłupa asasyna. Gdy Snajper wreszcie się od niego odsunął, pozwolił z siebie ściągnąć polo, przez co obaj byli teraz tylko w podkoszulkach. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że ta należąca do mechanika była biała, zaś asasyna – różowa jak gatki starszej pani, co było widoczne nawet mimo pomarańczowego światła ogniska.

\- Zaplątała się w kolorowe przy praniu.- Snajper przewrócił oczami, widząc zaintrygowaną minę mechanika.

\- Nie pasuje ci ten odcień.- Inżynier pokręcił głową i zaczął ściągać z niego feralny fragment bielizny.

Strzelec zaśmiał się gardłowo i posłusznie uniósł ręce, ułatwiając tę operację. Przy okazji mechanik nie mógł nie zauważyć tego, co się działo w spodniach Australijczyka i, co tu dużo mówić, był z tego stanu rzeczy niezwykle zadowolony, zwłaszcza, że u niego sytuacja wyglądała podobnie, co również nie umknęło uwadze jego kochanka. Snajper chwycił brzeg podkoszulka mechanika i, przy pomocy właściciela, ściągnął go. Oczy asasyna błyszczały, gdy zbliżał twarz do piersi drugiego mężczyzny, który przygryzł wargę w nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Inżynier mruknął, gdy poczuł na skórze jego język, który wprawdzie poruszał się nerwowo i chaotycznie, jednak trafiał wszędzie tam, gdzie należało. Teksańczyk nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak to się dzieje, że Australijczyk doskonale wie, które miejsca na jego skórze są najbardziej wrażliwe, jednak w tej chwili dogłębne zrozumienie tego zjawiska nie było mu potrzebne do szczęścia. Dużo więcej rozkoszy sprawiał mu JEGO Snajper. Mechanik oparł się na rękach, odchylając się nieco do tyłu, dając mu lepszy do siebie dostęp, którą to sposobność asasyn wykorzystał z entuzjazmem – najpierw przejechał zębami w dół jego brzucha, po czym powstały w ten sposób ślad naznaczył długimi, mokrymi pocałunkami. Wreszcie chwycił spodnie Inżyniera i popatrzył na niego znacząco, oczekując w tym miejscu pomocy. Mechanik nieco się przesunął i, zrzuciwszy buty, pozwolił z siebie ściągnąć ogrodniczki. Asasyn uśmiechnął się z mieszaniną rozczulenia i rozbawienia na widok jego bokserek pokrytych wzrokiem przedstawiającym śrubki i nakrętki, po czym je również zdjął, mrucząc z zadowoleniem na widok przyrodzenia kochanka. Inżynier ponownie przyjął pozycję określaną przez fachowców jako siad kuczny i głośno wciągnął powietrze, czując na swoich biodrach dłonie Snajpera. W pierwszej chwili chciał spytać asasyna, czy na pewno tego chce, upewnić się, że się do niczego nie zmusza, jednak we wzroku drugiego mężczyzny było coś, co momentalnie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, iż Australijczyk właśnie robi dokładnie to, na co ma ochotę. Mechanik uśmiechnął się do siebie i pozwolił swojemu kochankowi zejść pocałunkami niżej, dokładnie tam, gdzie w tej chwili najbardziej pragnął jego ust.

Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i westchnął, gdy poczuł na sobie jego wargi. Zdecydowanie za długo miał do dyspozycji jedynie własną rękę i każdy, nawet najmniejszy dotyk był wręcz elektryzujący. Asasyn początkowo jedynie złożył na nim kilka pocałunków, jednak po chwili otoczył go ustami i zaczął wykonywać powolne ruchy, za każdym razem biorąc go coraz głębiej. Wreszcie jego działania przybrały tempo i rytm, które sprawiły, że Inżynier odchylił się nieco w tył, opierając ciężar ciała na jednej ręce. Wolną dłoń położył na karku Snajpera, bawiąc się jego sztywnymi, lekko szorstkimi włosami. Z każdym ruchem asasyna był coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż wreszcie doszedł z donośnym pomrukiem. Snajper powoli usiadł, przepłukał usta piwem i pocałował mechanika, otaczając go ramionami. Inżynier oparł się o niego nieco bezwładnie, ciesząc się stanem błogiej lekkości po orgazmie. Było mu dobrze w objęciach asasyna, jednak nie zamierzał być jedyna osobą w towarzystwie, która ma ubaw.

Znów naparł na Snajpera, by położyć go na plecach. Australijczyk westchnął, gdy jego łopatki dotknęły koca i zamknął oczy, jak grzejący się na słońcu kot. Wynalazca poświęcił kilka sekund, by podziwiać leżącego przed nim mężczyznę, jego skórę, porastające ją włosy oraz ukryte pod nią mięśnie. Z czułością przejechał dłonią po ciepłym brzuchu i pochylił się, by asasyna pocałować, jednak nie poświecił temu zajęciu zbyt wiele czasu. Gdy przeniósł usta na szyję kochanka, poczuł zaciskające się po obu stronach jego bioder nogi drugiego mężczyzny, który nerwowo otarł się o niego miednicą, wydając przy tym z siebie gardłowy pomruk. Mechanik uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zaczął schodzić coraz niżej wzdłuż ozłoconego słońcem brzucha, aż wreszcie dotarł do paska u spodni. Tam zawrócił, by znów całować poruszającą się coraz szybciej pierś Snajpera. Powtórzył ten manewr parę razy aż wreszcie asasyn nie tylko mruczał i wzdychał, ale też jęczał, gdy wargi kochanka były zastępowane lekkimi uszczypnięciami zębów. Jeszcze przez kilka dni jego tors miały pokrywać czerwone ślady tam, gdzie mechanik delikatnie ssał jego skórę. Był w kompletnej rozsypce, a przecież pieszczoty Inżyniera nadal nie zeszły poniżej jego pasa. Zadowolony ze swego dzieła Teksańczyk sięgnął do klamry paska u spodni kochanka. Strzelec przełknął ślinę, gdy poczuł na swoich najbardziej prywatnych częściach ciała chłodne powietrze oraz intensywne spojrzenie mechanika. Inżynier uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją – gdy jego ukochany się odegra, zdecydowanie nie będzie miał na co narzekać w zakresie narządów umieszczanych w jego ciele. Teraz jednak to on miał rządzić, więc nie zwlekał dłużej z wzięciem sprawy w swoje ręce, a raczej usta.

Snajper zaklął cicho i odruchowo spróbował unieść nieco miednicę, jednak zaciśnięte na jego biodrach dłonie kochanka uniemożliwiły mu to. Gdy mechanik zaczął poruszać głową, usłyszał istną symfonię pojękiwań, westchnień i sapnięć, kiedy zaś dołączył do pieszczot język, asasyn nie był w stanie dłużej nad sobą panować i położył mu dłoń na ciemieniu. Choć nie był w stanie wydać z siebie sensownego i zrozumiałego komunikatu, dźwięki opuszczające gardło Australijczyka dobitnie świadczyły o tym, że jest już blisko. Mechanik starał się zignorować fakt, że sam znów jest lekko twardy i skupił się na tym, by tym razem to Snajperowi było dobrze. W końcu usłyszał długi, lekko zduszony krzyk i o jego podniebienie uderzył strumień ciepłego płynu. Wypuścił asasyna z ust i wykonał jeszcze parę ruchów ręką, wsłuchując się w powoli zwalniający oddech drugiego mężczyzny.

Wreszcie wyprostował się i usiadł między nogami Australijczyka. Snajper uśmiechał się błogo i przez dłuższą leżał nieruchomo, jedynie gładził leniwie udo mechanika. Widać było, że może jest sponiewierany i spocony, ale za to nieziemsko szczęśliwy. Po chwili jednak, gdy minął stan przyjemnego odrętwienia, asasyn podniósł się na łokciach i zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni opuszczonych do pachwin spodni. Po kilku sekundach wyjął z niej niewielką buteleczkę złocistego żelu i z miną zawstydzonej pensjonarki wręczył ją Inżynierowi.

Mechanik uważnie obejrzał podany mu obiekt i przeczytał napis „nawilżacz”. Posłał Snajperowi ciepły uśmiech i przylgnął do niego, by połączyć się z asasynem w długim, leniwym pocałunku. Miał nadzieję, że w tym czasie zawartość butelki się ogrzeje od jego dłoni i będzie przyjemniejsza w dotyku. Wolną rękę wsunął tymczasem pomiędzy ich ciała, by znów doprowadzić pewne fragmenty fizjonomii do stanu używalności. Gdy pod jego palcami oba narządy uzyskały satysfakcjonujący stopień zesztywnienia i zrobiły się nieco wilgotne, ponownie usiadł między nogami asasyna, który momentalnie otoczył jego biodra swoimi łydkami. Inżynier otworzył pojemnik i jego nozdrza natychmiast wypełniły się słodkim, ni to owocowym, ni to miodowym zapachem, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

\- Skąd to masz?- zapytał, nieufnie oglądając zawartość butelki pod światło.

Snajper z zakłopotaniem przygryzł dolną wargę i odwrócił wzrok, bardzo nie chcąc się przyznać, jednak w końcu nie wytrzymał.

\- Od Heavy'ego.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z faktu, że w tym jest brokat?- mechanik uniósł jedną brew, rozcierając żel na palcach by ocenić jego temperaturę i konsystencję (oraz powstrzymać się od prowadzenia rozważań, skąd gigantyczny Rosjanin wziął to cudo i dlaczego wybrał akurat takie).

\- Wiem.- jęknął asasyn i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

\- I że świeci w ciemnościach?

\- Miej litość.- Australijczyk rozsunął palce i popatrzył na niego błagalnie.

Inżynier zaśmiał się cicho i go łagodnie pocałował, by zakończyć niewygodny (i nieskończenie zabawny) temat. Rozprowadził po swojej dłoni jeszcze trochę żelu i rzucił leżącemu przed nim mężczyźnie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Ten nieco szerzej rozsunął nogi i wziął głęboki wdech, zaciskając palce na kocu. Mechanik powoli wsunął w niego śliski palec, dziękując losowi za pewne i stabilne ręce oraz zdolności manualne. Cały czas patrzył na twarz kochanka, by w porę dostrzec nawet najmniejsze oznaki bólu, jednak Snajper był idealnie opanowany, a gdy przygotowania zaczęły trwać w jego opinii zbyt długo, wręcz okazał pewne zniecierpliwienie. Całym ciałem naparł na ukryte w jego wnętrzu palce i zacisnął na nich mięśnie, marszcząc przy tym lekko brwi. Inżynier mimo to nie zamierzał przyspieszyć – za bardzo go kochał, by być w stanie patrzeć jak cierpi, nawet odrobinę i jedynie przez chwilę. Po pewnym czasie jednak doszedł do wniosku, że już wystarczy. Był tylko człowiekiem i, nawet jeśli słynął z anielskiej cierpliwości, ona również miała swoje granice. Przełykając głośno ślinę położył dłonie na biodrach Snajpera i popatrzył mu w oczy, czekając na jego przyzwolenie. Asasyn kiwnął głową i przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy mechanik zaczął w niego wchodzić. Wreszcie Inżynier cały znalazł się w swoim kochanku i westchnął z rozmarzeniem. Ciepło Australijczyka i mięśnie napierające mu na przyrodzenie mięśnie były czymś wspaniałym i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie zbyt długo nad sobą panować. Starał się poruszać powoli, by przyzwyczaić swojego partnera do tego, że w jego ciele znajduje się obcy obiekt, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie będzie to trwało wiecznie. Snajper chciał, żeby zaczął się działać nieco szybciej, a on był więcej niż chętny, by to uczynić.

Leżący na kocach asasyn kompletnie odpłynął, przytłoczony rytmem kolejnych pchnięć. Zamknął oczy i oddychał przez rozchylone usta, mamrocząc coś tak cicho, że nie dało się tego zrozumieć, jednak to nie słowa, a ton jakim były wypowiadane sprawiał, że mechanik starał się jak mógł, by obaj czerpali maksimum satysfakcji z tego, co robią. Strzelec powoli uniósł powieki i popatrzył na krajobraz ponad ramieniem swojego ukochanego, po czym zaczął chichotać, jakby coś go niesamowicie rozbawiło. Inżynier obejrzał się i nie stwierdziwszy za sobą obecności niczego aż tak śmiesznego (no chyba, że księżyc w pełni można uznać za szalenie rozrywkowe zjawisko), popatrzył na asasyna pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Dałeś mi kwiaty...- Snajper z trudem mówił, głównie dlatego, że szalenie skomplikowane jest jednocześnie dyszeć, śmiać się i rozmawiać.- I prezent... Ah... prezenty... Zabrałeś na randkę i... Tak! Tak, jeszcze raz, proszę... A teraz robimy to przy ognisku, w świetle księżyca.

Mechanik cicho parsknął śmiechem. Faktycznie, jak o tym pomyśleć, było to całkiem zabawne – oni dwaj w scenie rodem z harlekina. Cóż, widocznie mimo wszystko obaj byli choć drobinę romantyczni, co nie zmieniało faktu, że jest to najdziwniejsza rzecz na świecie. Pochylił się nad brzuchem Snajpera i zaczął go całować (różnica wzrostu nie pozwalała mu sięgnąć dużo dalej), starając przestać się śmiać. Wreszcie obaj się nieco uspokoili, przynajmniej w pewnym sensie – mechanik czuł, że niedługo dojdzie i miał podstawy by sądzić, że asasyn jest w identycznym położeniu. Ich oddechy stały się coraz szybsze i jedyne, na co było ich stać, to pomruki i jęknięcia, wydobywające się im z ust bez udziału ich woli. Inżynier jeszcze przyspieszył, dając z siebie wszystko, starając się trafiać za każdym razem w to szczególne miejsce, które sprawiało, że leżący na ziemi asasyn wił się, postękując przy tym donośnie. Wreszcie obaj szczytowali, krzycząc, sapiąc i starając się opanować tańczące im przed oczami mroczki. Mechanik jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie przeżywał orgazmu tak intensywnie jak teraz i musiała minąć dłuższa chwila, zanim był w stanie w ogóle myśleć. Opadł bezwładnie na równie sponiewieranego co on asasyna i wysunął się z niego, wydając przy tym z siebie ostatni jęk. Snajper przygarnął go do siebie i przez pewien czas leżeli przytuleni, starając się złapać oddech lub chociaż wrócić do rzeczywistości.

\- Powinniśmy wstać.- stwierdził po pewnym czasie Snajper, gładząc leniwie krótkie włosy mechanika.

\- Mhm.- zgodził się z nim, jednak nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu.

\- I się umyć.

\- Mhm.

\- Jeśli teraz nie wstaniesz, to tutaj zaśniemy, a to jest zły pomysł.- asasyn klepnął go ze zniecierpliwieniem po ciemieniu.

Westchnąwszy ciężko mechanik oparł się na łokciach i pocałował go, jednak potem posłusznie wstał. Nogi nadal miał miękkie w kolanach, ale starczyło mu sił, by dotrzeć do campera. Nie zamierzał szukać w ciemnościach swoich ubrań i mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że jutro rano jeszcze będą się do czegoś nadawać. Snajper wepchnął go do wnętrza samochodu i zapalił lampkę, by po drodze do łóżka o nic się nie zabili. Inżynier ostrożnie położył się na materacu i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że choć ma on dosyć skromne rozmiary, jest zaskakująco wygodny.

\- Powinniśmy kiedyś zrobić to tutaj.- zaopiniował, patrząc jak asasyn moczy pod bieżącą wodą najczystszy ręcznik, jaki udało mu się znaleźć.

\- Nie ma szans. Trzeba być jakimś cholernym joginem, żeby robić na tym łóżku cokolwiek poza spaniem.- klęknął, by wytrzeć brzuch i uda kochanka.- Nie jestem akrobatą!

\- Fakt. Mamy zaplanowane na jutro jakieś misje, czy możemy spać do oporu?

\- Czekaj, sprawdzę.- strzelec starał się z siebie usunąć brokat, jednak zamiast tego jedynie rozprowadził go po większej powierzchni, po czym podszedł do kalendarza.- Jutro... O jasna cholera...

\- Co się stało?- podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego z niepokojem.

\- Jutro jest kontrola zdrowotna.- Snajper oparł czoło o ścianę i sklęsł.- Chyba umrę ze wstydu, jak Medyk mnie zobaczy.

\- Czemu? Jesteś całkiem przystojny moim zdaniem...- mechanik uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Dziękuję, ale poza tym jestem cały pokryty malinkami, śladami po ugryzieniach i tym cholernym brokatem, którego nie potrafię usunąć!

\- Oj tam, oj tam, przynajmniej będzie ci mógł zapisać do akt, że się dobrze bawisz.

I był to pierwszy raz w życiu Inżyniera, gdy prawie został uduszony poduszką. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że zdecydowanie warto było. Wprawdzie musiał ślicznie przeprosić, by nie spać na podłodze, jednak czego się nie robi z miłości.

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 (…) gówniarz

2 (…) smarkacz (również urwis, dorastający chłopiec, chłopiec na posyłki)

3 Mój Boże

4 Dziękuję/Dziękujemy

5 To było dziwne.

6 Bardzo dziwne.

7 Nie, nie, nie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologicznie jest to pierwsza scena seksu, jaką w życiu pisałam i chyba nigdy nie będę z niej zadowolona.


	8. RED Szpieg

_Czyli dlaczego poleganie na pewnych stereotypach bywa efektywne_

Nie był przesadnie z siebie dumny. Miał porozmawiać ze Snajperem, a nie się z nim przespać. Miał rozwiązać ten problem raz na zawsze, a nie dać się ponieść swoim najbardziej prymitywnym żądzom. Miał wykreślić tego człowieka ze swojego życia, a nie się w nim jeszcze mocniej zakochać. Wszystko poszło zupełnie inaczej, niż to zaplanował, a jednak nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że tak właśnie powinno być. Z westchnieniem obrócił głowę i wciąż częściowo leżąc pod asasynem patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem na wnętrze campera. Składane mu na ramieniu senne pocałunki rozpraszały go nieznacznie, jednak nadal był w stanie myśleć, niestety. W końcu jego spojrzenie padło na stojącą przy łóżku niewielką szafkę pełniąca funkcję stolika nocnego, na której leżały jakieś gazety, okulary, budzik oraz metalowa popielniczka. Ta ostatnia nie była niczym dziwnym w domu palacza, jednak z jakiegoś powodu wydała się agentowi intrygująca. Widać było, że od dawna z niej nie korzystano, a gdy podniósł nieco głowę, spostrzegł w jej wnętrzu cygaretkę, dokładnie taką jak te, które palił.

\- Czyje to?- wziął ją do ręki i popatrzył na asasyna pytającym wzrokiem, modląc się, by nie padła odpowiedź „Szpiega BLU” (nie wiedział, dlaczego usłyszenie tego byłoby dla niego tak dramatyczne, jednak zdecydowanie nie chciał tego przeżyć).

\- Twoje.- mruknął Snajper pocierając oko wierzchem dłoni i ziewając ukradkiem.

\- S... Skąd to masz?- sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej i bardziej dziwna.

\- Sam mi dałeś.- odparł asasyn i wzruszył ramionami.

Faktycznie, kiedyś go poczęstował swoją cygaretką... Cóż, prawdę powiedziawszy wetknął mu ją w zęby, jednak fakt pozostawał faktem. Poczuł, że w okolicach jego serca rośnie coś dziwnego i nie był pewien, czy jest z tego powodu zadowolony.

\- I... Dlaczego ją zachowałeś?- usiadł i popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem.

Asasyna ponownie zacięło, jak zawsze. Pozornie jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, jednak teraz, gdy jego oczy nie kryły się za okularami i w cieniu kapelusza, agent widział w nich przebiegające w szalonym tempie myśli oraz kotłujące się emocje. To nie była kwestia tego, że Australijczyk nie chciał nic mówić, po prostu nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie głosu. Szpieg poczuł, że ten dziwny ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej jeszcze się wzmocnił i pochylił się ku nieszczęsnemu najemnikowi, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku.

\- _Pou_ _r_ _quoi?_ 1\- powtórzył z naciskiem.

\- Nie byłem w stanie się jej pozbyć.- asasyn szepnął, opuszczając wzrok.- Chciałem ją mieć.

\- _Pou_ _r_ _quoi?_ \- dopytywał się jak małe dziecko. Musiał, po prostu _musiał_ to wiedzieć.

\- Ja... Ja...- strzelec mówił coraz ciszej.

\- _Dites-moi._ 2\- miemal rozpaczliwie pragnął słyszeć usłyszeć te słowa, _te_ dwa konkretne słowa wypowiedziane _tym_ głosem przez _tego_ człowieka.

\- Ty... Sprawiłeś, że coś zaczęło się dziać.- agent zdecydowanie nie tego się spodziewał, jednak uważnie wpatrywał się w niemal przygnębione oblicze drugiego mężczyzny.- Że wszystko nabrało znaczenia i sensu. Dzięki tobie znowu poczułem, że żyję. Nie jestem już... Tak cholernie wszystkim zmęczony.

Szpieg nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Słowa „kocham cię” były szalenie banalne w porównaniu z tym, co czuł do niego ten zamknięty w sobie Australijczyk. Takie oddanie, tak intensywne pragnienie bycia z kimś zdarzało się tylko raz na stulecie i trzeba było mieć szczęście, by być obdarzonym przez kogoś podobnym uczuciem. I to właśnie przytrafiło się asowi wywiadu – zupełnie niepodziewanie stał się całym światem drugiego człowieka, choć nie zrobił absolutnie nic, by na tego typu afekt zapracować. To dziwne coś, co rozrastało się w jego piersi wreszcie pękło i sprawiło, że Szpieg bezwładnie opadł na drugiego mężczyznę, zanurzając się w jego objęciach a po policzkach zaczęły mu płynąć łzy, które niemal od razu wsiąkały w kominiarkę. Snajper zaczął go czule głaskać po głowie, jakby próbował uspokoić małe pisklę. Agent pokręcił głową i zdjął z twarzy tę przeklęta maskę. Asasyn sobie na to zasłużył. Ba, zasłużył sobie na wszystko, co tylko jeden człowiek może ofiarować drugiemu.

\- Jesteś...- Snajper popatrzył na niego z zachwytem, który był widoczny jedynie w wyrazie jego lekko zielonkawych oczu.- Jesteś piękny.

Francuz westchnął, gdy po jego twarzy zaczęły błądzić rozedrgane palce badające jego oblicze, jakby ich właściciel uważał go za najcenniejszy skarb na świecie. Ich dotyk, choć niezwykle intensywny, był również dziwnie smutny i rozpaczliwy, jakby asasyn się bał, że już nigdy nie będzie dane mu Szpiega bez maski zobaczyć.

\- Co teraz?- spytał agent, zamykając oczy.- Co z nami? Nie możemy tego tak ciągnąć.

\- Będziemy.- odparł Australijczyk z przekonaniem.

\- Nie kocham ciebie tak bardzo, jak ty mnie.- z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie, gdy ciepłe dłonie przylgnęły do jego policzków.

\- Pokochasz.

\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.

\- Nie pozwolę ci.

Jak na kogoś, kto tak rzadko się odzywa, miał zaskakujący dar odnajdywania właściwych argumentów, nawet, gdy sytuacja wydawała się być przesądzona. Szpieg wiedział, że ma rację, jednak nie potrafił walczyć ani ze strzelcem, ani z tym, co do niego czuł. Westchnął ciężko i przysunął się do niego, by go pocałować. Może i faktycznie uważał, że cywilizowana konwersacja jest najwyższą i najbardziej kulturalną formą komunikacji, jednak były rzeczy, których się słowami zwyczajnie powiedzieć nie dało. Gdy się jest zawodowym kłamcą nie ma sensu wierzyć w to, że ktokolwiek przykłada wagę do tego, co mówisz i agent zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że cokolwiek by nie powiedział nie będzie to dostatecznie dobre, by wyrazić, co czuje. Szczęście, przerażenie, ufność, paranoja, namiętność, zakłopotanie i mnóstwo innych sprzecznych emocji, które nim targały, składały się na jeden niemożliwy do ogarnięcia ni sercem, ni umysłem tygiel, który powstał tylko i wyłącznie dzięki asasynowi. Jak można walczyć z czymś takim? Jak można przeciwstawić się, gdy ciepłe, nieco szorstkie w dotyku dłonie spływają z twojej szyi na ramiona? Jak można się z tym pogodzić? Jak można zaakceptować to, że stoją na krawędzi i niewiele im potrzeba, by spać w przepaść? A jednak znalazł się jakimś cudem w takiej właśnie sytuacji i powoli był zbyt zmęczony, by w nieskończoność to roztrząsać. Po raz pierwszy od dnia swych narodzin postanowił nie mieć nad czymś kontroli i po prostu pozwolić życiu płynąć, by przyniosło to, co ma nadejść. To, czy będzie tego żałował, czy też dostąpi zbawienia, nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Chciał być ze Snajperem i nie miał już ani siły, ani samozaparcia, by zastanawiać się nad konsekwencjami tej decyzji.

\- _Je te veux enco_ _r_ _e._ 3\- szepnął, gdy Snajper zaczął całować jego szyję.- _Je veux êt_ _r_ _e seulement ton._ 4

\- Nie rozumiem.- asasyn popatrzył mu w oczy, głaszcząc go po włosach. Byli tak blisko siebie, że agent czuł na twarzy oddech Australijczyka.

Nie miał cierpliwości na zabawy lingwistyczne, więc jedynie go pocałował, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. Snajper usiadł porządnie i przyciągnął agenta do siebie, przyciskając go tak mocno, że Szpieg czuł jego obijające się jak szalone o żebra serce. Z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem coraz wygodniej sadowił się na kolanach asasyna, zamykając jego biodra między swoimi udami. Głęboko westchnął, gdy ręce jego kochanka prześlizgnęły mu się po plecach i zamknęły na jego siedzeniu, wbijając w nie palce. Zachęcony tym chwytem zaczął poruszać miednicą, ocierając się o Australijczyka, który zaczął całować i gryźć jego szyję. Szpieg dyszał ciężko, opierając czoło o ramię swojego ukochanego. Przecież już raz to zrobili, nie powinien być aż tak podniecony... Jednak jakimś niewytłumaczalnym sposobem był. I znów miał do czynienia z czymś, nad czym nie należało się zbyt długo zastanawiać, tylko pozwolić temu się po prostu dziać. Wolał się skupić na cieple, jakie buchało od asasyna, na przyjemnym mrowieniu w podbrzuszu i na tym, jak bardzo twardy się robi. Czuł się tak, jakby nagle ubyło mu lat i znów był napalonym nastolatkiem, który musiał mieć naprawdę dobry powód, by podciągnąć spodnie i przestać się zajmować cudzymi _organes génitaux_. 5 Przygryzł dolną wargę i jęknął cicho, gdy dłonie Snajpera zaczęły wędrować po jego pośladkach i znalazły się między nimi.

\- _Non... Ne pas tes doigts._ 6\- zaprotestował, czując na co się zanosi.- _Je suis p_ _r_ _êt, je veux ton bitte, s'il te plaît..._ 7

Zniecierpliwiony asasyn trzasnął go lekko po tyłku i popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem, oczekując, że jeśli się od niego czegoś chce, to się powinno wyrażać w zrozumiały dla niego sposób. Agent przełknął ślinę i skoncentrował się na tyle, by nie kaleczyć obcego języka.

\- Weź mnie, jestem gotowy, przecież przed chwilą to robiliśmy.- westchnął, całując ramię Snajpera.

Australijczyk popatrzył na niego pociemniałymi z pożądania oczami i dosłownie wgryzł się w jego usta, wydając z siebie przy tym gardłowe, niemal zwierzęce pomruki. Szpieg zamknął oczy i jedynie pojękiwał cicho, poruszając powoli miednicą. Tak bardzo chciał znowu dojść, potrzebował tego, jakby miał w ten sposób przypieczętować coś niezwykle ważnego. Wreszcie asasyn przestał atakować jego usta i pozwolił mu się nieco unieść na zgiętych nogach, tylko po to, by chwycić biodra agenta i ustawić go w odpowiednim miejscu. Francuz zaczął powoli opadać, czując na sobie twardy organ, który gładko w niego wszedł. Jego mięśnie nieco zaprotestowały, jednak udało mu się to zignorować – wystarczyło tylko kilka ruchów w górę i dół, by ten dyskomfort zniknął i został zastąpiony przez przyjemne doznania. Przygryzł wargę, gdy wreszcie udało mu się wygiąć plecy pod odpowiednim kątem tak, by każde kolejne pchnięcie trafiało idealnie w jego prostatę.

\- Jesteś niesamowity.- usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu głos, od którego wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu dreszcz.

Ten głos... To przez niego znalazł się w tym położeniu. Jak można wydawać z siebie tak niesamowicie seksowne dźwięki? To powinno być zakazane! Z drugiej jednak strony wcale nie miał nic przeciwko słuchaniu go, choćby w formie jedynie zduszonych pomruków i westchnień, które Snajper zaczął z siebie wydawać. Obaj znów byli gotowi, by dojść i dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Agent przyśpieszył nieco rytm, czując, jak palce na jego biodrach zaciskają się coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż wreszcie zaznali spełnienia, krzycząc przy tym i pojękując. Asasyn powoli oparł się plecami o ścianę, pozwalając Francuzowi opaść na swoją pierś. Szpieg pocałował go, czule i leniwie, ot tak, żeby jeszcze przez chwilę być z nim blisko, a Australijczyk objął go i delikatnie masował mu łopatki samymi opuszkami palców, jakby się bał, że po tym wszystkim uda mu się swojego kochanka jakoś popsuć lub uszkodzić.

 

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tak siedzieli, jednak cóż, szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą. Był wręcz przekonany, że na chwilę udało mu się zdrzemnąć, jednak stuprocentowej pewności nie miał. W końcu jednak zsunął się z kolan asasyna i zaczął się rozglądać za swoimi ubraniami. Snajper popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem i zdecydowanym ruchem głowy wskazał mu maleńką kabinę prysznicową. Kto by pomyślał, że osoba rzucająca w innych słoikami z moczem jest aż tak przywiązana do higieny? Uśmiechając się do siebie, agent dokonał ablucji, a gdy wyszedł spod natrysku, jego miejsce zajął gospodarz. Potem w milczeniu wypili kawę, znaczy on ją pił, a Snajper starał się nie zemdleć od jej zapachu.

\- Coś nie tak?- popatrzył na zawartość swojego kubka.

\- Już nie mogę patrzeć na kawę.- wyznał asasyn i wyjąwszy z lodówki butelkę lemoniady, poprawił zsuwające się z niego spodnie.- Od tygodnia żywię się wyłącznie nią i papierochami.

\- To jest wykonalne?- zdziwił się. Sam może nie był wzorem do naśladowania w zakresie żywienia, jednak aż tak się nigdy nie katował.

\- To było konieczne, jeśli miał...- zaczął, po czym zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

\- Mam czas, poczekam aż to z siebie wydusisz.- Szpieg uśmiechnął się złośliwie i upił kolejny łyk naparu bogów.

\- Ja... Chciałem, żebyś do mnie przyszedł.- westchnął w końcu.- Wiedziałem, że jedyny sposób, to _zmusić_ cię do tego. W końcu stałbym się dla twojej drużyny tak wielkim zagrożeniem, że nie miałbyś innego wyboru, jak tylko do mnie przyjść choćby po to, by mnie wyeliminować.

\- Ty... Ty to zaplanowałeś.- no i cholera jeszcze był inteligentny. Jak go tu nie uwielbiać?

\- Nie! Znaczy, nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz _tutaj._ \- opadł bezwładnie na krzesło.- Sądziłem, że spotkamy się na neutralnym gruncie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia od kiedy teren misji ma cokolwiek wspólnego z neutralnością.- zaśmiał się.- Ale gratuluję.

\- Niby czego?- strzelec uniósł jedną brew, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Tego, że twój plan zadziałał.- pochylił się ku niemu i pocałował go w policzek.- Przyszedłem do ciebie.

 

Przez pewien czas jeszcze siedzieli, ciesząc się mijającym leniwie popołudniem, aż wreszcie obaj dojrzeli do tego, by przyznać, że nadszedł czas rozstania. Szpieg dokończył ubieranie się, podobnie jak Snajper, który był tak miły, i wyprasował agentowi koszulę. Francuz już miał wyjść z campera, gdy poczuł na ramieniu mocno zaciśniętą dłoń kochanka. Był gotów, by rzucić mało delikatną uwagę o tym, że nie może tu zostać na zawsze, jednak wtedy spostrzegł wyraz twarzy asasyna. Australijczyk był wyraźnie czymś zaniepokojony i starał się coś usłyszeć.

\- Cholerny kretyn...- warknął i wyjrzał przez okno.- Znów się zerwał z łańcucha.

\- Słucham?

\- Em... To wynalazek naszego Inżyniera.- przewrócił oczami.- Zbudował mechanicznego psa. Nie pytaj mnie po co, po prostu to zrobił. Tyle, że to bydlę nie daje się wyłączyć i raz na jakiś czasu ucieka z szopy.

\- I dlaczego to taki problem?- spytał, poprawiając kominiarkę.

\- Pozwól, że powtórzę. To wynalazek _naszego Inżyniera_.- no tak. Oznaczało to, że ta mechaniczna psina była groźniejsza niż Cerber i miała uzbrojenie przeciętnego czołgu.

\- A nie mogę go po prostu rozbroić? Albo zniknąć?

\- Kłopot polega na tym, że to coś ma węch lepszy niż przeciętny pies. Nawet jeśli włożysz przebranie, rozpozna po zapachu, że nie jesteś jednym z nas.

\- _Me_ _r_ _de_.

\- No powiedzmy.- wziął ze stojaka swoją broń i umocował ją na paskach.- Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mi się bezpiecznie doprowadzić cię do granicy.

Agent popatrzył na niego krytycznym wzrokiem. No owszem, zabójcą był niezłym, najlepszym w swoim fachu (choć nigdy Snajperowi ze swojej drużyny by tego nie powiedział), tym niemniej, jak by to ująć, statycznym. Nie wyobrażał go sobie biegającego jak kot z pęcherzem i uciekającego przez rozszalałą bestią. Bójka na noże i strzały oddawane z daleka to jedno, a walka o przetrwanie, to zupełnie co innego. Mimo to Australijczyk był jego jedyną nadzieją, by wrócić do bazy w jednym kawałku, więc nie było sensu się sprzeczać.

\- Wyjdę na chwilę, by się zorientować w sytuacji.- gospodarz nacisnął klamkę.- Poczekaj na mnie.

Szpieg przewrócił oczami, bowiem czuł się jak małe dziecko upominane przez rodzica, jednak nic nie powiedział, jedynie pokiwał głową. Dzięki nieobecności Snajpera mógł się nieco rozejrzeć po jego lokum, co bez chwili zwłoki uczynił.

Ład i porządek, które tu panowały, były zachwycające i sprawiały, że faktycznie można było rozważać mieszkanie w tym samochodzie. Może i nie było tu zbyt przytulnie, brakowało bowiem tak zwanych „osobistych akcentów”, jednak mimo to całość robiła sympatyczne wrażenie. Jedyną naprawdę prywatną rzeczą był niewielki album ze zdjęciami, który znalazł wciśnięty między książki na półce przy łóżku. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na widok małżeństwa stojącego przy płocie farmy, bez wątpienia rodziców asasyna, oraz zabójcy we własnej osobie, który jako sześciolatek tulił się do koali. Zaiste rozkoszny widok. Już się zaczął zastanawiać, co by się stało, gdyby rąbnął tę fotkę, jednak w tym momencie usłyszał zbliżające się do samochodu kroki. Pośpiesznie wetknął album na miejsce i przybrał doskonale obojętny wyraz twarzy.

\- Szybko, szybko.- Australijczyk zajrzał do środka i ponaglił go ruchem ręki.- Mamy mało czasu.

Agent pospiesznie wyskoczył z campera i posłusznie podążył niemal truchtem za BLU. Nie bardzo znał ten fragment bazy niebieskich, jednak na podstawie budynków był w stanie określić, że gdziekolwiek by nie szli, na pewno nie zbliżają się do siedziby czerwonych.

\- Dokąd my idziemy?- spytał, patrząc podejrzliwie na swojego przewodnika.

\- Oddalamy się od mojej bazy.- asasyn zatrzymał się, nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, po czym ponownie ruszył.- Musimy iść od zawietrznej, żeby to ustrojstwo nie wyczuło twojego zapachu.

\- A gdzie ono teraz jest?

\- Dałem mu do zabawy stare skarpety Pyro. Trochę czasu minie, zanim straci nimi zainteresowanie i znowu zacznie biegać po terenie.

Szpieg podążał za nim w milczeniu, kontemplując zachowanie towarzysza. Strzelec cały czas miał broń w pogotowiu, poruszał się szybko ale i cicho, zdawał się mieć oczy dookoła głowy i słyszeć każdy, najmniejszy nawet szelest. Miało się wrażenie, że jeśli którakolwiek z rzeczy, jakie w życiu robił, zbyła zgodna z jego naturą, to właśnie to. Przetrwanie. Agent sam również był w tym dobry, jednak zwykle chodziło o miejską dżunglę, która rządziła się zupełnie innymi prawami. Tutaj mieli do czynienia z mechaniczną abominacją udającą dzikie zwierzę i trzeba było zastosować odpowiednie zasady, o ile jakiekolwiek w ogóle istniały.

Byli już ładny kawałek od bazy, gdy Snajper zbystrzał, obejrzał się za siebie i gwałtownie przyspieszył kroku. Agent już chciał go spytać, co jest grane, gdy usłyszał za sobą przerażający dźwięk będący połączeniem zgrzytu ocierających się o siebie fragmentów metalu oraz bardzo zniekształconego szczekania odtwarzanego z taśmy. Gdyby nie wiedział, co ich ściga, prawdopodobnie właśnie by się mimo wszystko nieco przestraszył, jednak na to nie trzeba było długo czekać – po kilku sekundach biegu usłyszał za sobą coś, co można było nazwać uderzaniem łap o podłoże i nieopatrznie się obejrzał. _Un chien?_ 8 Wolne, żarty, chyba nikt z drużyny BLU nigdy psa na oczy nie widział, że są w stanie tak nazywać to coś! Jeszcze nie widział kundla, który by w kłębie sięgał dorosłemu mężczyźnie do żeber, miał sześć nóg i posturę niedźwiedzia tuż przed snem zimowym. Jeśli do tego dodać zęby jak u piły łańcuchowej oraz uzbrojenie, na widok którego Żołnierzowi zakręciłaby się w oku łza wzruszenia, otrzymywało się coś, czego nigdy, PRZENIGDY, człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałby psem. Oznaczało to dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, byli w czarnej dupie, po drugie wszyscy w ekipie niebieskich są chorzy psychicznie.

Musiał te rozważania odłożyć na później, bowiem usłyszał nieprzyjemny zgrzyt i na plecach tego monstrum pojawił się karabin maszynowy. Ledwie udało mu się uniknąć kilku pierwszych pocisków, jednak wiedział, że nie potrwa to długo. Na szczęście już prawie wbiegli między skały, gdzie będą mogli tę bestię zgubić. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili wpadli w wąskie przejście, zmuszając monstrum do zajścia ich z innej strony.

\- To jest pies?!- wrzasnął, chowając się za występem, by zaczerpnąć tchu i popatrzył na wspinającego się wyżej asasyna.- W którym miejscu ci to psa przypomina?!

\- No... A nie jest podobny?- Snajper popatrzył na niego przez ramię.

- _Tu es fou._ 9\- jęknął.- _Vous êtes tous fous!_ 10

\- Hej, to akurat rozumiem.- strzelec posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- I bardzo dobrze, nie będę musiał tego powtarzać.- mruknął i również zaczął się wspinać.- Czemu tak właściwie tam włazimy?

\- Bo to coś jest zbyt ciężkie, by się dostać na górę. Przynajmniej zbyt szybko. Przez jakiś czas będziemy bezpieczni.

\- Naprawdę wiesz, co robisz.- popatrzył na niego z uznaniem.

\- Australia. Taki kraj, gdzie nie żyje ani jedno zwierzę, które by nie mogło cię zabić. Wychowałem się tam i żyłem jako tropiciel. Nic ci w dymie nie dzwoni?- asasyn popatrzył na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie lubię polegać na stereotypach.- odparł z godnością, wiedząc, że haniebnie kłamie.

Gdy dotarli na szczyt skały, musiał przyznać, że nie doceniał tego miejsca. Zawsze uważał je za zapadłą dziurę, gdzie nie ma absolutnie nic interesującego, jednak widok, jaki się stąd rozciągał, był doprawdy zachwycający. Czyste, idealnie niebieskie niebo, poszarpane skały, których warstwy o różnych odcieniach czerwieni i oranżu układały się w poziome smugi, oraz równina ciągnąca się aż po horyzont. Mógł zrozumieć, co ludzie widzą w odwiedzaniu takich miejsc i dlaczego do nich wracają. Był tutaj majestat i spokój, przy którym człowiek czuł się jednocześnie dziwnie mały i nic nie znaczący, a jednak miał też wrażenie, że jest częścią większej całości, metaforycznym ziarnem piasku na pustyni.

Niestety, zbyt wiele czasu na podziwianie widoków nie mieli. Snajper chwycił go za rękę i zaczął biec wzdłuż skalnej ściany po wąskiej ścieżce. Każdy rozsądny człowiek przylgnął by do niej plecami i powoli poruszał się bokiem, jednak nie, nie asasyn. On był zbyt otrzaskany z dziką naturą, by silić się na ostrożność. _Merde!_

\- Widzisz tamtą skałę?- spytał lekko zdyszanego agenta.

\- Ja tu widzę wyłącznie skały!- odparł, starając się jednocześnie biec, łapać równowagę i poluzować krawat.

\- Tamtą przed nami! Tę, która wygląda jak wielki królik!

Już raz Snajper udowodnił, że znajduje podobieństwo do istot żywych w nawet najbardziej wynaturzonych obiektach, więc tym razem Szpieg starał się zapomnieć, jak według niego wygląda królik i spróbować zgadnąć, który z tworów skalnych przed nim ma cechy długouchego zwierzęcia z puszystym ogonkiem.

\- Poddaję się.- westchnął po dłuższej chwili.- Nie mam pojęcia, która to.

\- No tamta!- Australijczyk stanął tuż przy nim i pokazał mu palcem coś, co mogło być dosłownie wszystkim, włącznie z Gretą Garbo.

\- _Lapin?_ 11 To ma być twoim zdaniem _lapin?!_

\- Czy wszyscy agenci w tym miejscu muszą się ze mną kłócić o zwierzęta?- Snajper przewrócił oczami i znów zaczął biec.- To nie jest istotne! Tamta skała jest dokładnie na granicy terenów BLU i RED. Gdy do niej dotrzemy, będziesz bezpieczny.

\- Mogłeś od razu tak powiedzieć.- odparł urażonym tonem, po czym podążył za nim.

Byli już naprawdę blisko celu, gdy ścigająca ich bestia wyskoczyła spomiędzy skał dosłownie trzy metry przed nimi. Snajper od razu chwycił broń i zasłonił sobą agenta. Szpieg nie widział jego twarzy, jednak był w stanie odgadnąć jej wyraz i wcale mu się on nie podobał.

\- Biegnij, ja odwrócę jego uwagę.- Australijczyk poprawił kapelusz, słysząc odgłosy wysuwających się po bokach psa wyrzutni rakiet.- JUŻ!

Agentowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Szybko przetoczył się między skały i już miał biec w stronę granicy, gdy poczuł w piersi coś dziwnego. Miał zostawić asasyna sam na sam z tym czymś? Nie, nie był do tego zdolny. Mimo wszystko. Wiedział, że w ten sposób popisuje się skrajną głupotą, nieodpowiedzialnością i kretyńskim romantyzmem, jednak nie mógł zostawić go na placu boju. Może i był szpiclem, zawodowym kłamcą, zdrajcą i wszystkim innym, co się wpisywało w jego zawód, ale on też miał swój honor. I co więcej, nie był w stanie patrzeć, jak ktoś, kogo kocha, rzuca się na kupę metalu z nożem w zębach.

\- Uciekaj, kretynie skończony!- wrzasnął strzelec, widząc, co jego towarzysz robi.- Won!

Szpieg wiedział, że to coś jest w stanie go wywąchać, jednak nadal niewidzialność mogła być jego atutem w tej sytuacji. Szybko uruchomił zegarek i wyciągnął zza pazuchy swój zestaw małego sabotażysty. Cóż, to będzie walka wynalazku jednego Inżyniera przeciwko dziecku drugiego. Ciekawe, kto wygra tę potyczkę? Uśmiechając się sam do siebie, ostrożnie zaczął podchodzić do mechanicznego zwierzęcia, które jednocześnie chciało się do niego dobrać i pozbyć się atakującego je z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy asasyna. Wreszcie agent przetoczył się pod brzuch monstrum i przyczepił tam urządzenie sabotujące. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili wydostał się stamtąd, bowiem po całym ciele bestii zaczęły pełzać miniaturowe wyładowania elektryczne aż wreszcie zwierzę eksplodowało odrzucając ich obu w stronę rozpadliny. Agent jakimś cudem złapał się krawędzi i wisiał tak, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić, jednak bardziej się martwił nieobecnością Snajpera.

\- _Ti_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ _? Où es-te?_ 12\- z niepokojem starał się popatrzyć w dół, jednak nie bardzo cokolwiek tam widział.

\- Ty kretynie, ile razy mam ci mówić, że NIE ROZUMIEM!- silne ramię złapało go za przegub i wciągnęło na górę.

Asasyn nie wyglądał na bardzo poważnie rannego. Owszem, miał parę zadrapań, jednak poza tym nic mu nie było, co Szpieg przyjął z ogromną ulgą. Czując, jak schodzi z niego napięcie, oparł czoło o ramię ukochanego i westchnął, gdy ten objął go ramionami.

\- To było cholernie głupie.- wprawdzie Snajper przybrał ton niezadowolonej przedszkolanki, jednak słychać było, że mimo wszystko się uśmiecha.

\- Miałbym ci zostawić całą chwałę?- wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mogłeś zginąć.

\- Ty też.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić.- Australijczyk pochylił się i wtulił mu nos ciemię.

\- Ale zrobiłem.

\- I to niby ja jestem szalony?

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że ja nie jestem.- agent uśmiechnął się, czując, że tym razem to on wygrywa.

\- Z tobą się nie da normalnie rozmawiać.

\- _Je peux di_ _r_ _e la même chose._ 13

\- Przestań!

Agent jedynie pokręcił głową i, lekko wspinając się na palce, pocałował go, nie widząc lepszego sposobu na zakończenie tej sprzeczki. Może i mieli problemy z rozmawianiem ze sobą, ale cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego od razu. Ważne, że kiedy trzeba, rozumieją się bez słów.

 

 

 

1 Dalczego?

2 Powiedz mi

3 Chcę cię jeszcze raz (znowu).

4 Chcę być tylko twój.

5 (…) genitaliami

6 Nie... Nie twoje palce... 

7 Jestem gotowy, chcę twojego @#$%, proszę

8 Pies?

9 Jesteś szalony.

10 Wszyscy jesteście szaleni! 

11 Królik

12 Strzelec? (nie udało mi się znaleźć słowa w języku francuskim na określenie snajpera. Są oni nazywani albo _tireur isolé_ dosł. „samotny strzelec” lub _tireur d'élite_ czyli „strzelec wyborowy”) Gdzie jesteś?

13 Mogę powiedzieć to samo.


	9. RED Medyk

_Czyli dlaczego słuchanie wskazówek jest potrzebne w sytuacjach prywatnych_

Gdy wszedł do bazy, był niemal zdziwiony tym, jak o tej porze jest tutaj cicho. Zwykle budził się ze wszystkimi i od samego rana towarzyszyły mu różnego rodzaju dźwięki – gruchanie gołębi, szybkie kroki Scouta robiącego poranną przebieżkę dookoła bazy, przekleństwa Demo, podejrzane odgłosy dobiegające z pakamery Pyro oraz rubaszny śmiech Heavy'ego, którego mu w tej chwili brakowało najbardziej. Wiedział, że będzie musiał z Rosjaninem poważnie porozmawiać, jednak na razie nie czuł się na siłach, by to zrobić – był zbyt skoncentrowany na tym, żeby się umyć i choćby godzinę przespać.

Gdy wszedł do świetlicy, w pierwszej chwili myślał, że od braku snu coś mu się z rozumem porobiło. Stół i większa część podłogi były zawalona pustymi butelkami oraz niedopałkami cygar, zaś całą kanapę zajęli dla siebie Demo i Pyro, przy czym ich konfiguracja była co najmniej... Niecodzienna. Zwykle się nie zdarzało, by cyklop robił za materac dla kogokolwiek a już tym bardziej dla zwiniętego w niemalże rozkoszny kłębuszek dyżurnego podpalacza, który wtulił filtr swojej maski w ramię Szkota. Po krótkim zastanowieniu doktor doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko nie chce wiedzieć i będzie doskonale szczęśliwy, jeśli uda mu się jakoś to zjawisko ignorować do momentu, w którym jego mózg zacznie prawidłowo funkcjonować. Wtedy jednak coś go tknęło. Gdyby tylko Demo leżał tutaj w stanie przesadnego upojenia alkoholowego, nie byłoby w tym nic zaskakującego, w końcu taką już miał naturę. Jednak, jeśli był tutaj również nawalony jak pegeerowska stodoła Pyro, oznaczało to nieco większą imprezę, a z tego można było wysnuć tylko jeden słuszny wniosek – gdzieś tutaj błądzi po korytarzach urżnięty jak polskie wojsko Heavy. I to była ta _lepsza_ opcja. Gorsza, to byłby zaledwie lekko wstawiony Heavy, który pod wpływem radośnie krążących mu po żyłach promili, wpadł na jakiś „genialny” pomysł i nie poczekał z jego realizacją aż wytrzeźwieje. Medyk poczuł, jak adrenalina po raz kolejny rozlewa się po jego organizmie, zmuszając go do gwałtownego podjęcia działań. Musiał znaleźć Rosjanina NATYCHMIAST i wszystko inne, włącznie ze snem mogło poczekać.

Nerwowym krokiem zaczął przemierzać puste, zaskakująco zimne korytarze, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie gdzieś ślad bytności specjalisty od ciężkiej broni w postaci śladów oleju ze śledzi, zapachu gorzały lub uszkodzonego elementu architektonicznego bazy. Jego uwagę zwróciła leżąca na ziemi, wyrwana z obejmy gaśnica, a gdy zajrzał za róg, ku swej ogromnej uldze ujrzał nieprzytomnego Heavy'ego, który rozkosznie pochrapywał, podczas gdy na jego czole rosła straszliwa śliwa. Doktor odetchnął, jednak wiedział, że to nie koniec jego kłopotów. Nie mógł przecież zostawić przyjaciela śpiącego na podłodze, musiał go gdzieś przetransportować. Z miejsca wybrał swój gabinet, jako, że po pierwsze był bliżej niż kwatery Rosjanina, a po drugie, znajdowały się tam odpowiednie medykamenty, którymi mógł go przywrócić do stanu używalności. Jego plan posiadał jednak pewną wadę, a mianowicie, doktor musiał się z tym zajęciem uporać całkiem sam. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ma mu się to niby udać, nie był przecież zapaśnikiem ani nikim tego pokroju, żeby sobie ot tak przerzucić przez ramię faceta o gabarytach Volkswagena Garbusa i gdziekolwiek go zanieść. Będzie miał niesamowite szczęście, jeśli uda mu się go zaciągnąć za nogę choćby ze dwa metry.

Na szczęście nie stracił całego zdrowego rozsądku i zanim zdołał doznać poważnych uszkodzeń kręgosłupa, wpadł na genialny pomysł, iż może się posłużyć wózkiem inwalidzkim. Szybko obrócił do swojego gabinetu i z powrotem, ciesząc się, że jeszcze jest w stanie wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobinę pary, jednak jego zapał nieco ostygł, gdy przyszło mu Heavy'ego posadzić. Doskonale wiedział, ile Rosjanin waży, w końcu sam był odpowiedzialny za prowadzenie akt medycznych i zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że, gdy już dokona dzieła przemieszczenia przyjaciela na wózek, może nie być w stanie go popchnąć. Mimo to musiał spróbować. Już przy pierwszej próbie poczuł w swoim kręgosłupie nieprzyjemne pyknięcie a następnie przeraźliwy ból, jednak nie bardzo mógł przestać – wiedział, że w takim układzie drugiej próby nie będzie zdolny podjąć. Mobilizując wszystkie siły oraz resztki samozaparcia, wreszcie udało mu się Heavy'ego posadzić i dopchnąć go gabinetu, nie postradawszy przy tym życia. Na miejscu zapakował Rosjanina do swojego łóżka, wychodząc z założenia, że na kozetce na pewno się jego przyjaciel nie wyśpi, zostawił mu aspirynę na stoliku nocnym i, wziąwszy leki przeciwbólowe, usiadł wreszcie przy swoim biurku. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak zmęczony, zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że uda mu się choćby zdrzemnąć i, odłożywszy okulary na blat, oparł czoło o jakieś ważne papiery, które zapewne powinien był wczoraj przejrzeć.

 

Obudziło go ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi oraz niezbyt donośne, ale jednak dudniące kroki. Z trudem zmusił się do otworzenia oczu i podniesienia głowy, jednak jakimś cudem tego dokonał. Skradający się nieudolnie Rosjanin zatrzymał się i popatrzył na niego niepewnie, jakby nie był do końca pewien, co ma zrobić.

\- Heavy?- głowę miał tak ciężką, że z trudem utrzymywał ją w pionie.- Jak się czujesz?

\- _**Хорошо**_ **.** 1 **-** olbrzym popatrzył na niego ciepło.- A ty?

\- Ujdzie.- spróbował przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy i machnąć ręką, jednak każdy ruch kosztował go mnóstwo wysiłku. Mimo to nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel wyszedł, zanim zdąży go chociaż przeprosić. Wiedział, że to, jak go potraktował było złe i egoistyczne i wielki, dobroduszny Rosjanin niczym sobie nie zasłużył na tak przykre słowa.- Heavy... Ja... Chciałbym cię przeprosić za vczoraj. Zaskoczyłeś mnie i nie zareagovałem tak, jak povinienem. Jest mi bardzo przykro z tego povodu.

Specjalista od ciężkiej broni przez chwilę mu się przyglądał uważnie, z lekkim zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał, jednak nie poświęcił temu zajęciu zbyt wiele czasu i powoli podszedł do jego biurka i kucnął przy nim, patrząc doktorowi w oczy. Medyk rozpłynął się w środku, gdy poczuł na swoim policzku wielką jak bochen, ciepłą dłoń. Wiedział, że przeprosiny to trochę za mało i będą musieli wrócić do tamtej rozmowy, jednak nie teraz. Z trudem w ogóle przychodziło mu choćby myślenie, nie wspominając o zbornym prowadzeniu konwersacji.

\- Heavy...- westchnął i przymknął oczy, gdy jego skroń zaczął gładzić lekko szorstki w dotyku kciuk.

\- Chcę tego.- głęboki głos Rosjanina przeszył go jak dreszcz i sprawił, że mimo wszystko trochę się rozbudził. Olbrzym patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, jak na pole bitwy, gdy ruszał do boju.- I będę to robił tak długo, aż uwierzysz, że mówię prawdę.

Wierzył, naprawdę wierzył, jednak nie był w stanie tego powiedzieć. Jedynie przylgnął do dłoni Rosjanina, mając nadzieję, że wystarczy to za słowa, których nie miał siły z siebie emitować. Na jego szczęście Rosjanin zrozumiał i pocałował go tak delikatnie, jak tylko potrafił. Medyk poczuł, że to szczyt jego możliwości na dzisiaj i bez względu na to, co się będzie dookoła niego działo, w ciągu najbliższych dwóch minut zapadnie w sen.

\- Nie veź tego do siebie... Ale ja zaraz zasnę...- oparł czoło o ramię giganta, starając się jeszcze nie odpływać zupełnie.

Heavy bez słowa wziął go na ręce i zabrał do sypialni. Normalnie pewnie przez myśl przeszłoby mu, że należałoby protestować przeciwko traktowaniu go jak małe dziecko, jednak w tej chwili nie miał na to ani sił, ani ochoty. Dlatego też potulnie pozwolił się rozebrać i położyć do łóżka, gdzie niemal natychmiast zasnął, rozpływając się w ramionach olbrzyma.

* * *

Z radia płynęła cicha, spokojna muzyka, która pomagała mu się skoncentrować. Spokojnie przeglądał mocno zaniedbane przez siebie papiery i uśmiechał się sam do siebie, słysząc ciche nucenie Heavy'ego, który, leżąc na kozetce, czytał magazyn poświęcony najnowszym osiągnięciom przemysłu zbrojeniowego. Wszystko było tak jak dawniej. On pracował, olbrzym mu towarzyszył i obaj byli spokojni i szczęśliwi. Jedna różnica, to taka, że za każdym razem, gdy Rosjanin kończył artykuł, wstawał se swego miejsca i składał na zmarszczonym czole doktora pocałunek, przypominając mu o swojej obecności. On w odpowiedzi zaś głaskał go po szerokim karku i wzdychał z zadowoleniem.

\- Gotove.- zakomunikował po paru godzinach wytężonej pracy i schował ostatnią teczkę do szuflady.

Nie usłyszawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, podniósł zaskoczony głowę i spostrzegł, że Rosjanin zapadł w drzemkę. Kręcąc głową podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej koc, by przykryć przyjaciela. Starał się jak najostrożniej wyciągnąć mu z rąk czasopismo, jednak w tym momencie Heavy gwałtownie otworzył oczy i, uśmiechając się diabelsko na znak, że wcale nie spał, przyciągnął go do siebie. Masywne ramiona przyciskały doktora do szerokiej piersi, podczas gdy ciepłe usta odnalazły jego wargi. Medyk mruknął z zadowoleniem i pozwolił się trzymać w objęciach, czując, że jego serce powoli, ale jednak stanowczo przyspiesza. Zdejmując po omacku rękawice, objął nogami pas leżącego pod nim olbrzyma, co nie było łatwym zadaniem, jednak jakoś mu sprostał. Gdy wreszcie miał nagie dłonie, wsunął je pod koszulkę Rosjanina, ciesząc się ciepłym dotykiem jego ciała. Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu był przerażony faktem, że bardziej od kobiet podobają mu się mężczyźni i długo z tym walczył. Nawet usiłował stworzyć „normalny” związek, zaręczyć się i ożenić, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Nie potrafił zmusić się, by być tak oddanym swej ukochanej, jak powinien i wciąż uciekał w pracę, aż wreszcie któregoś dnia wrócił do pustego mieszkania.

\- Doktar znowu myśli.- usłyszał przy swoim uchu szept, po czym ogromna dłoń prześlizgnęła się w dół jego pleców.- O czym?

\- O tobie.- zanurzył twarz w jego masywnej szyi i zaczął pieścić ją pojedynczymi pocałunkami.- O tym, że cię tak bardzo pragnę.

Ogromna, ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jego siedzeniu i doktor jęknął cicho, starając się jak najlepiej wpasować w spoczywające na nim palce. Wiedział, dokładnie wiedział, czego chce, jednak odmawiał sobie tego tak długo, że teraz nie potrafił już o to poprosić. Poza tym mimo wszystko była to dla niego _terra incognita_ i, co tu dużo mówić, nieco się bał (choć nigdy by się do tego na głos nie przyznał).

\- Czemu się denerwujesz?- Heavy jak zwykle go przejrzał.

\- Ja... Nigdy nie robiłem tego z mężczyzną.- przyznał się, czując, że zaraz umrze z zażenowania.

Rosjanin nagle znieruchomiał, po czym ujął jego twarz w dłonie i przysunął do swojej tak, by patrzyli sobie w oczy. Medyk miał wrażenie, że leżący pod nim olbrzym jest w stanie samym spojrzeniem dotrzeć na samo dno jego duszy, gdzie przechowywał ukryte starannie wszystkie swoje lęki, obawy i grzechy. Nie musiał zadawać żadnych pytań, on po prostu _wiedział._ Znał doktora lepiej niż on sam i wiedział, co ma zrobić.

Heavy podniósł go jak zabawkę i usiadł, sadzając sobie lekarza na kolanie. Zaskakująca prawda była taka, że specjalista od ciężkiej broni nie był ani od niego dużo wyższy, może pół głowy, jednak mimo to zawsze sprawiał na Medyku wrażenie ogromnego. Nie chodziło tutaj tylko o mięśnie i lekką tuszę, raczej o pewność siebie i spokój, jakimi emanował, a które tak bardzo na doktora działały.

\- Zrobimy to.- oświadczył kolos, kładąc dłonie na ramionach swojego już wkrótce kochanka.- Porządnie, tak jak należy.

Medyk nie miał czasu na udzielenie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi (w gruncie rzeczy nie było to nawet pytanie, raczej zdecydowane stwierdzenie faktu oczywistego), bowiem Heavy zaczął go całować, i doprawdy, przestał być aż tak delikatny. Usta Rosjanina przywarły chciwie do jego warg, napierając na nie namiętnie i biorąc we władanie. Serce doktora uznało to za wystrzał startowy i zaczęło galopować jak szalone, tłukąc mu się o żebra jak Archimedes* w klatce. Medyk oddychał gwałtownie, starając się nie odpłynąć kompletnie od gwałtownej pieszczoty i zupełnie nieświadomie zaczął wydawać z siebie lekko przyduszone, pełne zadowolenia i entuzjazmu pomruki. Ręce kochanka błądziły po jego zakrytych kitlem plecach, dając mu punkt oparcia, gdy lekko się odchylił by zaczerpnąć tchu. Rozchylił wargi, chcąc złapać oddech, co Heavy natychmiast wykorzystał, by pogłębić pocałunek i wsunąć język do jego ust. Doktor odruchowo zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję, starając się jak najbardziej do niego przysunąć i dopasować go gorącego torsu. Medyk miał wrażenie, że jego ciało się roztapia jak wosk pod naporem masywnych dłoni i ciężkich pocałunków, a całe jego jestestwo, wszystkie myśli, lęki, wymówki, koszmary i demony rozpadały się i rozsypywały gdy coraz głębiej opadał w ciepłe, bezpieczne objęcia.

Po pewnym czasie Rosjanin powoli zaczął wędrować ustami po twarzy doktora, prześlizgując się po jego kości policzkowej aż do odsłoniętego ucha, które chwycił w zęby. Jedyny przedstawiciel personelu medycznego jęknął, starając się nie stracić równowagi i nie spaść na ziemię. Niewykorzystane przez całe życie pokłady pożądania postanowiły uaktywnić się właśnie teraz, odbierając lekarzowi zdolność mowy i panowania nad swoim ciałem. Był gotów pozwolić zrobić ze sobą wszystko, byle tylko Heavy nie przestał go dotykać. Ten na szczęście nie miał takiego zamiaru. Gigant porzucił dręczenie jego ucha na rzecz gryzienia i całowania go po szyi, zupełnie jakby przyjemność mu sprawiało słuchanie wszystkich nieprzyzwoitych dźwięków, jakie siedzący na jego kolanach mężczyzna z siebie bezwstydnie wydawał. Lekarz westchnął z rozczarowaniem, gdy Rosjanin zdjął sobie z barków jego ręce, jednak zawód nie trwał długo, bowiem niemal natychmiast gigantyczne dłonie wsunęły się pod poły jego fartucha i zaczęły mu go zsuwać ramion. Chętnie w tym dziele dopomógł, najpierw pozbywając się kitla, potem zaś kamizelki, której guziki były zbyt drobne, by Heavy mógł je po omacku rozpiąć. Był tak pochłonięty tym, co jego kochanek robił ze skórą na jego obojczyku, że nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy jego koszula została rozpięta jednym potężnym szarpnięciem, które zdecydowanie zdyskwalifikowało ją do ponownego założenia. Sam również nie pozostawał bezczynny – zdecydowanym gestem chwycił brzeg koszulki Rosjanina i, przy jego drobnej asyście, ściągnął mu ją przez głowę. Natychmiast przylgnął do jego nagiego, ciepłego torsu i połączył się z olbrzymem w pocałunku, mrucząc, gdy usłyszał ciche zgrzytnięcie suwaka u spodni Heavy'ego.

Dobiegł go jednak inny dźwięk, który na chwilę go rozproszył. Był przekonany, że drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły, po czym z korytarza można było usłyszeć oddalające się kroki. Odwrócił głowę, rozważając, czy nie ma przypadkiem omamów, nie zauważył jednak niczego podejrzanego i wzruszył ramionami. Cóż, albo rzeczywiście po tylu latach pracy dla RED ma już paranoję, albo rzeczywiście ktoś tutaj zajrzał, jednak był na tyle taktowny, by im nie przeszkadzać. I jedno, i drugie nie było na tyle istotne, by przerywać, to co robili, dlatego ponownie przylgnął do swojego kochanka, który się cicho zaśmiał.

\- Doktar nie myśli. To dobrze.- Rosjanin pogłaskał go po policzku.

Nie wiedział, od kiedy takie stwierdzenie liczyło się jako komplement, jednak nie zamierzał się na ten temat teraz wypowiadać. Zdecydowanie wolał się skupić na tym, że Heavy powoli go zsuwa sobie z kolan i stawia na podłodze, po czym, chwyciwszy lekarza za rękę, prowadzi w stronę sypialni, po drodze wyjmując coś z jednej z szafek. Medyk niemal jęknął, gdy został popchnięty na łóżko i przygwożdżony plecami do materaca. Olbrzym wiedział, że nie może go przygnieść całym sobą, dlatego oparł ręce na wezgłowiu, zawisając na doktorem. Jego jasne, zwykle chłodne oczy miały w sobie coś, od czego doktorowi krew się gotowała w żyłach. Nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy swego kochanka, specjalista od ciężkiej broni wstał, by ściągnąć z niego buty, spodnie i bieliznę. Dopiero gdy Medyk leżał przed nim całkiem nagi, wrócił na łóżko i pocałował zagłębienie w obojczyku drugiego mężczyzny. Doktor zaczerwienił się, czując, jak jego twardy już członek ociera się o brzuch schodzącego pocałunkami coraz niżej i niżej Heavy'ego. Rosjanin chwycił go pod pachami i znów bez większego trudu posadził na krawędzi łóżka, samemu klękając na podłodze. Medyk spod lekko przymkniętych powiek obserwował, jak drugi mężczyzna rozsuwa mu nogi i pochyla się nad jego kroczem. Przygryzł dolną wargę, czując na swojej skórze delikatne pocałunki, potem wilgotny język a następnie ciepłe wargi otulające jego przyrodzenie. Ich powolne, ale zdecydowane ruchy sprawiły, że odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął wydawać z siebie przeciągły pomruk za każdym razem, gdy nos Rosjanina zbliżał się do jego pachwin. Odruchowo znalazł dłońmi ramiona kochanka i zacisnął na nich palce, jakby się bał, iż z nadmiaru przyjemności może stracić równowagę. Heavy stopniowo przyspieszał, sprawiając, że doktor coraz bardziej odpływał i był coraz bliżej spełnienia. Wreszcie przekroczył pewną granicę i, nie będąc się w stanie powstrzymywać dłużej, jeszcze mocniej zacisnął palce.

\- **I ... Ich werde...** 2\- przełknął głośno ślinę.- Zaraz doj...

Rosjaninowi najwyraźniej zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało, bowiem nie porzucił wykonywanej czynności, jedynie przyspieszył, niemalże zmuszając Medyka do szczytowania. Plecy lekarza samoistnie wygięły się w łuk, kiedy nagły dreszcz rozkoszy przebiegł przez całe jego ciało, niemal kompletnie go paraliżując. Po kilku sekundach wszystkie mięśnie doktora powoli się rozluźniły i niemal poleciał do przodu, jednak Heavy go złapał w ramiona i, siadając obok niego, przygarnął do swojej szerokiej piersi. Doktor w życiu nie czuł się tak lekko i bezpiecznie, było mu wręcz nieskończenie dobrze. Ogarnął go niewypowiedziany spokój, po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat, które spędził pracowicie siebie nienawidząc. Po chwili lekko podniósł głowę i pocałował obejmującego go olbrzyma. Nieco zaskoczył go smak własnego nasienia, który wyczuł na ustach kochanka, jednak nie przeszkadzał mu on aż tak bardzo, by przerywać. Znów siedział Rosjaninowi na kolanach, wpierając się w niego całym ciałem, kradnąc dla siebie jego ciepło i oddech.

Kiedy wreszcie ryzyko, że jego serce wyrwie mu się z piersi, zostało zażegnane, znów poczuł, że dłonie olbrzyma wędrują na południe, do jego lędźwi. Po wpływem ich nacisku otarł się miednicą o brzuch olbrzyma, czując, że powoli znów sztywnieje. Tak bardzo chciał coś zrobić dla Heavy'ego, sprawić, żeby było mu równie dobrze jak jemu przed chwilą, jednak nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie miałoby to być. Owszem, mógł powtórzyć działania Rosjanina, ale podświadomie czuł, że to nie tego chce jego ukochany, że chodzi o coś innego. Odsunął się od niego i popatrzył mu pytającym wzrokiem w oczy, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie, bo nie był w stanie przełamać się i spytać wprost. W wyobraźni migały mu obrazy, prezentujące co jeszcze mogliby zrobić, jednak starał się je do siebie odegnać – nie czuł się na siłach, by poprosić o cokolwiek.

\- Nie myśl.- poczuł jak niski, chropowaty głos owija się dookoła jego umysłu.- Wiem, czego chcesz.

Zadrżał, na samą myśl, że ktoś jest w stanie zajrzeć na dno jego duszy bez większego wysiłku i, że jest to właśnie Heavy. Ignorując jego rozterki, Rosjanin pochylił się nad nim tak nisko, że jego oddech łaskotał uch doktora.

\- Dam ci to.- przez ciało Medyka przebiegł kolejny dreszcz.

\- A... Ty?

\- Też tego chcę.- przygarnął go do ciebie mocniej i dosłownie wgryzł się w jego wargi.

Doktor wydał z siebie niski, gardłowy pomruk, starając się objąć dłońmi jego szyję, jednak olbrzym nie pozwolił mu na to. Stanowczo przygwoździł go do materaca, używając całej siły koniecznej, by go unieruchomić, ale też nie skrzywdzić. Lekarz poddał się jego dotykowi oraz gorącym, uzależniającym pocałunkom wędrującym po jego szyi, torsie i brzuchu. Wreszcie Heavy wstał i zaczął powoli zdejmować spodnie, przy okazji wyjmując z kieszeni niewielki słoiczek, uśmiechając się do Medyka i patrząc na niego tak, jak drapieżnik spogląda na swoją zdobycz. Doktor przygryzł wargę nie mogąc oderwać oczu od nagle obnażonych masywnych ud oraz tego, co znajdowało się pomiędzy nimi. Czuł, jak jego serce wręcz rozpaczliwie obija się o jego mostek, gdy Rosjanin zbliżył się do niego i jeszcze raz się nad nim pochylił. Czuł go na swoim ciele, sztywne przyrodzenie olbrzyma ocierało mu się o krocze, obiecując tak wiele. Och, jak bardzo chciał go mieć w sobie, czuć jaki jest twardy i ciepły, jak się w nim porusza. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, objął nogami talię Rosjanina, jeszcze go do siebie przyciągając, i dodatkowo zwiększając tarcie przy każdym ruchu jego miednicy.

\- Heavy...- jęknął, gdy poczuł na swoim obojczyku zaciskające się zęby.- Proszę... Veź mnie, proszę...

\- _**Хорошо**_ **.** 3\- olbrzym oderwał się od niego, i usiadł między jego łydkami.- _**Вот что я имел в виду.**_ 4

Medykowi wreszcie było dane dowiedzieć się, co jego kochanek wziął z szafki. Był to niewielki słoik zawierający w sobie nawilżacz medyczny, którym doktor zwykle smarował sondy i cewniki, kiedy zamierzał je umieścić w pacjencie i akurat przypadkiem był w dobrym nastroju. Na samą myśl, co zostanie umieszczone w NIM zrobiło mu się gorąco. Widząc, jak Rosjanin rozprowadza substancję po swoich palcach, przygryzł dolną wargę i zamknął oczy, opadając na materac. Wiedział, że to będzie bolało. Wiedział też, że z uwagi na fakt, jakiego rozmiaru jest Heavy, będzie to _cholernie_ bolało. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie to tylko chwilowe. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Gdy pierwszy palec zaczął się w niego powoli wsuwać, nawet mu ulżyło. Nie było aż tak źle, jak sądził, owszem, czuł, że coś _tam_ jest, jednak też nie zaliczyłby tego do nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń, a gdy Rosjanin zaczął poruszać ręką, zrobiło się to nawet przyjemne. Gdy jednak znalazł się w nim drugi palec, nie było już tak różowo. Poczuł nieprzyjemny, piekący ból, który wyrwał mu z gardła płaczliwy jęk.

\- Bardzo boli?- kolos wydawał się być nieco zaniepokojony tym, że mimo wszystko udało mu się doktora skrzywdzić.

\- Nie... Nie aż tak...- starał się zachować kamienny spokój, jednak nie bardzo mu to szło.- Przy... Ah... Przynieś z gabinetu mój medigun, **bitte.**

Heavy spełnił jego polecenie i przyniósł sławną na cały świat „broń” doktora. Medyk dokładnie go poinstruował, którym przyciskiem włączyć urządzenie, jak zablokować jego spust i gdzie ma je położyć tak, by strumień energii trafiał dokładnie w lekarza. Gdy tylko dotarła do niego czerwonawa mgiełka, poczuł się o wiele lepiej i pewniej. Rosjanin wrócił na swoje miejsce i ponownie zanurzył palce w jego ciele, jednak tym razem nie towarzyszyło temu żadne nieprzyjemne doznanie, jedynie czysta przyjemność. Lekarz opadł bezwładnie na materac, uśmiechając się błogo za każdym razem, gdy Heavy dotykał w nim tego konkretnego węzła nerwów, który sprawiał, że wszystkie jego komórki wypełniały się porażającym, drżącym ciepłem.

Olbrzym wreszcie uznał, że może zakończyć przygotowania i rozprowadził nawilżacz na swoim przyrodzeniu, po czym chwycił biodra Medyka w obie dłonie. Mimo zbawiennego działania mediguna starał się być ostrożny i wchodził w swojego ukochanego bardzo, bardzo powoli, wypełniając go dokładnie. Tym razem doktor jęczał o wiele głośniej, z tą różnicą, że nie z bólu a z rozkoszy. Nie był w stanie ani mówić, ani się poruszać, przyjemność jaką mu dawała obecność Heavy'ego w jego ciele była porażająca, a gdy olbrzym zaczął poruszać miednicą, zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Początkowo jedynie mamrotał cicho pod nosem, jednak każde kolejne pchnięcie sprawiało, że jego głos stawał się donośniejszy aż wreszcie zaczął krzyczeć, błagając kochanka by poruszał się szybciej, by wchodził w niego jeszcze głębiej i dawał mu więcej, jeszcze więcej. Wreszcie Rosjanin zarzucił sobie jego nogi na ramiona i to było _to._ Ruchy giganta stały się jeszcze gwałtowniejsze i dziksze, widać było, że i on już coraz słabiej nad sobą panuje, pragnąc dotrzeć do upragnionego celu. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się ich ciężkimi oddechami, trudnymi do zrozumienia słowami i odgłosem rytmicznie poruszających się ciał. Wreszcie Medyk chwycił prześcieradło i zacisnął zęby, starając się nieco ogarnąć, żeby nie dojść za wcześnie, jednak wtedy usłyszał zachęcający pomruk Heavy'ego.

\- _**Я хочу кончить с тобой.**_ 5\- jego głos był lekko rozedrgany.- Nie powstrzymuj się.

Doktor odpuścił i pozwolił swojemu ciału zapaść się w morze dreszczy i westchnień, aż wreszcie krzyknął najgłośniej jak tylko mógł, gdy po raz kolejny jego ciało obezwładniła fala przyjemności. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy ciepłe krople opadły na jego pierś, poczuł w sobie strumień lepkiego płynu i Heavy wydał z siebie niski, gardłowy pomruk przypominający ryczenie niedźwiedzia. Wykonał jeszcze parę pchnięć i już miał wysunąć się z Medyka, gdy ten zaprotestował cicho.

\- Zostań...- tak bardzo chciał jeszcze przez chwilę czuć się pełen, połączony ze swoim ukochanym w jedną całość.

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i opadł na niego, opierając się na jednym łokciu, by go nie zgnieść. Doktor bez zastanowienia by sprzedał diabłu duszę, aby ta chwila nigdy nie minęła, by już zawsze Heavy z nim był, by mógł czuć go na sobie i w sobie. W końcu przyjemne odrętwienie po szczytowaniu minęło i olbrzym powoli się z niego wysunął, jednak Medyk nie pozwolił mu zbyt daleko uciec, natychmiast się do niego przytulając.

\- O czym myślisz?- usłyszał nad swoją głową cichy szept.

\- O niczym.- wtulił swojemu kochankowi nos w szyję.- Po prostu cieszę się tym, jak mi z tobą dobrze.

\- _**Oтлично.**_ 6

 

 

 

1 Dobrze

* Żart dodany podczas procesu korekty w wykonaniu Marty Siarkowskiej, którą mam szczęście nazywać swoją starszą siostrą. To jej należą się podziękowania i gratulacje.

2 Ja... Ja zaraz... 

3 Dobrze.

4 O to mi chodziło

5 Chcę dojść z tobą

6 Doskonale.


	10. BLU Szpieg

_Czyli dlaczego dobrze ukierunkowana obsesja rzutuje pozytywnie na zdrowie psychiczne_

Był... Rozgoryczony. To nie tak miało być, zupełnie nie tak! Miał uwieść Scouta, zabić go i zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Jak to się stało, że ten genialny plan obrócił się przeciwko niemu? I dlaczego bardziej go boli to, że ten nieznośny dzieciak wydawał się być naprawdę smutny niż fakt, że ucierpiała jego reputacja, _merde_ 1?! To było niedorzeczne, absurdalne i... I... I, cholera, musiał się napić. Myślenie o całej sprawie było nieznośnie denerwujące i chciał choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tej kretyńskiej katastrofie. Odpocznie przy dobrym winie, zrelaksuje się i postanowi, co ma dalej z tym fantem zrobić. Tak, dokładnie w tej kolejności. Inaczej to będzie nie do zniesienia.

Miał w pokoju niewielką skrzynkę, w której trzymał parę butelek przedniego wina z _Bordeaux_ 2 \- wprawdzie zamierzał je spożyć przy innej okazji, jednak cóż, sytuacja wymagała radykalnych działań i nie zamierzał się ani przez chwilę wahać. Nawet fakt, że _vin_ 3 nie miało odpowiedniej temperatury niespecjalnie mu przeszkadzał, raz dla odmiany nie będzie ono smakowało idealnie, trudno. Nie miał ani siły, ani czasu na użeranie się z takimi rzeczami, w końcu nie był tym skończonym snobem RED, który nawet konając z pragnienia na pustyni nie wypiłby bodaj łyku wina, jeśli by mu je podano w nieodpowiednim kieliszku. Z drugiej strony też nie był zwierzęciem i, skoro nie mógł przestrzegać wszelkich zasad pijania ulubionego trunku, chociaż włączył adapter i usiadł wygodnie, powoli sącząc purpurowy płyn. Jego zapach, aromat i bogaty smak szybko sprawiły, że poczuł, jak jego wszystkie do tej pory niemiłosiernie napięte mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają i czuje się przyjemnie błogo. Zegar niespiesznie tykał, czas mijał i po jednym kieliszku doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie drugi również nie zawadzi. Jego myśli nadal nieprzyjemnie oscylowały wokół tego irytująco problematycznego chłopaka, więc widocznie potrzebował mocniejszego bodźca, by go wybić sobie z głowy choćby na jeden wieczór. Trzy następne kieliszki niemal niezauważalnie prześlizgnęły mu się przez gardło, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych oczekiwanych rezultatów, poza pewnym dziwnym uczuciem pozbawionej wyraźnego powodu wesołości. Z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem porzucił powolne upijanie się (od kiedy zamierzał się upić? _Tant pis_ 4, później się będzie nad tym zastanawiał) i powoli sączył wino prosto z gwinta. Po drugiej butelce zauważył pewne oznaki poprawiającego się jego stanu świadomości, bowiem faktycznie nie przejmował się Scoutem już tak bardzo. Był wprawdzie idiotycznie radosny i rządziło nim przekonanie, że trzecia flaszka na pewno mu nie zaszkodzi. Po opróżnieniu jej już nie było mu tak do śmiechu, bowiem poczuł, iż rodzi się w nim coś strasznego, jednak nie wiedział, czy to jego zbuntowany żołądek, czy też wyrzuty sumienia, dlatego na razie nie zamierzał się tym przesadnie przejmować i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył na poszukiwanie czegoś do zaspokojenia pragnienia, bowiem jego prywatne zapasy niestety się już skończyły (a był przekonany, że ma więcej butelek niż trzy... A może jemu udało się więcej wypić?... Kto wie...).

Nie zamierzał jeszcze usiłować się zabić, dlatego szerokim łukiem ominął amatorską gorzelnię Demo (stanął przy niej tylko na chwilę, żeby się odlać) i powoli, ale stanowczo podreptał w stronę campera asasyna, który zawsze miał gdzieś skitrane to swoje paskudne piwo. Nigdy wcześniej nie zniżał się do picia tego czegoś, bowiem nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, czy faktycznie ma do czynienia z piwem, czy też to jednak jest uryna – nie różniły się od siebie ani kolorem ani zapachem i nie warto było ryzykować. Teraz jednak po prostu _musiał_ się czegoś napić i zamierzał zrealizować ten zamiar, choćby nawet oznaczało to rzucenie swego żołądka na szalę. Na szczęście lodówka turystyczna Snajpera stała na zewnątrz i nie musiał go niepokoić, by się poczęstować. Z pewnym niesmakiem skonstatował, że jego kolega nie jest tak dobrze zaopatrzony, jak by tego wymagały prawa gościnności, jednak nie zamierzał się zniechęcać. Usiadł spokojnie na kamieniu i zaczął szukać czegoś, czym mógłby usunąć kapsel. Gdy nie udało mu się tego dokonać nożem, ostrożnie postawił butelkę na ziemi i wycelował do niej z rewolweru. Prawdopodobnie bardzo wiało, bowiem zamiast odstrzelić szyjkę butelki, trafił kulą prosto w okno.

\- Co jest do cholery?!- Snajper wyjrzał ze swego wozu i popatrzył na gościa mocno zdziwionym wzrokiem.- Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- _Je bo_ _is._ 5\- odparł niewzruszonym tonem i wycelował po raz drugi.- _Donnez-m_ _oi un_ _déca_ _psu_ _leu_ _r_ 6, jakoś mi ręka się trzęsie.

\- No kurwa, trudno zauważyć.- westchnął i zamknął za sobą drzwi, podchodząc do swojego „gościa”.- Podaj mi to, ty pijaku.

\- _Non_ , to moje piwo.- zaprotestował, usiłując złapać butelkę, jednak jedynie wywalił się jak długi.- _Ma biè_ _r_ _e et_ _mon_ _écla_ _i_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ _!_ 7

\- To wzruszające.- asasyn otworzył piwo kluczem i podał mu je.- Może jak się schlejesz to się wreszcie zamkniesz.

\- Tylko ty mnie rozumiesz.- upił łyk, jednak na leżąco było to dosyć trudne i część płynu wylała mu się na twarz, wsiąkając przy tym w maskę.- Tylko ty mnie kochasz...

\- O co to, to nie, wybij to sobie z głowy.

\- No to nikt mnie nie kocha.- pociągnął nosem.- _Pou_ _r_ _qu_ _oi il n_ _e m'ai_ _me p_ _as?_ 8 Dlaczego?

\- O czymkolwiek byś nie mówił, na pewno to twoja wina.- strzelec pomógł mu wstać i z pewnym trudem posadził go na kamieniu.- Siedź tutaj moczymordo, przyniosę ci ręcznik.

Czekając na powrót asasyna, wypił duszkiem resztę piwa i dotarło do niego, że to był zły pomysł. Pochylił się do przodu i, nie zamierzając walczyć z potrzebami swojego żołądka, pozbył się jego zawartości, usiłując przy tym ominąć buty. Gdy skończył, poczuł na swoim policzku przyjemny chłód, do którego odruchowo przylgnął.

\- Weź ten ręcznik, debilu.- asasyn był wyraźnie poirytowany.- Chodź, zabiorę cię do Medyka.

\- _NON!_ Tu będę siedział!- Zaprotestował gwałtownie.- _Ca_ _r_ _c'est_ _m_ _a faute,_ _je ne_ _mé_ _r_ _i_ _te p_ _as_ _d'aide_ _r_ _!_ 9 Nikt mi nie może pomóc! _Mon_ _petit éc_ _lai_ _r_ _eu_ _r_ przeze mnie płakał i nie zasługuję na litość! Nie zasługuję na to by mnie kochał...

\- Niech mnie ktoś przytrzyma, bo go zabiję.- westchnął Australijczyk pocierając twarz.- Dobrze, siedź tutaj kretynie, dupa ci zmarznie, to sam się stąd ruszysz, ja mam dość.

To powiedziawszy, Snajper wrócił do swojego campera i dość znacząco trzasnął drzwiami. Szpieg nie rozumiał powodu jego złego samopoczucia, jednak widocznie nie musiał. Tym niemniej faktycznie, po kilkunastu minutach samotnego spożywania piwa (odkrył, że doskonale otwiera się butelki poprzez utrącanie im szyjek kamieniem, a rozlewający się płyn świetnie odkaża rany po tłuczonym szkle) zrobiło mu się nieco chłodno, dlatego też wreszcie postanowił się stąd ruszyć. Powoli, bardzo powoli stanął na nogach i od czasu do czasu pomagając sobie łokciami ruszył przed siebie, zastanawiając się, kto jeszcze może mieć gdzieś jakąś butelczynę, którą mógłby się podzielić ze swoim drogim przyjacielem z drużyny w osobie bardzo spragnionego agenta. Decyzja została niejako podjęta za niego, bowiem po krótkim marszu uświadomił sobie, że od pewnego czasu wcale się nie porusza. Przyczyną tego stanu była bezczelna szopa, w której Inżynier przechowywał części zamienne do swoich wynalazków. Oderwawszy od niej swe oblicze, obszedł konstrukcję dookoła w poszukiwaniu drzwi. Niejasno kojarzył, że mechanik zawsze starał się mieć gdzieś na podorędziu butelkę swojej ulubionej tequili, dlatego postanowił cicho przeszukać co bardziej obiecujące skrzynki. Niestety, skończyło się na zamiarze, bowiem wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nonszalancko rzucane na ziemię narzędzia wydawały z siebie dosyć donośne odgłosy, które do pewnego momentu udawało mu się ignorować. Zmieniło się to w chwili, gdy jeden z kluczy, uderzając o podłogę, wystrzelił w ścianę tuż obok jego głowy.

\- Masz dokładnie trzy sekundy, żeby powiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz.- ubrany w same gacie Inżynier przeładował strzelbę.- Trzy... Dwa...

\- _Je che_ _r_ _ch_ _e de l'a_ _lcool,_ _mon fai_ _ble ami_. 10\- Odparł wzruszając ramionami.- Powinieneś zabezpieczać klucze, zanim je odłożysz na miejsce, prawie się postrzeliłem...

\- Won moczymordo, zanim stracę cierpliwość.- zupełnie niekoleżeńsko wycelował broń w głowę agenta.

- _Pe_ _r_ _sonn_ _e ne m'a_ _ime!_ 11\- zawył rozpaczliwie, opierając się plecami o futrynę.- Ja tylko chciałem... Chciałem, żeby mnie... _Je l'ai_ _me, vous_ _savez?_ 12

Mechanik nie odpowiedział, jedynie przyglądał się Szpiegowi w milczeniu. Ciszę tę zmąciło gwałtowne pochrapywanie z antresoli, co dziwnie zepsuło nastrój, bowiem Inżynier nagle cały się spiął i ponownie podniósł broń.

\- Liczę do dziesięciu a potem zrobię ci drugą dziurę w dupie. Jeden... Dwa... Dziewięć, dziesięć!

Wśród huków wystrzałów as wywiadu wypadł z szopy, wywijając dziwaczne łamańce na zakrętach. Przypływ adrenaliny na chwilę przywrócił mu zdolność poruszania się w pozycji pionowej bez użycia rąk, jednak wcale nie zmienił jego nastawienia w stosunku do pragnienia zdobycia większej ilości alkoholu, które to zadanie nadal było priorytetowe. Trudno stwierdzić, czy zmienił poglądy, czy był zbyt pijany, by się przejmować groźbą ślepoty, dość, że wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i wkroczył chybotliwym krokiem do gorzelni Demo. Tam szybko zlokalizował kilkanaście butelek i zajął się czule jedną z nich.

 

Resztę wieczoru pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Chyba pił, prawdopodobnie wymiotował i miał niejasne wrażenie, że ktoś go nosił. Ktoś inny trzaskał drzwiami, krzyczał, wlókł go po podłodze w bazie i był przekonany, że wszyscy razem poszli do cyrku na występ myszy połykaczy ognia. To jedno, czego był w stu procentach pewien. Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy wreszcie stracił przytomność. Dopiero rano, gdy obudził się na podłodze swojego pokoju w kałuży wymiocin zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że fakty dotyczące minionej nocy mogą nieco odbiegać od jego subiektywnego na nie spojrzenia. Ostatni raz łeb go tak napierdalał jak uparł się pić z Polakami (którego to błędu nigdy więcej nie powtórzył), miał wrażenie, że nie chlał wódy, tylko truciznę na szczury, w dodatku śmierdział niemiłosiernie i pewnie byłby rzygał, gdyby jeszcze miał czym.

\- A żeś zabalował.- usłyszał nad sobą głos Snajpera.- Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.- nieudolnie spróbował wstać z podłogi, jednak jedynie się poślizgnął.- Nie chcę o tym myśleć. Nie chcę tego pamiętać!

\- Wierz mi, ja na pewno tego nie zapomnę.- zaśmiał się, sprawiając, że głowa agenta eksplodowała. A przynajmniej takie jej właściciel miał wrażenie.- W życiu nie widziałem, żebyś się tak sponiewierał.

\- Wzruszyłem się.

Nagle stało się coś strasznego. Strzelec wyjął zza pleców wiadro lodowatej wody i wylał jego zawartość na Szpiega, któremu pozostało jedynie jęknąć. Z jednej strony było to niezwykle odświeżające doznanie, z drugiej zaś był teraz cały mokry i było mu zimno. Trzęsąc się jak osika wreszcie stanął na nogi i, rzucając Snajperowi wrogie spojrzenia, powlókł się do łaźni, by doprowadzić się do porządku.

Dwie filiżanki gęstej jak asfalt kawy i trzy paczki papierosów później był gotów, by stawić czoło światu, a w tym wypadku Medykowi. Doktor patrzył na niego z dezaprobatą, jakby chlanie na umór i przeżywanie najgorszego kaca w życiu powinny być powodem do wstydu, zwłaszcza w dniu osławionej w legendach kontroli zdrowotnej. Za każdym razem, gdy Niemiec otwierał bądź zamykał jedną z niezliczonych szafek, kładł stetoskop na stole albo odstawiał na miejsce słoik z lekami, agent miał ochotę sobie odstrzelić uszy, zwinąć się w kłębek pod kozetką i umrzeć.

\- Nie povinienem ci nic davać, boviem sam sobie zasłużyłeś na to, co teraz przeżyvasz.- Medyk wrzucił do kieliszka kilka tabletek.- Ale vtedy pevnie pod koniec dnia musiałbym cię zszyvać, a nie jestem v nastroju.

\- Zdumiewające.- westchnął, po czym łyknął podane mu leki.- Kiedy zaczną działać?

\- Kiedy stąd vyjdziesz.- doktor stanowczym gestem wskazał mu drzwi.- Żegnam.

Unikając gwałtownych ruchów opuścił gabinet, starając się zignorować fakt, że wieczorna popijawa niewiele dała, a na pewno nie poprawiła jego samopoczucia. Teraz nie dość, że był zły i nieszczęśliwy, to jeszcze chory. Co gorsza, jego refleks również uległ znacznemu pogorszeniu, bowiem nie zdążył zareagować, gdy za swoimi plecami usłyszał tupot czyichś nóg, a następnie oberwał w głowę tępym narzędziem, które wydało z siebie przy tym charakterystyczny dźwięk, coś podobnego do...

BONK!

 

Obudziło go stojące w zenicie słońce, które najwyraźniej w świecie postanowiło spopielić mu twarz. Leżał na plecach, po raz kolejny tego dnia głowa bolała go tak, jakby ktoś mu kijem baseballowym zajechał i miał wrażenie, że zamieciono nim co najmniej połowę pustyni. Od stóp do głów pokrywał go pomarańczowy pył, który był w tych okolicach powszechniejszy niż kojoty, co wcale nie poprawiało Szpiegowi samopoczucia. Nie miał pojęcia kto i za co go tak urządził, jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości – na pewno za to zapłaci. Jak tylko wróci do bazy, oczywiście. Hm. Gdzie jest baza...?

Nigdy znalazł dostatecznie dobrego powodu, by się zbyt intensywnie szwendać po pustyni i teraz zaczął tego niemal żałować. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie jest, w dodatku coś mu majaczyło, że pewnie bez wody w taki upał długo nie pociągnie. Chwała niebiosom, że faktycznie już nie miał kaca, przynajmniej jeden problem z głowy. Nie, żeby czuł się dużo lepiej, jednak zawsze mogło być, gorzej, czyż nie? No cóż, jak się nie obrócisz, dupa z tyłu. Kierując się tą mało odkrywczą prawdą życiową wstał z ziemi i ruszył w stronę najbliższych skał – nawet jeśli baza znajduje się w innym kierunku, nie ma zamiaru biegać po pustyni jak kot z pęcherzem, kiedy słońce daje czadu na całego. Może uda mu się znaleźć kawałek cienia i przeczekać najgorsze godziny, by dopiero potem zastanowić się, gdzie powinien iść.

Na szczęście między skałami udało mu się znaleźć idealną kryjówkę przed skwarem. Nie dbając już więcej o stan swojego ubrania, usiadł na ziemi i zaczął szukać papierośnicy. Wydobył z niej cygaretkę, włożył ją do ust i to by było na tyle, bowiem nie był w stanie znaleźć zapalniczki. Cóż, najwyraźniej ten dzień naprawdę musiał być do chrzanu. Westchnął ciężko i z ponurą determinacją zaczął rysować obcasem po ziemi, starając się skoncentrować na czymś innym niż potrzeba wprowadzenia do organizmu nikotyny bądź Scout RED. Niestety, szło mu fatalnie na obu frontach. O ile jednak palenie udało mu się zastąpić, przynajmniej chwilowo, żuciem nieszczęsnej cygaretki, o tyle zwiadowca czerwonych nie miał żadnego substytutu.

Kiedy stracił panowanie nad sobą? Plan był prosty, nawet bardzo prosty. Uwieść Scouta, sprawić, by ten naiwny dzieciak stracił dla niego głowę w sensie metaforycznym i dosłownym, zaspokoić żądzę zemsty, potwierdzić reputację profesjonalisty i zaznać wreszcie błogiego spokoju. Dlaczego więc ów „spokój” towarzyszył mu jedynie wtedy, gdy trzymał tego chłopaka w objęciach? Dlaczego sam zatracił się w tej grze na tyle, że całkowicie stracił instynkt samozachowawczy i pozwolił się podejść jak jakiś nowicjusz? Dlaczego nic nie poszło po jego myśli i tym, którego serce zostało złamane, był nie tylko zwiadowca ale również on sam? Nigdy wcześniej coś takiego mu się nie przytrafiło, nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. Spadek formy? A skąd, doskonale sobie radził ze wszystkimi przeciwnikami za wyjątkiem biegacza. Słaby punkt? Dziwna sprawa, jakoś nigdy nie miał problemów z małymi, irytującymi stworzeniami, w tym zwiadowcą ze swojej drużyny, którego rozstawiał po katach, jak tylko chciał. Osobiste zaangażowanie? Nie! Był profesjonalistą i takie rzeczy mu się nie zdarzały. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE, to po prostu _impossible!_ 13

Ze złością kopnął coś, co wydawało się być fragmentem skały, jednak srodze się pomylił. Szara struktura rozerwała się pod naporem jego nogi jak papier i po chwili usłyszał niskie, złowrogie brzęczenie. O cholera jasna... Jak oparzony poderwał się z ziemi i zaczął biec na złamanie karku, usiłując zbiec przed rozwścieczonymi pszczołami, które najwyraźniej w świecie wcale nie zamierzały mu wybaczyć zniszczenia ich gniazda. Zwiewając, potknął się, przewrócił i rozciął sobie wargę o kamienie, jednak nawet to nie powstrzymało go przed kontynuowaniem ucieczki. Dopiero po dwóch, może trzech kilometrach owady znudziły się bezsensowną pogonią i dały za wygraną, jednak Francuzowi to niewiele pomogło. Był zmęczony, zziajany, spragniony i stracił mnóstwo sił na bieganie jak idiota. W dodatku był na siebie zły. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej z powodu pszczół czy Scouta, jednak był po prostu wściekły. Gdzie popełnił błąd?

Po sześciu kwadransach bezowocnego krążenia jak analfabeta po bibliotece zrobił się głodny. Jako że był od lat trenowany w ignorowaniu potrzeb swego ciała, jakoś to zniósł, jednak wiedział, że za parę godzin jego organizm będzie kompletnie bezużyteczny, a noc niestety kiedyś musiała nadejść. Do tego czasu powinien znaleźć pożywienie, wodę i schronienie, a najlepiej drogę powrotną. Z westchnieniem rozejrzał się dookoła. Wprawdzie otaczające go z dwóch stron skały wydawały się być dziwnie znajome, ale jakoś nie potrafił ich usytuować w przestrzeni tak, by cokolwiek mu to dało w zakresie zorientowania się co do dokładnego miejsca swojego pobytu. W dodatku miał dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś mu się przygląda, jednak zrzucił to na karb gorąca oraz zawodowej paranoi. Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał cichy huk i piasek dosłownie eksplodował pod jego nogami. Jak pantera dał nura za najbliższy głaz i wyciągnął rewolwer, zastanawiając się, gdzie może być tajemniczy napastnik. Nie dobiegało go echo niczyich kroków ani dźwięk przeładowywania karabinu, za to był w stu procentach pewien, że gdzieś nad jego głową ktoś się szatańsko śmieje.

\- _Espion_? 14\- mruknął sam do siebie, rozpoznając ten chichot.- Co jest grane?

Wiedząc, że może tego gorzko pożałować, ostrożnie wyjrzał zza zasłony, jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Używszy niewidzialności ruszył przed siebie, obierając tę samą ścieżkę, z której go przed chwilą zawrócono. Strategia okazała się skuteczne tylko częściowo – owszem udało mu się wyjść poza zasięg tajemniczego strzelca, jednak uciekając, nie wziął pod uwagę swojego zmęczenia i, wchodząc w zakręt, skręcił sobie kostkę, co zmniejszyło jego szanse na dotarcie do bazy przed zmrokiem do zera. Mimo to nie zamierzał się poddawać. Utykając i klnąc na czym świat stoi, ruszył przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że skoro ktoś był tak dowcipny, by mu nie pozwolić iść w tę stronę, okaże się ona drogą powrotną.

Wracając do poprzednich rozmyślań – coś powinien ze zwiadowcą RED zrobić, jednak najpierw musiał zdecydować, gdzie popełnił błąd. Na pewno jakiś popełnił, skoro skończył tak, jak skończył, jednak jaki dokładnie? Trudno było mu to stwierdzić. Gdzieś po drodze jego plan się obrócił przeciwko niemu, to było pewne. Jednak kiedy? Ech... Rozmyślanie o tym doprowadzało go do szaleństwa oraz przypominało mu, dlaczego wczoraj schlał się jak świnia. Ciężko mu było znieść świadomość, że nie dość, iż prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uda mu się ustalić, gdzie powinęła mu się noga, to jeszcze będzie musiał podczas następnej potyczki stanąć ze Scoutem twarzą w twarz i znieść fakt, że chłopak nie należy do niego. Że nigdy nie będzie w stanie go mieć dla siebie, bez względu na to, czy łączyłaby ich zaledwie gra czy prawdziwe uczucie. Owszem, to było skrajnie nieprofesjonalne, jednak chciał, aby oczy zwiadowcy były zwrócone tylko na niego, aby te szczupłe, młodzieńcze ramiona otaczały wyłącznie jego szyję, aby ten niesamowicie spektakularny i majestatyczny młody człowiek zatrzymał się w miejscu choćby na chwilę jedynie z jego powodu. Nienawidził tych myśli i chciał je ze wszystkich sił od siebie odegnać, ale nie było to takie łatwe. Zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie, powoli opadał z sił i miał dziwne wrażenie, że już raz mijał ten kaktus.

\- _Malepeste!_ 15\- Mruknął pod nosem.- Jestem skończonym kretynem.

Dać się tak ponieść emocjom jak jakiś _frappeur_ 16 kompletny. Chociaż nie, jedyna osoba w tym towarzystwie, którą można by nazywać „szczeniakiem”, zachowała się zaskakująco inteligentnie i dojrzale. Cholera, chyba jeszcze bardziej go za to uwielbiał. Em... Uwielbiał? Nie, raczej szanował. Ekhm. No bez przesady. Nie żywił do niego tego typu uczuć! Pożądanie to jedno, w końcu jest tylko człowiekiem i jego ciało ma pewne potrzeby (jakkolwiek ich zaspokajanie by nie było w tym wypadku wyjątkowo ciekawe), jednak _tego_ typu emocje już były wysoce nieprofesjonalnie. I niepotrzebne. Nie miewał ich i nie zamierzał zacząć tylko dlatego, że jakiś smarkacz popatrzył na niego w taki sposób, że nie można było mu się oprzeć. Co to, to nie. Na pewno... Nie, na pewno nie. Raz jeden w życiu był zaledwie w kimś zadurzony i to było bardzo dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze nie zabijał ludzi za robienie mu zdjęć. Teraz był kimś innym, kimś, kto de facto nie istniał i nie był już zdolny do nawiązywania z innymi emocjonalnych więzi.

Zmęczony kręceniem się jak gówno w przeręblu, przysiadł na chwilę, zastanawiając się, gdzie ma teraz iść. Bez irytujących, aczkolwiek pomocnych prób zabicia go był w kropce i nie za bardzo miał pomysł, jaki obrać kierunek. W końcu zdecydował się na starożytną metodę znaną jako rzut monetą (w jego przypadku był to kapsel od piwa – skąd on się wziął w jego kieszeni pozostanie zagadką) i ruszył w dalszą podróż, czując, jak z każdym krokiem noga puchnie mu coraz bardziej. Musiał iść we właściwą stronę, bowiem ni stąd ni zowąd oberwał w twarz piłką baseballową, a żeby być bardziej szczegółowym, ktoś mu postanowił zbadać przy jej użyciu dno oka. Zaklął szpetnie, rozpoznając w niej własność Scouta BLU (tyle razy mu rekwirował to narzędzie szatana, że był w stanie je rozpoznać zbudzony ze snu w środku nocy o północy) i rozejrzał się dookoła. Było tutaj mnóstwo miejsc, gdzie ta mała zaraza mogła się schować, w dodatku, nawet gdyby miał zdrową nogę, nie byłby w stanie go dogonić. Dlatego jedynie przystanął i zaczął podrzucać w ręku nieszczęsną piłkę, rozglądając się po okolicy.

\- Dobra, wyłaź mały, to nic ci się nie stanie. Obiecuję.

Cóż, gówniarz najwyraźniej nie był skończonym idiotą, bowiem mu na słowo nie uwierzył i się nie pokazał, jedynie poczęstował go kolejną piłką, tym razem w pusty żołądek. Zaklął, zginając się wpół i obiecał sobie, że gdy tylko dorwie to małe ścierwo, urządzi mu piekło na ziemi, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu. Po kilku kolejnych piłkach zwiadowca musiał się znudzić, bowiem porzucił owo zajęcie i dało się słyszeć między skałami jego oddalające się kroki. Było to o tyle budujące, że mógł spokojnie iść naprzód nie obawiając się nagłego ataku, jednak też ponownie zmusiło go do rozmyślań na temat Scouta o innym kolorze umundurowania.

Smutna prawda była taka, że coś do niego czuł. Mógł się wykręcać, zaprzeczać i walczyć z tym, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że mimo swojej renomy zawodowca zaczął żywić w stosunku do niego wyjątkowo nieprofesjonalne uczucia i było to kłopotliwe. Problem z jego genialnym planem nie polegał na tym, że była jakaś luka w jego rozumowaniu – po prostu spieprzył jego wykonanie. Kompletnie zapomniał, że to miała być tylko gra i tak zatracił się w udawaniu afektu, że aż nagle okazał się on jak najbardziej autentyczny. Byłby zapłakał nad swym losem albo chociaż strzelił się po pysku, ale był na to zbyt zmęczony i rozgoryczony. Ponieważ bez względu na to, ile by się nad sobą nie użalał, to nie on odniósł najgorsze rany w tej bitwie – prawdziwym poszkodowanym był Scout, radosny zawadiaka, którego nic nigdy nie było w stanie zbić z pantałyku, a który przez niego i jego idiotyczne pomysły cierpiał. Nigdy nie widział chłopaka, żeby płakał, nawet wtedy, gdy wieżyczka szatkowała go na drobne kawałeczki albo gdy Heavy BLU wyrywał mu głowę razem z kręgosłupem (dosłownie). Jednak wystarczyło złamać to mężne serce, by wycisnąć z niego potok gorzkich łez. Był winny najgorszej zbrodni, bowiem zniszczył coś, co mogło nigdy nie zostać naprawione. Do tej pory ani trochę go nie obchodziło go, jak bardzo okaleczeni byli ludzie, których za sobą zostawiał, jednak w przypadku tego chłopca nie było mu wszystko jedno. To przecież jego Scout. Jego zwiadowca. Jego skarb, jakkolwiek idiotycznie by to nie brzmiało. Dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, że przez cały ostatni rok jego życie kręciło się dookoła tej pozornie filigranowej istoty. To jego obserwował, tylko jego szukał wzrokiem na polu bitwy, tylko o nim myślał w czasie wolnym, tylko nim był zainteresowany, tylko on był dla niego nieosiągalny. To, co początkowo brał za zawodowe zainteresowanie (choć Snajper by pewnie nazwał to obsesją, ale do diabła z nim i jego kretyńską oceną sytuacji), było w rzeczywistości czymś więcej, jednak nie był w stanie się do tego przyznać ani sobie, ani nikomu innemu. A teraz mogło być już za późno, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Był skończonym _crétin. Idiot. Imbécile. Monstre._ 17

Zapadał zmierzch, gdy wreszcie dotarł do obszaru między bazą RED i BLU, na którym toczyli swoje walki. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Doskonale pamiętał wszystkie miejsca, gdzie w przebraniu mijał Scouta czerwonych, ściany, na których zamierał na widok krwi chłopaka, zasłony, zza których zwiadowca wyskakiwał z bojowym okrzykiem, korytarze i zaułki, gdzie obserwował i trzymał chłopaka w ramionach, umiał przywołać wszystkie chwile, które ich dzieliły i łączyły. _Dieu_ 18, jak wiele tego było...

Wreszcie podjął decyzję. Stanowczym, acz niezbyt grackim krokiem ruszył w stronę skrzydła mieszkalnego bazy czerwonych. Musi przecież coś zrobić. Musi naprawić to, co zepsuł, błagać o przebaczenie, sprawić, że to delikatne serce zabije raz jeszcze. Jeśli tego nie uczyni, nigdy już nie zazna spokoju i będzie musiał aż po kres swoich dni nienawidzić się za całe zło, jakie wyrządził tej wspaniałej istocie. Nie było dla niego innej drogi. Po raz kolejny uruchomił swój zegarek, stając się niewidzialnym, po czym zaczął na palcach przemierzać korytarze bazy RED, po raz kolejny stwierdzając z satysfakcją, że jest zbudowana dokładnie tak samo jak ich siedziba. Dzięki temu szedł do pokoju Scouta jak po sznurku, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy w ciemnościach zderzył się z wychodzącym zza węgła Heavym. W życiu nie podejrzewał, że można sobie było rozwalić nos o czyjąś klatę, jednak jak się okazało, wszystko było możliwe.

\- _**Шпион**_? 19\- Olbrzym rozejrzał się dookoła.- E, zdawało mi się...

Starając się nie zapaskudzić podłogi, dotarł wreszcie do pokoju zwiadowcy. Zbierając się w sobie, wziął głęboki oddech i nacisnął klamkę. Wiedział, że to nie będzie ani łatwe, ani przyjemne, ale zrobi wszystko, by wynagrodzić chłopakowi zadane mu cierpienie. Wszystko.

 

Kiedy obudził się parę godzin później w skąpanym w świetle poranka łóżku Scouta, musiał przyznać, że pewne fazy naprawiania tego, co zepsuł, zdecydowanie były miłe. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś mu przebaczył, co było zaskakująco oczyszczające. Poza tym, cóż, skłamałby gdyby stwierdził, że seks ze zwiadowcą był czymś, czego byłby sobie w stanie odmówić. Uwielbiał jego głos, zapach, smak, wszystkie faktury, z jakich składała się jego skóra, drobne blizny prześlizgujące mu się pod palcami, spojrzenia i szepty, które były tylko dla niego. Kochał go. Kochał jak nikogo innego, co, zważywszy na fakt, że do tej pory do nikogo nie żywił tego typu uczuć, było osiągnięciem na skalę światową.

Mógłby leżeć cały dzień, tuląc go do piersi i obserwując spokojną twarz pogrążonego we śnie młodzieńca. Westchnął cicho i odgarnął mu z czoła niesforne kosmyki, uśmiechając się przy tym pod nosem. Zwiadowca otworzył szaro-błękitne oczy i popatrzył na niego zaspanym, niewidzącym wzrokiem. Był to tak rozczulający widok, że przygarnął go do siebie i pocałował, jedną ręką głaszcząc krótkie włosy na potylicy chłopaka. Scout mruknął z zadowolenia, zupełnie jak kot, toteż agent przejechał dłońmi wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, masując po drodze jego łopatki i lędźwie.

\- To mi się śni, prawda?- młody mruknął ospale, wtulając mu nos w zgięcie szyi.

\- _Non, mon amou_ _r_. 20\- aby potwierdzić swe słowa delikatnie ugryzł go w ramię.

Zwiadowca oprzytomniał nagle i uniósł się na łokciach wbijając w niego zdziwione spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby się go tutaj nie spodziewał. Cóż, w świetle jego reputacji, zniknięcie z sypialni Scouta przed świtem było oczywistym wnioskiem, jaki można było wysnuć (co więcej, z każdym innym tak właśnie by postąpił), co zapewne było przyczyną niepomiernego zdumienia młodzieńca. Chłopak przez chwilę raz po raz spoglądał to na niego, to na pokój, to na miejsce, gdzie niegdyś stał budzik. W końcu się poddał i oparł czoło o obojczyk agenta, wzdychając przy tym ciężko.

\- Nie sądziłem... Że zostaniesz.- wyznał w końcu.- Myślałem...

\- _Je le sais._ 21\- mruknął, całując go w czoło. Wiedział, że trochę czasu musi minąć, zanim Scout mu wreszcie zaufa i, szczerze mówiąc, byłby nieco rozczarowany, gdyby nastąpiło to zbyt szybko i łatwo.

\- Nie znam francuskiego.- młody zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą.- Nie mam pojęcia, co do mnie mówisz.

\- _T'en fais pas._ 22 _-_ uśmiechnął się złośliwie i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy, zatapiając się w powolnych, łagodnych pocałunkach i aż cicho krzyknął z zaskoczenia, gdy nagle silne dłonie złapały go za przedramiona i jak szmacianą zabawkę przerzuciły na plecy. Najwyraźniej taki ruch obudził w nim instynkty wojownika, bowiem zaczął się nieco szarpać, usiłując oswobodzić choćby ręce, jednak dotyk rozgrzanych ust na policzkach a potem szyi paradoksalnie ostudził jego zapał. Zadowolony z cichych pomruków wydobywających się z gardła zwiadowcy, agent schodził coraz niżej i niżej, przejeżdżając zębami po cudownie ukształtowanych mięśniach na brzuchu aż wreszcie dotarł do krocza chłopaka, które zaczęło zdradzać oznaki pewnego zainteresowania. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, przejechał po nim parę razy językiem, po czym znów zajął się ustami cudownie zarumienionego zwiadowcy. Chłopak westchnął z zadowoleniem, czując na sobie jego ciężar i zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję, przygarniając go do siebie. Szpieg był niemal zdziwiony tym, jak bardzo zachłanne są pocałunki leżącego pod nim młodzieńca, jak mocno przywiera do drugiego mężczyzny oraz jak wiele z jego dotyku i ciepła chce dla siebie zagarnąć. Ale taki był właśnie Scout – jeśli coś robił, oddawał się temu całkowicie i nie miało znaczenia, czy jest to walka, gra w baseball czy seks. Skoro już zamierzali się kochać, nie zawracał sobie głowy takimi pierdołami jak godzina, potencjalni sąsiedzi, miejsce i czas, w tej chwili liczyli się tylko oni dwaj. Agent z całego serca zapragnął go nagrodzić za takie nastawienie i parokrotnie poruszył miednicą, ocierając się o niego w ten szczególny sposób, który sprawiał, że zwiadowca jęczał cicho, zaciskając palce na jego włosach i oplatając go odruchowo swoimi cudownymi nogami. Na chwilę uniósł się na wyprostowanych rekach, żeby popatrzeć na twarz chłopaka. Zaróżowione policzki, lśniące oczy i ten niesamowicie zadziorny uśmiech były czymś, co mógłby podziwiać w nieskończoność. Mimo to oderwał wzrok od umiłowanego oblicza i rozejrzał się po pokoju.

\- Coś nie tak?- biegacz oparł się na łokciach i najpierw pocałował go w szyję, potem zaś delikatnie zacisnął na niej zęby, cicho przy tym chichocząc.

\- Masz krem do rąk?- zapytał starając się ignorować próby rozproszenia go.

\- Em... Co?

\- Krem, olejek, cokolwiek śliskiego.- westchnął.

\- Pastę do zębów.- odparł, patrząc na agenta niepewnym wzrokiem.

Prychnął cicho. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek w tym wieku może być jeszcze tak niewinny i nie rozumieć, jakie Szpieg ma wobec niego plany, ale postanowił wykorzystać to do dręczenia zwiadowcy nieco później.

\- _Non_. Coś innego?

\- Y... W szufladzie mam oliwkę dla dzieci.

Przesunął się w bok, nadal przygniatając miednicą biodra zwiadowcy i wydobył z szafki obok łóżka opisany przedmiot. Butelka była w połowie pusta a jej zawartość miała przyjemny zapach, jednak rozkoszny bobasek narysowany na etykiecie sprawił, że nie wytrzymał i po prostu musiał się cicho zaśmiać.

\- Hej, Medyk mi to dał.- Scout poruszył się pod nim niespokojnie.- Jak dwa miesiące temu Pyro mi rękę sfajczył i musiałem zadbać o blizny po oparzeniu.

\- _Bien sû_ _r_ _._ 23 _-_ uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w nos.- _Je n'ai jamais douté._ 24

\- Nabijasz się ze mnie, prawda?- zmarszczył brwi.

\- _Il est évident. J'aime quand tu es en colè_ _r_ _e._ 25\- mruknął, chichocząc złośliwie.

\- Totalnie się ze mnie nabijasz!- krzyknął, ściskając go mocniej nogami. Jedno było pewne, po tylu godzinach biegania miał naprawdę mocne mięśnie i gdyby chciał, pewnie mógłby w ten sposób kogoś udusić. Na wszelki wypadek lepiej mu było o tym nie mówić.

\- Wynagrodzę ci to, nie martw się.- spróbował oswobodzić się z żelaznego chwytu, jednak był to próżny trud.- No dobrze, co mam zrobić, żebyś mnie puścił?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się paskudnie i przyciągnął go do siebie. Zanim zdążył stwierdzić, że to żadna „kara”, ciepły, mokry język chłopaka dotarł do jego ucha, po chwili zaś na płatku małżowiny poczuł drobne zęby. Wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk zadowolenia, co najwyraźniej się zwiadowcy spodobało, bowiem młody zaczął całować jego szyję, odruchowo znajdując ciepłymi wargami pulsującą tętnicę. Szpieg powoli poruszył miednicą, starając się wgnieść młodzieńca w materac, co spotkało się z pozytywnym przyjęciem w postaci głębokiego westchnienia.

\- _Ça te plaît_? 26\- spytał, wykonując biodrami delikatny skręt pod koniec ruchu.- Lubisz to, prawda?

\- Tak... Tak...- jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. Agent czuł, jak Scout pod nim twardnieje a jego skóra robi się coraz gorętsza w dotyku.

\- Mogę ci pokazać coś jeszcze lepszego.- mruknął mu do ucha, uśmiechając się, gdy ciało zwiadowcy przeszył dreszcz.- Chcesz?

W odpowiedzi chłopak jedynie kiwnął głową, jednak Szpiegowi więcej nie trzeba było. Jeszcze raz pocałował chłopaka, miękko i delikatnie, żeby go nieco uspokoić i pomóc mu się rozluźnić, po czym ponownie sięgnął po butelkę. Zwiadowca przyglądał się starszemu mężczyźnie z zainteresowaniem, gdy ten klęknął między jego nogami i rozprowadził po placach gęsty, złocisty płyn. Ciekawość zamieniła się w niepokój, gdy agent zbliżył rękę do jego najbardziej prywatnych części, jednak wszelki protest zgasł, gdy Szpieg położył wolną dłoń na jego kroczu. Ciesząc się, że może działać bez przeszkód, powoli wsunął w zwiadowcę jeden palec. Młodzieniec był ciepły i przyjemnie ciasny, dlatego Francuz już cieszył się na myśl o tym, co zaplanował. Biegacz przez chwilę nie reagował na fakt, że w jego ciele znajduje się jakiś obiekt, gdy jednak Szpieg zaczął poruszać dłonią, chłopak jęknął cicho i zaczął gwałtownie łapać powietrze. Dopiero po kilku sekundach przyzwyczaił się do tego odczucia i z wydawanych przezeń pomruków można było śmiało wywnioskować, że bardzo mu się ono podoba. Nerwowo poruszył nogami, pocierając łydkami o boki agenta i jęknął cicho.

\- Jeszcze...- słychać było, że naprawdę stara się, by jego głos nie miał błagalnego tonu, jednak był zbyt przytłoczony przyjemnymi doznaniami, by jak zwykle udawać doskonale obojętnego i pewnego siebie.

\- _Ton souhait est mon commandement._ \- mruknął i zaczął powoli wsuwać w niego drugi palec.- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

\- Więc to to ozna... Ah...- wygiął plecy w łuk, wstrzymując na chwilę oddech, jednak szybko się rozluźnił.- Jasny gwint... Tak, TAK!

Agent mógł do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej obserwować tańczące pod opaloną skórą mięśnie (generalnie nie było takiego aspektu Scouta, który by nie wywoływał u niego zachwytu, jednak co i rusz odkrywał jakiś nowy), które napinały się za każdym razem, gdy nieco przyśpieszał tempo bądź trafiał opuszkami w prostatę chłopaka.

\- Tak, rany, tak.- mruczał Scout, przymykając oczy i przytulając policzek do nieco chłodniejszej od jego skóry poduszki.- Jeszcze... Proszę, proszę...

\- O co mnie prosisz?- uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wolną dłonią przejechał po udzie zwiadowcy.

\- Ja... Chcę...- przełknął głośno ślinę i rozchylił lekko usta, starając się złapać oddech, jednak agent utrudnił mu to obracając lekko dłoń.- Tak, zrób to jeszcze raz...

\- Tylko tyle?- pochylił się nad nim i pocałował rozgrzaną skórę tuż pod linią żeber.

Zwiadowca przez chwilę jednie dyszał, zaciskając dłonie na poduszce po obu stronach swojej głowy, jednak w końcu był w stanie ułożyć mniej-więcej sensowne zdanie, które w jego mniemaniu miało agenta zadowolić.

\- Chcę... Żebyś...- odchrząknął i się za rumienił.- Mnie wziął.

\- Obawiam się, że cie nie usłyszałem.- Zaśmiał się.- _R_ _épétes, s’il te plaît._ 28

\- Nie!- młodzieniec zaprotestował, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.- Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał, kiedy używasz tego języka! Znowu się ze mnie nabijasz.

\- Powtórz.- dodał nieco bardziej stanowczym tonem, rozsuwając ukryte w ciele chłopaka palce.- Bo nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz...

\- Mmm...- chłopak przygryzł dolną wargę i zamknął oczy.- Jak bum cyk cyk się za to zemszczę ty... Ach! D... Dobrze, powiem to, powiem...

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Chcę, żebyś przestał mnie drażn... Mhm... Drażnić i zamiast palców użył tego, co nazywasz interesem, żabojadzie!- mimo wszystko udało mu się złośliwie uśmiechnąć i popatrzyć na Szpiega z butą w oczach, która dodawała mu tyle uroku.

Agent pochylił się nad nim, uwalniając swoją dłoń i pocałował go, najpierw przygryzając jego dolną wargę, a potem delikatnie ją ssąc. Scout objął go i przywarł do niego całym ciałem, żądny ciepła drugiego mężczyzny, więc w przypływie dobrego humoru Szpieg pozwolił mu na kilka minut tulenia się do siebie i namiętnych pocałunków. Jednak nie mogło to trwać zbyt długo, był już bowiem najwyższy czas, by przystąpić do rzeczy. Ponownie usiadł między nogami zwiadowcy i tym razem użył oliwki na sobie. Wiedział, że mimo przygotowania w pierwszej chwili jego obecność będzie dla chłopaka nieco bolesna, jednak nie był w stanie się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Chciał mieć Scouta tylko dla siebie, naznaczyć go sobą, tak, by cały świat wiedział, że zwiadowca należy wyłącznie do niego i każdy, kto choćby pomyśli o dotknięciu go, zginie, zanim się zorientuje, że ktoś mu wbija nóż w plecy. Zwiadowca był jego i _tylko_ jego, nikomu nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić ani zabrać. Już raz omal go nie stracił na zawsze i nie zamierza popełnić tego błędu ponownie. Ten młody człowiek był wszystkim i jedynym, na czym mu tylko zależało. Zagarnie go tylko dla siebie, posiądzie i zachowa na zawsze. Będzie pierwszy we wszystkim w życiu Scouta – jego pierwszym prawdziwym wrogiem, pierwszą miłością, pierwszym zawodem miłosnym, pierwszym, do którego powrócił, pierwszym mężczyzną, pierwszym kochankiem. Pierwszym i ostatnim.

Przygotowawszy się starannie, położył dłonie na biodrach młodzieńca, po czym delikatnie przesunął się ku przodowi. Czuł pod placami jak chłopak drży z podekscytowania i niepokoju, dlatego starał się wejść w niego jak najdelikatniej. Mimo to ciało zwiadowcy wygięło się w łuk i na kilka dramatycznych sekund chłopak wstrzymał oddech, jednak wreszcie opadł na prześcieradło i głośno zaczerpnął tchu. Popatrzył na agenta spod lekko przymkniętych powiek i uśmiechnął się ni to złośliwie, ni to zadziornie, jakby mu rzucał wyzwanie. Musiał przyznać, że sam nie wiedział, która strona Scouta go bardziej podnieca – uległy chłopak, jakim był wczoraj, gdy się godzili, czy niemal bezczelny młodzieniec, który dzisiaj z niego wychodził. Jednak bez względu na to, jaki humor miał zwiadowca, zawsze był pociągający jak sto diabłów, dlatego Szpieg dalej powoli się w niego wsuwał, aż wszedł do końca. Leżący na łóżku młodziak westchnął i mocno zacisnął zęby, jednak po kilkunastu sekundach poruszył się lekko i popatrzył na swojego kochanka.

\- Co? To już?- bardzo podobną minę miał, gdy tańczył przed Heavym, unikając naboi z jego szatkownicy do ludzi, i tym samym zmuszając olbrzyma do bezsensownego zmarnowania całego zapasu amunicji.

Wyraz twarzy chłopaka zmienił się diametralnie, gdy agent zaczął się powoli poruszać. Policzki zwiadowcy zarumieniły się jeszcze bardziej i biedak znowu zaczął oddychać przez lekko rozchylone usta. W końcu odrzucił głowę do tyłu, na przemian cicho sycząc z bólu i mrucząc z zadowolenia. W końcu przywykł do obecności Szpiega w swoim ciele i całkowicie poddał się przyjemności, jaką dawały mu kolejne pchnięcia. Początkowo jedynie cicho wzdychał, jednak z czasem zaczął również pojękiwać i mamrotać jak w malignie.

\- Tak, tak, jesz... Cholera, tak, mmm... TAK! Zrób to jeszcze raz, prosz...

Eksperymentalnie zaczął się poruszać nieco szybciej, czując, że wiele rzeczy jest w stanie zrobić, ale na pewno nie powstrzymywać się w nieskończoność. Minionej nocy było im razem dobrze, fakt, ale kłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nie woli takiej konfiguracji jak ta. Był w Scoucie, czuł na sobie jego ciepło, w dodatku otaczające jego uda nogi zwiadowcy zapraszały go głębiej, chciwie pragnąc go całego. To było ciekawe odczucie – każdy, absolutnie każdy chciał go mieć w swoim łóżku (nawet, jeśli nie chciał tego przyznać), jednak nikt aż do tej chwili nie chciał TYLKO jego.

Nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowną osobą podczas seksu, w końcu pracował w charakterze Szpiega i bezsensowne paplanie pod wpływem emocji bądź nastroju mogłoby doprowadzić do zdradzenia wrogowi tudzież osobom postronnym tajnych informacji, dlatego szybko nauczył się jak trzymać usta zamknięte. Teraz jednak, gdy stopniowo przyśpieszał rytm i jego ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej gorączkowe, sam sobie się zaczął dziwić, że spomiędzy jego warg poza pomrukami wyrywały się pojedyncze frazy.

\- _Mon lapin... Tu es me_ _r_ _veilleux._.. 29\- odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na biodrach chłopaka.- _Tu es si belle, si phénoménal... Je voud_ _r_ _ais avoi_ _r_ _toi sur la p_ _r_ _op_ _r_ _iété..._ 30

Miał pewne podejrzenia, że, w zależności od tonu głosu, jakiego używa, Scout jest albo poirytowany faktem, że jego kochanek mówi po francusku, lub jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by usłyszeć choćby jedno słowo w tym języku. Zwiadowca westchnął i zaczął raz na jakiś czas zaciskać dookoła niego mięśnie, sprawiając, że gwałtowne pchnięcia agenta sprawiały im więcej przyjemności. Obaj byli już coraz bliżej i, choćby chcieli, nie mogli już przestać. Rządzące nimi potrzeby były zbyt silne i cały świat przestał mieć znaczenie, nawet gdyby ogłoszono początek misji, żaden z nich nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Scout jedną ręką chwycił kraty uderzającego rytmicznie w ścianę wezgłowia łóżka, drugą zaś z całej siły zacisnął na prześcieradle. Nie był w stanie już mówić, jedynie wydawał z siebie wcale już nie tak ciche pojękiwania i pomruki.

\- Ja... Ja zaraz...- popatrzył przepraszająco na starszego mężczyznę.

\- _Crier pou_ _r_ _moi._ 31\- Uśmiechnął się do niego drapieżnie.- Nie powstrzymuj się.

Nie sądził, że zwiadowca zrozumiał to, co zostało do niego powiedziane, tym niemniej powierzone mu zadanie wypełnił – po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach agenta doszedł, krzycząc głośno i wijąc się przy tym na materacu. W końcu padł spocony na łóżko, kompletnie obezwładniony przyjemnym dreszczem, który rozlał się po jego ciele. Nagle zaciśnięte mięśnie chłopaka oraz widok białych kropli na jego opalonym brzuchu były dokładnie tym, czego Szpiegowi trzeba było by również szczytować. Ponownie odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wydał z siebie animalistyczny, gardłowy krzyk, wykonując jeszcze kilka ruchów, by przedłużyć to cudowne doznanie. W końcu powoli opadł na Scouta, przygniatając go swym ciałem, co zwiadowca jak zwykle powitał z pełnym aprobaty westchnieniem. Pokryta potem skóra chłopaka była tak przyjemnie ciepła, że mruknął z zadowolenia. Ostrożnie z niego wyszedł i nieco się przesunął na bok, by nie udusić zwiadowcy, jednak ten natychmiast kurczowo do niego przywarł. Z pewnym rozczuleniem pocałował go, czując na sobie nacisk oplatających go niczym bluszcz kończyn. Po pewnym czasie młodzieniec się poruszył i popatrzył mu w oczy, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem.

\- Hm?- uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Nic.- westchnął i wtulił mu twarz w zgięcie szyi.- Nic ważnego.

\- Scout...

\- Nie chcę, żebyś sobie szedł.- wyznał szeptem.- Ale wiem, że musisz. Co nie znaczy, że mi się to podoba.

\- Wrócę.- zapewnił, głaszcząc go po zmierzwionych włosach.- _Je_ _r_ _eviens toujou_ _r_ _s à toi._

\- Nie roz...

\- Zawsze będę do ciebie wracał.- przetłumaczył.

Chłopak gwałtownie podniósł głowę i znów popatrzył mu w oczy, jednak najwyraźniej znalazł tam to, czego szukał, bowiem rozluźnił się i delikatnie uśmiechnął. Szpieg wiedział, że pewnie nigdy zwiadowca mu na słowo honoru nie uwierzy, jednak tym razem wydawał się być przekonany, co do szczerości jego intencji.

\- Więc zawsze będę na ciebie czekał.- odparł w końcu i pocałował agenta.

Samo to stwierdzenie sprawiło, że miał go ochotę wziąć jeszcze raz i jeszcze, i jeszcze, aż wryje się w pamięć zwiadowct tak głęboko, iż nawet najdłuższa rozłąka nie będzie mu przykra, jednak wiedział, że zaraz obie bazy zaczną się budzić do życia i w końcu będą musieli się rozejść. Biegacz najwyraźniej również to rozumiał, bowiem mocno się do niego przytulił, zamierając na parę minut w bezruchu jak przerażone pisklę, po czym powoli go puścił i złożył na jego ustach jeszcze jeden pocałunek.

\- Musisz się umyć.- mruknął, muskając wargami czoło chłopaka.

\- A ty ogolić.- zaśmiał się zwiadowca, całując go w żuchwę.

\- A ty ubrać.- westchnął, dotykając wargami jego skroni.

\- A ty uprasować koszulę.- lekko skubnął szyję agenta.

\- Scout, w ten sposób nigdy nie wstaniemy.

\- To ty na mnie leżysz!- odparł zwiadowca, chichocząc przy tym.

\- A jak mam wstać, gdy jesteś taki uroczy?- agent przewrócił oczami.

\- A jak mam pozwolić ci iść, kiedy mówisz mi takie rzeczy?- wtulił nos w jego obojczyk.

\- A jak mam ci nie mówić takich rzeczy, skoro naprawdę jesteś uroczy?

\- Powiesz to jeszcze raz, a moja męska duma poniesie nieodwracalne szkody.- chłopak odwrócił wzrok, przygryzając z zakłopotaniem dolną wargę.

\- _Mon doux, petit lapin._ 33\- uśmiechnął się i pocałował go.- Muszę już iść.

\- Wiem.- westchnął biegacz i uśmiechnął się lekko.- Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie, że ci teraz dam taryfę ulgową podczas misji. Wykorzystam każdą okazję, by cię posłać do Respawn Roomu i tobie radzę zrobić to samo.

Był... Zachwycony. Zdumiony. Oszołomiony. Jego (JEGO!) Scout był najcudowniejszą istotą na świecie. Pocałował go jeszcze raz, żarliwie i namiętnie, po czym wreszcie zwlókł się z łóżka. Powoli pozbierał swoje ubrania, kierując się wskazówkami gospodarza, który miał większą wprawę w szukaniu różnych rzeczy w pokrywającym jego podłogę bałaganie. Gdy mniej-więcej się ogarnął, cmoknął siedzącego na łóżku Scouta w czoło i ruszył w stronę okna.

\- _Au_ _r_ _evoi_ _r_ _, mon amou_ _r_. 34\- uśmiechnął się, przerzucając jedną nogę przez parapet.

\- No teraz to się popisujesz.- chłopak zaśmiał się, jednak podszedł do niego i go pocałował w policzek.- Do zobaczenia... - Przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym dodał niepewnie.- N... Najdr... Najdroższy.

Uśmiechnął się do niego czule, po czym wyszedł przez okno, zeskakując po dachach przynaglających do ściany budynku szop. Lądując na samym dole poślizgnął się na jakiejś podejrzanej mazi wydzielającej woń zdechłego kota, jednak na szczęście nie upadł. Wprawdzie nie wiedział, co Scoutowi wydało się w tej sytuacji takie zabawne (słyszał nad swoją głową ciche parsknięcie), jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest to w tej chwili istotne. Mając tyle powodów do zadowolenia, kto by się przejmował czymś takim? Przerzuciwszy marynarkę przez plecy ruszył pogwizdując w stronę swojej bazy, czując się nieskończenie szczęśliwy i spokojny, po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat.

 

 

 

 

1 Cholera!

2 Nie zamierzam zacząć znać się na winach tylko dlatego, że wykorzystuję nazwę jednego z nich w opowiadaniu. Mowy nie ma.

3 (…) wino

4 Mniejsza z tym.

5 Piję

6 Podaj mi otwieracz do butelek

7 Moje piwo i mój zwiadowca 

8 Dlaczego on mnie nie kocha?

9 Skoro to moja wina, to nie zasługuję na pomoc!

10 Szukam alkoholu, mój niski przyjacielu.

11 Nikt mnie nie kocha!

12 Kocham go, wiesz?

13 Niemożliwe.

14 Szpieg?

15 Kurde!

16 Gówniarz

17 (…) kretynem. Idiotą. Imbecylem. Potworem.

18 Boże

19 Szpieg?

20 Nie, mój kochany

21 Wiem.

22 Nie martw się

23 Oczywiście

24 Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem

25 To oczywiste. Uwielbiam, kiedy się złościsz.

26 Podoba ci się?

28 Powtórz, proszę 

29 Mój kroliku... Jesteś cudowny...

30 Jesteś taki piękny, taki niesamowity... Chciałbym cię mieć na własność... 

31 Krzycz dla mnie

33 Mój słodki, mały króliczek.

34 Do widzenia, mój kochany


End file.
